Hermione Granger And The Quest For Merlin's Blessing
by Hippothestrowl
Summary: Explores the close, loving friendship between Hermione and Harry mainly from Hermione's viewpoint. Is it enough to form a devoted life-partnership even if they're not romantically in love? Might their love be just as true? And if so, what could bring them together? The story is fluffy, sometimes sensual, but never smutty or crude, and, of course, has the touch of magic.
1. Present Tension: Innocent Affections

.

**Part 1: Present Tension**

**Chapter 01**

**Innocent Affections**

* * *

><p>.<p>

~~~ Prologue ~~~

The soft round angles of snow encrusting the study window had diminished a wintry morning's daylight, and the writer at his desk lit an extra candle.

"Dad, why don't you use your wand for that?"

"I love the smell when you strike a match."

There was a comfortable silence for a few seconds, gently lifted by a few deep sniffs of curiosity and the scratching of a quill on a greetings card.

"Daddy, can I wear that shirt?"

"Mmm?" The quill stopped. "That? It's a boy's really, not a girl's, and it's ripped. Bit big for you, anyway."

"Why'd you have it pinned up on your remembrance wall if it's ripped?"

"Just memorabilia."

"And that penknife hung up next to it? What's it for?"

"Same."

"But why, Daddy?"

"They remind me of absent friends, darling. People I knew... so I never forget them."

"Do I know them?"

"In a way."

"Is that when you were very little?"

"No, but quite young — older than you. The shirt fit me when it was new."

"But what happened?"

"You're too small. I'll tell you when you're older."

"I'm ELEVEN in the new year!"

The sound of a little foot stamping on a tiled hearth was followed by a short pause then... a very long sigh from the area of the desk.

"I don't suppose you're going to give me any peace until I tell you about it, are you?"

The young girl giggled.

"You must not repeat this story to anyone else, alright? It's family."

"I promise."

"It's quite a long tale. Sit down here in the warm then and make yourself comfortable. Hold my hand during the scary bits, okay? And... the sad parts too...

"It begins in my fourth year at Hogwarts — no, actually I suppose it begins at the end of the year before that, going home on the Hogwarts Express. Yes, it all began, curiously enough, with a scrap of rubbish — I'd almost forgotten that. It altered absolutely everything. Perhaps it was not chance after all..."

.

~~~ Crookshanks's Discovery ~~~

It had been another difficult year at Hogwarts. The apparent threat of Sirius Black had been stressful for Harry and his friends. At least it was over and yet... there was an air of wistfulness as they departed for their summer holidays.

Hermione looked up from her book to scowl at the mess of sweet wrappers that littered the floor of their carriage on the Hogwarts Express. "Ronald, you do realise some poor house-elf has to clean up after you?"

Ron shook his head. "Does it itself."

"What does?"

It was not easy for Ron to speak with his mouth half full but he was well practised. "The train vanishes all the trash itself at the end of every journey. Honestly, haven't you even read the Magical Traveller's Handbook?"

Hermione pinked and blinked slightly, as if she had overlooked revision for a test. Mortified, she stared at his bulging cheeks for a few moments, watching him chew, assessing his expression — then her shoulders relaxed.

"You just made that up."

Harry couldn't hold himself in any longer and exploded out a great belly laugh. Ron spluttered and grinned a tight grin, just managing not to lose the contents of his mouth.

"Not funny," huffed Hermione. "Look at it all..." She waved her arm floorward. "What have you got there, Crookshanks?"

Her cat was pawing a screwed-up scrap which rolled away to rebound off Harry's shoe then back repeatedly. Ron, sitting at Harry's side, wiped his mouth. "Can't blame me for that; looks like parchment. I never touch parchment outside of school — matter of principle," he said loftily, and not entirely truthfully.

Ron glanced up past Harry's shoulder and out through the sunlit window. "It's going to be a great summer..."

"Maybe it came with Sirius's letter, Harry," said Hermione.

Harry shook his head and happily waved his Hogsmeade permission slip like a celebratory flag. He had been clutching it ever since Sirius's little owl had delivered it to their compartment.

Before he could draw breath to speak, Hermione continued, "Sirius only said he was enclosing something — he never said it was only one thing."

Harry shrugged, yawned, and lounged back further in his seat, pretending to doze. Ron opened up another Chocolate Cauldron and jauntily flicked the wrapper onto the floor. It instantly caught Crookshanks attention. The screwed-up parchment forgotten, it rolled away into a corner. Hermione returned fixedly to her book with an expression of deep resignation.

A tiny smile crept onto Harry's face as his half-closed eyes watched her, waiting... waiting...

"Ooh!" she sighed and jumped down to search the floor on her hands and knees. Harry sniggered.

She retrieved the piece of litter — which did indeed turn out to be wrapped-up parchment — and sat down again with the superior air of a fisherman whose neighbours had suffered empty nets all day.

"There's something inside." Her fingers half-parted the enfolding sheet. "Should I open it, you think?"

"Hermione, it's just rubbish," said Harry.

That decided her. A little gasp followed. "They're..." Whatever the contents were, she did not say, but turned her attention instead to the parchment itself which she flattened out and smoothed across her knees, staring at the writing thereon. Ron and Harry yielded to their curiosity, straightened up in their seats opposite her, and leaned forward, if not eagerly, at least with inquisitiveness.

Hermione's eyes widened. Next, her mouth fell open. Her voice noticeably trembled when she spoke. "Harry..." She held out both the document and its contents to her friend who accepted it with a puzzled frown.

"What's it say, Harry?" said Ron.

Harry's mouth gaped wider than Hermione's. His eyes moved back and forth from the parchment to its contents then back again.

"You were right... uuh..." He did not look up but Ron knew Harry's apologetic tone was aimed at Hermione.

He read it out, "_Harry, your dad gave me these for safekeeping and I've kept them in my vault. He never said, but I think they're to do with his bookshelves. If so, be careful; Lily told me they'd been unnerved by a spectre and you probably know how terrible they can be. — Sirius._"

Ron released a low whistle. "Yeah, they're almost as bad as demons — real nasty if you annoy them — worse because you can't strike back; they're not solid."

But two items lay upon the crumpled sheet and Harry was lifting up the first to examine it.

"Looks like a wristwatch," said Ron. He frowned. "Bit girly..."

"My mum's... must have been," said Harry. There was a reverence to his tone as if he had made contact with something very special. "And..."

He held up a tiny book between his thumb and forefinger. "Do you think I should enlarge it?"

"No, Harry — I think you should restore it," said Hermione.

Harry looked puzzled for only a moment then, as Ron edged away to make room, he placed the objects and the document on the upholstered seat between them and drew out his wand.

"Finite."

The soft-bound pages swelled generously, but even so, Hermione's discovery remained quite a modest pocketbook. There was no title on the cover, only the well-worn shape of a heart gilded into the brown leather. Harry flipped through the pages but appeared non-committal. "Runes." He passed it over to Hermione and turned his attention to the watch. "Still ticking! That's... ah, probably Sirius wound it up." He conveyed an air of disappointment. Perhaps, thought Ron, he had hoped for a sensation of active contact from his parents: life where there was none.

Harry's fingers explored the surface of the little watch. The knurled winder on one edge he could feel was a tiny heart shape but otherwise, the device remained just an ordinary clockwork timepiece and nothing more. He looked up hopefully at Hermione.

"I'm sorry, but the book's nothing special. Just everyday potion notes, I think. The first is for a headache relief. I'd need to study it to be sure but it looks like that's all it is."

"But why Runes?"

"Perhaps your dad was comfortable with Runes? Lots of people like to have a bit of privacy with their notes."

He looked back at the watch and frowned. "This has Runes too — the numbers on the dial, I mean."

He handed it to her. She examined it closely then laid it with its soft beige leather strap open upon her wrist to judge the effect.

The train slowed a little to clack forcefully across a set of points. Ron fidgeted on his seat.

"Hermione..." said Harry.

She looked up, startled. "Sorry, I wasn't thinking..." She offered it back.

"No, no... I..." He hesitated, seeming confused.

Hermione and Ron exchanged glances, the watch still dangling from her outstretched hand.

"I was just visualising my mum wearing it," Harry explained himself at last. "It was odd when you did that."

He still didn't take the watch so after a few seconds she withdrew her arm and went through the motions of re-examining it.

"Back in a minute," said Ron, having rapidly become bored by the mundane objects and the transient distraction of the message. He slid open the compartment door and headed out to the toilet further along.

"It's quite delicate," observed Hermione, "and simple — I mean it's a lovely piece of jewellery, but..."

"Ordinary?" said Harry.

"No, I definitely wouldn't call it ordinary. I like it a lot because it's understated yet it kind of... whispers quality."

"Try it on," he said.

She did not hesitate. Harry had the impression she had been hoping he would let her.

Her eyes smiled with surprise. "Why, it fits perfectly!"

Harry laughed softly. "Well, it's a leather strap, Hermione! You buckle it where it fits."

She shook her head. "No, the strap kinks slightly where she... where your mum used to buckle it."

"Let me see..." He half-crouched his bottom the couple of paces over to her and swung himself round onto the seat at her side without taking his eyes off the watch. "But you're only..."

"Fourteen years old," she whispered darkly, leaning forward in a conspiratorial manner as if it were a great secret shared. "Fifteen in a couple of months."

He glanced down at her and his eyebrows wrinkled up. "I thought you handed in that Time-turner?"

Her hand went to the slender chain at her throat then tugged up her neckline to cover it. "This is just a copy for nostal— for old times' sake!" She burst out laughing, surprised by the emergence of her own wit. "When we're middle-aged, we can reminisce about school and the things we did. I like old things, don't you?"

"But does it work? I mean—!"

"Of course not! You don't think it would be that easy, do you? Magical items are different, dangerous, and unreliable when copied. Anyway, we were talking about this watchstrap."

Harry blinked at the sudden redirection of his thoughts.

Hermione refreshed his memory, "I'm fourteen? My wrist is slender? Your mum was, what? Twenty-odd?"

"Oh, yes, that's what I meant; and she doesn't look particularly thin in any of the photos that Hagrid gave me. Show me where the strap..."

He took her hand to steady it when she held it out palm upwards and he leaned down to peer closely at the buckle, prodding his spectacles back firmly with his free hand to get the best focus then squinting hard.

"Your eyesight really is terrible, Harry."

"Tell me about it," he moaned. "But good enough that I can see what you mean."

He turned her hand over and looked at the watch itself. "Hermione, I think she was wearing this very watch in the latest pictures — but as you said, she must have been twenty at least!"

"Then it's enchanted," said Hermione.

As the declaration of magic hung in the air, they both became aware that her hand was resting in his, and for either of them to break that friendly contact, while not offensive to the other, might draw attention to it — which neither wanted. The feeling magnified ridiculously second by second, but they couldn't keep holding hands forever...

She smiled. "We still think like Muggles, you and I, much of the time anyway. Look..." She turned over her hand again, knowing it would pull away innocently from his in the process, then, without opening the strap buckle, she moved the watch higher up her forearm. "Still fits perfectly." She took it off and handed it back to him.

His attention fixed on the watch face, he retreated backwards onto his own seat just as Ron approached the still open doorway. But Ron paused, talking to someone out of sight down the corridor: it sounded like Fred. Crookshanks jumped up beside Hermione and stared disdainfully at Harry as if claiming the seat beside his mistress was exclusively his own by right.

"I wonder why the Runes, though?" mused Harry, aloud. "My mum was very smart, I know that..." he added proudly, "Loads of NEWTS and stuff... I bet her name is on tons of awards and trophies."

"Lily... Her name was Lily, wasn't it?" said Hermione.

"Yeah. My dad's name was James but she was the brainy one..."

She watched him thinking about his mother — with his eyes looking through the watch, far off into the distance. While Hermione knew he regarded Ron as the very best of _his_ friends, she already knew by then that Harry would always be hers. Ron was more fun of course, and that was one of several things that attracted her to him now he had grown. She giggled inwardly; once his mind caught up with his age perhaps he'd take more notice of her! But it was Harry that needed her support over the coming months, and perhaps years. He was deeper, more sensitive and considerate, and she knew that was why she sometimes tried too hard to be good company for him.

She prayed then for Ginny's chances. With all he had suffered, it was unthinkable that Harry should be lonely later in life. They would be perfect together and Hermione resolved to do all in her power to help them find happiness with each other. If only he could see what was right under his nose! Ginny seemed to have lost heart over the last few months and if Harry didn't give her any encouragement soon then she would begin to lose interest. Hermione had suggested to Ginny that she spend time with someone else to see if that produced a reaction in Harry.

"Ron, where's Ginny?" she called.

Ron came fully back inside the compartment then. "Dunno. With her friends, I think."

"Who?"

"That funny little blonde girl; don't know her name. Oh, and Neville's with them I think." His attention turned to Harry. "So, you two figured it out yet?"

"Figured what out?" clashed Harry and Hermione together. They glanced at each other.

"What that watch and the book mean?" He turned his head in the direction of the doorway as if he had heard a question asked outside. "YEAH!" Ron hollered.

Harry scrabbled around for Sirius's parchment to rewrap the watch. Hermione held out the little book.

"Don't you want to study it?" said Harry.

"Well, yes, I'd love to but, I mean, it's an heirloom... It's your dad's."

"Hang on to it for a bit then." He hesitated, then leaned forward with the watch. "You might as well keep this with it as well."

"No, Harry!" she said, but as he had put it between her fingers, Hermione found she had taken it anyway.

"It's not as if you're going anywhere in the next couple of years is it, Hermione?" laughed Harry. "Anyway, I think there's some special connection between them."

"Wooooo!" grinned Ron, wiggling his raised fingers in flimsy imitation of a sudden ghostly apparition.

"Why'd you think that?" she asked Harry, ignoring Ron's sneer.

"Dunno. Just do."

"What, just because they've both got Runes on them?"

"And they both belong to one or both of my parents," said Harry, firmly. "Look, if anyone can work out what it means then it'll be you, Hermione, not me."

"What what means, Harry? As I said, it's probable that your dad liked Runes and he bought your mum the watch as a gift."

"Well, I think the book is your mum's and she bought the watch for your dad," scoffed Ron, sounding rather bored with the whole matter. "I mean, if it's a magic watch then it'll fit anyone."

"Were you listening!" cried Hermione.

Ron appeared baffled. "Listening to what?" He looked back and forth from Harry to Hermione. "All I said was if it's a magic watch then it'll fit anyone! They all do — well, mostly, anyway. What's wrong with that?"

"Oh... right." She flushed slightly and busied herself securing the items safely within her bag.

_What was that all about?_ she mused, as Ron and Harry commenced to chat about the coming Quidditch cup final planned for the summer. She felt strange, as if something important had moved within their space but she didn't know what, and there was nobody to advise, no book she might attend, not even a question she could frame.

.

~~~ A Little Success ~~~

Hermione's odd sensation persisted through the summer weeks despite the distraction of the Quidditch World Cup Final that the three went to, together with the Weasleys. She tried to appease the queer feeling whenever she could by studying Harry's father's book — she felt certain it was a man's handwriting — but apart from progressing with the translation, she still felt she had an itch to scratch. Back at The Burrow, she did make one discovery, but it merely added to her curiosity.

"It's a failure," she murmured, loud enough for Ron and Harry and Ginny to hear. They were crowded into Ron's room and had mostly been discussing events at the cup match. Ginny, to Hermione's delight, had avoided sitting in the obvious place beside Harry on his bed and instead took the more distant window seat while she, herself, was curled up on Ron's bed with several books spread around her. Ron was lounged in the chair next to his sister, occasionally glancing out at the worsening weather.

"It's a failure," Hermione repeated more loudly, when no one responded.

Harry looked lazily across at her so, encouraged by the tiny bit of interest shown, she continued, "The headache cure — your dad definitely says, '_But it _only _relieves megrims and sore heads!_'

"Hermione, you're supposed to be on holiday!" said Ron. "All these weeks and that's it? Harry's dad failed to cure a headache?"

"No, it's the other way round. It _does_ cure headaches — and migraines too."

"But you said it's a failure!" spluttered Ron, becoming slightly exasperated.

"What does it mean, then?" said Ginny, sensing there was more to it.

"It means," sighed Hermione in a some-people-do-not-listen-properly sort of voice, "that he was trying to make something else but it only cures headaches."

.

~~~ Their Darkest Secrets ~~~

"Bagsy this line! Come on, Ron!" Ginny giggled and started on the south row where the fattest, most succulent blackberries were growing in greater abundance than elsewhere.

Hermione frowned. There is no higher authority than a bagsy but it wasn't that Ginny and Ron had bagged the best spot for themselves that was annoying her; Hermione was beginning to seriously doubt her plans for Harry and Ginny. She liked the idea of him having glimpses of her with other boys at Hogwarts to stimulate his jealousy and make him realise she was the one for him, but if it also meant he would see less of Ginny — whoever she was with — then that might be counter-productive. Hermione thrust her basket down at the start of the opposite row, resigned to the fact that Harry and she herself would be moving further and further away from the young redheaded girl.

The bushes were exceptionally varied in height, many were five or six feet, while others were much lower, so they had some stretching and bending and crouching to do. As they worked their way quietly along, plucking the ripe fruit and Harry occasionally stuffing one in his mouth to evoke a glare from Hermione, he smiled. Theirs was a comfortable relationship and rarely was there significant friction between them. Birds were twittering in the orchard further along, bees and other insects buzzed through the warm air; life was good and Harry felt part of it all.

"I wish I'd had..."

"What do you wish, Harry?"

Harry remained silent for a few moments. "A brother."

"You're thinking of when you were younger?"

"Yeah," he said, "just seems a waste to have been stuck with Dudley. We never shared any activities like this."

"At least you had a sort of... brother — _sort of_, I said," she emphasised when Harry snorted. "I was stuck on my own." She sounded wistful, Harry thought. She noticed his expression. "Oh, I had some acquaintances at school, but nobody I'd call a best friend."

As they progressed, Hermione forgot about Ginny, and even Ron for a while. "Oh, look, there are a few early apples!" She pointed ahead into the orchard as they approached the far end of the row.

Harry glanced around. Mrs Weasley was a very distant figure in the kitchen window of The Burrow. "Come on, let's nick a couple!"

"Harry!" cried Hermione. "No way! Come back here!"

He paused at the gap in the hedge. "Come on, it'll be fun. Ron's mum won't mind."

Hermione scowled and it seemed to Harry that she almost dug her heels into the soft earth. _Why do girls always have to be so damned..._ He turned his back on her and pushed into the gap. He stopped immediately and returned to her — they had been enjoying the morning until that moment.

"You really are the most... purest... erm..." he smiled.

"It's called being honest, Harry." She lifted her nose in that superior manner she had, secretly pleased that perhaps she had influenced him for once.

They continued around the end of the row on the other side. She peered into the bright haze. Ron and Ginny had not yet reached the end of their row, yet their own basket was half full already. Maybe it's not how many berries there are but how fast you pick them!

"Come on, Harry, we can beat them!"

Harry laughed and proceeded in a happy state of mind. He even refrained for a while from eating the odd blackberry — until he spotted a really big, juicy one. Hermione playfully slapped the back of his hand and he smudged it onto his nose.

"Oy!"

As he wiped his face, he said, "So... you've never, ever pinched even so much as a... pen or something? Not even a paperclip?"

"Well..." Her cheeks went slightly pink.

"Ah-hah!" He grinned. "Come on, 'fess up."

She shook her head.

"Oh come on, it's only you and me." He saw her wall of resistance so tried a different tactic. "I swear as an honourable Gryffindor never to reveal your evil secret to another living soul for as long as I live." He placed his fist across his heart.

"There's nothing; nothing happened," she huffed, stretching down to move the basket along a few steps.

"Mmm..." He could see he would have to play his reserve card and make the ultimate sacrifice. "Okay, I swear to tell you my darkest secret if you tell me yours. How's that?"

She glanced at his expression. He was smiling but he looked very serious.

"Why should I want to know your secrets?" she said.

_She's interested!_ Harry thought to himself. "Oh, well then..." he said nonchalantly.

They carried on picking in silence, their fingers stained with juice.

"You swear not to tell anyone?" she murmured, in the pretence of thinking to herself.

"Yes, if you also swear."

The basket was moved along a little and they continued their harvesting. She was tough; Harry himself was beginning to crack. The suspense grew...

"Alright, I'll tell you," she said finally.

Harry turned to listen.

"I was about three or four years old and wanted an ice cream but Mum said no." She looked at Harry to see if he was smirking but he wasn't; he looked sympathetic. So, encouraged, she continued, "A button had come off my cardigan and my mum had put it in her purse to sew it back on later. You realise," she added hastily, "I had no sense of money at that age?" He nodded. "Anyway, she had left her purse on the sideboard after she had paid the baker's boy..."

She tailed off and Harry prompted her to continue. "What happened then, Hermione."

"I... I took the button from her purse — I mean it was my button wasn't it?" she said defensively, "I sneaked out to the corner shop. I couldn't understand why the man wouldn't take my button in exchange for a cornet. Mum scolded me a little bit when I got back but I heard her laughing with dad in the kitchen after."

Harry stared. "That's it? A button?"

"Yes, but Mum's purse..." she said with a tone of awed reverence.

"Well, I'm sure she forgave you," Harry said kindly.

"And you won't tell anyone?"

"Of course not. Cross my heart."

They were little kids again, reliving their childhood as the siblings they never were but had both ached for, perhaps without realising what was missing to cause such longing.

He cleared his throat as if he were going to make an announcement then hesitated. She could tell by the way his eyes were swivelling about and inwardly focused that he was trying to think of some alternative.

"You swore, Harry! Your _darkest_ secret! Nothing less!"

His shoulders sagged. "It's nothing really. I was nine. I used to get books from our local library."

"You read books?" she said, trying not to sound too sarcastic.

"Yeah — fantasy and space fiction and stuff like that. Then there'd be ones like hang gliding or bicycle maintenance — how to fix a tyre puncture — not that I ever had a bike of my own but..."

"Go on."

"So, I only had two tickets... well, it wasn't that really..."

"What wasn't?"

"Nothing. I borrowed a book without a ticket."

"What! But that's..." She stopped herself saying 'stealing' and instead tried to change direction. "What was the book?"

Harry blushed miserably. "I can't remember now. Anyway, I—"

"You swore to tell!"

He hesitated then mumbled, "It was babies but I got lots of different books over the years. I like aeroplane ones and rockets and—"

"It was what?"

"What was what?"

"The book you took without a ticket?"

"Erm.. babies — but I got it by mistake."

"Babies? You mean, how to make babies?" Her eyes widened.

"I meant to take it back, honestly! I was scared to. I burnt it on the bonfire."

They resumed their berry-picking and didn't speak for a while. Never before had Hermione appreciated with such intensity the depth and desperation of Harry's isolation.

"You won't tell anyone? You won't tell Ron?" His eyes bulged. "Oh God, you won't tell Ginny?"

"Of course not. I swore."

.

~~~ Back to School ~~~

Summer was over all too soon; the Hogwarts Express was clattering them back to Hogwarts to start the new school year. Ron was in conversation with Harry but Harry was doing most of the listening. Hermione was still slightly put-out. She had reached the limit of her own abilities in discovering the meaning of the Runes in Harry's little book. Ron had lost all interest and tended to wander off if the subject came up. Harry seemed inclined to trust her entirely to solve the mystery. And Ginny... Well, Ginny seemed unconcerned about anything except meeting with or at least exchanging owls with Neville and her other friend. Hermione wondered if her plan had backfired and hoped Ginny would not get too involved with Neville. Perhaps she ought to have focused on helping Ginny and Harry get talking together more while they were all at The Burrow together instead of...

She sighed, put away the little book and looked out of the window at the scenery flashing by. Harry's face was reflected in the glass looking at her and shaking his head.

"Don't push yourself so hard, Hermione," he said. "Not for me. There might not be any special meaning in them."

"Then why were they given to Sirius for safekeeping?"

Harry did not have any answer.

"I mean, the watch might be a nice family heirloom they wanted you to have but the book..." She frowned. "Did you keep Sirius's message?"

"Erm..."

She tilted her head on one side. "I can't remember if he said when they gave them to him." A sudden thought struck her. "You don't suppose ... no."

"What?"

Ron made a noise between a sigh and a groan and went out into the corridor to look at the view from the other side of the train.

"I just wondered if... Well, they obviously knew they were in danger. Harry, do you think, near the end, I mean, they... But why these particular things? Doesn't it puzzle you, Harry? They're your parents."

"Well, yes, but what can I do?" He grinned. "Hermione, you're my best hope."

Hermione rolled her eyes. "Harry, you don't seem to take things seriously enough! You nearly got killed by those horrible Dementors by the lake last year. Now the Dark Mark cast at the cup match with your wand! What if You-know-who should return? I worry about you, you know."

Harry's grin disappeared rapidly. "Do you think I don't worry as well! Trouble seems to follow me whatever I do. Sometimes I just wish I could... escape it all completely somehow."

She started biting her lip, wondering what to say. He relented.

"Look, Hermione, you're a brilliant friend, but trust me, I do enough worrying for both of us."

But as the journey continued, and now that she had reminded herself of his vulnerability, she did worry. She wanted to cast an everlasting shield about him if only so she, herself, could relax. Perhaps, she tried to think positively to herself, this term won't be so bad, and she was fretting about nothing. They were fourth years now; surely they knew enough magic to keep out of trouble?

Towards the end of the opening feast in the Great Hall, she was encouraged in her optimism by the announcement of an inter-school tournament that hopefully might, for once, divert attention from the 'Boy who lived.' Still...

"It's okay to wear it, Hermione," smiled Harry, as they made their way up the stairs to their common room.

"Sorry? Oh..." She pinked slightly as she realised she had been toying absentmindedly with his mother's watch. "I didn't like to..."

"Don't encourage her, Harry," said Ron.

That made up her mind and once they were seated in the common room, she put it on and held up her wrist to admire the effect. Harry could see she looked quite taken with it. He hesitated for a few moments...

"Hermione..."

"Mmm...?"

"I'd like you to have it," he said finally.

Hermione's eyes flashed wide and she began to take off the watch. "No, Harry."

"It's for friendship," he added hastily, flushing slightly when he realised how it looked. Ron gawped at him.

Harry made up his mind. "I want you to have it — so long as..."

"So long as we're friends?" she said. "We'll always be friends, Harry." She held the watch, biting her lip, wanting it dearly, but reluctant to take a family heirloom, something that was so personal.

"No, well, yes, no, what I meant was, so long as I might see it now and again?"

She yielded a little then yet still hating herself that she wanted it so badly without understanding why. Of course, anyone could see it was a really nice watch... "For friendship, Harry." She smiled then. "I won't accept it as my own; It's yours — but I'll wear it for you forever."

Harry seemed delighted with that idea. She placed it back upon her wrist and continued to admire it.

Ron seemed perplexed by the turn of events and tried to change the subject.

"So, what d'you reckon to the new Defence teacher, eh, Harry?" said Ron.

"Moody? Don't much care for his appearance but maybe that means he'll be good at Dark Arts," replied Harry. "I mean, if he's been that battered about then he must have had a lot of practice defending himself by now."

Hermione frowned and looked up at the roman numerals of the clock on the wall. "That's odd," she muttered.

"Yeah, like he's been in the wars," said Ron. "Should be interesting."

Neville and Ginny's laughter floated along from further up the common room. The twins were arguing too. Hermione frowned at the distractions and struggled to remember what she had just been thinking about... Oh, that was so annoying!

Ron explained. "Fred and George are exasperated because they're only a few months too young. They're thinking of using an ageing potion."

"It won't work," said Hermione. "A special goblet is used to select entrants. It's called the Goblet of Fire. They'll get their fingers burnt."

She giggled loudly then in astonishment at her innocent pun. Ron shushed her but Harry thought it was pleasing to hear her laughter. _She spends so much time on serious pursuits, she deserves to relax now and again._ "What did you say it was called?"

"The Goblet of Fire."

.

—oOo—

.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Notes<strong>

_This story is divided into four parts (not books as originally posted.) They are simply natural divisions in my story and might be as short as a couple of chapters. The story is novel length of around 100,000 words._

_I plan to make these chapters a little bigger than I did in Chary at the start. They'll be about 5000 to 8000 words which I think is a better size — not too little to leave you still hungry but not so much they'll give you indigestion! So I can't be sure I'll be able to publish weekly but I should be able to put up a new chapter every 7 to 14 days apart._

_Many thanks for all comments and reviews. These are most welcome and very encouraging. Let me know of any weaknesses or faults — I'm always trying to improve my writing so feedback is really useful._ :)

**- Hippothestrowl**

.


	2. Present Tension: The Twelfth Rune

.

_So far... Sirius has owled Harry a tiny notebook and a wristwatch that belonged to Lily and James, both embellished with mysterious runes and which he then passed to Hermione to consider if there is any special significance to them. Together with Ron, the three friends have returned to Hogwarts for their fourth year. Now read on... _

.

**Chapter 02**

**The Twelfth Rune**

* * *

><p>.<p>

~~~ The Wind-Up ~~~

It was two days later, during break by the low back wall in the inner courtyard, that Hermione remembered what she had thought odd about the watch. Ginny was cautioning her that Ron had been sulky about it.

"Ron? Why?" Hermione looked across the yard to where Harry, Ron, and the twins were chatting. She turned away and put her bag on the wall next to Ginny's pot beaker and began shuffling through parchments just inside at the top.

"Oh you know, you three..." said Ginny.

"What about us?"

"Ron thinks he'll be left out of it when you and Harry... you know."

Hermione gaze jerked up from her bag. "For heaven's sake, Ginny, the wristwatch was just a friendship gift. Not even a gift really; I'm holding it for him."

"Yeah, right — but Ron noticed the winder-upper so naturally..."

"The winder?" Hermione scrutinised the watch closely. "Oh, it's a heart — how sweet."

"Like you hadn't noticed! Come on, who are you kidding!"

Hermione cheeks coloured slightly and she began examining her finger nails. "Did, erm... did Ron tell... erm..."

"Harry? Yes, I think he might have mentioned it — about ten times!"

"And did Harry... did he sound like he...?"

"Harry pretended he hadn't known until then."

"Oh, yes, well... perhaps he feels uncomfortable about anyone mistaking his intentions — you know how immature boys can be."

Ginny stood grinning at her, swinging her bag and scuffing a shoe back and forth to mimic Hermione's coyness.

Hermione sighed. "Look, seriously, Harry and I, we really are just best friends and nothing more."

"Best friends with a crush on each other," sniggered Ginny, taking a slurp of pumpkin juice from the goblet.

"No, definitely not." Hermione shook her head. "He's like family. Look, didn't you say you got your dad a really nice charmed wallet for his birthday?"

Ginny looked puzzled. "Yeah, but what's that got to do with it?"

"So you care about your dad?"

"Of course I do, he's my dad!"

"You love him?"

"Well... yes, of course."

"But you're not _IN_ love with him? You don't fancy him at all?"

"Yeuk! Of course not!"

"Well then, yeuk with brass knobs on! I'm not, have never been, and never will be, romantically in love with Harry — and I'm sure he feels the same way about me."

"But you fancy him?"

"No, well, not exactly _fancy_ him. If I were looking — and I'm not — I'd be looking for someone more... I don't know, charming and amorous, I guess, more passionate and knowledgeable about life and things that I enjoy. Oh, he's considerate at times, and caring, but we don't feel anything more — nor do we want to; we're happy being good friends and that works fine as it is."

Ginny ignored the tempting diversion. "But you fancy him?"

"Not especially. Oh, Harry's reasonably good looking, I suppose. Listen, he's not just a stick of wood is he!"

"Hope not."

"For heaven's sake, Ginny, there are dozens of boys at school who are fanciable but I don't particularly—"

"—want to snog them?" Ginny finished for her.

"Right."

"Yet you do, Harry."

"No, Ginny. I don't. To be honest I..."

"What?" Ginny's eyes widened. "Who, then?"

"I fancy your brother a bit."

"Ron?" Ginny blinked and backed off a step onto the toe of a first-year girl who ran off squealing across the courtyard. "Really? You fancy Ron?"

Hermione nodded. She could see Ginny's mind working overtime.

"So, if Harry and I went out together?"

Hermione's eyes lit up. "Ginny, nothing would make me happier! I've told you before, I'll help you if I can."

"Right then. I'll just go and ask him."

The beaker was promptly drained of its pumpkin juice and Ginny wiped her mouth with the back of her hand then sauntered off in Harry's direction. Hermione wasn't fooled one bit. She knew Ginny would never ask him directly for a date. She'd question him about something to which he'd have to nod his head and say yes. Hermione wasn't even going to look at them...

She frowned. Harry was nodding his head emphatically and Ginny was clapping her hands with delight. But the giveaway was Ron: he was also nodding and smiling. It was all a big wind-up, Hermione knew. Probably something about Quidditch.

A wind-up. She looked again then at the winder on her watch. Break would soon be over. The big hand was almost on the topmost rune. That's when she remembered what was odd about the watch. But it would not be until the end of her Ancient Runes class in the afternoon that she would have the opportunity to find out more.

.

~~~ A Rushed Revelation ~~~

"Professor Babbling, may I speak with you?" Hermione had to raise her voice above the scraping of chairs and the chatter of the other students who were noisily making their way out of the classroom.

"Can't it wait until the next lesson, Miss Granger?" Babbling replied, picking up her bag. It was a large fabric holdall but the teacher was broad-shouldered and hefted it with ease. Hermione remembered Ron saying he wouldn't want to get in a fight with old Babbling — she'd knock the stuffing right out of him.

"It's just one rune — well two, actually, no, three..." Hermione flustered slightly as she considered whether she ought to show Harry's private possessions to a teacher.

"Two minutes then!" snapped the teacher, shaking her short dark hair irritably. She dropped the heavy bag back down on her desk with a thump. "I have other things to do, you know. You should have come to me earlier."

"Sorry, Professor, it's just that..." She tore a blank sheet of paper from her notebook and scribbled on it.

"This rune, I'm unsure how to translate it."

Professor Babbling took the page and studied it before answering. "It has several related meanings depending on the context. It might signify 'to reveal' or 'uncover' or 'open'. In another sense it might indicate 'to make visible' or 'to show'."

"Why would it be at midnight on a clock face?"

"Nonsense. Why would it...?" She peered down again at the rune, opened her bag and began flipping through a reference book. "Well, it's a whimsy. You see they've slightly misshaped 'Reveal' so it is more similar to the triple-headed Runespoor with an upside-down nine-headed Hydra added at the bottom: three and nine. It's clever in a way because it also signifies a wandering star — you know, the planets."

"So... three and nine are twelve? Twelve o'clock?"

"Exactly. Someone's silly sense of humour. Now, if you don't mind..."

"Oh, just one more thing, please, Professor," Hermione said earnestly. She wrote down some more runes.

The classroom door was still ajar. Footsteps approached.

"Bathsheda! You are aware that the staff meeting begins in less than five minutes!" came the voice of someone just outside the door.

"Coming!" Babbling snapped her bag shut and turned back to Hermione. "I have to go..."

"I think it's two words," said Hermione as she thrust it into the teacher's hand, "but probably a place name because it has no sensible meaning. I've tried transliterating as single characters but it makes no sense in English."

Babbling sighed. "That's because it's a conversion from the Welsh. You see how these rune shapes differ? One translation would then be: _Cwpan Myrddin._"

Hermione looked at her teacher. "Which means?"

"I really must go — right now!" Babbling frowned, then natural curiosity made her look down again at the paper.

"You seem to like ambiguity, Miss Granger. _Cwpan_ might be 'cup' but..." She looked again at the original runes. "It could also mean 'portion' or 'providence' or 'lot' as in, 'his lot in life had not been a happy one.' So it could mean a burden or even a benedic..." She gasped, and her face paled slightly.

"What is it, Miss Babbling?"

"My Welsh is not good but I think _Myrddin_ is their word for Merlin. What you have written down might be something like _The Benediction of Merlin, _better known as _Merlin's Blessing!_ Where did you see this?"

"Oh, nowhere, special," said Hermione, snatching back the note. "Thank you for your time, Professor Babbling, I won't detain you any longer!" She dashed off before the professor could recover.

.

~~~ Overcoming Restrictions ~~~

Hermione was late for her next class but Flitwick nodded her in with only a frown. He's a good sort, Hermione thought, so long as you don't go too far. Ron and Harry's faces signalled to her and she hurried over in her best submissive, apologetic posture while Flitwick waited with hands on hips; only a few sniggers broke the accusative silence.

"So... perhaps we can continue..." he said. "Open Standard Four to Page Two-one-seven..."

"Harry," whispered Hermione, talking across Ron to his far side. "I think I found something, but I need to borrow your cloak."

"You will see that..." continued Flitwick, loudly.

"My cloak? Why?" Harry whispered back.

"Restricted Section. It's top secret!" said Hermione breathlessly.

"Can't you get a note from your Runes teacher?"

"I daren't ask her this week; she was a bit annoyed."

"What's it for?"

"Something called _Merlin's Blessing_."

Ron snorted, then rubbed his nose as Flitwick looked his way. He cupped his hand over his lips and spoke out of the corner of his mouth.

"That old cup story? Don't need no cloak. It's everywhere."

"All these new charms will require delicacy and precision..." continued Flitwick.

Hermione's excitement somewhat mollified, she hesitated. "Well, I never heard of it. I can't believe I wouldn't have come across a mention of it in all this time."

"All the pure-blood families know about it because the Borgins have been asking about it for centuries; think it's theirs by right. It's just some old chalice he handed down and they have a distant connection with the family of Merlin."

"Them and most of the magical world!" said Hermione. "Merlin's descendants are dispersed through most of the pure-blood families these days."

"Exactly. If it exists at all then it could be anywhere."

"Well, I believe Professor Babbling thinks it does. She reacted very oddly."

This time, Ron suppressed his snort more carefully. "That old bat! Probably just wants to get bedded before it's too late."

"Get what?"

"Study the next four pages together but keep your voices down and then we'll discuss afterwards." said Flitwick.

"What page was that, Harry? Where's it start?" said Ron.

"Two-one-seven."

"What do you mean, _bettered_? Why would she?" whispered Hermione with a puzzled frown.

Ron stared sideways at Hermione. "You are joking, right?"

Harry cut in, "He's being vulgar, Hermione. Don't listen to him."

Hermione thought about that for a few seconds. "Oh, '_bedded_.' " She blushed and buried her face in her copy of Standard Charms. "What page was it, again?"

Harry sighed. "Two-one-seven."

There were a few seconds of silence amongst the three while there was a growing tumult of low-level chatter all around them.

"I think we can skip that first page because it only repeats what old Flitwick just said essentially, right?" said Harry.

"Erm... right," said Hermione. "Ron, what can the cup do then?"

"What, For Babbling?" he sniggered. There were just enough background murmurs to obscure his giggle with a cough.

"Ron..." said Harry in a warning tone.

"Sorry," choked Ron. "Erm... it basically is supposed to lead you to paradise but everyone knows it means you-know-what."

"Ron...!" growled Harry.

"Well, she asked! How else can I put it?" Ron yawned. Even a Charms lesson seemed suddenly more interesting than old common knowledge that everyone ought to have heard.

"Oh, I don't know, how about it leads you to live happily ever after with your ideal partner?"

"It's just a general blessing, I'm sure," said Hermione, recovering her composure. "I thought it might change your run of bad luck, Harry. Suppose You-know-who came back?"

Harry stared at her across Ron's decreasing interest.

"Well, you gave me the friendship wristwatch!" she said, hesitantly leaning forward past Ron to see Harry's reaction. "It's the least I can do for you in return."

Ron sighed. "Are we studying these new charms or what? Only, Flitwick keeps eyeing me and I know I'm going to be first in line when he starts questions."

"Sorry," said Hermione. "Erm... Summoning charm? I already know that one."

"Oh well, perhaps you can enlighten us," said Ron.

"Erm... hold on... before I forget..." She began scribbling down in her notebook.

"Now what?" said Harry.

"I'd still like to look it up in the Restricted Section," she said.

"Hermione," said Ron. "There won't be anything about it in a school library, I shouldn't think. Anyway, there's been generations of Borgins turned over every henge in the country and not found the chalice."

Harry half stood to lean across Ron to see what Hermione was writing but all he could see was, _open, 3 & 9, travelling, Merlin's Cup or Blessing. Might help Harry and G—?_ He couldn't quite see the last word.

"Goblet?" he said aloud. "But I'm not—"

"Hey!" she said, covering the note with her hand.

"Sir, one of my pages is torn," said Seamus behind them.

Flitwick groaned audibly. "First year, Standard Spell book, Mr Finnegan. _Reparo_ charm, remember it? And do it quietly please, some students here have reached their fourth year, believe it or not."

"What's it mean, Hermione?" said Harry.

"Nothing. It means nothing," she said, tucking her note inside Harry's dad's potions book and stuffing it huffily back in her bag. "Just some numbers — but if your father was making these notes then it's worth making a bit more effort isn't it?"

"I was only asking what it meant." Harry glanced up but Flitwick was bent over some paperwork and not paying attention. "Right," he said, "we'll all go tonight."

"We?" she said, faintly.

"I'm not bloody going," said Ron. "Are you mental or what? There won't be anything, I told you. Can't think why you of all people would want Merlin's old tin cup."

"No need for either of you to go," she said, flushing a little at Ron's slight.

"But if it's to do with my dad, I want to go," said Harry.

"No, I'll tell you later if I find anything," said Hermione, turning her face away.

Ron, caught in the middle between the two of them, leaned back resignedly.

Harry stared at the back of Hermione's bushy head. He didn't think he'd ever understand girls but after three years he reckoned he had began to get some sense of Hermione's feelings at last: she was embarrassed. It could only be about... boys!

"Oh, right... yeah, you're right... Okay, I'll lend you my cloak when we get back upstairs."

Astonished by Harry's sudden u-turn, Hermione recalled what Ron had said about Professor Babbling. _Oh, God! He thinks I'm after the Cup to get myself... a boyfriend!_

"Ron's probably right," she said hurriedly without looking round. "Anyway, I'm not really that bothered..."

"I am still here you know," muttered Ron.

Harry continued to stare at the back of her head thinking what to say for the best. "Uuh, right... how about you tell me exactly what you're after and I'll go on my own?"

"NO!"

Ron flinched as Hermione's loud whisper blast straight into his ear.

"Keep the noise down during your discussions, please!" said Flitwick loudly without looking up.

"No?" whispered Harry, more confused than ever.

"Er... It's really not that important, Harry, thanks."

"Here's an idea. We both go and I keep sentry at the door while you search for whatever you want?"

Ron's eyes, which had been flicking back and forth like a tennis spectator trapped in the net, now rolled up to the heavens, and he sighed.

There was a long pause while Hermione remained completely motionless, deciding...

"Okay then," she said, sounding falsely nonchalant, "if you're really that eager to find out about your dad. I'm not that fussed myself. So... meet me in the common room at say, seven?"

Harry smiled and let out a long silent breath of relief. _Girls!_ If they're such hard work, he thought to himself, let's hope one day Hermione meets a boy who considers her mysterious ways appealing.

.

~~~ Restricted Access ~~~

Once she had freshened up after dinner and brushed her teeth she descended from the girls' bathroom back down to the common room but couldn't see Harry anywhere.

Parvati was reading by the fire. She glanced up, closed and put down her book, then gestured towards the boys' stairs with a bored expression before going over to put another log on the fire.

Hermione was halfway up to the boys' dorm to fetch Harry when she heard Ron's voice in a loud whisper:

"But she's always been one of us!"

"Yeah, but in case you hadn't noticed, you prat, she's also a young woman now," Harry's voice. Hermione froze on the steps.

"So?"

"So Hermione has... finer feelings than us. Look, all I'm saying is, less of the toilet humour when she's around, alright? Suppose it had been Ginny?"

"Oh, yeah, right..."

Hermione held her breath, mesmerised. Had Harry grown to be the protective brother-playmate she had always missed when younger?

"Anyway, she's only researching this Merlin's Cup thingy for my sake and not what you think at all. Lord knows, I could use some good fortune!"

"I know that. I was only fooling around. It's just that old Babbling must be about fifty so it struck me as funny!"

Harry wasn't listening but talking over him, "Yes, it's to do with my dad. She's been slaving away trying to find out what she can. I couldn't manage without her. And now you made her feel uncomfortable."

"Alright! Alright! Mouth shut, okay? You seem a bit over-protective these days — like an old mother hen! Hermione's tough! She can look after herself."

"Yeah, you're right; she's one of the strongest people I know," said Harry. "Look... don't take this the wrong way but... we three get along great usually, right? I mean, you really like Hermione? And she likes you or she wouldn't hang out with us."

"It's you she likes mostly."

"You just don't get it, do you, Ron? She's sort of... really close, a bit like the family I never had, I guess. That's how I feel, anyway. But er... well... you two... you and her... I mean if you were just a bit more considerate of her feelings then you two... Look, all I want is for her to be happy, so if she likes you especially then don't... don't hurt her Ron. Don't sort of spoil it for her. Uuh... Oh, you know what I mean."

There was silence. Hermione quietly backed down the stairs and bumped into Ginny behind her. She whirled around, covering up her cheeks with her hands.

"What's up?" Ginny said brightly. "Why are you blushing?"

"Er... just worried they might be changing," said Hermione, hastily.

Ginny grinned and sprinted up as fast as she could. "Hey, Harry! Hermione's waiting for you downstairs!"

Hermione flew across to an armchair near the fire and threw herself into it. She grabbed a book off a table and was reading it by the time Harry came running down only a few seconds later.

"Sorry, I was held up. ... Ready?" He patted the side of his bag to indicate he had his invisibility cloak ready at the top.

"Mmm...? Oh, yes, I'd almost forgotten." She got up as if reluctant to break away, slowly put her book away with a matter-of-fact nod of appreciation, took her time smoothing down her robes, then they headed for the library.

"Didn't know you could read Hindi script," he said, sounding really impressed.

The Immortal Reader statue alcove in the gloomy library corridor was where they slipped the cloak over themselves. The manoeuvre was clumsy and inelegant. They had used the cloak with Ron last year, but now it seemed difficult to fit even the two of them under.

"Sorry, it's my middle," said Harry, patting his stomach as they jostled together for the best position, "too much of Mrs Weasley's puddings during the summer, I guess. And my arm's in the way."

"Well why are you digging up with your elbow?" chastised Hermione. "It obviously won't fit between us. Why don't you put your arm round my waist like you usually do?"

Harry hesitated. "Will... will that be alright, then?"

"What's wrong with you? We've always done it like that!"

"Oh, yeah, I forgot."

Hermione rolled her eyes. But it did feel different she had to concede, as they waited there for someone to visit the library. She decided it was this brotherly thing that made him nervous and overly-considerate so she silently forgave him his awkwardness. Perhaps he did not want her to misunderstand his intentions! Hermione almost laughed at the idea. Yet, come to think, she told herself, she ought not to give _him_ the wrong idea either. She turned her face away to look back along the passageway.

When Katie and Leanne came along, she and Harry followed them invisibly through the opened doorway into the library then moved carefully to the back of the room, keeping clear of anyone in the aisles. Being currently unoccupied, the Restricted Section was lit only by such gloom as was cast from the main chamber. They stepped carefully over the rope that separated the reserved books from the rest of the library — then she realised there was a flaw in their plan.

"How are you supposed to stand guard here if I go ahead with the invisibility cloak?" hissed Hermione. "You might be seen."

They were forced to stumble on together. Harry clenched his left hand away from her so his fingers didn't spread out too far forward. One advantage of his growing taller, he noticed thankfully, was that Hermione's head with its thick, bushy hair that used to itch right in his eyes, now fitted comfortably across his shoulder — though it was a strain trying to avoid pillowing his cheek down onto it. There was one line from an old poetry book he still remembered about a princess riding a flying swan through the night: _Didst slumber on mist midst..._ but Hermione's hair was more like a bramble thicket from what he remembered when it was stuck in his face last year. He kept his head up.

"What was that, Harry?"

"Erm... Myths... uuh... _Myths and Legends_, uuh... Ron said to try that section for Merlin's Wotsit."

"Thought he said there wouldn't be anything."

"Knowing Ron, that probably means there will be," said Harry.

He felt the side of her tummy tremble with silent laughter and he strained to re-clench his fingers a little further away from her. He was distinctly uncomfortable, almost like that time Mrs Figg, smelling of cats, had hugged him once and he didn't know where to put his hands. This was worse. This was Hermione. It didn't seem right and proper somehow. It could be a bit awkward having a friend who's a girl at times, he thought. He couldn't move his hand higher and he couldn't move it lower. Why do girls have so few places to hang on to? Shoulder! Yes, that's safe. He'd try to remember next time.

They found precious little information but Hermione discovered enough to determine that there was more to Merlin's Blessing than just a physical cup.

"It sounds like the best fate possible," she whispered, as, with only a tiny glimmer of wandlight, they browsed the tome they had wedged between one hand each and a shelf. "I suppose it means it cannot produce miracles but guides you to the most that is achievable in the circumstances of your life."

"Makes the best of a bad shoulder sort of thing?"

"A what?"

"Erm...situation."

"You mean make the best of a bad situation? "Er... yes, you could put it that way. No, more like, changes things for the best that is... optimises — oh, I'm not sure."

A sigh escaped her lips. "I suppose it's not going to make You-know-who instantly disappear forever, but at least it might give the best possible help to achieve that aim — if we had the Blessing of course."

Hermione slid that last and most useful book onto a reading stand while their eyes scanned the nearby shelves for other promising titles, inching and swaying along together until they reached the end where they lapsed again into deep shadow as he extinguished his wand and checked the cloak was still secure around them. They paused to consider whether they had overlooked any other likely sections that might help them. _Good Luck Charms, History, Rare and Unusual Spells..._ Harry racked his brains but the only types of magic that came to his thought were the ones they had already searched. His mind began to wander...

One minute extended to two with only the hushed tones of students in the main library to soften the silence. The cloak felt a bit tighter to Harry. Hermione shifted her weight and considered how life had changed. It was comfortable having an undemanding friend to lean on, she thought, having envied for so long Ginny's reliance on Bill's sensible support. Dad was great — he really tried — but he was distanced by more than a generation and didn't understand her as much as Harry did. If only they'd have been twinned as kids, she mused, how different her childhood might have—

"Remind me why we're doing this Hermione?"

"Mmm?"

Harry was about to shake his head in disbelief but there wasn't room without rubbing his jaw and neck across her hair. He had noticed her behaving oddly now and again during the last few weeks and this was one of those times. Her breathing was slow and restful, as if she were so deeply relaxed she had forgotten why they were there.

"Hermione?"

"Mmm...?" she murmured again. "It's Dad..." — she straightened up against him suddenly as if awakening from a daydream —"I mean, _your_ dad — if he was investigating this Merlin's spell thing then..."

"...he never found it," he finished for her.

"Yes, but that's not what I meant," she said, turning her head suddenly. Her voice was muffled against the side of his throat. She looked up and her minty breath flowed over his cheek as she spoke. "It suggests he had information about it. Perhaps was even close to knowing where it might be — it means he believed in it! What do you think, Harry? Do _you_ believe in it?"

"No idea, but I agree it's worth spending a bit of time to see what my dad was up to. I wonder why he—?"

"But wouldn't it be wonderful if it were!" cut in Hermione. "You've been plagued by the worst kinds of unhappy events all your life. I'd like to think that won't last; that it could be reversed for you and good things pave your way instead."

Surprised, he tried to make out her face but could only sense the palest of ovoids and the flash of her over-large teeth smiling up at him. He sighed. "Hermione, Isn't it about time you started thinking about yourself?"

He felt her amusement convulse bodily against him as she squeezed his waist more tightly for a moment. "I've got _you_ to look out for me, haven't I?" she said. He noticed _her_ fingers weren't clenched away.

A wall-torch flickered into life.

"Someone's coming!" murmured Harry. "Circle round the other side and we'd better get out."

"Harry!" she whispered as they slipped past in the next aisle of shelving. "It looks like Professor Babbling! And I think we didn't put that last book back in place!"

"Too late to worry about that now."

Reluctantly, they made their way out yet they did not feel empty-handed. He felt stronger knowing she was right. Ron was his best mate but Hermione was the truest of friends and he would never stop looking out for her. For her part, she felt more secure, and more certain than ever that whatever his fate, she would always try to be the best sister for him that she could be — maybe even mother him a little when he needed reassuring. It was good to be this close to someone.

.

~~~ Togetherness ~~~

To Hermione's surprised delight, it was noticeable that Harry distanced himself slightly from Ron and herself over the next few weeks. She had felt a growing attraction to the Weasley manner after observing the maturity of Bill and Charlie during the summer and visualising their youngest brother growing up to be like them, but somehow, Harry had always been sort of... in the way without meaning to. Now he detached himself occasionally to pursue a borrowed quill or visit the reading room. She might see him then from the window, wandering by the lake despite the increasingly cold weather, or perhaps learn that he had spent overlong tending his Firebolt in the broom shed when he knew school Quidditch was cancelled this year. It was good of him to think of her and Ron.

Knowing Ron's lack of interest in the Blessing, she never mentioned Harry's inherited wristwatch and book nor Merlin's Cup during her conversations with the young Weasley. She felt that finally, she and Ron were becoming closer and no way was she going to spoil that growing intimacy. It was exciting to have him show an interest in her that was more than mere friendship, even if he was rather vague about it.

Not that she had overlooked what she felt was her sense of duty to Harry's welfare. The school library, both restricted and unrestricted, she had forsaken, at least in respect to the Blessing legend, yet still she spent time pondering over the two Runic items: browsing the book or staring at the watch dial as if it might reveal some great secret. Had Lily gazed upon it with a similar intensity in some other place and time? Or had she known? Hermione's eyes swivelled again to the topmost rune on the watch face — the twelve — as a startling idea came to her. Had this same thought popped into Lily's mind too? She could hardly wait to find out, but it had to be at the right... time!

.

~~~ The Witching Hour ~~~

Her bedside candle flickered its yellow light upon the watch face as she eyed it closely and waited for midnight. Perhaps the top rune would reveal something at twelve o'clock as both hands crossed the wandering star. Why had she not thought of this before?

But only disappointment imparted itself at the witching hour. No mystery was solved, no deep truth unfolded to her expectant gaze, no exquisite flower bud opened out to show the way.

She frowned. Had she so totally misunderstood? The little book with her scribbled note was still in her bag. What else had Babbling said the rune might mean? _Reveal or uncover or... OPEN!_

Hermione almost dropped the watch down her pyjama top with excitement. She removed the strap, thrust it into a pocket then rolled over onto her stomach to examine the silver back of the watch directly within the pool of candlelight. She wasted no time struggling to open the backplate. "Aperio," she whispered, clutching her wand tightly and tapping it upon the silver surface.

The metal cover swung open on a little hinge. The mechanism inside seemed delicate and complex to her eyes. Finely-shaped cogs were rotating at varied tempos while a delicate hairspring rapidly coiled and uncoiled like the silent heartbeat of a butterfly — but there was nothing ill-matched to the purpose of the timepiece. She released the tension of a long, resigned breath of air and, as the candle guttered in her sigh, an image shimmered blue inside the open cover plate. She peered closely. It was the same oddly-shaped rune, the wavy arms signifying a wandering star as well as three and nine. The emblem was tiny — smaller than the tip of her thumb — very faintly embossed and hard to see, overlookable unless you felt its impression in the metal. She focused her eyes on the candle flame as she ran her fingers blindly over the indentation to enjoy the sensation — then an awful, incomprehensible sensation entered inside her and Hermione left her scream behind as she fell into a rush of darkness...

.

~~~ The Not-enough Room ~~~

For one moment, the only vision was the candle flame imprinted onto her retinas in deep glowing red, shattered and shimmering, and yet now, she imagined, taking the shape of a small, distorted, vaguely-human figure — then it was gradually being swallowed by the blackness which enfolded her. The only vivid sense remaining was a musty smell she knew so well — _old books!_

Her wand was still gripped firmly in her right hand. Hermione cast a light. _A wall of bookshelves!_ Immediately she saw them, she recalled their mention in Sirius's message on the train journey at the end of the previous term — but what else had he said?

The dark oak-panelled chamber she found herself in was disappointingly small; a table and chair were the only other items of furniture jammed at one end and there was barely space to stand before the shelves. But to Hermione, a trove of books was a real treasure!

"What secrets do you hold?" she whispered aloud to the silent volumes.

So engrossed was she by her discovery that she forgot herself. Only after browsing a few pages briefly, the growing realisation that the books all seemed very ordinary and uninteresting awoke her to her plight. She was a prisoner here. No door, no window gave any relief to the wooden panels — and they seemed firm and unresisting both to the pressure of her hands and to every opening spell she could recall. How was she to escape? If she had been more calm then she might have considered that the very banality of the reading material was itself curious and worth exploring — but her emotions were not at all in repose. Not that she was panicking, but she was close to it.

If this cell was within or below the dungeons of Hogwarts then perhaps if she shouted she might be saved.

"_Hello?_" She listened carefully for any response. "Hello? ... HELLO? ... _HELLO!_"

Hermione listened to the silence for a while. She could just as easily be up in the rafters of any of the tall towers. Was this some Slytherin's idea of a joke? A cell created just for Hermione Granger and supplied with books intended to bore her to death as a slow torment? She did not consider the idea seriously, but she did ponder again if the reading material had some meaning other than that they were the collection of a person of poor literary appreciation that not even... _not even a child could enjoy!_

Her thoughts tapered off and a chill went up her spine. She hugged her pyjamas closer about herself feeling suddenly vulnerable. What had she seen in that first moment of her arrival? Sirius had mentioned a terrible spectre that had unnerved even Lily and James Potter! She shuddered and closed her eyes. The red image was still faintly there on her eyelids. It was not tall. Could it have been a child, a Hogwarts student buried alive here centuries before? Yet it had definitely not been a mere ghost. She fretted, wishing she had paid more attention to different apparition types and similar supernatural phenomena in her studies. Was she in danger?

The strapless watch body, Hermione retrieved from where it had fallen upon the floor and she examined inside the back cover more carefully. How could she have been so foolish as to touch what was evidently a very special Portkey of unknown destination and danger! The faint blue tinges of light should have alerted her. Even the symbol of the star — a wandering, travelling celestial body — ought to have led her to the deduction. Instead, she had blundered recklessly ahead like... yes, just like Harry would have done!

_And what would he do, now?_ she wondered. _Probably repeat the same folly!_ And yet, for a few moments, she wished he was there with her... Well, she would not be so foolish! She was NOT Harry Potter!

She stared at the rune in the watch. It still shimmered blue. But where would it now lead? Was it a returning Portkey? She had heard of those — one destination but returning to wherever the traveller set out from! She closed the watch then slipped it into the top pocket of her pyjamas to keep with its strap then looked again at the books. Had anyone ever bothered to read them? _An Herbologist's Guide To Careful Grass Watching ... Bosk's Third Explanation of Goblin Reticence... Obsolete Charms and Other Failures of the 14th Century_ — not one volume scarcely worth opening except to verify their mundanity.

_Come on, Hermione! I can work this out!_

Someone must have carefully chosen these tomes; those on the lower right shelf in particular looked especially worn and well-thumbed, one still carelessly sticking out proud of the others. She reached down and withdrew them one at a time, flipped through several pages of each, then returned them to their shelf. If anything, they were even more characterless than those on the higher shelves!

_That means something._

Hermione had relaxed slightly and was thinking more clearly. She went through that shelf again — twice — but nothing emerged to explain the situation in which she had placed herself. Perhaps she should give special attention to the books immediately to each side of the annoying one someone had left jutting out?

A frown clouded her face. She had been forgetting something — magic! Out came her wand. "Specialis Revelio!"

The signs around the obtruding book were clear. It was protected by a Notice-me-not charm! In all this time its magic had dissuaded her from reading the one book that mattered!

It was too late in the night, and she too tired, to groan. Hermione took out the volume and examined it. It was completely blank — not a log or accountancy book, nor any kind of writing book — it was clearly in the form of a story or text book, yet without print.

Now she did begin to grumble — loudly — especially when she returned the book to its place but found it too deep to be pushed back fully. She hated that.

Finally, it dawned upon her. Whoever had created this chamber did not wish unwelcome visitors to proceed too easily. And yet, they themselves would not want a complex and lengthy method to progress themselves. There had to be a really quick and easy way. She nodded to herself then forced the book further in — hard!

Without any warning the shelves were no more. The table and chair remained with herself within a long shallow alcove of a vast entrance hall. Indeed, the recess had the feel of being a grand front doorway — yet without the door. On her right was a wide cloak stand and beyond that a friendly grandfather clock was ticking softly. On her left was leather seating where visitors might wait. Before her, a dark blue carpet, splendidly embellished with silver decoration stretched away towards...

"At last! I thought you would never get here!"

Far up the steps of a grand staircase, she discerned the distant outline of someone whose face, voice, glasses, and dark unruly hair she knew so well. Hermione swayed. There was no doubt that the figure was a ghost — which meant that Harry was...

The world swung from side to side. Hermione, giddy, had to let go of it. The floor came up and hit her. She had fainted — almost.

.

~~~ Advance to The Retreat ~~~

"There you are!"

Icy water seemed to be pouring all over her, in her eyes, in her hair, even inside her nightclothes. She came fully back to herself with a shudder, annoyed about something. If Peeves had got into the girls' dorm there'd be hell to pay! She shivered and opened her eyes as she sat up. It was not Peeves nor was she in her dormitory. She was on the floor of one of the large halls and one of Hogwarts' ghosts was walking back and forth right through her!

"Excuse me...?"

"Oh, you're awake! Thank Merlin!" said the ghost, stooping to examine her carefully. "No harm done?"

Hermione shook her head — her head ached a little — clambered to her feet, and looked around, recalling what had happened earlier. She still felt groggy and struggled to put together any sensible questions. "Is this... h-hall connected any other way? I don't ... th-think I've seen it here before. Where does that st-steps... that stairway lead? The Great Hall?"

"Connected? Are you sure you're alright?"

She studied the ghost more carefully. Now her jumbled thoughts were beginning to clear she could see that close up he did not look as much like Harry as she had at first thought. This poor imitation was approaching old age — approaching but never reaching, Hermione reminded herself — and his clothing and silver-framed half-spectacles she estimated to be eighteenth century. Yes, in outline, there were vague similarities judged from a distance but she felt foolish for swooning. That is what had really annoyed her: she had never fainted before in her life and now, just because this ghost looked slightly like Harry she had embarrassed herself! Ridiculous!

She steadied herself. There was no use being angry at him; it wasn't his fault. "I'm sorry, but who are you, exactly?" she said.

The ghostly eyes blinked a few times in surprise then the apparition said, "Lord Cautius Peverell at your service, my Lady."

Hermione wondered whether she ought to curtsy in her pyjamas or if you only did that in a skirt. _What must she look like!_

"I don't recall seeing you in the castle before... my Lord."

"But..." The ghost looked thoughtful for a few moments and then nodded to himself. "I do beg your pardon but... your family name... 'tis Granger, is it not?"

"How do you know of me?"

"The Mistress of the House of Peverell wishes to make available to you her private study and library but nowhere else must you go. She was most emphatic."

"The...? Where am I, then?"

"Why, _Cúlú Peverell, Am Monadh Liath._"

Hermione muttered under her breath, "Guess I'm not in Hogwarts anymore..."

"Perhaps Mistress Candria will clarify for you..."

Lord Peverell gestured to a beautifully-arched double doorway at the far left of the hall and Hermione walked towards it without reluctance. Silence greeted her within. It was a modest study — modest in size but like the entrance hall, it was resplendent with oak panelling and dark marble pillars. Detailed carvings and mouldings trimmed and decorated many surfaces while others were more discrete and reserved. A granite fireplace hosted a bright fire and, as well as its golden glow, the chamber was also illuminated by many glittering candles around the walls and hanging from the ceiling. The top of a fine old desk matched the green leather seating that furnished the room.

In the furthest corner a second doorway was open, and Hermione could see the edge of a bookcase. This library was as opulent and extensive as the Portkey entrance bookshelves had been meagre and dull. It was perhaps twenty or thirty paces in length and the high walls were all lined floor to ceiling with books. Indeed, the chamber smelt of them: old leather and parchment and thrilling promise. A few chest-high bookshelves were set more casually in the centre of the room where there were reading tables and seating. Among these was another ghostly figure, a young woman in fifteenth century attire. She looked with curiosity upon Hermione and said:

"Greetings, my Lady. How mayest I tend thee service?"

Hermione made an instinctive vague movement that was somewhat reminiscent of a curtsy she had seen in a movie. She still felt utterly foolish whenever reminded she wore only her nightwear; as well as being embarrassing it gave the whole experience a surreal, dreamlike quality. "Thank you for allowing me into your private rooms, Lady Peverell."

The ghost's lips parted and stayed that way for a while; her manner and frown was one of puzzlement. "But, my Lady... thou—"

Hermione became aware that Lord Cautius had entered behind her and was making frantic, negative signals to the woman whose expression, Hermione now noted, suddenly cleared.

"Forgive my manners, I am Lady Candria Peverell but I was never mistress of Peverell Retreat. I serve now where I may, as librarian, historian, tutor to many long gone."

"Lady Candria is my great-several-times-great-grandmother," added Lord Cautius. "Most of the Peverell estate has long since been broken up and passed on to descendants in the female line married under new names. This secret retreat is the last to still bear the family name by the wishes of the present owner."

Hermione looked from old to young and back again. "And... so where is the Mistress of the house?"

"She... is not yet... available...?" said Lady Candria, looking inquiringly at her many-greats-grandson, Cautius.

Hermione frowned. She had the distinct impression that Candria was looking to the other ghost for a cue.

"What is going on, here? Why are—"

Lord Cautius interrupted her. "The information you seek is present, my Lady, awaiting your discovery. You are free to come and go to these two rooms and the potions chamber only."

"Potions?"

The ghost pointed back into the study and Hermione could see a black, metal door within a shadowy alcove that she had not noticed earlier.

At that moment, a faint bell tinkled from afar, echoing down through the chambers of the great mansion. Lord Cautius floated rapidly away in its direction while Candria remained, watching Hermione closely.

The bell had triggered an anxiety within Hermione; her hand dived into her pyjama pocket and pulled out the watch.

"I must fly!" She looked wildly around. Her eyes came to rest inquisitively upon the ghost.

"Thou mayest e'er return whence thou came," Lady Candria assured her.

"The Portkey takes me back from wherever I left, is that it?"

Candria bowed her head in both affirmation and farewell as she said wistfully, "I pray thee, visit again soon, my Lady."

Hermione again found herself instinctively twitching in an undignified half-curtsy, then hurried out to the entrance hall. As she did so it struck her she had not needed to; the Portkey should work from anywhere. She groped for the watch inside the breast pocket of her pyjama top — then froze in horror.

Ahead of her, standing grotesquely before and barring the way to the alcove by which she had entered, was what could only be the hideous dwarf spectre. The creature was as red as an overcooked turkey, female, broad and squat with a thick tangle of monstrous hair sprouting from its head and face, and though its deformities shimmered, there was no doubt as to its solidity. Lowering one scabby arm it pinched between its claws a silvery tuft from the pile of the carpet. Long yellow teeth leered at Hermione meaningfully, then the spectre replaced the fragment and, fading, transforming, she scurried off towards a stout wooden door on the opposite side of the staircase.

"My Lady! ... Mistress Potter!"

Only then did Hermione become aware that Lord Peverell was descending the stairs and hurrying forward to the creature in alarm. But the spectre was gone and Hermione, still trapped in astonishment with her hand upon the wristwatch in her pocket, blinked repeatedly and managed, at last, to speak. "Th-that was the... m-mistress of the house? That creature!"

The ghost wheeled around and stared at Hermione, giving the distinct impression she had not been meant to see and hear what she had. The ghost shook his head so vigorously in denial and he appeared so mortified, that Hermione knew her assumption had been correct — the beast was the Mistress of Peverell Retreat.

"But, you said... _Potter_ not _Peverell?_" Hermione gaped at the ghost as the significance of the spoken name finally sank in. _Could that creature have been Lily? Harry's mother? But Sirius had said the Potters were afraid of the spectre._ "From how long ago? What year is that... apparition from? What connection do the Potters have with—?"

"I am sorry... Miss Granger... I cannot say more, except..." — the ghost hesitated — "except to confirm that, the Potters are indeed, descendants of the Peverell line." He glided rapidly back up the stairway leaving Hermione alone with her worries and confusion.

Only then did she retrieve the wristwatch from her pocket and strode forward, preparing to leave — enough was enough for one night! Hermione looked about her one last time, and a frown shadowed her face. A faint shaft of daylight was illuminating the far wall beyond the grand staircase. Since arriving here she had sensed something was missing and now she realised what it was — there were no windows. Yet, far above, a grey morning sky was visible through an array of skylights.

Hermione yielded to panic. How had the entire night passed so rapidly! She would be missed at Hogwarts for certain. Strangely, the watch, still in her hand, appeared to have stopped at not quite one o'clock in the night — less than hour since she had arrived. Her eyes flicked towards the alcove which had once been the tiny room of her entrance. Perhaps twenty or thirty minutes had she wasted there finding the way in — no more — and she had collapsed in a half-faint for mere seconds on the floor! Hermione looked down. A tiny glitter caught her eye; she had almost forgotten the carpet strand to which the spectral mistress of the house had drawn her attention. Why had she done so?

On close inspection of the area, she discovered not a loose silver carpet tuft but a tiny pin with a delicate screw thread that was at once familiar. Where had she seen it before? Her hand went to her throat; it was the protective governor from the Time-turner! Her eyes swept from side to side — this was close to the spot where she had fallen what seemed only minutes ago. Lily's watch now showed exactly one o'clock. Hermione put it back into her top pocket and went to the grandfather clock across the hall. Almost ten-thirty in the morning — and she not at her lessons!

Dismay seized her as the truth flooded her mind, and she pulled out the duplicated Time-turner. The inferior copy must have broken when she fell and the impact had also spun the wheel forward — impossible if the magical governor had been in place, but without it...

This was dreadful! Hermione tried to recall McGonagall's cautions and all that she had read about travelling through time.

_I mark the hours, every one, Nor have I yet outrun the Sun,_ accused the words engraved on the device.

_Nor have I yet outrun the Sun!_ The words shouted aloud in her mind. The ministry had placed the charmed governor screw to prevent travel into the future and limit time spent in the past to a few hours. And what else could she recall? _Oh, Hermione, think! think!_ She forced herself to become calm and recall McGonagall's cautions: _According to the Ministry's latest research, the longest journey into the past without the possibility of serious harm is around five hours._ What else? _Catastrophic ruination has befallen those who have ventured further!_

Hermione went over to one of the leather chairs and sank down into it, feeling sick to the stomach. _Catastrophic ruination! What have I done! I must have moved at least nine hours, and what is worse — into the forbidden future!_ It was astonishing that the copy worked at all, she fretted, but who knows what other effects or damage to her or to others might have taken place?

What was she to do? What would Harry do? Her thinking halted for a moment. She knew exactly what he would do: he would rush foolhardily to spin the Time-turner back again! But that would be _so_ irresponsible! An intense longing filled her heart. If only he were here to persuade her! To take away the... responsibility!

"Ridiculous!" She had spoken aloud to the empty hall. _I will make my own sensible judgement._

A minute ticked by. It was mid-morning. How was she to explain her absence to her teachers — to Flitwick and McGonagall? Were the staff even now searching the grounds for her? She gazed at the Time-turner. It would be so, so... simple. Ten turns would put her back to a half-hour after midnight; she would never be missed and no damage done! What about here in the... future — _her_ future? Two ghosts in isolation and a spectre — it seemed unlikely that the flow of time had been harmed.

She came to a reluctant decision. With determined strides she went back to the study and crouched behind the desk, clutching at the chair to steady her resolve. Hermione opened the wristwatch in preparation, then rotated the Time-turner back ten times. Fuzzy forms and colours streaked by. For a few moments she seemed weightless. Then the study came back into focus and her feet pressed against solid ground once more. Hermione hurriedly touched the Portkey in the back of Lily's watch and blackness again rushed her away.

An unpleasant impression of flesh pressing upon her from all sides and inside was squeezing her out from the darkness. Like a baby born, she hit the ground to the sound of someone's scream.

"Mmm... wha...? Wassup? Mmm...?" It was Parvati's drowsy voice.

Lavender groaned sleepily and turned over.

"Sorry. Bad dream. Fell out of bed," whispered Hermione, looking wildly around to see who had cried out and disturbed their slumbers, but there was no movement except her own flickering bedside candle which dazzled her eyes.

Taking up the candle and shielding the flame with her cupped hand, she tiptoed over to Fay's bed where she peered at the girl's little bedside clock until her eyes adjusted to the gloom. Still midnight! — the Time-turner's calibration was faulty and the Portkey had returned her to the same moment she had been leaving! Hermione whirled around to face her own bed. Her earlier self had lain there only moments ago. The Portkey had delivered her to that same physical space and its magic had ejected her from the impossible situation of being inside herself. The scream had been no one's but her own — the one left behind as she had first departed!

She adjusted Lily's watch, clambered into bed, and snuffed out the candle. But it quite some time before her racing thoughts came to rest and sleep finally quieted her fears.

.

—oOo—

.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Notes<strong>

_Unlike in my 'Chary' story, In this tale I adopt the belief that Hogwarts' wards only block anyone __**entering**__ by Portkey but allows exit because that is no threat to security and might be needed in an emergency. I also fabricated the special ancient magic 'return Portkey' which can be used any number of times to go to one destination and again to return from wherever you set out. This Portkey has no 'swirling colours' etc but rushes more rapidly through darkness, similar to Apparition but without the squeezing tube effect. And it stands to reason that if you Portkey to a place where someone or something already is, then the magic will push you aside to avoid an impossible conflict._

_I've now modified the summary to better reflect the theme of the story and remove any confusion. Also changed the genres from Romance/Adventure to Romance/Mystery. There is adventure but the mystery is much more dominant._

_Many thanks for all comments and reviews. These are most welcome and very encouraging. Let me know of any weaknesses or faults — I'm always trying to improve my writing so feedback is really useful._ :)

**- Hippothestrowl**

.


	3. Present Tension: A Thankless Gift

.

_So far... Harry's 4th year at Hogwarts. He has inherited a tiny notebook and a wristwatch from his parents. Late one night Hermione found within the watch a rune Portkey which took her to the Peverell Retreat where she met two ghosts, Lord Cautius and Lady Candria, as well as a strange dwarfish spectre, then she returned to the school to sleep. Now read on... _

.

**Chapter 03**

**A Thankless Gift**

* * *

><p>.<p>

~~~ First Date ~~~

Hermione, who had awoken unrefreshed after her late night, almost missed the start of breakfast the next morning. Ron was especially attentive which provided a nice cushion for her half-drowsy state, but Harry was preoccupied, watching Neville and Ginny — they were absorbed in each other three places along. Hermione had not had any chance to speak privately to Harry about all she had discovered.

The truth was, she was not quite sure herself what had happened so the longer she waited for an opportunity, the more inclined she became to wait until she found out something substantial. The only tentative link she had to Merlin's Blessing after all, she conceded, was Professor Babbling's interpretation of a couple of runes in James's book. That same book also included potion experiments; his wife had a Portkey to Peverell Retreat, and the retreat had its own potions chamber. She should at least see what the connection was before troubling Harry — especially if he might possibly be beginning to notice Ginny.

"So, what you reckon?" said Ron.

"Mmm...? That's...?" said Hermione.

"It's a bit further along in Hogsmeade."

"Sorry?"

Ron began to play with the spoon in the sugar bowl. "Us two. Do something a bit different."

"Don't forget Harry's got Sirius's permission slip now."

Harry shook his head, "Yes, but I'm not going with you two, am I?"

"You're going to Hogsmeade, surely?" Hermione's eyebrows lifted in surprise.

Ron stared at her. "No, he just means in the tea shop itself."

"Madam Puddifoot's?" Hermione was startled enough to almost wake up fully. What had they been talking about?

"Or," he added hastily, "there's that new branch of Swiggen-Browse with the book-swap-'n-read thing, if you'd rather try there. Last year Percy said you can sit and read like in a library and have a cup of tea and a bun at the same time."

"You'd last ten minutes before you got bored," said Hermione, frowning at Neville whose head was leaning very close to Ginny's.

There was a lull in the conversation and when Hermione looked back, Ron was evidently crestfallen, absent-mindedly sprinkling his cornflakes with too much sugar. She realised then what a concession he had offered as to where they spend their time in Hogsmeade; books were not his ideal pastime. He was being unusually considerate.

"Oh, _Swiggens_, yes, sorry, Ron, I haven't woken up properly yet. That'd be great."

He brightened up then and forgot his cereals. "It's mainly a chat room, with newspapers and magazines and erm... books. But we don't have to just read, we can... talk, right?" There was a hopeful tone to his voice.

Harry was frowning, Hermione noticed, and she followed his eyeline; Ginny was whispering in Neville's ear. Surely Harry must be feeling something? she thought to herself. _But will he act? Will he realise she's perfect for him?_

"So, yeah?" said Ron.

It was at that moment that Hermione noticed one of the teachers staring her way. It was Professor Babbling, and Hermione was definitely the object of her attention. "Alright then," said Hermione, distractedly as she turned to look elsewhere. She was finding it difficult to look away from either Babbling, Neville, Ginny, or Harry's scrutiny of the couple. "When is it?"

"Dunno. Probably later next month or November."

"But that's ages!" Hermione finally gave Ron her full attention. "I thought you meant—"

"Yeah, but best be prepared, right?" he said brightly then he mumbled something.

"What was that, Ron?"

"In case anyone else asks first." He flushed a little and busied himself shovelling cornflakes into his mouth but Hermione had seen his eyes flick towards Harry.

Throughout the rest of the day's lessons Hermione occasionally found herself contemplating Ron's suggestion. It gradually dawned on her that she had been asked on her first date without even realising it. She knew she ought to be excited — Ron could be a lot of fun — but somehow, her mind kept getting drawn back to the little study she had visited during the dark hours, and that black metal door...

.

~~~ An Encounter and a Warning ~~~

Hermione was too tired that evening but the next morning, as she left Harry and Ron to head to her Arithmancy class, she pondered on another visit to the Retreat that night. She had considered going immediately after lessons but knew she would almost certainly be missed. Her pace had slowed, then, having made a decision, she nodded to herself firmly and strode on down the corridor. There was nothing for it: retire to bed reasonably early, draw the curtains around her four-poster, and Portkey from there as before. Or maybe...

"Miss Granger!"

Hermione blinked and turned to look back down the passageway. "Oh, sorry, Professor McGonagall."

"Arithmancy next, is it not?" The deputy headmistress seemed to have every student's schedule in her head.

"Yes, Professor."

"Then you've taken the wrong turning."

Hermione looked about her in bewilderment. "Oh! Sorry, I don't know what I was thinking..."

McGonagall continued on her way, shaking her head, while Hermione turned back to where the corridor was crossed by another — when she almost bumped into Professor Babbling who glared at her just as severely as McGonagall.

"Ah, Miss Granger, I wanted a word..." said Babbling.

Professor Babbling drew Hermione to the side of the corridor and far away from the corner. There was something sinister about the way the woman put her arm around Hermione's shoulder that made the young girl almost shudder. Hermione's instinct was to walk away but that was not an option. The fingers drummed softly upon her; she could feel them individually tapping. Was the teacher placing invisible controlling runes upon her robe, or was she simply worried? Hermione was not being gripped tightly yet in her imagination she felt held in place, pinned down. Professor Babbling was certainly capable of such advanced runic magic. Hermione let the teacher continue...

"Have you met with any success in your researches?"

Babbling was met with Hermione's blankest expression. The teacher frowned. "You were inquiring about Merlin's Cup the other day, remember?"

"Mmm... was I? Oh, yes, not really research — just some curious symbols I saw in a book somewhere..." She found herself wishing that McGonagall would return. Harry was the one for risky, midnight escapades, not herself; how had she got into this predicament simply by reading a book and toying with an innocent watch?

Babbling stared hard at Hermione. "Miss Granger, if you are pursuing more information then I must caution you not to. The Blessing is little-known ancient magic and could be extremely dark. I insist that you tell me of anything you uncover and do not proceed any further yourself without my consent."

"But... I'm not..."

Babbling smiled but to Hermione the teacher's manner seemed cold when she said very firmly, "Have we an understanding?"

Hermione hesitated barely a moment. "Yes, Professor Babbling."

"Very well then — off you go."

Hermione did not need to look back. The professor's footsteps did not sound on the hard corridor floor. _She's standing there watching me! She knows!_

The moment she was around the bend and close to a wall torch, Hermione examined the shoulder of her school robe — but could see nothing; no runes, no marks of any kind.

"Specialis Revelio," she whispered while holding the tip of her wand upon herself. Again, nothing was revealed. She glanced nervously back to the corner she had just navigated, then proceeded on her way.

The interaction strengthened Hermione's resolve to go to the Peverell Retreat only when she would not be missed — during the night — otherwise, if word got back to Babbling, then she would have a hard time explaining herself.

And what of Harry? Ought she have told him what she had found out so far? Was it not better to wait until she had something less confusing to tell him? Anyway, he had given her freedom to investigate; it wasn't as if she were withholding anything from him permanently... was it?

.

~~~ The Ancient Charm ~~~

So it was, once in bed that evening, Hermione pulled around the hangings of her four-poster, used the Portkey again, and soon found herself accepting Lady Candria's invitation to take the ring of keys from the desk in the study.

"The big iron key doth give access to the potions room," explained Candria. "The smaller brass keys serve to open chests and closets of scarce herbs, pernicious compounds, and suchlike."

"Thank you," said Hermione. For a few moments she looked apprehensively at the ghost. "May I ask you something Lady Candria?"

A flicker of resistance passed over Candria's face before she answered, "Thou mayest."

"This house... where exactly is it and why is it so... I mean, it's not really well known, is it? I tried to find out about it in the library at Hogwarts."

"The Peverells did build it into the grey mountains of Monadh Liath for protection during the dark wars at the close of the fourteenth century, since which it hast not been in use overmuch. Thus, whilst our known estates wert strewn as marriage dowries, this recluse was forgotten save by an inner circle of family members. The home was finally conjoined as dower to the family of Potter in 1840 when the last Peverell, Lady Althea, wast wed to Lord Eldridge. ' 'Tis concealed by rock and powerful magicks but the upper chambers doth provide several pretty views overlooking the glen.

"So we're still in Scotland?"

Lady Candria smiled. " 'Tis so, my Lady."

"But James and Lily, why did they not remain here for protection?"

"They didst visit ofttimes, but James knew naught of Peverell Retreat till his twentieth year by which time he, with his new family, hadst erewhile settled in the village of Godric's Hollow, and Mistress Lily wast not o'erfond of bleak grandeur."

"But that night... why didn't she use the Portkey to escape the Dark Lord? You know of those horrible murders, don't you?"

Lady Candria stared wide-eyed at Hermione. "Only the tip of a single finger canst e'er touch the Portkey Rune. Mistress Lily previously gave the watch to Sirius Black for safekeeping lest she panic." The sound — but not the breath — of a sigh came from Candria's lips. "She did greatly underestimate her own stoutness of heart."

Now it was Hermione's turn to be astonished. "She would neither leave the baby nor send him here to die unattended! She might have saved herself but instead remained with her son to the end!"

"Precisely so."

"Thank you."

Hermione watched thoughtfully as the ghost returned to the library, wondering if James and Lily had only ever come here separately or if they had found another way together. Finally, she unlocked the potions room and entered.

The eager scholar gazed around with great interest. The chamber contrasted starkly with the rest of the grand house already seen. Shabby racks of materials and tools surrounded a work area dominated by a sturdy, cluttered bench, grey with age. This work surface was pitted and blackened where a small, battered cauldron had stood at one end and later moved onto a protective iron tray.

The bare stone walls gave raw testimony to the age of the house, for their many hanging cupboards, sacks, shelves, and niches were worn and discoloured by centuries of heavy use. Most of these containers and pigeonholes contained ingredients grouped by type, and the air practically crackled with magic around them: preserving charms to prevent the deterioration of herbs and other normally short-lived concoctions, proximity-glow on deadly poisons, and improvised spells supporting damaged struts instead of them being efficiently repaired. These all gave an air of endeavour and preoccupation with the work in hand to the neglect of sensible organisation and good management.

Scrawled across and about in olden scripts were reminders and cautions such as '_be thou prudent — uninvigorated!'_ and '_only 1 drop & render utmost care.'_. She discovered more informality: a warped ledge was crudely propped up by an immobilising hex, an empty, glass-doored cupboard the size of a small bathroom cabinet and precariously tilted sideways was marked (rather unnecessarily, Hermione thought,) '_unsafe to use,'_ while below it was a bucket of empty vials protected only by a thin board.

Hermione frowned at the careless disorder and lack of efficiency or even good taste. The only decorative feature she could see was an ancient wooden shield carved with what she considered might be the family coat of arms, and even that was but a circle within a triangle. She looked from left to right, wondering where to start.

A large, leather-bound record book lay open upon the worktable and Hermione homed in on it, lifting aside its ornately-embroidered bookmark to read what lay beneath. The handwriting was recognisable as that of James — he had been here! Her eyes brightened with delight: although the notes were rough, the opened page was in English, not runic characters which would have slowed her down, but the latest entry was nothing to do with potions.

"He was trying to protect Lily with a spell..." Hermione muttered aloud as she browsed quickly to get an overview.

_Was this Merlin's Blessing?_ What, then, she wondered, had gone wrong? Had he not had time to cast the spell before that fateful Halloween night when they both died? She studied the notes more carefully. It seemed he had planned to give his wife a charmed object that bestowed upon him a magical guardianship of his wife, but how this worked precisely, she could not tell. Had he died trying to protect her? Of more significance to the present situation, could Hermione herself use it to shield Harry from the unpleasant Dursleys and even... _He-who-must-not-be-named?_

And there it was, right in front of her. The gold and silver threads of the bookmark glittered attractively around the elaborately-stitched words:

_For Lily_

She ran her fingers over the soft, beautiful silk. It was not bound to the folio so would make an ideal gift that could be used in any book — but if this was to be the charmed object, why did it remain here? Had its bewitchment not been completed in time? Or, more unthinkably, had he not yet found a convenient opportunity to give it to her before their deaths?

The answer lay in his jottings. They referred to a much older book, an ancient grimoire, which Hermione found to one side of the first. Its archaic English was obscure. Perhaps James had not quite succeeded in perfecting the spell? Hermione groaned. Much research was going to be needed over the coming week. She rolled up her sleeves...

.

~~~ A Selfless Act ~~~

"Returneth thou so speedily?" smiled Lady Candria on Hermione's next visit. "Thou art a staunch labourer, my Lady. It canst be naught but joy for thine teachers to educate such a devoted student as thyself."

There was a wistfulness to her expression, Hermione noticed. "You miss your children? — the generations you have taught, I mean?"

Candria inclined her head in assent. "Mine attainments doth extend o'er several disciplines," — her voice fell to a self-conscious whisper that Hermione almost did not catch — "shouldst thou desire further instruction."

"If only there were more hours in the day..." sighed Hermione.

Within four nightly visits to the Peverell Retreat's potions room, and building on James's prior knowledge to set her on her way, she had mastered the spell. Both the wand movements and the incantation were intricate but the page in the old grimoire promised the enchanted object would burn '_as moonlight doth'_ if successful, illuminating for a while the caster as '_guardian 'gainst the peril.'_ The meaning of this was not clear. It suggested that it worked but once, for a single threat, which Hermione did not find encouraging, and the directions concluded with, '_bestow thanklessly in clandestine chambers.'_

She decided its meaning was that the guardianship must be a selfless act, without even the reward of gratitude; the recipient must not express appreciation. This was a puzzle. Lily would have thanked James for the beautiful bookmark without a doubt. _But she would not thank him for the charm if she did not know!_ That was the clandestine part, Hermione felt sure: give something openly but make certain they don't know it is secretly enchanted.

What then to give Harry without arousing suspicion? Christmas was well over two months away and his birthday not until the following summer. Perhaps she could give something unimportant. It need not even be an actual gift for the charm was the gift — passing the saltcellar during a meal or briefly borrowing Harry's quill then handing back an enchanted one might suffice. She needed to give it some thought.

The bookmark would have made a wonderful offering, for it was Harry's by right — but how to explain the message _For Lily?_ It would mean that Hermione would have to tell Harry everything and he would certainly learn of the Blessing charm which would then nullify its effect. Hermione needed to delay him coming here for a little longer until she was sure the charm was working. He must not know or it will fail!

.

~~~ Heartbreak ~~~

As occasionally happens, the solution was quite simple.

"I've brought your dad's book back, Harry," Hermione said over-casually as she entered the boys' dorm.

"Drop it in my travel trunk would you," said Harry waving distractedly towards the open chest in the shadow of his grand four-poster. He and Ron were sitting on Ron's bed with a chessboard between them.

"Find anything, Hermione?" Harry added, after he had made his move.

"Erm..." She had been about to put the book away but was now wondering if it mattered whether the charm had to be handed directly. "Well... it's very interesting..." She looked around stalling for time. Neville was searching through the pockets of the clothes hanging in his wardrobe.

"What have you lost, Neville?" called Hermione, feigning interest.

"My Remembrall, not seen it have you?"

Ron called to one of his pieces. "Queen to B6!"

"Are you sure about that, Ron?" said Hermione, leaning over and delaying the piece by jabbing it with the corner of Harry's little book. The queen glared at this intrusion and folded her arms in indignation.

Ron sighed. "Yes, I am, and who's playing this game anyway?" He turned his attention back to the chess piece. "B6 I say! Go!"

The black queen tapped her foot a few times but finally glided off.

"So, Merlin's Blessing? Sorted it, have you?" said Ron.

"Thought you weren't interested?" she replied.

"That's dangerous, that is!" said Neville, coming over. "Merlin's Blessing? Gran says it's really a curse."

Hermione frowned. "That's what Professor Babbling says too. She keeps giving me the evil eye."

"Rook to..." began Harry, uncertainly.

"Hold on, Harry," said Hermione, holding the little book in the way of the rook and pointing to his advanced knight. "Haven't you overlooked this position?"

"Well, she should know if anyone does, shouldn't she?" said Neville, his Remembrall forgotten.

"Hermione! What's got into you?" cried Harry. He grabbed the book from her hand and slung it into his travel chest. "ROOK TO R6!"

Ron laughed. "You should have listened to her, Harry. Queen to K7. Check! Your king is toast in two moves."

Hermione backed off and sat on Harry's bed with a confused expression across her face. Had Harry's brief grasp of the little book counted as being gifted the Blessing charm?

"He broke her heart."

"What? What did you say, Neville?" said Hermione.

"Jaskew — he broke Bathsheda's heart."

Harry and Ron looked up from the chess pieces which had begun to move to their start positions for a new game. The pieces too, stopped mid-trudge and peered with interest at Neville.

"Bathsheda Babbling's an old maid," said Ron.

"She was engaged to Jaskew Borgin but he was only after her knowledge of ancient runes to help him find the cup. It's priceless: the ultimate dark object. When she refused, he rejected her."

"It's not a physical cup," said Hermione, then added hastily, "I m-mean, it might be the word 'cup' just symbolises one's lot in life — '_my cup runneth over'_, like in the psalm, that sort of thing."

"He'd still be liable if they were engaged," said Ron. "Dad warned me all about magical vows."

"They weren't marriage vows, they were betrothal vows," said Neville.

"Doesn't matter. Both are magically binding if you're a witch or a wizard and know how. I think you don't even need a wand if you do it right and swear it on your magic."

Hermione nodded her agreement. "Yes, that's what I read too. What you do is—"

"What if you break the vow?" said Harry. "Do you sprout rotten turnips out your nose or something?"

"Nothing. It's not like an unbreakable vow," she said.

"So what's the point?"

"The point is," said Hermione, rolling her eyes and adopting an isn't-it-obvious tone, "it's a magical fact and so binding in law. Magical people can make a magical agreement over anything — even, say, I don't know... promise to babysit your sick owl — and it can be proven in court; it leaves a magical effect on both parties, you see. It's as valid as any business agreement or wedding, so if they did a betrothal vow then they're still engaged in law."

"Maybe they never made a vow," said Harry. "That Borgin looks a slippery character."

"You've seen him?" asked Neville.

"Second year." Harry grinned at the recollection. "First time I used a Floo — took a wrong turning into Knockturn Alley. He's shady-looking — definitely the sort who might take advantage of a timid young woman."

Ron laughed. "Yeah, I remember that! Wish I'd—"

Hermione blurted out, "No! She's strong! Professor Babbling can be quite domineering. I bet _she_ rejected _him!_ Don't you see? She wants it for herself — the Blessing."

Harry looked at her strangely but Neville spoke first. "What makes you say that, Hermione?"

"She wouldn't help him and she wouldn't help me once she suspected what interested me. She wants it, I know she does." Hermione looked deep in thought for a few moments then straightened up triumphantly, a wicked grin on her face. "But she'll never get it."

Now Harry did speak. "You found out something, didn't you?"

Hermione stood up and brushed down her skirt while she thought how to answer. She dare not reveal she had used the spell already or it would break the clandestine blessing on the book she had just given Harry. Hermione placed her hand over the wristwatch protectively and told herself, _She can never get it without the Portkey._

"Not much," she said aloud, "but I found out enough to realise that Merlin's Blessing is probably lost or unreachable forever or it would have been found already, wouldn't it?" She regretted the deceit immediately and didn't meet Harry's eye.

"Yes, that's what I think too," said Neville. He went back to search his chest for the Remembrall. "Have I already looked in here, do you remember?"

.

~~~ Very Trying ~~~

Having accomplished her task, Hermione mostly rested from fretting over the Blessing charm for a week or two. There was plenty of schoolwork to keep her busy and now she was enjoying a good night's sleep each day. But as timed passed, she again became concerned that Harry's behaviour did not yet indicate any definite interest in Ginny. _Was he perhaps being considerate of Neville?_ Hermione groused to herself. _How am I going to help Harry if he wishes to be so honourable!_

She paused in that line of thinking as another concern entered her head. _But if the Blessing's single function is to help Harry and Ginny come together, what of Voldemort? He's already tried to kill Harry three times — what if he tries again? What directs the spell as to how it helps anyone? Should I have done more?_ She rubbed her forehead in annoyance and caught Harry watching her curiously.

"Witches' Bridges, shall we?" said Ron, spreading a pack of cards out onto the central common room table.

"Don't we need four of us?" said Hermione, doubtfully. "I only read the first part but I'm sure that's what the games book says."

"You can play it with three," said Ron. "You're in, aren't you, Harry?"

Harry nodded, still keeping one thoughtful eye on Hermione.

"We ought to try to do it correctly," said Hermione, hoping to divert his attention. She turned and called across the room, "Parvati? We're playing Bridges but we need four — you in?"

Parvati's eyes lit up and she started scooping belongings into her bag. When she joined them she smirked, "Neville too busy, I see."

Hermione glanced over to Neville and Ginny who had found a corner to themselves.

"I'm surprised they're not snogging already," said Parvati. She took her seat and placed her wand on the table.

Ron snorted and took out his own wand. "That'll be the day. Neville snogging? You're joking, Parv."

He cast his Hover charm to lift a card sideways on the green baize cloth and hold it steady. Harry floated another card to prop up Ron's, and Ron cancelled his own spell.

"Oh, I don't know," said Hermione, moving her card gently against Harry's. "Neville's quite nice but a bit slow so I think they're just friends. Ginny's pretty; someone else will probably make a move and talk to her, I'm sure." She resisted the urge to peep at Harry but her head jerked up when Parvati replied:

"No, he's already asked her to Hogsmeade and she's thinking about it." Parvati took her turn.

Hermione bit her lip anxiously and stared at the couple who were chatting away animatedly.

"He's what?" said Ron. "Bit early for that isn't it?"

"Well, _you_ asked _me_ a while ago," said Hermione. "Watch my card, Ron!"

"Oh, sorry. Anyway, that's different. I mean, you and me... we're..."

"We're what, Ron?" said Hermione, but her thoughts were still on Neville and Ginny. She waited for Harry to move, then hovered in a new card on top but it was too unstable and she had to maintain her charm on it.

"Well, we're fourth years for a start. What d'you think, Harry? Nev and Gin?"

"Nice," said Harry. "Nice together. He's a lucky guy. _PLATFORM!_ How many points is that?"

"Four, I think — no five," said Hermione, distractedly. She blinked a few times, trying to concentrate. "But you've trapped me. What am I supposed to do next? I can't hover a new card while I'm still hovering my last, can I?"

"That's the whole point of the game, Hermione," said Ron. "You miss your turn until you can."

"Why'd you say he's lucky, Harry?" said Hermione.

"Neville? Because he's seeing Ginny, of course."

"Yes, but they're not committed," said Hermione.

"They're not an item, she means," said Parvati. "Not till Snog Watch says so, anyway."

Ron laughed. "Tell me you're joking."

"No, everyone's in it — Lav, Rommy, Hannah, loads of us."

"So, you're in it, yourself?" said Ron.

"Of course. Got to keep track of who's free, haven't you?"

Hermione didn't like the way Parvati was gazing at Harry when she said that. Did she think he was just anybody's simply because he'd never had a girlfriend yet? This was the moment when her thinking came back to the Blessing. It had not helped him noticeably at all. How was it supposed to work? The book had said something about protecting him using her as a guardian. She sniffed. Maybe that's it. The Blessing won't help him find real happiness with Ginny or anyone else; it'll just keep him alive. What he does with that life is up to him. _So why's it called a 'blessing?'_ Hermione tried to reason it out. The information in the Restricted Section of the library had indicated it would lead to the best fate possible. She sighed. Probably she was being over-impatient. Still...

"Hermione?" said Harry. "I can't go myself now. It's your turn again."

"Oh, right. But can _I_ go yet?"

"Duh!" said Ron. "Are you with us tonight, Hermione? You seem a bit erm..."

"Preoccupied," said Harry, again looking at her strangely.

"Sorry, um... Oh, yes... right... there..." Her gaze flickered over the astonished faces. "That's a Witch's Bridge isn't it? Does that mean I've won?"

.

~~~ Drifting ~~~

But as the end of October approached, she more and more questioned in her mind the conflict between the charm she had given Harry and what she had thought previously about its blessing. How could she be sure it was working at all if she wasn't certain of the effect? Still, the little book had blazed out with a brilliant white light when she cast the charm, and it had illuminated herself as guardian. She really needed to visit the Retreat again and consult James's notes and the old spell book.

It was tiresome only travelling late at night when she should be sleeping but to disappear during the day for even a couple of hours was near-impossible without someone noticing and she had sworn never to use the Time-turner again. She began scouting around for a spare room from where she might depart and return, then claim she had been there all along.

"Where have you been?" whispered Ron at the start of a Transfiguration class. "You missed break completely."

"Oh... uuh... I was looking for somewhere I could do extra studying without interruption," said Hermione. "The common room is too noisy and even the library is distracting at times."

"Take out your copies of _Intermediate Transfiguration_, please," said McGonagall, "and study page forty before we continue, then I will answer any questions. You have ten minutes."

"What's wrong with the reading room?" whispered Harry.

"Have you been there lately?" said Hermione.

"Not my favourite place," grinned Harry towards Ron.

"Yes, well, let's just say the sound of snogging and giggling is not conducive to my immersing myself in my books."

"Who's that then?"

"Diggory and that pretty Ravenclaw girl with the eastern-sounding name."

"Cho Chang?" whispered an astonished Parvati from Ron's other side. She looked as if she were writing it down and Hermione glared at her.

Harry lifted his textbook to hide his mouth from McGonagall who was frowning their way. "But Diggory's a Huff, isn't he?"

"So?" said Hermione. "If you're attracted to someone you just find an opportunity to talk to them and convey how you feel."

"And snog," smirked Ron.

"Well, yes... but the point is, you have to actually do something when you like someone in particular, no matter how gradual." She stared at Harry and he shifted uncomfortably.

"So... is that what you're..." Harry began. "I mean, when you're disappearing every five minutes?"

She scowled. "No, I am NOT!" McGonagall glared. Hermione looked up at the ceiling and worked her mouth silently, pretending she had been memorising aloud from the book. _Did he suppose I'm secretly meeting a boyfriend! Trust Harry Potter to miss the point! GINNY was the point!_ She realised then that the charm would need to be extra powerful if it was to make him see what was right before his eyes! Perhaps she should rethink her entire strategy and get Ginny to convey her feelings to Harry first. Perhaps it was her duty as guardian to bring them together! If only she knew what was the ideal thing to do!

"There you are again," said Ron.

"Again, what?" said Hermione.

"You keep drifting away somewhere."

Hermione straightened up and tried to concentrate on her _Intermediate Transfiguration_. It's getting more and more difficult just to be a good friend, she told herself.

.

~~~ Notice Given ~~~

When they followed Neville, Seamus, and Dean out of the classroom at the end of the lesson, Harry said, "Seriously, Hermione, people are talking."

"About...?"

"You, of course," said Ron.

She stopped and several Ravenclaws coming up behind grumbled as they veered around the trio.

"Why would anyone take any notice of me?"

Harry stared back and forth between her and Ron. "Because you're a fifteen-year-old girl, of course! Even Ron's heard some of the girls—"

Hermione forced a laugh. "I promise you I'm definitely not on their watch list."

"Hermione, they're not going to talk about you when you're nearby, are they!" said Ron.

"And half the boys in Hogwarts from about third-year upwards fancy you!" added Harry. "Some of the youngest ones too," he sniggered softly under his breath.

Ron gawped at Harry but Hermione rolled her eyes and began striding onwards again. "Yes, of course they do."

Ron and Harry trotted after her to catch up. "I'm serious, Hermione," said Harry.

"It's okay, Harry, this is me, Hermione Granger, you don't need to patronise me." She regretted it immediately when she saw his face.

"Look, I'm old enough to face the facts, aren't I?" she added quickly to explain herself. "Firstly, I should have worn braces years ago when Mum and Dad nagged me to — now look at them!" She bared her fangs briefly in a toothy grimace. "And hairbrushes cringe away when I go near a dressing table. I'm scrawny, lumpy, bossy, big-headed, a swot, and don't socialise much. But I'm not blind and deaf so I know how the other kids see me. I'm used to dealing with it. Besides, true friends can overlook your physical limitations, can't they, and that's what really matters." She glanced briefly back at Ron.

They turned a corner. Ron had fallen silent, apparently brooding. They had almost reached the entrance hall before Harry spoke again, clearly he had been mulling over what she had said too:

"Well, I never knew you thought about yourself that way, Hermione."

Crowds of students surged like a tide around the foot of the main stairs, and the three had to navigate their way through. Neville joined them, shouting something they couldn't quite hear. Ron, being the tallest, could see a large notice at the centre of the thickest knot of children and he tried to read it to the others.

TRIWIZARD TOURNAMENT

THE DELEGATIONS FROM BEAUXBATONS AND DURMSTRANG WILL BE ARRIVING AT 6 O'CLOCK ON FRIDAY THE 30TH OF OCTOBER. LESSONS WILL END HALF AN HOUR EARLY.

"Brilliant!" said Harry. "Potions will be cut short!"

Neville grinned but Hermione wasn't paying attention. Could the arrival be an opportunity for her to visit the Retreat again? The Tournament was only of moderate interest to Hermione but it seemed to have captivated everyone else and they certainly would not notice if she was absent.

"There's Angelina," said Harry. "She still looks quite keen to enter. She's Gryffindor's best chance I reckon."

"Fred and George still think they might get in; wish we could," said Ron, wistfully. "What you reckon, Hermione? You're the one with the bright ideas and the best spells."

"Mmm...? No way, Ronald! You'd get yourself killed one second from the start of the first task. There's a reason why there's an age limit and you're not old enough."

Ron seemed to shrink visibly, then, red-faced, he snapped, "Oh, and you are, I suppose? Just because you're a few weeks older than me."

"I'm a good six months older than you and nearly a year older than Harry!" she said, raising her voice above the hubbub; she was having to shout to be heard.

Ron glared back at her. "So you think you're better than us?"

"I didn't say that! What's got into you!"

But Ron had turned away and was sprinting up the marble stairs heading for Gryffindor Tower.

Hermione looked at Harry who shrugged. "You were a bit hard on him, Hermione. I think he's still trying to live up to his older brothers' reputations. Charlie was Quidditch captain and both Percy and Bill were head boys. He wanted to impress you by showing he wasn't afraid to enter. He thought you might admire him."

"But that's silly," said Hermione, as they started slowly up the stairs to get away from the noise.

"No, it's not," said Neville, conspiratorially, as they reached the relative quietness of the first landing. "You two are his best friends. You're the best in our year, Hermione, and Harry's... well, he's Harry. It's hard for Ron. Believe me, I know."

"But Neville, you're..." began Harry, unsure how to continue, unable to quickly think of any outstanding characteristics to be commended in Neville.

"Yes, everyone has their strengths," said Hermione, rescuing Harry from what might have become an awkward situation. "For instance, they all look up to you in Herbology, Neville, not just Harry and I, but _everybody_."

"Really?"

"Course we all do," grinned Harry, seizing eagerly upon Hermione's compliment — though he had never given Neville's Herbology skills much thought before.

Neville sprang up the steps more brightly after that; he stumbled here and there but bounced happily back with a silly smile on his face.

.

—oOo—

.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Notes<strong>

_The story won't dwell overlong on the Triwizard Tournament but I have to include it. Most of the story is completely new material._

_This chapter took me longer than expected and I'm still not happy with it. Well, it's good in places, I suppose, but I needed to explain some things which might sound boring. I don't know anymore. I've revised it over and over until I'm tired of it — perhaps I'll like it better in six months. Oh, well, I also did more work on future notes and solved a few remaining knotty twists. I think I have the whole plot working now, and re-reading some of the future passages I wrote months ago, some of them I'm very pleased with._

_Many thanks for all comments and reviews. These are most welcome and very encouraging. Let me know of any weaknesses or faults — I'm always trying to improve my writing so feedback is really useful._ :)

**- Hippothestrowl**

.


	4. Present Tension: The Hogwarts Champion

.

_So far... Harry's 4th year at Hogwarts. Hermione Portkeyed to the Peverell Retreat where she found amongst James's notes a protective spell which she has cast on Harry and awaits the results. But her thoughtless criticism of Ron's hopes of entering the Triwizard Tournament caused a falling-out with him. Meanwhile, Durmstrang and Beauxbatons students are due to arrive soon so Hermione plans to visit the Retreat again during the distraction. Now read on... _

.

**Chapter 04**

**The Hogwarts Champion**

* * *

><p>.<p>

~~~ Halloween ~~~

Unfortunately, Hermione's plan to sneak off before or during the arrival of the contingents from Durmstrang and Beauxbatons was thwarted because Hogwarts students barely had time to take their books and bags up to their dorms and grab their cloaks after the last lesson on Friday in order to get to the Entrance Hall in time. Ron was still sulky and kept apart. Hermione looked hurt too. Harry was torn between the two of them but felt he ought to try to smooth things over.

"Look, Hermione, I'm not sure it's really about the Tournament with Ron."

"It's not?" Hermione was preoccupied with looking along the drive as everyone was led outside onto the lawns. _Will they arrive by coaches, I wonder?_ she mused to herself.

"Up there!" someone shouted.

Everyone stared upwards. A huge blue carriage pulled by gigantic golden horses came soaring down to land with a crash nearby.

"The Beauxbatons..." they heard one of the teachers murmur.

After the distraction, Harry tried again, "I think it's... well, with you being a bit distant lately, and, kind of, sidling away when you think nobody's looking — he probably thinks you've lost interest in him, actually." Harry let the last few words out in a rush as if he was glad to be rid of something he'd been bottling up for days. As he did so, there was a commotion in the lake as a tall masted ship arose out of the waters and anchored nearby.

"But that's not true! I haven't lost interest in Ron," pouted Hermione, paying no attention to those disembarking from the grand vessel in the lake. "We were getting along fine but I just need..." She thought for a few moments then said mournfully, "Oh, he's so right. I hadn't been thinking of him at all. Ooh, I'm dreadful!"

She looked around for Ron but he was staring gob-smacked at one of the Bulgarian students, as he stepped down from the galleon.

"I think that's Krum!" said Harry, thankful to be distracted from the pain in Hermione's expression. "I'm sure it is. It's Viktor Krum, the Bulgarian Seeker we saw at the World Final. That'll put Ron in a better frame of mind and maybe you'll get a chance to patch things up with him tomorrow."

But Ron didn't seem any more approachable the next morning at all. If anything, he was worse as they prepared to go down for breakfast. The nearest she got to conversation resulted in him pushing by her so rudely she decided to let him cool off for a few more hours. As it was a Saturday, there were no lessons to force them together and she might have a better chance to sneak away to the Peverell Retreat. Then she could concentrate on trying to make it up to Ron.

As she and Harry descended the marble staircase into the Entrance Hall, they found it more congested than normal. The Goblet of Fire had been placed in the centre of the hall. Angelina had already put in her name slip and others were excitedly watching students from all three schools adding theirs too. Ron was standing by looking dejected. He hurried off into the Great Hall when he saw Harry and Hermione. Her shoulders sagged.

"He's just being a prat," said Harry, then added hastily in an effort to give her some slender comfort, "He'll come round."

"Yes, but he's making it harder on himself! Why do people do that?"

They hung back a minute before following him in. The Great Hall had been transformed overnight ready for the Halloween feast that evening. Live bats were flying above and there were carved pumpkins along the tables and in the corners. They spotted Ron hedged in by Seamus and Dean on one side, and Ginny and Neville on the other. He looked miserable. When he saw Hermione, his demeanour changed to a strained, hollow joviality, laughing falsely at something the girls opposite him — Parvati and Lavender — were saying. Harry sighed and led Hermione to the empty places just beyond the two girls.

"Trust Snape to give us extra homework to make up for leaving his class early yesterday," grumbled Harry as he reached for a bacon sandwich. "I mean, it wasn't our fault was it! That's Saturday ruined for starters."

"We're leaving ours till tomorrow," said Parvati. "It is Halloween after all!"

Hermione shook her head reprovingly but said nothing. She would have to do library research before even beginning the first of the Essays that Snape had demanded. Then there was Charms and History work to finish too. Maybe, if she really worked hard and skipped lunch, she might finish by early afternoon... but what then could she do about Ron? She turned to Harry.

"Perhaps if I let him go over my notes — oh, I might as well write the lot out for him this once!" said Hermione. "Or would he take that the wrong way, you think? Like I'm telling him he's incapable?"

"They reckon Warrington got up early and put his name in," Dean was saying loudly.

Ron said, "Not a Slytherin champion! We can't—"

"No way!" said Hermione, seizing her chance to join in and be agreeable to him. "Anyone but a Slytherin!"

"Who asked for your opinion?" snapped Ron, loudly enough that an astonished hush fell upon all the Gryffindors within hearing distance.

Hermione turned her head away, eyes glistening. Harry glared at Ron but was ignored. Ron's words had stung him as much as Hermione.

"Take no notice, Hermione," he urged her in a low voice.

She left breakfast early without him and Harry decided she needed some space for a while, so he delayed his own departure. When he returned to the common room she was already absorbed in her Potions homework and appeared to have gotten over Ron's spat — or was she concealing her pain? He sat down at the table next to her and dragged out his own books, though he didn't feel at all like working yet.

"Erm..." he began, wondering what to say.

"I've made a provisional list of likely ingredients for the homework," Hermione said briskly before Harry could continue. She slid a piece of note paper over to him. "I'll go to the library in a bit and start searching to confirm which of them is correct. I'll let you know what I find."

Harry nodded. "In that case I'll start on my History. Don't know why Snape can't just tell us the ingredients!"

"We're supposed to evaluate which attributes fit the required results ourselves," explained Hermione in a subdued tone that surprised Harry, "so we learn to understand _why_ the potion works." She frowned at her own words. _Was the Blessing trying to teach them a lesson as well, instead of merely changing Harry's life?_

Their quills scratched away. Books were consulted. Other students were drifting back now. Hermione began wondering again how she could ever find a spare hour or two without being observed. Her last opportunity would be to use the evening's Halloween feast as a cover for a trip to the Retreat. Nobody would miss her in the excitement of the champions' selection. Perhaps she would get lucky and sort this Blessing out once and for all!

As evening approached, she let it be known she was emotionally drained, tired out, had been suffering a headache all day, and was withdrawing to her bed very early — it was all half-true anyway, she told her guilty feelings. The banquet would be lengthy. Once alone in her bed, she could Portkey to the Retreat and be back in her bed almost before it was over. Hopefully, she'd clarify her confusion over how the Blessing was supposed to work and be done with it in one night!

"But you can't miss Halloween — not this one!" Harry protested — though not very fervently; he knew she would not have celebrated Halloween with any passion, given Ron's moodiness. In a way, some advantage might be gained. He could sit with Ron at the meal without feeling guilty, smooth things over so at least he didn't think Harry was spending more time with Hermione than his best mate, then somehow persuade him to at least talk to her again. He had to at least try, for her sake.

.

~~~ Back To The Retreat ~~~

The large record book of James Potter was daunting in its scale and scope. Hermione frowned. So much material was written within it that he must have frequented the Peverell house for months. These included personal creations: a magical recipe of Lily's to spice up fruitcake, a luxurious bath essence charmed from a single flower petal, and James had made a soothing liniment for aching feet. Many were the topics of research yet even after more than an hour, she still could not quickly uncover any other reference to Merlin's Blessing than that which she had already found. Moreover, some of the notes were vague or referred to other knowledge she could not locate: sometimes a book or a list, other times code letters such as _Ingredient F_ or _Stir J._

What did attract her attention was a reference to the spectre from which James had fled in panic. This confirmed the spectre was present in their era and since the creature was now the mistress of the house then it had to be one of James's female ancestors, and no older than a hundred and fifty years surely? Hermione tried to recall the horrible vision: short, hunched over, humpbacked; skin creased with age; a face made bestial by a jutting, almost gorilla-like jaw — what event had taken place to cause such a terrible physical and magical aberration, for surely she must have begun life as a normal woman? No man could have knowingly married such a beast much less have had children by her — and the descendants seemed normal. She smiled at the absurd thought of baby Harry sitting on great-granny's knee.

Hermione replaced Lily's bookmark and closed the record book with a thump of frustration. If only Harry's father were still here to ask! Or she there in his time! The rebellious idea had slipped into her head and was immediately rejected, angry at herself for even allowing its admission. The very worst thing she could do with the Time-turner would be to deliberately interact with anyone in the past! No, she was not Harry Potter! And she would never, ever, use the fake Time-turner again! The answer had to lie in the present, it just had to. Perhaps the Peverell library held the knowledge she sought.

Lady Candria was not at her favourite reading table but browsing a shelf of books with her daintily-slippered feet gliding six feet above the floor. Hermione smiled; one of the perks of being a ghost is that one did not need to employ the rolling ladder. What surprised the young girl was that when Candria eventually drifted silently down, a book was following her through the air.

"You can do magic? A ghost can perform magic? And read books without help?" Hermione, forgetting her manners, stared in astonishment.

Candria, startled by Hermione's sudden appearance, had to compose herself quickly, and the book almost toppled to the floor. She smiled.

"Not at all, my Lady, yet magicks mayest enchant ghostly spirits such as I — this thou knew surely?"

Hermione nodded and watched as the book hovered in the air before her and the pages riffled through unaided by physical fingers before chasing after the ghost once more towards her favourite seat.

"I wast sister to Lord Tybalt Peverell, then Lord of the Houses of Peverell, fruitfully engaged in caring for and tutoring his children when death took me."

Hermione suppressed the urge to ask how, but Candria supplied the information freely, "I foolishly spurned a suitor to whom my brother kindly introduced me. A cursed and damn'd letter received two days thence ended my life — yet I couldst not bear to leave Tybalt's poor darling children whom I loved greatly, so here I am. They have long since gone on to a happier realm, of course."

The flimsy apparition sighed a breathless sigh. "My dear, dear brother, heavyhearted that he wast party to my downfall, cast an enchantment on this library and on my spirit that whatsoever book I wished couldst be read therefrom by intent, that is, by my will. In this wise I hath kept abreast of newer additions from family members, extended my knowledge to several disciplines, and taught many generations of Peverell children."

Hermione spoke without thinking. "And what of the present owner's... offspring?"

There was a brief pause before Candria answered. "None thus far, my Lady.

"Thus far! So that creature has a... spouse? Who then is—?"

The ghost turned and glided away a few paces. "Thou wert blessed with the freedom of these few chambers, my Lady; of beyond that, I durst not give account."

"But the spectre," cried Hermione, carried away by excitement, "she must be mother or grandmother or... great aunt to James ... related by blood or law! Why then is he—?"

"Prithee do not press me further on this matter, I entreat thee." The pages of all the books laying before her on the table fluttered back and forth in such an agitated manner that Hermione and a nearby candle felt a distinct breeziness.

Hermione clapped her hand over her mouth in dismay. "I do beg your pardon, Lady Candria, I forgot myself."

Candria expression calmed very quickly. "You are always most gracious, my Lady."

"Always?" Hermione frowned. "Tell me just one thing; how can you be sure she is truly Mistress of the Peverell Estate?"

"Why, she doth bear the same ring of course; the one bestowed by—!"

"MY LADY CANDRIA!" thundered Lord Cautius who had entered at that moment and stood shaking with annoyance — no, it was fear, Hermione decided — in the doorway.

"Forgive me, Cautius; I wast inattentive but for a moment. Too many seasons in want of engaging conversation didst make me over-eager."

Hermione's mouth was wide in astonishment and her eyes flicked back and forth between the two ghosts. Who was it that had given a ring to the strange creature? And why did that confirm her as the authentic Lady of the House? A spectre, no less? How Hermione longed to discuss events with Harry! But she must be patient until the Blessing had proven itself.

On the pretext of casual browsing, Hermione carefully hunted through the bookshelves. It did not take too long to narrow down her search to the section on wizarding families, biographies, and pure-blood lines. Hermione almost missed the book she wanted because it had been replaced well out of order. Only a fleeting glimpse of a gold circle within a triangle on a dark blue leather spine drew her attention or she would not have found it.

She glanced at Lily's watch: students would be returning from the Halloween feast soon and she must return before they did — she had to hurry!

James's mother had died before she was sixty — far too young to be the aged spectre. Hermione's eyes searched the page before, and she blinked in astonishment at what she saw. His grandfather, Galfrid Potter, had died in his eighties, but his wife's name had been almost scoured from the page! They couple had met when she had visited from the continent to venture upon an historic maiden voyage — but Hermione's attention was on the name. The forename might have been Deidre, or perhaps Heidi, but the surname was lost — and there was no date shown for her death! Hermione glanced nervously over her shoulder. Lady Candria was occupied guiding a magical quill over her notes. Lord Cautius must have left the room. Hermione quickly duplicated the page, stuffed it into her bag to read more thoroughly later, then touched the inner face of Lily's wristwatch...

.

~~~ Celebrating Too Soon ~~~

"How are you _feeling_, Hermione?"

Hermione froze in her bed. It had been Parvati's voice and it had sounded like she was grinning.

"Not too bad thank you."

"I brought you some thick pea soup and fresh bread. Thought you might be hungry." Parvati sounded excited.

Hermione frowned. She got along reasonably well with Parvati but they were not this close. She pulled back the hangings of her four-poster and peered out. Parvati stood there wearing a lopsided kind of smile, and holding a tray, steaming with hot food. It was very late and Hermione had not eaten that evening. _Why not?_ She sat up.

"Erm... thanks, Parvati."

"There's more downstairs if you want it!" cried Parvati, as she left the room. "Cakes, and buns, and biscuits, and tea, and hot Butterbeer and..." — she giggled oddly — "Firewhisky!" Her voice grew fainter the further down the steps she descended but that did not hide her continued fervour.

There was a distant muted cheer from the floor below. Hermione broke off a thick piece of bread and dunked it into the soup. _Aha!_ Hermione guessed at what had happened and the cause of rejoicing. _Angelina has been selected as the Hogwarts' champion and stopped up late to celebrate with a few of her friends._

Hungrily, she finished her soup, wishing there was more, and sat there listening to the muffled laughter from below. Probably Fred and George would be there and... maybe Harry. What if he and Ginny...? Well, if there was more free food waiting it would be a shame to waste it. She could creep down and grab a few biscuits and a piece of cake, maybe congratulate Angelina, then slip back upstairs — the older girl wouldn't be offended if she didn't stay long.

She put aside the tray, pulled on her dressing gown and then, hearing another faint cheer from below, she donned a light travel cloak on top of her gown and crept downstairs.

The festive noise grew louder as she descended the steps but the moment the common room came into sight there was an immediate silence. Dozens of faces were staring at her and she self-consciously tugged her cloak more tightly around herself.

The cheer that then went up threatened to raise the roof and every smiling face and clapping hand moved forward to meet her.

"Fantastic job!" "Brilliant!" "Done us proud!" "You're the best, Hermione!"

Harry was frowning and looking at her very strangely but Fred and George were wolf-whistling and Seamus burst into song. Hermione searched for Angelina and spotted her waving across the room. Hermione gave her the thumbs up, nodding her approval vigorously.

Then she was being mobbed. Sweets and scones and goblets of butterbeer were thrust into her hands. Her back was aching from being slapped and her hair was ruffled up like a yak in a tornado.

"Genius! Sheer genius!" cried Fred, "Harry's making out he knows nothing of course but who cares! — we've got a Gryffindor champion!"

_Oh, no... Harry, what have I done?_ Hermione's eyes darted around looking for Harry's face. Had she inadvertently cursed him with bad luck? Or had the Blessing set him off on a dangerous venture from which he might benefit only if he survived?

"Harry won't tell us. How'd you get the name in, Hermione?" cried George. "You left it till the last second right? After the age line was removed? Fred reckons that wasn't Filch carrying the Goblet into the Great Hall — it was you! Come on, 'fess up! Lav saw your bed was empty early on!"

"Well, I, erm... as I said, felt worn out, exhausted really. And my head was pounding so—"

A mountain of laughter deafened her. _What is going on?_

"Seriously though," said Fred, "How'd you do it, Hermione?"

"Do it?" said Hermione, faintly.

"McGonagall's livid. You're for it in the morning!" laughed Dean.

"You should have seen Karkaroff though!" another voice cried.

"Diggory looked a bit sick too!" said yet another.

"Come on, Hermione, spill the beans. How'd you get an underage name accepted by the Goblet of Fire?" said Fred.

"I what? I didn't! Whose—?"

"_A TOAST, LADIES AND GENTLEMEN!_" thundered George, "To our own Hogwarts champion — Hermione Granger!"

As her name was saluted, Hermione grabbed hold of George's arm to steady herself but her pallid expression was ignored. More laughter erupted from the crowd accompanied by further backslapping, cake thrusting, and butterbeer toasting.

"But you have to believe me..." protested Hermione weakly.

After that, no matter what Hermione said, nobody would listen to her denials and she found herself rotated around the room from group to group, receiving accolade and praise and applause wherever her eyes fell or her ears listened. Until finally, she abandoned her denials as futile; somehow she had to escape.

.

~~~ Rescue ~~~

It was Harry who rescued her. He managed to wedge through between her and a gaggle of seventh years and guide her to a corner near the boys' stairs. He shook his head.

"What happened, Hermione?"

"I never put my name in, Harry, I swear it!"

"Of course not. I meant any ideas how it happened? Who fixed it?"

"So, _you_ believe me?" Hermione felt an amazing gush of gratitude towards her friend.

He blinked a few times and looked puzzled. "Of course I do. You said so, didn't you? Anyway, why would you? No, I've been wondering if it was George and Fred. After they got rejected they were muttering and mumbling together wondering where they went wrong. Perhaps they figured out a way but it wouldn't work on them because they had already been thrown out. So, they'd pick a Gryffindor they thought might have the best chance. I noticed they were leading the chorus — they were the ones who smothered your objections the loudest."

"Three cheers for Hermione Granger!" someone shouted.

"But I have no chance, Harry! It's dangerous even for seventh-years. I'm definitely not taking part."

"Hip, hip!"

"Glad to hear it. For a while I was worried you'd feel you had to continue with it for the sake of Gryffindor."

"HOORAY!"

Hermione waved one of her goblets at the crowd and tried to smile.

"I have to get out of here, Harry. Please help me."

"Hip, hip!" "HOORAY!"

She felt his hand on her arm guiding around and up the boys' stairs.

"Ooo!" came a cry which was taken up by many. "Give 'er a big _thankshyou_ off _mee's'well, Hally!_" shouted Lee, struggling to align his lips with a goblet that swayed from side to side in his hand.

.

~~~ Out of the Frying Pan ~~~

But someone else was already in the boys' dormitory — though he didn't look ready to congratulate Hermione.

"Happy now, are you?" It was Ron and his glare was darker than ever before. "Now you've proved you can do stuff nobody else can? Now you're the centre of attention? "

"She didn't do it, Ron!" said Harry. "It was a mistake. I told you it must be."

"Yeah, right. I'm surprised you're not in it as well. Everyone in Hogwarts in it except for stupid, dumb Ron Weasley who would only last one second."

"Ron..." began Hermione, "I meant that none of us would have lasted one—"

"Don't! I don't want to hear it!"

"I never—"

"DON'T LIE!" bellowed Ron, and the noise downstairs died away suddenly. "Supposed to be feeling worn out weren't you? Bad headache? Amazing what being worshipped can do to cure you ain't it! Don't deny it — your bed was SEEN to be empty! " He turned away and flung himself down on his bed.

"Ron, you're being a total prat!" cried Harry.

"Yeah, that's me alright, One-second Weasley, the total prat who never..." He sat up suddenly. "You helped her, didn't you! You're in it together! Don't tell me, will you! Don't..." He rounded then on Hermione. "What was it you said before about me? 'Oh, you're not old enough, Ronald.' " — he had raised the pitch of his voice to a high singsong falsetto by now — " 'I'm six months older than yoohoo!' " He sagged down suddenly. "So that's it, then. You're way beyond me. I might have known you'd always be well above someone as useless as me."

He pulled the drapes around the four-poster rather roughly, still cursing and muttering to himself, while Harry and Hermione stared dumbfounded.

.

~~~ Consideration and Consolation ~~~

Harry sighed and signalled to Hermione that they'd better go back downstairs. That's when he saw her eyes were swimming with tears.

He grabbed his invisibility cloak, pulled it over them both, then, gripping her firmly around the waist — without clenching away this time — led her quietly down and out to the reading room. Harry guided her to the back of the chamber where they found the draught from an open window had doused the wall candles. He closed the window but the only illumination now filtered through gaps in the bookshelves from the centre of the chamber or what little torchlight glimmered from Hogwarts' other towers through the closed panes of the casement.

There was, of course, no one else in the room at this late hour, but he chose not to relight the candles. They sank down together onto a shadowy bench that rounded within the window niche before he removed the cloak. Her eyes were still bright even in the gloom. He tried to think of something comforting to tell her.

"Ron can be a right git at times. We'll find a way, Hermione. Get you out of this. Maybe he'll see reason if we can find how to get you out of competing."

"Find? There's no need to find anything. I'm not competing and that's flat. Why would I?

"I was just wondering... now don't get mad at me but..."

"What, Harry?"

"Suppose you took part but did dreadfully badly? Do you suppose Ron might take pity on you? Like, because he wouldn't feel so... inferior? Surely he couldn't be horrible to you then?"

One glimpse of Hermione's expression and Harry instantly felt ashamed of his own suggestion. He tried to force a grin. "Not seriously — I was only—"

"You mean show everyone I'm a complete failure?"

She lowered her head and Harry was unable to think how to get out of his suggestion. _Me and my big mouth!_

"I suppose it couldn't be any worse, could it," she murmured almost to herself, "and it might help his confidence..."

Harry stared aghast at the top of her head. _Surely she couldn't be—?_

"I'll keep it in mind, Harry, if you really think it would help him — but, well, the fact is I'm more likely to fail anyway, but in the worst possible way. Some of the tasks imposed in previous tournaments have been dangerous even by adult standards. An eighteen-year-old prefect was stung and half-devoured by a Manticore in the fifteenth century before all the school heads together could subdue it — and there are much more deadly creatures than Manticores, Harry: demons and dragons and goodness knows wh—"

"Oh, Hermione, they wouldn't go to that extreme! I'm sure they wouldn't!"

"And it won't be just beasts either," persisted Hermione. "A young witch who failed to counter an advanced plunge curse in time fell into the ground itself. They never found her body even though they excavated hundreds of feet down. You see? It really can be over very quickly. Failure is not just humiliation in the Triwizard Tournament, Harry."

Harry sighed. "We'll just have to trust Dumbledore will get you out of it somehow then."

"What did the headmaster actually say?" She peered at his face in the darkness.

"He wants to see you in the morning in his office at nine-fifteen, didn't anyone tell you?"

"No."

"I hope Maxime and Karkaroff aren't there. Listen, you want to avoid them; they were really angry. Oh, and..." Harry groaned.

"What is it, Harry?"

"Don't go to breakfast in the morning. I'll bring you something up."

"Why not?"

"Well, for one, the Hufflepuffs are totally livid because of Diggory! They think you cheated and are stealing his limelight."

"Oh, right. He was favourite to get chosen." He could see her pursing her lips. "I hadn't thought of that — it's so unfair on him."

"He _was_ chosen."

"What? How could he be? If I got picked?"

The shadow of an owl on its way to the owlery flickered past their window.

Harry took a deep breath. "Diggory got chosen for Hogwarts then, a bit later, your name came out as well. There are four Triwizard champions now."

"Impossible!"

"That's what they said."

"But that proves it. They must know I'm not a valid entrant. I'm not even old enough so that disqualifies me anyway. It's even simpler then, I don't compete and they've got three champions and everyone's happy." Hermione brightened up a little and Harry could see her expression relaxing. She let out a long sigh of relief. He was reluctant to spoil that.

Harry stared at the top of the reading platform by their side, trying unsuccessfully to make out the scratches of graffiti in the dark. The only shape he recognised was a heart with—! A shock had ran up his spine so severely that he was sure Hermione had felt it too because she moved against him as if surprised. It had suddenly occurred to him that this very seat must have been where Diggory and that pretty eastern girl had been kissing — and Hermione was the one who had informed them all of it! What must she think of him now!

He wanted to pull away from her but that would have been so obvious it most certainly would be worse than if he remained snuggled against her. Instead, he said lamely, "There's some kind of magical contract..."

"You can't have a contract without an agreement and I've never agreed to anything."

"Dumbledore will find out how to get around it, Hermione."

There was silence for a while.

"The Ravenclaws sort of sided with the Huffs," said Harry. "Then there's the Slytherins... Even some of the teachers are... frankly, except for Gryffindor, your name is mud at the moment."

Hermione groaned. "Is there anyone not annoyed at me?"

"Apart from me, let's see... there's... um... nobody I know of, Hermione." He smiled wryly. "Remind you of anyone?"

"Yes, you — you being thought of as the heir of Slytherin in our second year! But stupid as that was, this is ten times more foolish."

"Dafter than me being the Heir of Slytherin? Yes, I guess this is dafter. Hermione Granger, the smartest witch in her year, cheats her way into a suicidal tournament so she can experience what it's like to be even more unpopular."

"Oh, Harry, don't..." She shuddered.

"Sorry." He wrapped the cloak around them both again and they squeezed even closer together for warmth. He glanced up at the window to make sure it was shut tight.

"Any theories?" he said at last.

"Yes, it's obvious isn't it? Someone wants me dead."

Harry stiffened in dismay. "But why? And who? It makes no sense. Who would want Hermione Granger dead?"

.

—oOo—

.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Notes<strong>

_Don't worry if Hermione sounds a bit too soft on Ron — she's feeling vulnerable and preoccupied with the Blessing, and there's still plenty of time for her to knock some sense into him with her handbag!_

_I've got most of this first part sorted out now and I reckon there'll be another three or four chapters. The name of each part will be derived from the names of verb tenses (not necessarily all English) if you were wondering, so present, past, present, and future. They were only meant to be working titles but somehow they stuck._

_Many thanks for all comments and reviews. These are most welcome and very encouraging. Let me know of any weaknesses or faults — I'm always trying to improve my writing so feedback is really useful._ :)

**- Hippothestrowl**

.


	5. Present Tension: Change of Plan

.

_So far... Harry's 4th year at Hogwarts. Hermione Portkeyed to the Peverell Retreat in search of Merlin's Blessing. But somehow, her name was entered into the Goblet of Fire and there is growing resentment that she cheated her way into the Tri-Wizard Tournament to overshadow Cedric Diggory. Ron, in particular, is bitterly upset with her. Now read on... _

.

**Chapter 05**

**Change of Plan**

* * *

><p>.<p>

~~~ Consequences ~~~

The morning after the revelation that Hermione was a Hogwarts Champion in the Tournament, Harry slipped away from breakfast as early as he could, his pockets awkwardly stuffed with serviettes enwrapping bacon sandwiches, sausages, toast and marmalade, all together with a big mug of steaming tea which he held steady with one hand beneath his robes. Hermione pounced on him when he entered the common room and began devouring the food.

"Steady on, Hermione, you've still got over thirty minutes before your appointment."

His caution went unheeded. Hermione wolfed down a big mouthful. "I'll need time to get to the Headmaster's office and I went to get there early before the others leave the Great Hall."

Harry nodded and reached for a sausage for which he got a slap on the wrist. After a while he went briefly out of the portrait hole to look and listen. When he came back in he said, "Still quiet out there."

Hermione finished her tea, brushed crumbs off her robe into the hearth then squared her shoulders. "How'd I look?" She patted hopelessly at her hair.

"You'll be fine, Hermione. Once Professor Dumbledore's sorted this out then he'll make an announcement at lunch and everything will be fine again."

But as she made her way to meet the Headmaster, Hermione felt anything but fine. An ugly stone gargoyle guarded the entrance to his office.

Hermione waited a few moments for it to say something then, when it remained sullenly silent, she declared, "I'm here to see Professor Dumbledore. I have an appointment."

"No you haven't!" scoffed the gargoyle without even turning its head. "The Headmaster hasn't any appointment at this time. Clearly, you don't know everything, Miss Know-it-all!"

"But... oh, please let me in, it's important!"

"Oooh, in _that_ case I shall watch with interest. Should be a simple matter for someone so skilled at illegal entry as yourself to get into the Headmaster's office without an appointment."

"I never...! Look I really do have an appointment for nine-fifteen. You must let me in."

"Nine-fifteen you say? Well, that explains it. The — big — hand — needs — to — be — on — the — three," the gargoyle began, as if talking to a four-year-old, "and the little hand—"

"But it's almost five past nine! I'm only a little early."

"Then you must return at the correct time, mustn't you? We do things without cheating around here — unlike someone not a spit away from where I am coughing up..." The ugly creature fruitily began clearing its throat.

Hermione growled under her breath. Far off down the corridors she could faintly hear the sound of students — breakfast was over. "I'll wait here."

"Suit yourself — you usually do," the gargoyle said. "The rest of us follow procedure."

A groan escaped Hermione's lips she folded her arms and grumpily leaned back against the wall. The noise in the distance was growing louder. It seemed an age until Harry's watch reached the correct time.

"Now will you let me in?"

"You've forgotten the magic word."

"What! Oh, very well... _please_ will you let me in?"

"Spineless bootlicking will not gain you entry here; you need the magic word — the password."

"But how am I supposed to—?"

She was interrupted by the chatter of a couple of Hufflepuffs turning into the corridor — a conversation which just as abruptly stopped when they saw Hermione. "Erm... Hi!" Hermione said rather timidly.

Justin Finch-Fletchley merely glared at her and Ernie McMillan scowled as they passed. She distinctly heard Justin say in a deliberately-loud whisper "If there's any justice she'll be expelled for this — and good riddance," before they disappeared beyond the other end of the passage.

"Now you're late! The Headmaster will be furious!" sniggered the gargoyle.

"YES, I AM!" thundered Professor Dumbledore, as the wall split apart, staggering the gargoyle to one side, and the Headmaster burst forth. "I do not like to be kept waiting! I shall remind you later about the procedure for appointments." He turned then to Hermione who was trembling. His blues eyes were twinkling and she almost thought he winked at her. "This way Miss Granger."

Only then did she realise he had been addressing the gargoyle. Nevertheless, Hermione was still nervous as she was led up and into the Headmaster's office to find McGonagall already there looking rather severe.

"Take a seat Miss Granger." Dumbledore gestured towards the chair in front of his desk. He himself went behind the desk and sat down. "Lemon drop? ... You missed breakfast?" he added with another twinkle.

Hermione shook her head and guiltily wiped toast crumbs away from her lips. "No, thank you, Headmaster."

"Miss Granger," the Headmaster steepled his hands before him and frowned inwardly for the right words, "I have to ask you: did you or did you not enter your name in the Goblet of Fire?"

Hermione squared herself up in her seat. "No, Professor, I did not!"

"Did you get anyone else to put your name in?"

"No, sir."

"And have you any idea why your name might have been entered?"

"Yes, sir, I'm a Muggle-born; clearly someone wishes to have me killed."

She heard McGonagall gasp behind her, and out of the corner of her eye, Hermione sensed her moving forward, but Dumbledore made a tiny gesture with his hand and the deputy headmistress stopped her approach.

"Have you any idea who?"

"No, Professor."

"You seem very resolute and sure of yourself, Miss Granger." Dumbledore took an extra long deep breath. "You do appreciate the dangers you will face?"

"Headmaster...!" McGonagall did step closer then.

"Dangers? But I thought it was understood? I have not entered my name in the Tournament so obviously, I am not in the Tournament."

Dumbledore frowned. "I'm afraid you have no choice. Entering a name in the Goblet constitutes a binding magical contract that—"

"To which I have not agreed! Headmaster, I'm only fifteen years old."

"And knowledgeable beyond your years, Miss Granger." Dumbledore's eyes flickered towards McGonagall who did not know whether to look proud or more worried than she already did.

"Headmaster, I would not enter the Tournament even if I was an adult, let alone a seventeen-year-old. I've looked it up — students have died in previous such tournaments."

"That was before the of-age requirement I have insisted upon this year. Other precautions have also been added. Of course, no one can say there is no risk whatsoever but—"

"It is irrelevant. I have no intention of taking part. Headmaster, would you please tell me the procedure for retiring from the Tournament?"

Dumbledore's frown deepened and he shook his head sadly. "Miss Granger, there is no way to break the magical contract."

"Then what will happen when I do not participate? House points? Detention?"

The stare returned to her was one of astonishment. "Miss Granger, this is a Ministry Tournament not an exclusively Hogwarts one. If you break such a contract, your magic will be taken away from you."

Hermione's jaw dropped. "I'll be a... Squib?"

Dumbledore shook his head. "You were not born of magical folk, Miss Granger, so you will become a Muggle."

Open-mouthed she returned Dumbledore's stare, but hers was one of shock. She sat there numbly, vaguely aware that McGonagall had summoned a house-elf to bring them tea.

"Here, drink this," the teacher said. There was a kindly note to her voice.

The cup was taken and sipped at, but Hermione's mind was not on it. "If I have to choose between life and magic — I choose life," she said eventually.

McGonagall looked aghast, Dumbledore astonished. "You need time to reconsider. You cannot mean to forsake your magic so hurriedly..."

Placing the cup down on the desk, Hermione studied their expressions. "For you, magic _is_ life, but I managed very well without it until a little over three years ago, since which I have not been allowed to use it — oh, learn about it, yes, but never use it in my daily life. I was raised as a Muggle; we do not miss what we never had."

She set her mouth grimly and nodded to herself. They could tell she was trying to convince herself of her own words — to accept her fate. "There are more important things in life... books, study, advancing oneself, friendship..." she muttered.

"You have not thought this through carefully enough yet," said McGonagall, gently, putting a hand on Hermione's shoulder. "Hogwarts can only teach magical children. Miss Granger... you won't be able to remain here. You won't even be able to see Hogwarts any longer."

Once again, Hermione's expression was one of astonishment. She took up the cup again and began shakily gulping down tea.

"Headmaster, in that case, I have to speak to my parents. I cannot return home unannounced. I need their advice. If they wish me to participate in the Tournament then I will stay. But I'm certain they won't — not when they learn how dangerous it is."

Dumbledore and McGonagall exchanged disappointed glances — perhaps it was they, thought the Headmaster, who had not thought the situation through carefully enough.

"Very well, Miss Granger." He turned to McGonagall. "Would you arrange the visit, please, Minerva? Tomorrow, if possible."

.

~~~ Friends No More ~~~

When Hermione returned to the common room, a small knot of excited Gryffindors quickly moved towards her, apparently — from their chatter — under the impression she had been receiving confirmation of her place and perhaps even advice from the Headmaster.

"Is it fixed?" said Lavender. "What's the first task?" Her eyes were shining enthusiasm and... was that _admiration?_

Hermione stared at them all. More students were approaching, attracted by the commotion — like vultures to a kill, it seemed to her. "It's fixed alright — I'm leaving soon."

"Leaving?" frowned Parvati. "We thought the Tournament would take place here at Hogwarts. What about the rest of us? Do we all have to travel?"

"I mean just me — I'm leaving Hogwarts. I won't be in the Tournament."

The room became so quiet that only the crackle of the log fire was to be heard.

"You're expelled? Just for cheating your way into the Tournament?" cried Fred, aghast at how close he and his brother had come to the same fate.

"I'm not expelled. I'm leaving of my own free will because I told the Headmaster I'm not competing in the Tournament — it's too dangerous."

"But..." spluttered Seamus.

"Wha...?" muttered Deane.

"How can you do such a thing to us!" cried Katie. "I can't believe it!"

"Well, I must say, I for one am not surprised she's running away," said Angelina, angrily. "Bit off more than you could chew this time, did you, Granger? Or feeling ashamed you stole my place!"

"I did not steal your—!" began Hermione fiercely, but she was shouted down.

"Did you even give any thought to how disappointed we'd be!" spat Alicia.

Fred and George's faces had clouded darkly. "We've already placed heavy bets on you to survive at least two of the tasks. Everything we had! No show — no refund — we lose everything if you run off!"

"Well, I'm sorry, but—" Hermione was struggling to control her emotions now. She hadn't had any appreciation of the depth of bitter feeling her retirement from the contest would cause.

"You're really leaving Hogwarts?"

Hermione rounded anxiously on the newcomer who had pushed his way through the gathering. It was Harry. "You're actually leaving us?" he repeated. He looked bewildered and hurt.

Hermione stared at him. She had forgotten her promise to be the best friend — no, the best _sister_ — she possibly could be for him. "Well, I... it uuh... depends on my parents."

"I doubt Viktor Krum's going to ask Mummy and Daddy to hold his hand through the three tasks," crowed Angelina.

"Just shut it, will you!" snapped Harry. "She never put her name in the Goblet in the first place!"

"We see she's got you convinced, Harry," snorted Seamus. "Wonder what she had to do to persuade—"

Harry's fist collided firmly with Seamus's nose. Caught off guard, he staggered back momentarily then threw himself at Harry — but someone pulled him off and pinned him against the wall. "Cool it, Finnegan, you were bang out of order!" It was Ron.

Was everyone mad? Hermione didn't know whether to laugh or cry. She did both, fleeing hysterically up to her dormitory to escape the contemptuous scrutiny of what seemed to be every student in Gryffindor.

But not everyone...

Neville and Ginny came over to Harry. "We're not any part of this, Harry," said Ginny. "Should I go up to her, you think?"

Harry gazed through them both for a few moments, not comprehending who they were or what had been asked. "Mmm... yes... do that... thank — Give her a few minutes then go up. Yes, thanks, Ginny."

.

~~~ The Condemned's Last Meal ~~~

Whether it was Ginny's words that comforted Hermione or her own Gryffindor courage, next morning she was resolved not to hide away any longer but face the rest of the school for breakfast, after all, she told herself, it might be her last meal before leaving Hogwarts forever. With a heavy heart she had been summoned to McGonagall's office to learn that Mr and Mrs Granger would arrive by Floo very soon and Hermione was to go straight up to the Headmaster's office immediately after breakfast. She could then leave with them if that was their decision, McGonagall had added.

Neville was waiting outside McGonagall's office as Hermione left. He looked at her as she passed but she scarcely noticed him or McGonagall's stern cautionary message fading behind her:

"Ah, Longbottom, I wished only to confirm that last year's ban on your visiting Hogsmeade is now lifted. I hope you have absorbed and learnt the serious failings of your writing down passwords...?"

Hermione dragged her feet towards the Great Hall. At least this final breakfast would not be too drawn out — she was already ten minutes late and could excuse herself early then dash upstairs. The stouthearted Gryffindor girl bit her lip; she really did not want her mother — or anyone else — to see her crying.

With head held high she marched over to the Gryffindor table, ignoring the hostile atmosphere and hissed comments as she passed.

"Who does she think she is?" "Not enough to show off in class, has to spoil the Tournament too!" "Look at her prancing along!" "Nobody in our dorm ever liked her..." "I always said..."

Whatever it was the speaker had always said, Hermione never heard for she stumbled awkwardly to a halt mid-stride. A wave of snickers and snorts passed around the hall at her clumsiness — or perhaps they hoped it was a hurt-filled reaction to their cruel jibes. But if they had studied her expression they would have been disappointed, for it was not their comments that had distracted her to a momentary standstill. Hermione's heart was surging with unexpected delight. Far along the Gryffindor table, facing the other way and slightly apart from the other students were Harry and Ginny, heads bent close together and deep in conversation.

_YES!_ Hermione smiled as she resumed her walk. Passing quietly behind them she sat further along, alone but almost oblivious now of the snide remarks carrying over from the other tables. _The Blessing might have finally worked! Perhaps it had all been worth it after all!_

She resisted an urge to eavesdrop on their soft whispers but anyway, they were drowned out by the background chatter which seemed to have been raised a notch for her benefit:

"_Granger's more Slytherin than Gryffindor if you ask me — both sneaky and cowardly._" "_Sprout's fuming and I don't blame her! _" "_...always thought Granger was a bit odd, didn't you?_" One voice in particular seemed to be growing louder — was someone coming over?

"Excuse me."

Hermione groaned inwardly and began pouring milk on her cereals.

"Excuse me."

"What!" Hermione's spoon rattled shakily against the bowl of cornflakes and she tried to steady herself.

"Is it true you deceitfully put your name in the Goblet of Fire?"

Hermione twisted her head around and looked up.

"Only that's what everyone is saying and it's so silly I don't believe it and I wanted to hear what you had to say yourself to clear up the matter."

Hermione blinked and the face came into focus. It was that weird blonde girl with the ridiculous jewellery.

"No, I most definitely did not put my name into the Goblet. Is that clear enough for you?"

"Oh, that's what I thought. Thank you."

Hermione instantly regretted her waspish reply — even felt a certain compassion as she watched the girl walk away and take up her own isolation at the Ravenclaw table. At least someone believed her, she thought, though she would have preferred it to have been someone who did not hang vegetables from their ears.

"Hi." A boy was sliding onto the bench beside her. She resented that he was bridging the gap between herself and Harry and Ginny; she wanted them to continue to have some seclusion.

"Off the record, McGonagall says there'll be a Hogsmeade weekend mid-November." It was Neville.

"Yeah? That's great," said Harry, and she could tell by the directness of his voice that he was looking her way now. "Hermione? Didn't see you there. Fancy coming to Hogsmeade with me and Ginny instead? — if Ron's still got the hump, that is. What did McGonagall want?"

Hermione hastily swallowed a mouthful of soggy cereal and she herself looked up then. "Me? Aren't you and...?"

She looked at Ginny who's eyes widened briefly before she hurriedly responded, "We were just talking about where you were and whether you were seeing your parents in McGonagall's office and what they thought of it all and..."

It sounded to Hermione as if Ginny was hastily over-explaining. It would be a terrible shame if she felt guilty about her and Harry becoming closer... or had she thought that Hermione herself had misunderstood...? _What if I have and they really were only talking about me?_ Hermione began to fluster "Oh, uuh... after b-breakfast, M-McGonagall said ... should b-be here by now ... I have to go up ... s-see them ... s-soon as I've finished here." She started shovelling corn flakes rapidly into her mouth to emphasise the point.

"Oh, right."

Harry's face conveyed that same broken expression as when she had first said she might be leaving. "They're only here to get you out of the Tournament, right? They just _have_ to! They'll _make_ Dumbledore do something?"

"Harry, I..."

"It's just not fair..." he mumbled, hardly daring to look her in the eye.

She yearned to tell Harry how much his support and friendship meant to her but somehow the right words would not form on her lips. Her mouth opened... then closed again.

A silence was also spreading along the rest of the Gryffindor benches and faces were turning Hermione's way. One face, Ron's face, had turned very pale. She dropped her spoon back into her cereal bowl and began brushing crumbs off her robes as she stood up.

"I'd better go — get it over with, I suppose." There was a hollow sound to her voice. "Oh, Harry, I'll do everything I can to stay if it's possible but... oh, you can't expect me to compete, you just can't — can you?"

"No, no, of course not..." murmured Harry. "It's just so sudden, I... wasn't ready..." He began to mumble, "It's not right... it's just not right..."

Ginny had placed her hand over his then quickly withdrew it and adopted a sympathetic expression instead. But Hermione, unable to tell him she would be leaving with her parents and very unlikely to return, was already walking away. The Great Hall itself had caught something of the drama taking place at the Gryffindor table and had likewise lapsed into a softer hush of murmurs. Hermione did not look back as she went out the door.

.

~~~ Death Threat ~~~

"Go straight up, you're expected," the gargoyle said stiffly, jumping to attention and moving aside the moment Hermione approached the entrance to the Headmaster's office.

"Thank you."

"_You're... wel ... come..._"

The gargoyle choked the words out as if it were strangling but was staring grimly ahead when Hermione glanced sideways in passing. Above her came the faint sounds of shouting and she hurried up the steps to find the office door was open. A worried-looking Dumbledore beckoned her in then closed the door behind her.

"Mum! Dad!"

Waves of relief surged through the girl as she hugged her parents but the emotion was short-lived. They were clearly very distressed, so much so that she heard the Headmaster saying he would give them all a few minutes of privacy.

Startled, Hermione watched him withdraw into his inner chambers. Her father went to listen at the door as if to satisfy himself they could not be overheard. When he came back, Hermione noticed he was limping.

"Dad?"

"It's nothing."

He waved a hand carelessly but Hermione was not fooled. Her mother too, had winced and withdrew her left arm when they had embraced.

"What's going on?" said Hermione.

Mrs Granger's eyes looked sore as if she had been weeping for hours. She could scarcely speak. "It's ... j-just th-that..."

"Don't be upset for me," said Hermione airily, trying to sound mature. "The world doesn't revolve around Hogwarts. There are some good Muggle schools in our area. I can—"

"This ... Tournament..." began her father, cutting her off, "just how risky do you think it might be?"

Hermione stared. "Very! That's why I'm not staying. Why'd you think I'd—?"

"The Headmaster assured us he will be on hand constantly to offer protection should anything get out of hand and he remarked how capable and careful and sensible you are. The thing is..."

"You want me to risk my life!"

"Of course not!" Mr Granger paused; he seemed to be wondering how to word what he had to say. "It's not that darling, we're merely trying to assess for ourselves how dangerous it—"

"Something's happened, hasn't it? What else did Professor Dumbledore say to you?"

Mr Granger exchanged looks with his wife. "It wasn't him..."

"Who then? McGonagall?"

Her father shook his head. "He had... fair... straw-coloured hair. His hands were very pale; we think his face was too. He sounded... thin — old before his time."

"You _think?_ Who...? Where was this?"

"We were ... at home. ... He wore ... a mask."

Hermione stiffened then grabbed at her father's sleeve. "A Death Eater! I saw those foul people at the Quidditch Final last summer! We must tell Professor Dumbledore immediately!"

Mr and Mrs Granger were shaking their heads vigorously. "_He made us swear!_" Mrs Granger's voice was strained to a high-pitched whisper, almost hysterical.

"Swear?"

"Some kind of vow."

"The Unbreakable Vow? He made you swear the Unbreakable Vow! Why'd you agree to—?"

Mrs Granger began sobbing and clutched at her arm. "We had to, Hermione."

"He hurt you?"

She nodded. Several tears broke free and rolled down her cheeks.

Hermione's eyes flared. "That's that then! We have to tell Dumbledore! I'm telling him right now!" She stomped off towards the far door.

Mr Granger called out in a hoarse, strained whisper, "He said if we don't persuade you to take part, or if we betray him to anyone, tell anyone but you, then we..." He glanced nervously again past Hermione towards the door through which Dumbledore had gone, as if worried he might reappear any moment.

Hermione's eyes showed her dismay and she gasped weakly, "No..."

"But he says you're not in any danger from him and you're good enough to compete in all the tasks without serious risk!" added Mr Granger quickly. "That's why we wondered... with Professor Dumbledore watching over you...?"

Hermione came back and sank down into the chair before the Headmaster's desk. Her gaze vaguely took in the tray of teacups upon it but her mind was far away. "Then why...?"

"Oh, darling, of course we don't want you to face extreme peril!" cried Mrs Granger, dabbing at her eyes with a handkerchief. "But all this... magic — it's beyond our understanding. That's why only you can decide for us. Just say the word and we'll all go away, all three of us... travel... where he can never find us!"

Hermione found herself pouring tea. "It doesn't work like that. Your vow cannot bind _me_ directly but if I don't compete at all then it means you failed to persuade me... it means you would have broken the vow and—"

Mr Granger cut in quickly, not wanting to hear in words what they all knew, "So, you see, with his saying you are not his target and Dumbledore's promise to protect you then perhaps...?"

Hermione nodded firmly and handed out cups of tea as if they were comfortably at home on a Sunday afternoon and not debating life and death at the hands of a dark wizard.

She forced a weak smile. "It'll probably be something like Cornish Pixies — there might be puzzles or ... or a simple labyrinth to solve, something like that is all. I already know many practical spells and... and I'll search the library for more! I can do this! And I don't need to push myself like the other competitors! It won't be as if I'm trying to win the Tournament, will it."

She watched the terror in their eyes easing down to a controlled anxiety as they sipped their hot drinks. By the time Hermione had poured them all a second cup, the Headmaster had returned.

"Professor Dumbledore, you do promise you will give our daughter your fullest protection during the tasks? You'll be there at all times?" said Mr Granger, replacing his empty cup firmly on the tray.

"I promise. Yes, there will be minor risks but all competitors will be under my supervision at all times and should not come to any serious harm."

"Very well then," said Hermione, placing her own cup down. "I've decided to participate — for the time being."

"For the time being?" said Dumbledore.

"I mean, if an opportunity arises to exit gracefully then I'll take it."

Dumbledore eyes twinkled. "Excellent. I think you have made the right decision."

After watching her distressed parents depart through Dumbledore's Floo, Hermione's shock and sorrow gave way to a seething fury. By the time she had snarled past the gargoyle downstairs, her steps had become an angry march towards her next class.

_DEATH EATERS! How DARE they attack and threaten MY parents!_

She began to appreciate and understand now the venomous hatred she had observed in those who had encountered Voldemort's supporters. Her mind went back to the Quidditch World Cup Final last summer. The humiliating torture of those Muggles had been bad enough at the time but this was more personal. _My OWN family!_ But what was she to do? Discussing the violation with anyone could result in her parents' death — that much she knew about the indirect way in which the Unbreakable Vow had been worded.

No, Hermione Granger was on her own, and if retribution was ever to be exacted upon the Dark Lord's supporters, she would need more knowledge about how to combat them. There was only one source of information she could turn to... books! Not only was Hogwarts' library available to her, but the grand Peverell library too. Professor Moody might help also. She resolved to devote more effort in her Defence Against the Dark Arts classes in future. She glanced at Lily's watch; there was a Defence class later that morning...

.

~~~ The Imperius Curse ~~~

After visiting the Headmaster's office, Hermione had an Arithmancy lesson so Harry did not get to speak to her until the Defence class that followed. His eyes lit up with delight as she approached.

"Hermione! You're still here! How'd it go?" he said, as they queued outside the classroom. They were keeping their voices low because Ron was glancing at them from across the corridor.

"We decided together that with the Headmaster's protection the risk would be minimal, so I've decided — for the time being — to stay and reconsider nearer the first task. I mean, it's not as if I have to push myself beyond common sense, do I? I don't have to wrestle Acromantulas — I can hide or run around them and let Dumbledore watch my back; he said he would."

Harry frowned doubtfully.

Malfoy was lounging against the wall of the passageway with Crabbe and Goyle. He raised his voice. "Hope we get duelling today. Not so easy to cheat at honest duelling — not that pure-bloods would do anything like that."

"Shut it, Malfoy," snarled Harry. He noticed Ron had moved slightly nearer from his wall. His fist was clenched. Harry took this as a hopeful sign.

Malfoy opened his mouth to speak but the classroom door opened at that moment and Professor Moody signalled them all in. He stared particularly hard at Hermione as she passed by with Harry.

Ron was already seated on his own, looking sideways half-over his shoulder with a hopeful look on his face. Hermione gave Harry an apologetic-inquiring look; Harry smiled and nodded, gesturing her forward. But before Hermione could reach the chair beside Ron, Neville had taken it, there being no other empty seats on his side of the classroom.

Harry and Hermione sank down together onto the nearest positions. "Bad luck," whispered Harry. Hermione bit her lip.

It was not so easy to chat in Mad-eye's classes; he could literally see backwards with his magical eye and also gave the impression he had acute hearing. But the lesson itself held their attention so strongly, they forgot all about the Tournament problem for the time being.

"We've previously discussed the nature of the Unforgivable curses but not how to fight them. Nothing can stop the torture and killing curses — best run, dodge, or block the curse with anything to hand — a door, a table... a dead body.

A flurry of gasps went around the classroom.

"The Imperius curse, however, can be resisted but it is not easy. A volunteer please?"

"No one?" Moody's eye swept around the pallid faces. "It might seem harsh but you need to know what you are up against! Finnegan! Get yourself here."

Seamus walked forward so slowly that Harry thought he would never get there. Moody soon had Seamus crowing like a rooster, then the professor beckoned other students forward one by one. One sang the national anthem while another did bunny hops but nobody was laughing as they waited their turn.

"Weasley, let's see if we can make a gentleman of you!"

Ron paled slightly as he stood up and edged cautiously forward.

"Imperio," Moody murmured as he drew near. "We'll need an assistant as well, let's see... Granger — you can play the part of the lady."

"Me? But..."

"No need to be shy, you'll only be acting." He gestured her forward. His magical eye was fearsome enough but Harry thought he saw something menacing in his real eye.

"But what am I to do?"

"You will not be under the Imperius Curse. You are free to do as you wish."

"Would you come with me, Hermione?" said Ron, suddenly. He had a strange, glazed expression on his face and a relaxed smile as if all his nervousness had departed.

"Ron?"

"We can sit together now," said Ron, cheerfully.

He took her hand and placed it on his arm then led her — she in a daze and he in a state of confident assurance — to the far corner of the classroom where a table and two chairs stood beyond a low partition. He took her around to the furthest chair which he pulled out from under the table then invited her to sit down which she did, gazing back in bewilderment at the sea of faces staring at her.

"Ron, you're not yourself..."

"On the contrary," smiled Ron, assertively, taking her hand in his, "this is what I am really like. Now I can tell you how I truly feel about—"

"RON!" Hermione leapt to her feet, knocking over her chair behind her.

"Enough!" Moody clapped his hands.

Ron gave a startled cry and his ears flushed crimson as he jumped up in alarm.

"That was pathetic, Weasley, you made no effort to fight at all! Why didn't you resist?"

"Because that's what... I mean... I didn't..." He scuttled back to his seat beside Neville. Hermione hurried after him.

"Not so fast, Granger, you're next."

Hermione stopped mid-stride. "But...?"

"Read a lot, don't you?" said Moody. "Well, then, perhaps we can have you _write_ instead!"

He flung open an exercise book on his desk and pointed his wand at Hermione.

"Imperio!"

Hermione struggled, staggered, but soon approached the book, took up a quill and began to write furiously.

"You'll notice," said Moody, addressing the rest of the class but not taking his eye or his wand off of Hermione, "that it doesn't matter whether the victim is willing or not, or even if they are particularly skilled at the task. Unless they fully resist then they must obey!"

Hermione continued to scribble, so fast, in fact, that Harry heard her whimpering at the increasing discomfort. As this continued, the rest of the class noticed too and a murmur went around the chamber.

"STOP! Can't you see you're hurting her!" Harry said, half-rising from his seat.

Moody whirled around to face the rest of the class and Hermione dropped the quill, stumbled away from the book, and rubbed her wrist as she went back to her seat. Ron cringed away as she passed and refused to look at her.

"Care to take her place, Potter, since you're already on your feet?" snapped Moody. "Get up here."

Harry noticed Moody looked quickly through what Hermione had written but he did not read it aloud. He tore out the sheet and vanished it with his wand. "Not exactly the literary classic I was hoping for!" he cried. "Let's see what you can do then, Potter!"

He glared at Harry and pointed his wand. "Imperio!"

Harry's annoyance wafted away immediately. He felt great. All his concerns softly misted into the distance. Far off he could hear Moody telling him to write a poem but in his mind Moody had another voice compelling him to drift into the void and unburden himself of all his guilty sensations. It made such wonderful sense to relieve himself of the weight. So much so that he accepted the emptiness, forgot why he was there and what had been requested. He reached blindly for the quill...

But a third voice in his head was admonishing him in a tone remarkably like Hermione's huffing when he hadn't completed his homework, _Oh, you really should make an effort to fight this if you want to better yourself!_

That voice seemed really foolish. Why resist? It was so pleasant to simply wash along wherever the flow took him...

He heard the third voice again, her appealing tone this time, _Oh, please try to block it, Harry; I might not always be here to help you._

"Write! NOW!"

There was immense pain in his hand. Somehow he had picked up the quill but had crushed its point down. Ink flowed. There was blood too. He heard someone shouting for Moody to stop but Harry himself didn't want to stop. He seized another quill and began dragging it across the page, forcing out a jumble of words... his own name... changing the name to another... "No!"

Someone had screamed — it might have been Hermione — and Harry sank to his knees exhausted.

"Now, that's more like it!" growled Moody.

Harry felt the emptiness in his head dissipate. Immediately his hand exploded with pain and he clutched it, trying to rub away the agonising ache. He had one glimpse of the book before Moody pulled him away. It had only seemed like seconds but he had filled almost two pages with scrawled, near-illegible words and twisted lines of ink. Several broken quills lay scattered across the desk.

"You see! Potter fought and damn near beat it! Very good, Potter, very good indeed! They'll have trouble controlling you!"

.

~~~ A Helping Hand ~~~

"Wait here," Hermione said worriedly, after they returned to the common room. "I'll only be a few minutes."

She ran upstairs to her dormitory and Harry looked at his inky hand. There wasn't as much blood as he'd thought — just a few scratches where his fingers had somehow gripped the point of one of the quills as if trying to pull it away from the page — but his hand and wrist were on fire and he dare not even flex his fingers because of the considerable discomfort.

"Why do teachers single you out for the worst, Harry?" said Neville, anxiously.

"Because he resists," said Dean. He frowned at the inflamed fingers and shook his head. "He went too far, Moody did."

"He wanted to teach us how to fight it," said Harry. He wondered why he was defending the teacher. Perhaps it was because he thought he had learned a valuable lesson.

"But—" began Neville, then glanced up at the sounds of footsteps pounding down the girls' staircase.

Hermione came hurrying along clutching a shallow bowl and what looked like a potions vial. She was gasping for air as if she had run a mile.

"H- here ... th- this ... will ... help..." She took Harry's wrist, gently turned it over — his clawed fingers made his hand look almost like a part-boiled crab on its back — then lowered it into the bowl. The worried girl shakily poured a yellowish liquid onto it from the bottle and Harry immediately felt a cooling relief.

"Murtlap solution," said Hermione, tenderly massaging it into his hand and wrist. Soon she was delicately easing the stiffness out of his fingers and his hand began to feel normal again. Harry found it immensely soothing.

"You keep Murtlap in your bedroom?" He looked at her more closely. "Where's your watch — my Mum's watch I mean?"

"Well, no, er... sort of. It's erm... I took it off so it didn't get splashed by..." — She couldn't tell him she had rapidly Portkeyed to the Peverell potions room and back — "Uuh... yes, well... erm... I use it as a skin lotion sometimes."

Harry frowned but said nothing. Hermione had sounded, he thought, like she did when she'd had that headache and gone to bed. He did not like to question her in front of the others. Besides, his hand felt fine now and somehow, he did not want to distract her from the pleasant massage.

"There — you'll be playing the piano in no time." She smiled and held up his hand like a trophy.

"Could I have some of that potion too please, Hermione?" said Neville, tentatively. "I always wanted to be able to play a musical instrument..." He tailed off as he saw everyone grinning at him.

"Well I did..." he added sheepishly.

.

~~~ A Head to Head ~~~

It was a few minutes before Harry managed to speak to Hermione alone in a corner of the common room.

"But you must remember something?" he said.

"No, I recall being drawn towards Professor Moody's desk. The book looked really attractive. Then... no, it was like being half asleep but trying to wake up. Oh, yes, then something was hurting — really badly."

"But what did you write?"

"I'm not sure, Harry, I'm sorry. I only saw it for a few moments afterwards. I think I was simply pouring out my frustration at being in the Tournament. Yes, it felt such a relief to get it off my chest."

Harry frowned. "I think he might have been trying to find out how you cheated your way into the Tournament."

"But I don't _know_ how my name got in, do I? And I _didn't_ cheat, Harry!" She glanced around the room then lowered her voice. "I didn't!"

"I know that, Hermione, but he doesn't, does he? I wonder if Dumbledore put him up to it."

"No, the Headmaster believes me, I'm almost certain."

"Then Moody was making his own investigation," growled Harry. He made to slap the table in front of them but then thought better of it. He could see Hermione looking at his hand.

"It's fine, Hermione."

She nodded and they sat for a few seconds wondering about Moody's motives.

"What makes you think Professor Moody was investigating the—?"

"Because he was trying to get me to write down any guilty things I'd done recently."

"But that could be anything."

"I don't think so. I was trying to change a name I think but I couldn't work out how to do it."

"Whose name, Harry?"

Harry struggled to remember. "It was my own name, I'm almost sure."

"Oh, Harry, you always seem to have bad things happen to you no matter what I—"

"No matter what _you_ what? What have you been doing?"

"Nothing," she said mournfully. "It's just that I do want the best for you and yet all I've succeeded in doing is make things worse for myself." She paused.

"Of course!" she cried.

"Of course, what?" said Harry.

Hermione stared blankly at him. Her own words echoed in her head, _all I've succeeded in doing is make things worse for myself._ Had the Blessing transferred Harry's bad luck to her as his magical guardian? Could she tell him yet?

"The other name, Harry, try to remember who it was."

Harry shook his head then he put his elbows on the table and buried his face in his hands, trying to think.

When he finally looked up, he said, "You think it was you, don't you?"

She bit her lip and nodded.

"I can't be sure, he said."You think it's more likely someone would want to kill me but they put your name in by mistake?"

"No, Harry. I think they put your name in but it got changed to mine. That's what Professor Moody was trying to find out: how you did it."

"But I didn't!"

"I know you didn't Harry — I did."

Harry stared at Hermione, dumbfounded.

Hermione sighed and decided to tell him half the truth. "It was Merlin's Blessing."

"You found it! You really found it?" Harry looked astounded.

She nodded. "I used it to try to help you, Harry. I think that's what changed the name to mine."

"Well what use is a stupid blessing like that!" cried Harry. "We have to undo it!"

"But that might restore your name back into the Tournament again. We can't risk—"

"Then that's what we must do!" cried Harry — rather loudly.

He did slap the table this time and a few Gryffindors looked across. Harry thought he heard Lavender say "Lovers' tiff" while writing in a notebook she was giggling over with Parvati. He rose angrily to his feet. Hermione pulled him back down.

"Ignore them, Harry; they'll never know friendship like ours."

"But... It's because of Ron being an arse," he said. "We're talking more alone together now so... Why can't they accept we're only friends! Just because we're a boy and a girl they always assume—"

"I know, Harry, but ignore them."

He grimaced as though a painful memory had just surfaced in his mind. "You don't hear it all, Hermione. They're saying..." He raked his fingers through his hair in frustration.

"What are they saying, Harry?"

He hesitated. "Apart from saying you cheated, I heard one of them saying your a... I can't say it Hermione. It's not nice. But like as if you tricked me, played on my feelings so you could get your claws into me."

Hermione began to smile but then frowned. "Would you rather not see me so much?"

Harry's eyes practically bulged out on stalks. He stood up and shouted at the astonished onlookers:

"LISTEN, YOU LOT! HERMIONE IS MY BEST FRIEND! ANYONE WHO THINKS DIFFERENT IS A TOTAL GIT! OH YEAH, AND ANOTHER THING! SHE DIDN'T PUT HER NAME IN THE GOBLET OF FIRE, ALRIGHT?"

He sank down again. Hermione's cheeks were burning. "Sorry," he muttered, out of the corner of his mouth.

Hermione was briefly aware that Ron had appeared at the top of the boys' stair — then he disappeared again.

.

~~~ Badge of Honour ~~~

Harry's outburst didn't help Hermione one bit. She had become well aware of the feelings of other Hogwarts students as they jostled or cursed her in the passageways; it was not just the Gryffindors who resented her. But she had more important things on her mind. She was now receiving more owls than normal from her parents. That would normally be a cause of rejoicing but they kept asking how she was feeling and whether there had been any developments regarding her safety. Hermione had never troubled them with accounts of the terrifying events that had taken place at Hogwarts over the last three years — trolls ... three-headed dogs ... Petrification ... Dementors — of these she had kept them blissfully ignorant. But the Death Eater who had threatened them had changed all that.

Whenever she had a rare five minutes not working or worrying, Hermione's thoughts almost always drifted to the plight of her mum and dad and she found herself fuming with bitterness and a longing for revenge. All she had discovered so far was that after the last war, many Death Eaters had produced alibis or claimed they were Imperiused, so they were still walking around freely. How could they be brought to justice with the flawed legal system of the magical community?

So immersed was she in her several troubles, she walked straight into one of the older students rounding a corner on the seventh floor.

"Oh, sorry, erm... Diggory." she spluttered, as she recognised who it was.

He frowned at her. "Can't make your mind up, eh, Granger? I heard what they said. Is it true? You're _not_ backing out now?"

"I never wanted to be in it in the first place!" said Hermione, curtly.

"So why'd you enter?"

"I didn't!"

His expression made it obvious he wasn't convinced, but he shrugged his shoulders and said, "Look, Granger, some of them are wearing badges — I told them not to, but... anyway, good luck." He strode off leaving Hermione staring after him, wondering what on earth he was talking about.

She soon found out. The main seventh floor corridor was a long hallway. At the farthest end a group of Hufflepuffs and Ravenclaws were queued waiting to enter a classroom, chattering and noisy. Hermione slowed down, hoping they would have entered by the time she reached them. One of them spotted her — Hermione saw the eyes flash — then they all fell silent.

There was some sniggering as she drew nearer. It was soon evident that the open doorway was not to a classroom but one of Filch's supply cupboards. Pansy Parkinson was inside selling something from a tray.

"Want a badge, Granger?" she called, as Hermione approached. Someone stifled a giggle.

"No thanks," said Hermione, airily, "I doubt there's anything you have to offer that I would want."

There was a rustling of indignation from the Hufflepuffs as she drew level.

"Too proud to support the real Hogwarts champion, Granger," said one of them whom Hermione recognised as Ernie Macmillan. He was pointing to his lapel upon which was a badge bearing the message, in luminous green letters that burnt brightly in the dim passage:

SUPPORT CEDRIC DIGGORY —  
>THE REAL HOGWARTS CHAMPION!<p>

There were peals of laughter from them all.

"Almost half the school are already wearing them," he added. "You don't want to be the only one left not supporting Cedric, do you?"

Hermione stuck her nose in the air and said, "Humph!" as she started to walk by. Then she stopped and turned back.

"Oh, in that case, yes, I will. Cedric is the real champion, not I. How much?"

Pansy's eyes went very wide and she blinked in disbelief. They all looked astonished.

"For you, two Sickles," said Pansy with a smirk, pressing it hard onto Hermione's robe and muttering something under her breath.

As Hermione proceeded on her way with the new badge proudly displayed upon her lapel, Hermione felt she had made her point. With her viewpoint clearly displayed for all to see, no one could accuse her of trying to steal the limelight from Cedric Diggory.

There were a few giggles erupting behind and Pansy guffawed so much she almost choked; Hermione was determined to try to block out everything around her. But in her Arithmancy class, so many students, and even the teacher, were staring at her that she could not concentrate, and she was glad to escape their attention the moment the end-of-class bell rang.

But unrestrained laughter followed. A small mob were hounding her, grinning like a pack of hyenas following a wounded antelope.

_What are they waiting for? Do they think my head is going to rotate or something?_

She quickened her pace; the taunters did likewise, growing in size at every intersection. Hermione, struggling within herself to stay calm, finally panicked and ran for the nearest bathroom. She slammed the door, cast a locking charm then leaned back upon it, hot-faced and gasping for air. There was banging and kicking on the door, and shouting for a short while but the rabble gradually dispersed to their next lessons.

Splashing water on her face, she looked up at her reflection in the mirror. Her hair was dishevelled and her cheeks were streaked where she had rubbed away tears before they became an additional target for her humiliation._Had their contempt always been there, waiting to surface?_

The answer was flashing in red letters on her chest:

GRANGER'S NAME IS MUD—!

A long keening whimper escaped her lips at the injustice of the offence. An individual insult she could weather, but if Ernie was telling the truth, soon most of the school would be expressing their contempt for her visibly wherever she went. It was too much. A chilling sense of isolation overpowered her; somehow she had to escape.

Tugging at the badge failed to dislodge it and whatever spell had changed the message had fixed it to her clothing with a binding spell so powerful that it would have to be cut off this evening when she had a chance to change her robes. Parkinson wasn't smart enough for such advanced magic — this was more like Draco's handiwork. With a sinking feeling she resigned herself to the inevitable: they had won and Hermione Granger was not welcome at Hogwarts. If it were not for the threat against her parents she would leave immediately, but she was trapped.

"There's no way out," she murmured despairingly as she headed towards the door, preparing to face the rest of the day.

"You should have thought of that before putting your name in the Goblet of Fire," sniggered the mirror behind her.

Its glass shattered into hundreds of shards which showered noisily down into the handbasins and onto the cold, tiled floor. Hermione's eyes flared with anger as she put away her smoking wand; rage was the only emotion left to her that could smother the pain... for a while.

.

—oOo—

.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Notes<strong>

_Yeah, I know there's no such noun as 'condemned' but I figured if 'damned' can be a noun then..._

_BTW, my stories assume you all know the original stories, for instance, breaking an Unbreakable Vow results in death and that Barty Crouch Junior has straw-coloured hair and pale skin in the books?_

_I'm working ahead on all four parts of this story and I see the next three will be much shorter — maybe only two chapters in one of them because the chapters are bigger on average than in my 'Chary' story. Anyway, just so you know, the whole story won't be anywhere near as long as 'Chary' which was nearly 400,000 words whereas 'Blessing' will be around normal novel length at 100,000. _

_Many thanks for all comments and reviews. These are most welcome and very encouraging. Let me know of any weaknesses or faults — I'm always trying to improve my writing so feedback is really useful._ :)

**- Hippothestrowl**

.


	6. Present Tension: Doing One's Duty

.

_Author's Note: This story is now divided into parts not books as originally posted._

_So far... Hermione Portkeyed to the Peverell Retreat in search of Merlin's Blessing but then her name replaced Harry's in the Goblet of Fire. The other students' resentment that she cheated has now intensified. Ron is still alienated, but under the Imperius Curse in Moody's class, there were signs he still cared for Hermione. Now read on... _

.

**Chapter 06**

**Doing One's Duty**

* * *

><p>.<p>

~~~ Luna Lovegood ~~~

While the first weeks of November were being swept away by foul weather, Hermione found herself constantly in a dark place, dwelling either upon the contempt and vague threats she faced every day, or her parents' safety and vulnerability, or else on what the first task of the Tournament might be — all three depressed and frightened her. She spent as much time as possible with Harry, Ginny, and Neville, and even sought out the Ravenclaw girl who had approached her in the Great Hall — the only four children who had openly declared their belief in her.

"Join you and your friends?" the girl had blinked over a copy of the Quibbler when first asked.

"Yes, during break in the courtyard," said Hermione. "I've often seen you standing alone. You're Luna Lovegood aren't you? I thought you might want company; people say you're..."

"Would they mind, do you think?" She lowered her magazine and fixed her large eyes upon Harry, Neville, and Ginny. "Only, some people think I'm a bit odd, you know."

"I asked... uuh, no, I told them I was going to ask you. Ginny knows you. They won't... they'll be delighted if you..."

"They don't look very delighted, do they? What about Ron Weasley? Doesn't he like you anymore? I've seen him moping and squinting a look at you. Look, there he is — only he stopped when I pointed him out. He can be very unkind sometimes, I've noticed."

"Erm... yes, no, that is... so... um... friends?" By now, Hermione was half-hoping she might say no.

"Me? You want me to be your friend?" Luna stared at her, unblinking this time.

"Yes. Of course, if you don't want to..." Hermione crossed her fingers behind her back.

"I'd love to be friends, yes. That's really nice of you to ask."

As they walked across the yard, she added, "Do you expect you'll die in the Tournament? They say that a lot in my common room. I hope you don't."

"Ooh... well, thanks, Luna."

As they approached, Ginny grinned and waved five wide fingers. "Hi, Luna."

Harry smiled doubtfully and Neville fiddled nervously with his bag, but soon they were all chatting again. Hermione wondered how nice this friendly gathering would have been if she and her parents were not under threat of death, and if she had not become the object of school hatred. How pleasant life could have been just standing around in this breezy courtyard with the comfort of agreeable company and without the sickening chill fear that seemed to constantly weigh down her stomach like a stone.

Ginny said, "Luna, you must come to Hogsmeade with Neville and me on Saturday — unless you already have plans?"

Harry gawped at Ginny. Hermione stared at Harry's reaction. Luna watched a cloud passing overhead. "Alright then. Can Harry come too?" When she lowered her gaze she was smiling at Harry.

Hermione groaned inwardly and shook her head. _Luna partnering Harry with Neville partnering Ginny? But he wants Ginny — doesn't he?_ She felt as if her head was spinning with confusion.

"Hermione?" said Harry. "How about you?"

"Oh, er... I was going to try to talk to Ron again about going to Swiggens, he did ask me, after all. He was looking rather miserable this morning so maybe he'll come round in time?"

Ginny growled, "The prat was scowling at you, Hermione."

"Was he? I thought he looked regretful..."

"Hermione, you're seeing him how you hope he is not how he really is! Believe me, I know him better than you, he's my brother for Merlin's sake! You're trying to overlook his faults because you fancy him. That's not a very practical way to find your perfect partner"

Hermione flushed. "Ridiculous! How else can you choose someone unless you fall for them!"

"Love is blind," Luna said rather vaguely, then added, "That plumptious, giggly, flirty girl talks to him sometimes, doesn't she? Perhaps he'll go with her instead."

"Lavender Brown?" frowned Ginny, visualising the girl laughing hysterically over Christmas cracker jokes at The Burrow. "No way!"

.

~~~ The Remorseful Prat ~~~

Hermione had been right about Ron. The approach of a Hogsmeade weekend had reminded him how much he was missing Hermione. Lavender Brown had hinted to him only that morning that she was willing to go with him — "You're welcome to come with us three, Ron, especially since Parvati and Padma might not be able to make it then I'd be stuck on my own" — but he'd put her off by saying he wasn't sure yet and he'd get back to her.

Regrets tugged at him daily but the nerve to apologise was not so quick to show up. He stared gloomily out the common room window at the night sky late Friday night and realised he had put it off too long.

Ginny punched his arm. "Well, did you say yes?"

"What?" growled Ron, only half-turning his head.

"Hermione... after dinner, when she asked— Oh, Merlin!" Ginny clamped a hand over her mouth.

"We've not spoken. We were caught up together in the crowd going out the door, is all."

"And you didn't say anything to her!" snapped Ginny.

"What d'you mean, 'when she asked'?" Ron grabbed his sister by the arm but she pulled away. "Was she going to ask me about tomorrow? She was, wasn't she!"

Ginny's eyes flared but before she could deny it, Ron blurted out, "Tell her yes! Tell her I'll meet her at the gate at nine-thirty!" He looked at his watch. It was gone midnight. "Better make that ten. Tell her I'm sorry, really, really—!"

"Tell her yourself, you silly git!"

"Ginny, please! She's already gone up to bed. I left it too late. I lost my nerve."

"You are such a stupid..."

"Will you tell her? I swear on my life I'll never—"

"Alright, alright, I don't want to hear it. I'll tell her you've realised you're the world's stupidest prat and will meet her at the gate at ten."

Ginny stalked off muttering something about Ron had better practise his grovelling.

.

~~~ The Fragrant Trail ~~~

It was cold the next morning but Hermione was soaking in a luxurious hot tub suffused with Lily's petal essence, lazily anticipating the day ahead. Ginny's message had lifted her spirits. Saturday! Hogsmeade! For once she could keep a little more distance from the jibes and stares of the other students, try to forget her troubles and have some personal time. It seemed that Ron had finally got over his anger and would be honouring their first date after all!

She could forgive him if he didn't want to be seen with her in the common room. Meeting her later in the morning at the gate after almost everyone else had departed would save him the embarrassment of the inquisitive glares and pointing fingers that would undoubtedly come his way for 'consorting with the enemy'. Hermione snorted and dozens of coloured bubbles drifted into the air, giggling as they popped and making Hermione laugh for the first time in weeks.

Her skin was glowing when she stepped out and rubbed herself briskly down with a big white fluffy towel. Extra care was taken before the dressing table although her hair still put up a fight as she raked her brush through its tangles. At least the mirror did not insult her for once — perhaps it had heard of the fate of the one in the fourth floor bathroom. She smirked into it, then grimaced as her overlarge teeth spoilt the effect.

The common room was almost empty except for a few first and second years who kept out of her way. Harry and her other friends, she knew would have left soon after breakfast. She, herself, would have a romantic feast at Swiggens!

Filch was at the gate when she approached. "Can't you guttersnipes ever make up your mind!" he scowled.

The man gave her a creepy lop-sided sneer so she placed herself on the other side of the drive to wait. She had expected Ron to be already here but Lily's watch told her she was ten minutes early. She checked her beaded bag; had she forgotten anything? _Calm yourself, Hermione, it's only Ron you'll be meeting!_ She kept her gaze in the direction of the school and pretended Filch wasn't eyeing her.

Ten o'clock came and went. Filch continued to leer at her from time to time. Her inner glow was cooling off in the November air and a cold, empty feeling was nagging way down in her stomach — though It wasn't because she hadn't eaten yet. Had Ron got the time wrong and gone ahead without her?

"Hermione!"

She whirled around. It was Harry and Luna running up the road from Hogsmeade, waving and panting. The time was ten-fifteen.

"Where's Ginny?" Hermione called as they drew near.

"Erh... sh' ... wa'..." gasped Harry, "bashing ... brother with ... handbag ... when we left..."

"I KNEW it!" cried Hermione. "He forgot the time and went early!"

"Erm..."

"He's with — mmmpphh!" Luna suddenly found Harry's hand clamped over her mouth.

Harry talked loudly over her muffled cries, "He was with... Ginny but he's... he's scared to face you! Yeah, that's it." He took a few seconds to get his breath back. "So... look, why don't you come with us four instead? Neville's keeping a place for us all in the Three Broomsticks."

"Mmmpphh!" said Luna.

Harry released her and they all set off at a good pace. Hermione shivered as an ominous chill went up her spine.

"Phew! I'm so hot with running!" said Harry, pulling off his travel cloak. Luna looked as if she were about to speak so Harry, unable to gag her again while he was folding the cloak over his arm, quickly cried out, somewhat hopefully, "Why not try one of your gobstoppers, Luna!"

Luna dug into her pockets and found a packet of Ticklish Allsorts. "Here, take these, Hermione. The Chimblies will warm you up. Give Harry a Coconut Snowball — it'll cool him down. The Sand Widges are a bit gritty but they fill you up, and the Sprinklies will sparkle you up — but avoid the Not-Notice Nougat and the Goggle Gums — they make you goggle at absolutely everyone for ages. I gave that nice Mr Filch one on the way out."

"Erm... Thanks, Luna."

"Say, Hermione, why don't you put my cloak over your shoulders while we walk down?" said Harry, trying to act as if he'd just discovered a spare cloak over his arm.

He swirled it around her then drew in a deep breath of air as they resumed their march. "Hmm..."

"What?" Hermione patted her hair in case the cloak had messed it up.

"Nothing. Everything's fine."

"Harry wanted to tell you that — mmmpphh!" Luna was prepared this time and nipped Harry's hand with her teeth so he pulled it away with a yelp. Her eyes chided him as she spoke to Hermione. "I was only going to say Harry likes your fragrance and so do I."

"Oh, yeah, right," said Harry. "Reminds me of when I was little — Aunt Petunia, I suppose... mmm... but more like a horse — face like one too."

"I look and smell like a horse to you?" Hermione tried to keep her lips around her teeth while she talked and finished up mumbling.

"No, I meant—"

There was a dreamy look on Luna's face. "It's a little like Ginny's scent only more restrained and gentle yet intensely feminine and softly captivating. ... _Solomon in all his glory was not arrayed like one of these._"

"What? What did you say?" said Hermione, looking startled.

"Lilium, I'm sure, but which sort, I cannot tell."

Hermione had no opportunity to enquire further because they had reached the turning into the village and Harry had, without warning, jumped in front of her and stopped.

"What's wrong?"

"Erm... Oh, look at that tree, isn't it nice?" said Harry, grabbing Hermione's arm and turning her.

"Harry, it's almost December — it's lost all its leaves, and it's—"

"I hate it when they pollard little trees like that, don't you?" piped up Luna. "Reminds me of amputated babies."

"LUNA!"

"Well it does!" scowled Luna. "How would you like to have your branches lopped off?"

"Still, uuh... interesting though, don't you reckon?" Harry was glancing over his shoulder as he spoke. "Come on, no use hanging about here all day looking at trees is there?"

"But it was you that—" began Hermione.

"Look, there's the Three Broomsticks. We can be inside in the warm if we hurry. Let's run to keep warm!"

"But you said you were hot! ... Harry, you're jostling me! What's the rush?" said Hermione.

She came to an abrupt halt. Harry released her arm and turned to follow her line of sight. Far in the distance, Ron had emerged from Honeydukes, staggering with armfuls of confectionery, and was headed for Swiggen-Browse.

Hermione frowned. "Is that Ginny with him?"

"Um... probably," said Harry. "Come on—"

"No, it's Lavender Brown," said Luna. "We saw them before, don't you remember, Harry?"

The skyline seemed to slowly spin for poor Hermione. Her voice was very faint. "He's... taking her to... on _our_ on _my_ date...? How could he? How could he do that to me?"

"Hermione..." began Harry, but she was gone. He ran around in a circle staring down into murky side streets and alleys on either side.

"Not-Notice Nougat, I think," said Luna vaguely. "I don't think she wants to be seen for a while."

He stared down the main street. "She's upset..."

Luna came and stood beside him. "Perhaps you could follow her perfume; it lingers, haven't you noticed?"

Harry stared at Luna for a few brief seconds then ran back and forth, sniffing the air, before shouting his thanks back to Luna then taking off down the road in the direction of Swiggens.

.

~~~ The Runaway ~~~

Hermione ran and ran, not caring where she went so long as she could get away from the hurtful feeling inside. To the farthest edge of the village she ran, faster and faster, wondering how she might go further and faster away from the madness. If only there was a—

On a sudden impulse she swerved to the side of the road, spat out the nougat then held her wand resolutely out. There was a deafening BANG accompanied by a screech of brakes as a large vehicle heaved into place beside her.

"Welcome to the Knight Bus, emergency transport for the stranded witch or wizard. Just stick out your wand hand, step on board and we can take you anywhere you want to go. My name is Stan Shunpike, and I will be your conductor this—"

Hermione didn't wait to hear the rest. She pushed past him onto the bus, found a comfy armchair just inside to sink down onto, then burst into tears.

"Oh dear, oh dear, looks like we got us a runaway, Ern — that'll be an extra two Sickles o' course, 'cos o' the Min'stry surtax wot makes it firteen." He held out his hand and Hermione, groping in her bag through watery eyes, gave him a Galleon.

" 'choo got nuffink smaller?"

"Keep the change," mumbled Hermione, her head down.

"Yoo 'ear that, Ern? 'Keep the change,' she sez. Like as if we could! 'ere, I know, have a bowl o' Wheat-wochers and I'll frow in a slosh o' milk fer free? Howzat?"

"Only don' frow it too far this time, eh, Stan?" said Ernie, crunching into first gear.

"Take 'er away, Ern."

"But you don't know where I—" protested Hermione.

"Don't know? Don't know?" said an astonished Stan. "Tell 'er, Ern."

"Next town. Us always takes run'ways to the nearest city, town, or village wot is large enough to lose 'emselves in 'n be forgot forever."

There was another BANG and a jolt, and a slosh, and Hermione found herself alighting in a street busy with Saturday morning shoppers oblivious to the bus as it sped away — although many stared at her strange attire.

_Muggles!_ She pulled off Harry's travel cloak and her own, stuffed them into her magical bag, then stood shivering in a small jacket and jeans as the throng pushed disinterestedly by.

Never had she felt so alone in a crowd as she did right then. It was unbearable, unthinkable, to go back and face the animosity at Hogwarts, the cruel deception of Ron, and the worry about the the first task of the Tournament next week — yet what was she to do here? In her bag were a sufficiency of Galleons but only a few pounds of Muggle money. Where was she to stay? Where indeed _was_ she anyway?

A nearby newspaper shop provided the answer as well as a few snack bars and cans of Coke with _The Inverness Courier._ Might she afford bed and breakfast accommodation for a few days? She searched the pages for classified adverts. Somewhere out of the way where she would not be noticed was what was needed...

_'Councillor denies allegations.' 'Outraged shoplifter's pockets picked by burglar.' 'Arson unlikely in derelict house.' 'Future of Inverness Castle debate — latest.'_

_Derelict building?_ Hermione stared at the photo of a fire-gutted building with its police tape warning signs. Had she not passed that street? She retraced her steps to the corner and looked down the road. There it was: a blackened ruin halfway along on the right, and still damp from its dousing by the fire service, but part of the roof looked intact. The news article had declared it previously unoccupied. Perhaps a stray firework from November the fifth* had sparked the fire? — but that was weeks ago and this blaze was only last night.

Whatever the cause, the place was surely dangerous and uninhabitable except maybe to a tramp. Hermione turned away, struggling with her thoughts. After all, she _was_ a tramp now. The other side of her mind — the side that usually spoke in Harry's voice — gently chided her: _Hermione, you're a witch!_ She stopped and looked back. _Yes, an underage witch who daren't use any magic, and soon would not have any to use!_

As she approached for a second look, a cold shiver made the decision for her. First glancing guiltily up and down the street, she ducked under the fluttering red barrier tape and pushed through the broken doorway.

Fallen joists and old burnt-out furniture cluttered the rooms making movement difficult. The kitchen was a scene of devastation — the gas cooker ruptured and twisted on its side, table and chairs in splinters, windows blown out. Muddy bootprints marked where firemen had hacked rapidly through the rooms, searching for anyone needing rescue. The sooted windows did little to relieve the gloom. It would make a miserable shelter, she thought, but beggars can't be choosers.

A large sofa, scorched and dirty, seemed otherwise intact but was toppled and pinned against a wall by a heavy beam fallen across it from above. How easy it would have been to hover the timber away if responsible youngsters were allowed to use magic, she grumbled to herself. With an effort she managed to jostle the beam free. Once it had slid down with an alarming crash to the floor, she turned the settee upright. It was reasonably comfortable but damp from the hoses — easily fixed with a drying charm if she had been allowed magic.

Previously concealed behind this sofa was another door worth investigating — it led down to a basement scarcely touched by the fire. There were indications that squatters had dragged a couple of the best chairs down here in the past. An old sleeping bag was still rucked up in a corner and graffiti covered part of one wall. The only illumination came from a grimy fanlight, high up in an alcove, letting in the grey day from the yard. Hermione found a box of matches and a few candles which she lit then staggered back in astonishment.

On the floor below the fanlight, a young girl with badly-scorched clothing lay sideways down and knees up within the recess, as motionless as a discarded shop window dummy. She held a scarf to her mouth with one hand. The other arm, severely burnt, was still reaching up and clutching the handle of a narrow yard door which Hermione now perceived — colourless against the drab wall.

It wasn't difficult to gather what must have happened. When the house had fallen into disuse, the gas supply could not have been properly disconnected. This squatter, having made her home here, must have inadvertently turned on the gas tap to the oven upstairs while preparing a meal on the hob, then dashed down here to escape the resulting flames — only to die from smoke inhalation shortly after.

Sinking down onto a seat, Hermione wondered what to do. She could not stay here and the accident had to be reported. She forced herself once more to look across at the body. The girl, no older than Hermione, had been almost pretty; her long dark hair framed a white face relaxed now in death. At least she appeared released from whatever misery had driven her from home.

The parallels with her own life made Hermione distinctly uncomfortable and she shifted uneasily in the chair. Something slipped and pressed hard against her bottom; it was a book — a diary by the looks of it. Hermione stared, unwilling yet compelled to open it.

For the next hour she learned that the girl, whose name was Kayley, had been brutalised by a single, uncaring step-parent, then taken in by social services at an early age where she learned the true meaning of isolation within a hostile confinement. This had been her fifth attempt to escape.

As the details of the girl's life of suffering emerged, Hermione sniffled miserably and went over to the corpse — compassion driving away her natural fear of it. Gently she took Kayley's hand and eased away the scarf from her mouth. The girl wore no makeup but the lips remained naturally red; the beautiful, long blue-black tresses were dusty with ash; the eyes, silvery-grey — displaying an empty, defeated look — were still staring at a dead woodlouse in a crack in the skirting board. Had their two insignificant lives ended together?

A feeling of shame arose within Hermione. So what, that her own family had been threatened — at least she _had_ two loving parents who needed her. What did it matter if hundreds of Hogwarts students maligned her unjustly? — she had Harry and three other friends. Why concern herself over Ron? — she might truly fall in love one day. And what of the first Tournament task next week? — perhaps she might survive after all. She would have a fighting chance; was that not better than dying pointlessly with only a writhing, choking insect and a locked door for company?

.

~~~ Deathly Embrace ~~~

It was still mid-afternoon when Hermione alighted from the Knight Bus on the far fringes of Hogsmeade then walked up the lane. A lonely figure sat shivering on an old wooden stile, staring at the ground. Never was a friend more welcome; never did Hermione feel more emotional. She flung her arms around Harry before he even knew she was there, almost knocking him off the stile.

"Hermione! I was hoping you'd come back!" gasped Harry once he'd got his breath back. "Tracked you here then from the skid marks I figured you'd boarded the Knight Bus."

"How? I used — oh, you're freezing! Here's your travel cloak back, sorry!" She dragged it out of her bag and handed it over.

"Luna's idea — your fragrance." Harry swirled the cloak around his shoulders and they set off, arms around each others shoulders for warmth and companionship, along the road into Hogsmeade.

"You followed my scent all through Hogsmeade?"

"Erm... yes, well... It's cold but there's not really any wind, and I'd know that perfume anywhere, wouldn't I?"

"How, Harry? It's just a bath oil. I've never used it before."

"Sure you have, loads of times... haven't you?"

Hermione shook her head. She wished she could tell him it had been his mother's fragrance she had created. Instead she said, "Perhaps your Aunt Petunia _did_ wear it years ago, after all."

"Maybe, but—"

"INCARCEROUS!"

So close where they huddled that the one binding spell snaked instantly around the both of them, swaddling them tightly together as if trapped inside a shrinking rubber tube. Unable to balance, Hermione toppled over on top of Harry, both struggling for air.

"WE'VE GOT THEM!" thundered a voice.

Harry couldn't see properly because half his face was buried within Hermione's hair.

"Harry! ... Breathe in ... when ... I breathe out ... then I'll—"

She sucked in air as Harry blew thick bushy hair away from one of his eyes.

"Release them! That spell isn't intended for two captives! You're squeezing them together like sardines!"

"Help uuuuhhhssss!" gasped Hermione, trying to see sideways who had called out. She had only a glimpse of pink bubblegum hair then Harry was vainly wriggling to free himself from under her.

"Not till Fudge gets here, Tonks," said the first voice. "Get their wands!"

"How?" said Tonks, fiddling around their pockets which were crushed or stretched so tightly she could not get even one finger inside.

"Wass ... going ... on?" Harry wheezed out faintly while Hermione drew in air.

"You're in trouble, that's what. Where's your wand?"

"We gathered that for ourselves," croaked Hermione as Harry took in his next breath.

"Back pocket," whispered Harry, almost inaudibly. Hermione took a big gulp of air as he did so.

Tonks rolled them over.

One of Hermione's eyes glared directly into one of Harry's. "Your _hand_, Harry!"

He tried to twist. The truth was he couldn't tell if his grip was clenched or where. "It's gone numb. Can't... feel... anything..." Darkness swam across his vision.

"He's passing out, Dawlish!" cried Tonks. "Either release them or I will!"

There was the sound of footsteps hurriedly approaching. Hermione tried to squint past Harry's face but his lips were pressed against her cheek and his nose was almost in her eye. He didn't seem to be breathing.

"_Love—lee..._" said a female voice. "Adrian, soft focus please ... make sure that hand is in shot ... it's for tomorrow's Sunday edition, remember ... lovely ... Miss Granger, jilted fiancé, jealous murderer, and fugitive from justice, how does it feel to be caught red-handed and in such a... compromising position with your secret lover-accomplice? ... _Miss Granger's eyes grew large and tearful with emotion as she struggled to express her heartfelt desolation that_" — the scratching of the woman's quill ceased as more footsteps stampeded up to them.

"By Merlin, Dawlish, you've caught them in the act! Well done! This is the final proof we need of their complicity! These vile assassins will be in Azkaban by Tuesday or my name's not Cornelius Fudge!"

.

~~~ Conflicting Magic ~~~

"Where are we?" groaned Harry, trying to rub away a dull headache and sit up at the same time.

"A room in the Hog's Head inn I think," said Hermione from nearby, "and Harry..." — she mouthed the rest — "I think they have cast a listening charm."

He winced as he gazed about: grey timber walls, tiny windows cramped between beams, a swinging lantern to supplement the waining daylight. He was atop a thickly-blanketed bed; Hermione was sat on a chair at the side, holding his hand. He looked at her.

"Oh... right..." she said, releasing his hand, "I was worried about you. That witch with pink hair released you or you'd have..."

"Snuffed it — except I couldn't draw enough air to snuff anything!" He sounded bitter but the memory of several precious inhalations of deep fragrance seemed to have clouded his mind.

"Dumbledore's here," said Hermione, "McGonagall too. I heard their voices."

"What's happened do you think? Have they got us mixed up with someone else?"

Hermione bit her lip. "Don't think about it, Harry."

Her face told him that's what she had been struggling to do for the past... he looked at his watch; almost an hour had passed since Hermione had embraced him on the stile. Evening was approaching — so were footsteps.

The door was flung open. The Auror called Dawlish entered, wand drawn — Harry's hand instantly went to his own back pocket and found it empty — followed by a grey-haired, portly man whom Harry recognised as the Minister for Magic, Cornelius Fudge.

"Well, well, well... you've kept us waiting long enough, young man!"

"It wasn't my—"

"How are you, Harry?" Dumbledore was pushing through the doorway with McGonagall close behind.

"I'm fine," said Harry, instinctively rubbing his head again. Immediately his headache seemed to disappear and for a moment Harry thought the concern in the Headmaster's eyes was replaced by a twinkle.

"Enough of this," said the Minister, brusquely. "Hermione Jean Granger and Harry James Potter you are hereby charged with conspiring to murder Miss Lavender Brown and Mr Ronald Weasley during their—"

Hermione screamed.

"Minister, please!" cried McGonagall. "They are not dead yet!" She looked directly at Hermione. "Mr Weasley is in bed at St. Mungo's with Miss Brown. They are—"

"WHAT! What did you say!"

McGonagall sighed. "Mr Weasley is with his family in the Magical Conflicts ward while Miss Brown is in the investigation section for victims of Dark Curses. Their condition is very serious."

"Thank you, Minerva," huffed the Minister, "I'll handle this. Miss Granger, do you deny you cursed Miss Brown in a fit of jealous rage in the book-and-tea shop earlier today?"

Hermione's eyes widened and she could not speak for a few moments. "Of course I do!" she eventually managed to bluster. "I wasn't even in Swiggens!"

"Aha!" he said mysteriously, "I don't think I mentioned Swiggens by name. How then did you know the scene of the crime unless you were there?"

"Because Swiggens is the ONLY book-and-tea shop in Hogsmeade, and I have NEVER yet been inside! I saw Ron take that bimbo in this morning but I quickly left to go to—"

"Ah! So you admit you witnessed the victims together then ran off? Yes, we wondered about your disappearance immediately after the crime, and Mr Potter," — he rounded on Harry — "you were seen running away from the scene and later discovered making love to Miss Granger in a secluded lane off the beaten track. Do you deny it?"

Harry exploded. "We were ensnared together by a binding curse from that... _person_ there!" he bellowed, pointing at Dawlish. "He nearly killed us!"

"A clever ruse to explain away the obvious position in which you were caught but everyone knows the binding curse works only on a single person."

"Exactly!" thundered Harry.

But Fudge swept on as if Harry had agreed with his version of events, "And do you deny you met Miss Granger just after nine to plan your attack?"

"That's impossible," said Hermione. "I didn't leave Hogwarts until after ten."

"No? Mr Filch says differently. He saw you sneak out earlier with your broomstick and return."

"He's mistaken someone else for me then because everyone knows I don't have a broomstick and I'm afraid of flying! I never went out until after ten."

"Can you prove that? Have you an alibi? Where were you between nine and nine-thirty?"

Hermione paused to think. "In the bath — so I couldn't have—"

"Was anyone with you who can verify—?" His eyes switched accusingly towards Harry.

"Of course not!" shrieked Hermione.

"Minister, if I may..." Dumbledore's voice calmed Hermione somewhat. "Have their wands been checked?"

"Yes, I checked them myself," snapped Fudge.

"And...?"

"Nothing, but it's a simple matter to use someone else's wand."

"But to cast an advanced dark curse such as the one that almost killed Miss Brown is not easy even for a master wizard if he does not use his own wand, wouldn't you agree?"

"Yes, but..."

"And the wounds suggest great power and fury but no direct attempt to murder do they not? — the signs of frustration not revenge?"

"What's your point, Dumbledore?"

"And Mr Weasley, he was found convulsing on the floor of Swiggen-Browse, a victim of the powerful conflict between an Imperious Curse and a love potion? Why would Miss Granger try to cause Mr Weasley to become infatuated with Miss Brown and further, cast an unnecessary Imperious Curse to achieve much the same end? And why was there conflict if both were intended to work together?"

Hermione's mouth gaped wide in astonishment.

"How should I know the immature workings of adolescent minds?" spluttered Fudge.

"Come now, Minister, you were young yourself once. Is it not obvious that it was Miss Brown herself that arranged for Mr Weasley to imbibe the love potion, whereas the Imperious Curse was cast by an unknown assailant and intended to lead to the death or abduction of someone quite different — someone who was expected to be there in Miss Brown's stead."

"Who?"

Dumbledore paused. "Miss Granger."

"WHAT! Dumbledore, you cannot expect—"

"There has already been one attempt on her life: someone — a powerful dark wizard it must have been to deceive the Goblet of Fire — forced her to participate in an extremely dangerous contest." McGonagall gasped but the Headmaster continued, "Perhaps fearing her withdrawal from the Tournament, the villain decided to use another opportunity to complete his purpose — only to be confounded by Miss Brown's own potion. Instead of Miss Granger, he — or she — discovered he had taken away the wrong girl. Miss Brown may have saved Miss Granger's life by her foolish action."

"Taken away? 'Abducted,' you said?" frowned Harry. "Why didn't he curse her there? Who would want to—" He looked at Hermione in horror.

McGonagall explained. "Miss Brown was Apparated away to a field just outside Hogsmeade where she was later found, half-dead, by a search party."

"But... but... I'm a fourth year!" cried Hermione. "I have no idea how to Apparate! That proves it could not have been me!"

"We do not know for certain that Apparition was involved, Minerva," sneered Fudge.

Dumbledore said, "Yet the couple were seated in the farthest, most secluded corner of the teashop from which anyone would have been easily seen had he tried to force Miss Brown past the other customers to the front door. As indeed they all were certainly witness to Mr Weasley's struggles on the way in."

"Struggles?" said Hermione.

The Headmaster thought for a moment before answering. "Mr Weasley was confused and driven by a strong love potion but it is likely the Imperious Curse was trying to direct him to a different target — you. Mr Weasley put up quite a fight against the two unnatural magical compulsions. He was mumbling and staggering as he led Miss Brown back and forth through the book stands before finally partly yielding to the Imperious Curse by persuading her to take up a seat with him in the corner where they could not be easily observed."

"Poor Ron..." murmured Hermione, clamping her hands over her flaming cheeks and staring at Harry's expression for any sign of disapproval. "Poor Ron..."

"You weren't to know, Hermione," he said. "You couldn't have known it wasn't Ron's fault. I condemned him too."

.

~~~ Scandal Sheet ~~~

The next morning, both Ron and Lavender were still suffering the severe effects of the dark curses that had been used against them but were recovering. All charges against Harry and Hermione had been dropped so McGonagall had given them permission to visit Ron at St. Mungo's.

"No more than thirty minutes!" chided the ward manager, "he's still very weak."

He pointed to a bed halfway down on the left where Ron's pale face was staring at the ceiling.

"Er... Hi! ... hello." said Harry and Hermione, discordantly.

"Ah..."

"So... uuh.."

The entire meeting was awkward and strained; all three of them were glad when it came to an end, but at least there was no longer any antagonism.

Hermione received a glare from Mr and Mrs Brown in the foyer on the way out, as if it _was_ her fault that Lavender had been injured. The reason was clear to see. Lying on one of the seats in the waiting area was a copy of the morning's Sunday Prophet shouting the headlines:

CALLOUS LOVERS  
>CAUGHT IN THE ACT<br>WHILE VICTIMS DIE!  
>by Rita Skeeter<p>

Shocked, they sat down together and began to read:

_It takes a lot to disturb this seasoned reporter but to directly witness the sordid embrace of two would-be killers writhing breathlessly in the filth of a lonely alley so soon after their brutal attacks has shaken her to the magical core._

"How dare she!" snapped Hermione. "She knew we..." Hermione's anger trailed off into incredulity. In fine print in the Stop Press column on the back page were the words:

_Potter-Granger case dismissed on a technicality._

"They all knew!" she spluttered. "They knew before they published but they went ahead anyway! _Technicality!_ They know the tests on Ron proved it could not have been me and Stan Shunpike and my ticket testify that I was on the Knight Bus at the time of the attack — and you weren't even involved! Oh, Harry... they've made out you're some kind of evil Casanova!"

Red-faced, Harry had sunk lower in his seat and, with an outstretched arm, had tried to obscure the headline from a nearby out-patient with two nose-bleeds who was looking their way between dabs of his handkerchiefs.

"They'll play down the dismissal in Monday's Prophet too, or not mention it at all," moaned Hermione. "Unless the real attacker is found, we'll never hear the last of this."

"Let's get out of here," whispered Harry.

But there could be no relief back at Hogwarts. Over the next few days as the first task approached, both of them were the butt of insults. Hermione was being called a slag and worse, while the compromising photograph from the Prophet was pushed in their faces at every opportunity, and even appeared enlarged on many a noticeboard.

Only Harry kept Hermione from total despair — he and her other friends: Ginny, Neville, and Luna. But even Harry wasn't there for her on the eve of the first task.

"Hagrid wanted to see him," explained Ginny, in a he's-not-to-blame kind of way.

Hermione bit her lip. She had been hoping Harry would be with her in one last search of the library for spells that might help her in the morning. She sighed; they had already exhausted themselves in that endeavour so she had no expectations — no it was his company she needed.

"I'm having an early night then," she said. "So I'm fresh when I get up tomorrow."

"It's only eight o'clock, Hermione!" said Ginny. "Are you sure you don't want to wait up for his return?"

Hermione shook her head. "Goodnight, Ginny."

"Night, Hermione," said Ginny. She watched sorrowfully as Hermione trudged up the stairs. She did not envy one bit the fate that awaited her friend on the morrow.

.

—oOo—

.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Notes<strong>

_This story is now divided into parts not books as originally posted. It naturally divides into sections but I've come to realise they're not really 'complete story' books in the same sense that the originals were and later ones may be quite short, although the total story length is still a novel of about 100,000 words. Also, by making them 'parts', the chapter numbers sync with FFN's selector._

_I hope this chapter makes it clearer that this story is not a Ron-bash — no more than the original books, anyway. The story will take new directions because of Merlin's Blessing but ultimately, Ron will not be a hate-figure, even if he's not so central to the story. This is all about Hermione and Harry._

_*For non-Brits, the 5th of November is the day we celebrate the capture of Guy Fawkes who tried to blow up the Houses of Parliament in 1605._

_I've made good progress on future chapters and I'm pleased with the way the theme is unfolding. If I get close enough to the end then I'll probably speed up the updates to weekly. We'll see._

_Many thanks for all comments and reviews. These are most welcome and very encouraging. Let me know of any weaknesses or faults — I'm always trying to improve my writing so feedback is really useful._ :)

**- Hippothestrowl**

.


	7. Present Tension: More Haste, Less Speed

.

_So far... Hermione Portkeyed to the Peverell Retreat in search of Merlin's Blessing but then her name replaced Harry's in the Goblet of Fire. On the way to her first date with Ron in Hogsmeade, she sees him with Lavender Brown instead. Broken-hearted, she runs away, but after finding the body of another runaway who suffered much more than herself, she is shamed into returning, only to discover that Ron had been ensnared by a love potion. Now read on... _

.

**Chapter 07**

**More Haste, Less Speed**

* * *

><p>.<p>

~~~ Flight of Fancy ~~~

There were a few moments immediately after Hermione awoke early on the day of the first task when she felt wonderful. A sparrow had perched close outside her dormitory and was chirping happily away; a timid sun had cast a window of light on the floor; her bedside rug looked warm and inviting for her bare feet. Yet ice gripped her heart as she swung out her legs, stood up, and remembrance of the occasion came to her thoughts. _Today I might die._

If she felt terrible then, there was another shock awaiting her at the foot of the girls' stairs: Harry, and he looked dreadful. His face seemed gaunt and haggard; there were dark shadows under his eyes as if he'd been up all night.

"Harry?"

"Where have you—! Why did you—!" He grabbed her arm and pulled her into a corner, then, seeing the attention of several early Gryffindors, he led her out through the portrait hole and they walked the corridors.

"You can't do this Tournament thing, Hermione. You have to get out of it, somehow, no matter what. Anything is better than this."

"What have you found out?"

"Keep this to yourself, but Hagrid told me what the first task is. I spent all evening... I tried to reach you! None of the girls would go up and fetch you and I couldn't find Ginny!"

"What is it, Harry? The first task?"

"It's a dragon, Hermione! Hagrid showed me."

"Hagrid...?" Hermione's shoulders slumped enough for Harry's arm to swing around them in fear she might fall.

"I think Mad-eye gave Hagrid a nudge. Moody's rough but I think his heart is in the right place; maybe he thinks you have a chance of... well, getting through but I reckon you ought to quit and—" He broke off to look at Hermione's expression. "You okay?"

"I'm alright, honestly, but... a dragon?" She shook her head. "Of all the creatures I considered, I never gave any attention to dragons. And they weren't going to tell anyone until you have to fight it?"

"You don't have to fight it; you just have to steal one of its eggs."

Her eyes widened but her face could not go any paler. "But a brooding, protective mother is the most dangerous..."

He did not let go but guided her to a stone bench beside a statue. He warmed it with a charm before sitting them down.

"I've been in the library since eleven o'clock last night searching for—"

"You did what? How?" Her head cocked on one side as routine kicked in and she tried to orient her mind to their school schedule for yesterday and today. She shook her head. "What about your homework? What about sleep!"

Harry stared at her in disbelief. "To hell with that, we have to do something!

A couple of first year girls passed them, sniggering and staring at the infamous couple sitting so close together in the niche.

"I went to bed early and had a silly cry, Harry." She gestured at the backs of the youngsters as they watched them turn into the Gryffindor corridor, glancing back and still giggling. "Those two will be saying we were holding hands. They'll have us snogging by lunch, and married by teatime... I can't do this anymore, Harry; I can't keep facing this contempt and abuse and ridicule every day."

Having reached out impulsively, his embrace was tentative and awkward at first but once Hermione responded then he held her tight.

"I don't know what to do, Harry," she said. "It got on top of me yesterday but I have to face it day after day. One thing after another and... sometimes I wonder why I bother. I mean, I used to love this school, and I do still love magic, but honestly, there are times when—"

"Time, yes!" Harry pulled away. That's why I wanted to see you. We don't have much time, Hermione. We've only two hours before lessons start."

"Time for what? What about breakfast?"

"To prepare for the task of course. We can eat later." He took her hand and pulled her after him, walking briskly down towards the front entrance.

Hermione laughed dryly but she did not drag her heels. "There's no way to prepare, Harry, not for a dragon, not in a couple of hours — not even in a couple of months!" She looked at her watch. "The Task starts right after lunch."

Harry looked grim and remained silent. Hermione realised he was leading her towards the Quidditch Pitch.

"Are you sure about this, Harry?" she said doubtfully. "I don't see how they can hold a dragon on the pitch."

"No, the dragons are in an enclosure just inside the Forest." He stopped and pointed towards the Quidditch locker rooms building. Their side was covered by tall bushes but the roof was visible.

"I've put my Firebolt up on top. Summon it, Hermione."

"Now I know you're joking, Harry. "She smiled weakly. "I suppose this is for the dragon to pick its teeth after it's eaten me? Seriously, though Harry, it's your most precious possession and likely it'll get destroyed."

Harry's eyes bulged with incredulity. "Do you really think I give a rat's... tail about my stupid Firebolt! This is not about a bit of wood getting broken, it's about you getting hurt!"

His face seemed to crumple and he turned away as if to study the broom shed nearby.

She looked at him then in a new light, knowing full well how much he thought of Sirius's gift. Concern filled her eyes. "Harry, you're not... you know, going... erm... soft on me, are you? You know I can't return those feelings."

He whirled around. "Don't be silly, of course not! You know we're friends. Didn't you think a friend can care that much about you?"

Hastily, she added, "I was only joking, Harry. I know we're..."

Hermione was astonished by the strength of his affection and she looked away, feeling uncomfortable for him and rather puzzled. "Accio Firebolt."

The broomstick came readily to her hand but then reality struck home. "I can't fly for tuppence, Harry, remember? I feel giddy standing on a thin coat of paint let alone riding a wooden pole at a hundred feet. I'll never fly high, and definitely not dodge and weave and spin like you and—"

"You don't have to Hermione. It's just to give you a bit of speed. Keep low to the ground and use it instead of running to keep out the way. I mean, anything's better than actual running, right?" He paused. "You've got to be really, really careful, Hermione."

She looked closely at his expression. There were tears in his eyes. Hermione shook her head. "Harry, we're just friends."

He recoiled very slightly, changed his expression, then snapped, "Of course!"

She sighed then said, "Up!"

"She likes you," said Harry, when the Firebolt rose obediently to Hermine's grip. Hermione smiled nervously, secretly rather proud of herself and confident enough to swing a leg over.

"Now, try it low and slow, Hermione."

She gently pushed off, keeping the broomstick level but she was sitting a little too far back and the bristles brushed across the grass.

"Erm... a fraction higher would be good, Hermione."

"Actually, this feels more stable," she called back.

"Yes, but..." Harry had scurried after her and was now sprinting alongside. "you won't get the best speed with it dragging along."

They squabbled for a few minutes during which time Hermione compromised and roller-coastered along a few feet off the ground then down again to steady her wobbles. Eventually, Harry persuaded her to let him show her how to stabilise it better. She did not admit it but she was glad to step back on firm ground even after that short trip.

Harry stumbled when he mounted his broom and Hermione giggled which earned her an embarrassed glare from her friend. "This is serious, Hermione." She nodded and smothered her grin.

"You have to treat her with respect," he said earnestly. "Be friendly and she'll be friendly back." He leaned forward gently until he was almost lying along the shaft, coaxing the broomstick with whispers until it came smoothly around in a low circle.

Hermione blinked; she felt as if she were intruding on a private conversation. "Harry?"

He whispered some more and he circled again but this time banking slightly. "You see? She wants to be stable for you without any real effort."

_Confound it if I'm going to talk to a wooden pole,_ thought Hermione. _Anyone would think it was a horse!_ She laughed. "What's her name, Harry?"

He was startled out of his reverie and almost fell off. Abruptly, he shot up vertically — not before she saw he looked rather flustered. But by the time he had descended he seemed to have composed himself and handed over the Firebolt for Hermione to try again without any further mention of 'spooky broom-whispering' as a relieved Hermione thought of it.

They practised sweeping around and between the shed and the changing rooms block. There was nothing much to it, not even for Hermione Granger who had scarcely sat on a broomstick since her first year, but Harry kept coaxing her to keep training for another half-hour before he was satisfied.

"You don't need to go higher than three or four feet if that's what makes you feel safe but you're still dragging along the ground sometimes, Hermione. It's just nerves." Seeing her expression he added hastily, "But you're improving! With practice you'll be fine. You see, a broom's an advantage even at the most elementary level. to help you race across the ground."

She nodded but looked sceptical.

"There's another thing. I know it's not much but I found this spell—"

"Oh, I've got one too," said Hermione. "A silly old thing I learnt in first year that I'd almost forgotten."

"Erm... tell me yours first, then." He hoped it wasn't the same one he'd spent hours searching for in the stack of books he'd acquired from the library.

"It's only the _Repellere_ shield charm. Wizards sometimes used it to fend off goblin arrows and Muggle attacks — easier and longer-lasting than a shield charm for physical things like that. It doesn't stop spells so nobody really remembers it anymore." She looked disappointed in Harry's apparent lack of enthusiasm. "Well, I th- thought it might deflect a swish of the beast's tail, or being stomped on... I mean, it can't do any harm can it if I charm myself first? It won't stop dragon fire, of course..." she tailed off lamely.

"Ah, well, mine does — for a short time anyway."

Seeing her eyes light up with hope, he added hastily, "It'll only last a few seconds of the most intense heat but at least you can use it repeatedly."

"Not during the same..." She tailed off but Harry knew what she meant. A dragon would not extinguish its long flaming blast while it waited for her to wave her puny wand again. She saw the disappointment in his eyes and felt rather ungrateful. "It'll be jolly useful actually. It will give me a couple of seconds to get to cover on your trusty steed — there will be cover, won't there, Harry?"

"Erm..."

"Show me the spell, Harry."

He slung the Firebolt back up on the roof and gave Hermione a meaningful nod and she nodded back. "Yes, I won't forget the broomstick, I promise you."

He took out his wand. "There's no special movement. Just point it at yourself like so. The incantation is... Protego Ex Incendio!"

Hermione looked dubious. "I don't see any difference."

"Well, no. I mean, it's..."

"How do you know if it works?"

"The book says that Dragon herders and researchers use it all the time. I bet Charlie Weasley would know it."

"How do you know when it ends?"

"Erm... well it lasts two or three seconds according to the book."

"Test it on me," she said.

"What?"

"Cast fire on me. I'll try to protect myself."

"No way! Are you bonkers? I'm not shooting flames at you, Hermione. Forget it." He stomped left and right a few times agitatedly.

"So you don't trust the protection spell?"

"Well, yes, but..."

"Then prove it."

"You do it on me," said Harry.

Hermione sighed. "Just my little finger then. Surely you can't be worried about one tiny little finger?"

Harry grimaced. "I worry about every little bit of you, Hermione. I just can't."

"Oh well, I'll have to do both then." She walked towards the bushes that stood outside the locker rooms and ignited a small branch. Harry could see what she intended and he ran forward to cut her off with his wand aimed at himself.

"Protego Ex Incendio!"

He thrust his arm into the flames. "See?" After a few short moments he pulled away abruptly with a sharp yelp; the sleeve was singed. "About three seconds, I reckon. Maybe four or five for you because your casting is usually stronger than mine for charms."

She nodded doubtfully.

There was silence between them for a while as they walked towards the Forest's edge. Neither of them noticed that behind them were three figures in Slytherin green slinking along by the locker rooms and looking up with great interest at the roof where the Firebolt lay...

.

~~~ Pitch Inspection ~~~

Harry was silent and thoughtful as they approached the edge of the Forest. "What was that all about?"

"What was WHAT all about?" she frowned.

"Did you really think I fancied you or something?"

"No, I told you I was joking."

"I mean, we get that from everyone else; I don't want it from you as well. Why spoil it? We're friends, right?"

"Of course we are."

"Well then."

She didn't answer.

"I mean, you're more like a sister than anything, that's the nearest I can describe it. You have to understand that, Hermione. You do, don't you?"

Again there was no response.

"Well then," he said, as if that settled it.

A high canvas wall could be seen through the treeline as they neared.

"So why do you keep going on about it then?" She ran ahead to escape his answer.

"Me? You were the one who—" He stopped and looked after her before running to catch up. _Surely she believes me?_

As they walked around looking for the entrance he struggled to understand what she was thinking. _She MUST be made to understand I could no more fancy her than my own mother!_ A sense of desperate urgency seized him, and a panic. Her life would be at risk this afternoon and he couldn't bear it if... "Look, Ron was a bit of a prat but he was fun company. You're more..."

"So you don't like my company?"

"No! I didn't say that! But you're always... I mean... you don't—"

There was noise like distant thunder rumbling.

"Harry, did you feel the ground..."

"... kind of shaking?" he finished for her. "Best we put on the invisibility cloak."

They moved together and he wrapped the cloak around them, both immediately feeling very self-conscious. Harry didn't know why but he began to feel more and more irritable — as if something precious had been broken.

"Why'd you have to say that, Hermione!"

"I told you I was joking! Stop making a big fuss about it. Just forget about it, alright?"

"I mean, we were okay together before. I valued your friendship. Now you've got this silly notion — and it's not true! I mean, it's really not true! And stop wriggling against me!"

"What's up with you! I haven't got any such notion! Why are you so angry! I'm not wriggling! It's you that's pushing against me and anyway, we're getting older and the cloak's not getting any bigger is it!"

"I can't help it, can I!"

"Well it would help if you stop being a baby and put your arm around me instead of trying to fit in beside me! You never had a problem before — _brother!_!"

"Yeah, well now you'll probably think it means something when it doesn't!"

"No, I won't."

"So we're quite clear then? It doesn't mean anything!"

"I know it doesn't but—!"

Hermione stopped speaking and stared. They had found the entrance. An enormous pit of hewn rock and scattered boulders stretched away below them but it was empty of anything living. The surround consisted of tiers of simple bench seating.

"They must be holding the dragons beyond this somewhere. This looks like an arena," said Harry. Something within him wanted to carry on his huffiness but the majestic size of the stadium diverted him into awe. He tried to move forward to see better but was held back. He turned to the trembling girl under the cloak beside him.

"Hermione?"

She was biting her lip and seemed frozen to the spot.

"Hermione?" he repeated.

"I can't do it," she whimpered.

"Exactly. That's what I said earlier. That's settled then."

Harry shoulders seemed relieved of a great weight and she realised for the first time how severely tense and stressed he had been ever since she had met up with him in the common room. He let out a long breath of air and his face relaxed into a smile.

_Does he remember the full implications of defaulting?_ she thought, then explained aloud, "I'll lose my magic and... have to leave Hogwarts, you know that."

"Me too."

"What?"

"Hermione, I'm sick of it all. Ron will be okay but I don't see how he and I can ever be really close friends again, and I hate how everyone else treats you. Every day is miserable. If you left Hogwarts then there's nothing here for me at all."

She flung both her arms around him then and squeezed tight. The cloak slipped to the floor but she no longer cared who might see them — they were friends!

After a long while he pushed her gently away. "You're not...? With me?"

"NO!" she cried.

"Right then. We're just friends, right?" Harry felt more and more confused and upset. A tight knot of fear had clutched itself inside his stomach because he didn't know how to tell Hermione he was desperately afraid for her without her misunderstanding.

"RIGHT!" Hermione felt sick inside. _Harry mustn't leave Hogwarts on my account — that would be too awful!_ "So DON'T do anything so STUPID as LEAVING!"

No need to shout at me!" he snapped.

"I'M NOT SHOUTING!" She cried tearfully, hitting him with a flurry of slaps and punches around his shoulders and chest. "Just go away, Harry. I want to... I want to... think about this place... a bit more..."

"What for? Didn't we just agree we're both leaving Hogwarts right?"

"JUST GO! I DON'T WANT TO BE WITH YOU ANYMORE!"

Harry was taken aback. He snatched up his cloak and turned away, heading for the exit, feeling utterly rejected. Hermione had changed, he felt sure. The one great friendship in his life with someone special but now she wasn't that. Why? Was it the stress and fear of the Tournament? Perhaps it was having been condemned and hated by most of her peers. He knew all about that. Ron had isolated himself from both of them. Lucky Ron. He would not be hurt if anything happened to...

He was half way to the castle when he noticed Malfoy with Crabbe and Goyle ahead of him walking in the same direction. _Why aren't they at breakfast in the Great Hall?_ He slowed his pace, not being in the mood for an encounter. _They know nothing about real friendship._

An astonishing thought struck him and he stopped, turned. _Real friendship!_ He sprinted quickly back towards the Tournament enclosure. _He would not be hurt if anything happened... not Ron — me!_ He understood now why she had driven him away. _She's trying to distance us so I won't be so hurt._

"Hermione! Hermione!" He gazed around the amphitheatre. But Hermione Granger was gone.

.

~~~ A Shocking Discovery ~~~

Hermione had wiped her eyes and watched as Harry walked sadly away. It broke her heart but her prospects were already destroyed. Still, she would end it all with dignity, she told herself. Hermione lifted her chin and surveyed the arena. If she was to make the best of a bad situation she would need better information.

The descent into the pit was difficult and she considered summoning Harry's broomstick but wanted no connection with him for a while — it hurt too much. Eventually she found herself wandering between its rocks trying to assess their positions and the general layout. When she reached the far side she sank down to sit on a low slab and shrugged her shoulders. There was clearly no way of judging where a dragon might lie and no way of preparing for the afternoon unless...

Such a risk would have been unthinkable if she not been so upset and so bereft of hope for her future life. The Time-turner span forward just as easily as it had backwards. Eight times took her forward to her fate. Eight times revealed the same spot where she crouched concealed behind one of the largest of the great stone blocks.

The stink of stale smoke and scorched earth hit the back of her throat. She peered out. It was strange, she thought, apart from the smells and the sun being in a different part of the sky and hidden by cloud, all looked the same. There were no spectators, no dragon, no... Then she saw them. A group of witches and wizards at the far side of the pit where another exit could be seen. She flinched back but quickly realised they were leaving. Of course! The Tournament had simply finished rather earlier than expected. It was odd though, that the spectators had departed so rapidly...

She looked again. One of the wizards was young — rather like Harry — yes, it was him, she decided. His expression was very mournful. With three others he was carrying something between them and Dumbledore and McGonagall were there too, leading the way out. This was her chance!

As soon as they were out of sight she cast a revealing spell to confirm the place was empty then began a thorough investigation. She had already espied something that glittered and quickly confirmed they were several chains with enormous iron links each as long as her arm bolted into the solid rock. The litter made it clear that this must be where each dragon would be held. Of course! The dragons would be tethered! How silly she thought herself now to have imagined the Headmaster would allow them to roam or even fly freely about.

Up above and behind this area was a raised platform. It was clear it had been used for the organisers: Bagman no doubt giving the commentary from here and — naturally! Dumbledore would be close to the action ready to prevent any serious mishap.

There were remnants of what could be a crude nest — rough dirt clawed around in a circular depression. Hermione visualised how the beast would have been lying down. The nearest large rock was thirty strides away. She paced it out. It might be possible to reach the eggs on the Firebolt. She closed her eyes, visualising how she much time she might have to dash close to the eggs. Two seconds before the beast saw her coming and responded. Two more to reach the nest — but how to return to safety before the spell ended its fire protection? And how could she even get to that nearest rock in the first place?

Again she paced out the distance from that last rock to the tall boulder that preceded it. She could see tracks where contestants had ran from cover to cover. How had they survived? Had Cedric Diggory known beforehand what he would face? Otherwise, it was hard to see how he...

She sagged to the ground and her mouth fell open in shock. Before her, against the side and partly behind the great rock that would be nearest the beast, the earth was dreadfully scorched. Worse, it was blackened and she could pick out Diggory's human shape in the worst of it: there his leg would have laid, the ground still grooved where his foot had kicked out its last agony; the blackened mark where his head had laid further on behind the rock; and the long dark scorch where his arm had reached out to safety one second away. He had almost made it. Behind this death mark was a trail through the rocky soil where he had, perhaps, dragged an injured leg. Had that been his downfall? Had they not allowed him to quit even though he had a broken leg!

Hermione was too appalled to move for many minutes. The reality was sinking in. This was not an historical account in a dusty old homework tome — it was writ in the bloody earth in front of her. She approached the deathly spot, feeling apprehensive, willing herself forward in the name of research just as surely as if she were in the library.

Another scuffed depression further on behind the rock drew her attention. Had that been where she herself had crouched? Had she bettered Diggory? Could it be possible she had... She walked beyond the disturbed area and reviewed again the distance to the dragon's nest. Had she done it? What of the others? What of Fleur and Krum? How did she know this imprint was her own? Or the... She turned back to the scorched earth, took a closer look, then sank down, crawling with horror.

The dragon's victim had not been as tall as Diggory — nor Krum, that much was obvious, but neither was it Fleur's height. It could only have been herself who had died here.

Hermione leaned back against the rock face. She wept softly for her other self and the valiant attempt as if it were someone else who had made this effort in the past instead of the future she herself would have to face this afternoon. The dirt she scooped up and let trickle back was to be where she would — no, _had_ died. It had already happened and _would_ happen and could not be undone. She descended down through despair into numbness.

It was many minutes before she could collect herself and rise up again to stand on her own death spot. The trail dragged through the loose stones hadn't been caused by Cedric's leg — it must have been scraped by the tail end of the Firebolt. Had she been too nervous and flew too low? She made a mental note: she must NOT be tempted to fly high to compensate or reality might be changed and catastrophe ensue. She MUST die. Her broomstick had dragged; that was an unchangeable fact she must adhere to.

Up she looked to the stands. Had they cheered when she died? What would Bagman have announced? _Oh, what rotten luck! Still, serve her right for putting her name in the Goblet!_ Then a great roar of approval would go up from the crowd?

And what of Dumbledore! What of his promise? Why had he not...? Hermione's gaze turned to the dignitaries' platform but she had to step out from the rock to see it properly...

It took her only a couple of minutes to ascend up to the balcony. A dented cone megaphone — it looked like the one used for Quidditch — still lay at the foot of the announcer's chair where it must have fallen when her death was witnessed. At the back would have been Mr Crouch from the Ministry. It was clear the front central seat much have been Dumbledore's; from there he would have the best view and the best hope of helping anyone in distress. Had he been distracted? How could he not have noticed the conflagration down there?

She spun around and looked down over the railing towards the side of that final big rock. The blackened earth was visible but her own momentum had hurtled her forward. She had almost made it behind the stone! Dumbledore would have stunned or bound the dragon first to stop the flaming breath instantly, but, partly-obscured as she had been by the rock from this vantage, he would have been unable to see her well enough to douse her already-burning body, nor could he reach her in time to prevent her being utterly consumed by fire. The rock itself had been her downfall!

Seeing the place where she must inevitably die produced a hollowness rising up within her. Life was over and all of her young years now lacked any purpose. Her search to fully comprehend Merlin's Blessing had been fruitless; there was no more time and nowhere left to go. She prayed for Harry — that he might find a friend to replace her, someone who would watch his back and care about him as single-mindedly as she had. Finally, weary of grieving for herself, she spun back the Time-turner; it was crucial that she live out her final hours as normal and meet her end with dignity. Not to do so could produce an unpredictable catastrophe in Time itself. She reached towards the chain at her throat.

Hermione turned the tiny hourglass back, making adjustments so she didn't run into her earlier self or Harry. As the hazy colour-shapes whirled past her, she held out her arms as if to drink in the blurring arena; to embrace the reality that would soon be lost to her. Flames flashed briefly, and a great eye on a huge scaly head blinked by, a thousand faces danced around her accompanying by a dull, averaged, monotone roar of sound then, abruptly, gravity returned, the ground pressed upon the soles of her feet once more, and she stifled a cry of astonishment.

What Hermione perceived as she came to rest shocked her to the core like nothing she had ever seen before — even more than seeing her own deathbed. In that moment she knew there was much more to do before she died and she must not fail if she was to secure Harry's survival. She contemplated for a long time, that which faced her. Yes, yes, it was the only way! It has already happened! But... Her thinking tore her apart. Nearly an hour passed before she resigned herself to all the things she would have to do — what she _must_ do!

_Think, think!_ Filch had told Fudge he'd seen her sneak out to Hogsmeade early the previous weekend — that event had already taken place so she must fulfil it or there would be discord in Time. Next, it was vital that she return to the last few months of James's life because, she now realised, there was evidence that she already had done so. Not to perform it would cause a terrible rift in Time. Yet how to avoid interaction and disastrous changes? And worse, far, far worse, eventually she had to go way back to April, 1912 to speak to Galfrid Potter on board the great ship Titanic. That meeting was recorded on the page she had copied from the Peverell Library biography and must not be undone — though how she was supposed to survive the infamous sinking of that vessel she had no idea.

How bitterly she now regretted having made a duplicate of the Time-turner! The ensuing complications and possible calamities were all inconceivable, unbelievable, but she now knew what had taken place already and there was no choice but to fulfil that destiny or risk tearing away the very fabric of Time itself. If only Crookshanks had not found that scrap of litter on the train last summer, none of this would have come to pass!

.

~~~ Finding the Past ~~~

When Hermione Portkeyed to the Peverell Retreat, she took utmost care to hide behind the desk in the study. Diligently, she calculated the hours that would place her at a time when she was least likely to be seen — in the middle of the night. Then, with shaking hands she cast a spell to spin back the Time-turner thousands of rotations to the summer of 1981...

To say that she startled James was an understatement! He almost fell of his chair where he was seated at the very desk she had hoped would conceal her. Papers flew everywhere as he scrabbled, yelling in alarm, to find his wand. Finally remembering, he made a dash for the open doorway of the potions room, cursing himself for not being more prepared against intruders.

Hermione herself had tumbled over backwards in astonishment, but at least she then had the presence of mind to spin the Time-turner onwards twelve hours before cautiously standing up and looking around. All was quiet but she remained alert, slipping out to the entrance hall to check the local time. The grandfather clock showed it was three o'clock and the skylights above were spangled with starlight — it must have been afternoon when she shocked James. Just how inaccurate had the Time-turner been? Was she even on the right day? The right year? There was no way of telling. She dare not even seek out the ghosts for fear of changing the future.

The only safe place, she decided in a panic, was the potions room itself — neither of the ghosts had ever been seen to enter there, and probably had no reason to unless asked. Hurrying, she returned to the study. The door to the potions room was closed. Carefully she opened the door...

A blasting curse from within hit her in the shoulder but without effect — the door crashed away past her onto the study floor with a tremendous BANG. The furious red-haired woman who ran at her could only be a mother protecting her offspring — Lily!

"OUT! OUT!" the woman screamed, thrusting her wand like a dagger ahead of her charge as Hermione staggered back in fright.

Hermione had one glimpse of a wild-eyed James behind Lily hastily slamming shut his log book with one hand while clutching a crying baby in the other before she spun the Time-turner backwards a full day.

Still shaking, she checked her body for injuries but found herself unharmed — and she thought she had some idea why. There was evidence that the defective Time-turner was not moving all of her evenly through time. Like an after-image, aspects of her physicality were taking minutes to catch up after travelling through time. It was a strange concept but it explained much that she was experiencing. She could touch surfaces but she herself lacked substance for a short time.

What a mess she had made of everything, she told herself, breathing a sigh of resignation. She should have realised James and Lily would have been prepared for the return of an intruder. It must have been something extremely important that had brought them here with Harry in the middle of the night after James's earlier scare. She MUST keep out of sight in future! The door was still intact. Slowly she approached it once more...

"Ah, THERE you are!" cried a voice from behind her.

"Aaah!" Hermione's heart leapt a third time as she stumbled around to see... it was Lord Cautius who had called out as he entered.

"No, don't, Miss Granger!" he hastily added as Hermione reached once more for the Time-turner. Following him was the Lady Candria.

"You know me?" Hermione frowned, trying to think how that could be possible if this really was 1981.

A parchment was flapping in the air behind Candria. "We doth know much of thee — more than thou dost thyself mayhap."

"How? Who told you about me?"

Lady Candria smiled. " 'Twas _thyself_ that didst us inform."

The parchment burst into flames and the ashes drifted towards the glowing coals in the fireplace of which Hermione only then became aware. She wrinkled up her brow again. "Isn't this summer? It should be. What is the time and date?"

"It is three in the morning of October the 27th, 1981," said Lord Cautius. watching her reaction carefully.

Hermione's body instinctively jerked towards the potions room where she had last seen the doomed family, then she stopped herself. _No, I can't tell them and I must not save them,_ she thought sadly.

"Are they... the Potters, are they still here? Rather, I mean..."

"Still? Nobody has been here for a while," said Cautius. "James was here about ten days ago — all of them the week before that."

"All?"

Candria smiled. "Never doth Mistress Lily leave young Harry behind in this sad age. I bear hope of being entrusted with his instruction two years hence — the boy is wonderfully inquisitive. But e'er now, they do keep him close."

_She doesn't know! I won't have told them that James and Lily will die in a few days time, and Harry... Harry will never come here again..._

Aloud, she said, "Then they have another Portkey, don't they?" and Candria lowered her head in agreement. She looked to Cautius as if for his approval, and he nodded.

Hermione said. "May I... am I allowed to use the potions room? In this time, I mean?"

"Yes, you have been given permission."

"From Lady Potter?" smiled Hermione.

"Thou does know of her?" Lady Candria appeared astonished and Cautius frowned with puzzlement.

Hermione continued, "She's Deidre, isn't she — James's grandmother. Yes, I looked it up. And yes, I do know exactly who she is and... how she became a spectre."

Both ghosts shook their heads as if shocked at the young girl's knowledge.

"But thou ought not... how didst thou—?" began Candria.

"Enough! There is no reward in knowing too much," said Cautius. "We must attend our instructions."

There was a gleam in Hermione's eyes. "This is why you were — I mean, _will be_ — so secretive, isn't it! I told you in that message what to say, didn't I? And to be careful not to say anything that would cause a conflict in Time?"

" 'Tis so, my Lady," said Candria, but again she had looked to Cautius before she spoke.

.

~~~ The Benediction Code ~~~

Despite their reassurance, Hermione was still edgy after her several scares so proceeded into the potions room with a finger on the Time-turner held before her like a shield, only relaxing when she could see the chamber was empty. She closed the door behind her and leaned back on it, feeling a little weak from all the draining events of recent days. Only now had she time and privacy to contemplate the experience of being in 1981.

_Right this moment, both Harry and I are still babies with our parents!_ A bitter smile of regret shadowed across her face as she tried to recapture the memory of that brief glimpse of her friend. _Poor Harry... poor baby..._ She shook her head as if to scatter the sorrow from her mind. Her head hurt but she had to press on and complete the task that fate seemed to have assigned her. Reality was always more poignant than reading an historical account of tragedy.

She sighed and went across to the workbench. Why had James so hurriedly closed his book when he saw her? It was open now, and laying across the upmost potion recipe was a folded sheet of parchment. Trembling with excitement, she opened it up and began to read the rough note at the top:

_ . 14. — D complete. T acceptable. M is excellent. Steep 9 H at least one more week then enough base for 3. try brass, pewter, phosphor bronze for Ty's c._

Below that was were listed runes as well as the missing ingredient codes! Hermione's eyes blazed wide and the parchment shook as she realised the importance of what she held in her hand. _ . 14 can only be Merlin's Benediction — James's fourteenth attempt!_

"So it IS a potion!" she cried aloud, joyful, at her discovery.

She stood there for a while as her smile gradually faded. _Yet it must have failed for they were murdered soon after... some blessing,_ mused Hermione.

Again and again she re-read the parchment. What had gone wrong? Only a day or two from now, James will instead be attempting to create the less-useful guardian charm on the bookmark. It must have broken his heart to know he had not yet been able to produce the powerful Merlin's Blessing for his loved ones.

_So, what chance do I have?_

The runes she found scratched on the cauldron itself. This application of the mystic characters was new to her but she studied them and nodded as she began to appreciate the way they cycled neatly around the bowl, forming several sequences depending from where one commenced reading them. At least they were simple and made sensible progressions, even though just how their enchantment affected the potion preparation was likely lost to history.

The metal alloys puzzled her though; to the best of her knowledge, none of those would combine with the other ingredients — nor were they listed amongst them. Metal components were normally salts, sulphates, and so on, not pure alloys. What then? She stared at the clutter on the worktop but the solution eluded her. There were the vials and canisters of ingredient ready for use together with a good supply of clean goblets and cannikins. She recognised the strands of silverweed soaking in a small bowl — yes, that was Ingredient H in the code list he had been waiting for, but that was ten days ago so it must be ready now! All that remained was the alloy, but what was it?

She could not return to her own time without the answer: the first task of the Tournament awaited her. The recollection added ever more pressure to her worried mind.

Without warning, headache and nausea and a great weariness swept over her. Feeling very frail and sickly, she found a stool to sit upon. The continuing stress and fear of the last few weeks were taking their toll. Pepperup Potion would take too long to prepare and she had never done it before. A calming draught would have to suffice.

The ingredients needed little preparation and no heating. She filtered the bowl into a goblet from the bench and, as recommended, sipped it very slowly. As her insides began to relax she gazed blankly at the division markers on the inside of the little goblet: 4 drams, 3 drams, 2 drams... nausea was replaced by a pleasurable wooziness. The 1 dram demarcation gleamed like gold and a bright idea flashed into her mind.

"Brass?" She jerked up to her feet, spilling the final dram but not caring. "This goblet is made of brass!"

She examined the other receptacles — a few were pewter and some had a reddish-orange sheen she assumed was phosphor bronze. The drinking containers were meant to form part of the Blessing potion! This was unheard of, Hermione felt sure.

And then, as if a light turned on in her mind, she knew: Merlin's Blessing must originally have included a real, physical cup and James neither had it, nor knew of what it was composed. He was guessing, trying different materials in the hope he would get lucky. But then how could he have known? How could anyone know?

_Someone must have, someone right here in this Retreat,_ she told herself, _or how had James discovered anything about Merlin's Blessing at all?_

She frowned at James's parchment. What had she missed? Either she must use the Time-turner to travel the centuries or... _ask someone who already has!_

Hermione sprinted from the room and dashed breathlessly into the library.

"Lady Candria! Lady Candria!"

The young ghost was dozing in her seat but came awake with a start. Hermione thrust the parchment before her.

"See — _Ty's c_ — is that your brother Tybalt? Did he have a special cup, do you know? Did James not ever ask you?"

Candria blinked herself slowly awake. "Wast so agreeably I didst dream..." she murmured. "What is't? Tybalt thou sayest? No, James ne'er knew Tybalt wast my kin. Let me see..."

The parchment sprang from Hermione's hand and floated before the sleepy ghost. "Oh, that... 'tis a little chalice — unsafe methinks he did caution. ... didst hide ... in a little closet..." She drifted down into her slumbers again and Hermione caught the parchment as it fell.

If Hermione had possessed eyes in the back of her head as she raced back to the potions room, then she might have noticed Candria cock one bright ghostly eye open and give a little smile...

.

~~~ Merlin's Cup ~~~

The cabinet, Hermione knew well, for it was the one hanging at an angle above the bucket of vials all these years.

" '_unsafe to use'_ — but you never meant the cupboard, did you, Tybalt? You were warning people away from its contents," she muttered as she cast her own spell upon it:

"Finite!"

There it was; hidden for centuries by a concealment spell that even James had not noticed amongst the many other charms. Almost afraid to touch it, Hermione gazed in wonder upon the spectacular relic that she knew wizards had sought down the ages. Merlin's Cup was a very small but exquisitely-shaped chalice with elaborate, decorative swirls of various metals both around and within the bowl. What these materials were, Hermione could not guess, and all of James's simple alloy trials could never have approached this complexity. To duplicate the combinations precisely would be considerably difficult if not impossible, even if one had the cup to copy. Together, they formed the exact supplements needed to complete the potion — Merlin's Blessing — of that, Hermione was now sure.

Once it was lifted out into the candlelight, the vessel glinted mysteriously. Had Merlin himself held this delightful artifact? For a long while, Hermione gazed at the cup, caressing it like a wonderful book, sensing the enormity of history between her fingers, her cares forgotten.

"By Merlin!" She knew now the power of the oath she had never before used, how the man had influenced wizardkind for so long. Merlin's Cup practically groaned with the weight of magic that bewitched it — for only such overwhelming sorcery could change the course of someone's entire life for the better.

_Harry..._

Hermione pushed the cup deeply into her bag and set to work. James had gathered together an abundance of the necessary ingredients, and would not miss a good proportion of them. The silverweed felt supple and fit for use. She lit the tinder beneath the cauldron and began to measure out the proportions according to James's list.

An hour passed in which she dare not omit or add a single stir beyond his instruction and was rewarded with a vivid ultramarine spirit that smelt of life, adventure, and exciting possibilities. She bottled and corked it then placed it handily in the top of her bag before preparing to leave.

After tidying up and restoring everything to the positions in which James and Lily would remember them, she cast one last look around then calculating fresh adjustments for the inaccuracy of the device, she spun the Time-turner forward to return to her own natural time... to Harry's time... to breakfast time!

.

~~~ A Movement In Magic ~~~

When Harry Potter returned from the arena, he was still stinging from Hermione's words of rejection as well as worried about her disappearance. Was she upset because of him or by fear of the coming task? There was enough time remaining for a quick breakfast before lessons began but he was in for a surprise when he entered the Great Hall.

"Hermione!" he hissed quietly as he slipped into a seat beside her. "What's going on? Why'd you come back without me?" He grabbed for some toast and began scraping it thickly with butter.

"Harry, I found it!" whispered Hermione. She had, as usual, chosen a place at the table away from the other Gryffindors, yet to Harry, she appeared especially furtive. She glanced left and right then mouthed, "Merlin's Blessing!"

"I know, you told me," frowned Harry, still slightly grumpy that she had forsaken him earlier. He took a big bite of toast, washing it down quickly with a swig of hot tea.

"No, no, not that — that was a different spell. I mean—"

"Different?" he munched.

"Listen, I made a mistake — that was a guardian spell your dad discovered as well. No, I found the real—"

Harry finished his slice and grabbed at a crunchy bacon sandwich.

"Harry, will you please pay attention! This is important!"

"Sorry — go on." He chewed rapidly on the food, scrutinising her expression thoughtfully.

"There won't be many opportunities this morning. You have to..." — she opened her bag and angled it towards him — "drink this potion while you still can. I believe it will bless you and keep you from harm."

"Me? What about you? You're the one in the Tournament."

Hermione sighed. "Harry, you're not seeing the big picture. Voldemort has already tried to kill you several times and every year something horrible happens to you. This is a chance to turn that around. This is really powerful magic, Harry. It can help you."

Harry shook his head, tugging with his jaws at another bite of bacon. "Only if you do as well."

She nibbled at her lower lip worriedly then mumbled as if she didn't want him to hear, "There was only enough for one; I daren't take any more ingredients or they'd have been missed."

He stopped munching, swallowed, and stared at her. "Then no, I won't drink it, Hermione!"

"If you only knew the trouble I've taken to bring this to you," she moaned.

"Where'd you get the ingredients, anyway? When did you mix it? You've not had time. How'd you know it's Merlin's recipe?"

"Please trust me, Harry. I promise I'll explain everything later. Oh, please say you'll drink it."

"No, I won't. Your need is greater than mine."

Hermione let out a long soft groan. _What if this secret dies with me? It could happen no matter how carefully I've prepared._

"Hermione?" He could see how stressed she was.

"Ooh, Harry, I hate to do this ..." She hesitated, still fighting with the doubts in her head. "...but there's no time left ... Confundus."

She had murmured the charm and kept her wand low. Harry's expression had gone blank. He stopped chewing, staring through her to nowhere.

_Oh, no... what am I doing...? I'm awful..._ she murmured to herself. She came to a decision and braced herself: it was all or nothing now. "Carry on eating, Harry, act natural."

"Act natural..." he repeated mechanically, taking in the last bite of his sandwich and licking his fingers.

A few students were rising and beginning to leave; breakfast was almost over.

Hermione dug out Merlin's cup from the bottom of her bag and placed it carefully between their two tea mugs to obscure the tiny vessel as much as possible. Even so, she could not help but think she was being watched as she poured the contents of the vial into the enchanted chalice. She looked up. Professor Babbling was gazing directly at her.

"Don't let your tea get cold, Harry," said Hermione, hurriedly.

"I should finish my tea," he said flatly and reached out for his mug.

"No, it's this chalice, Harry."

"Yes, it's this chalice."

Harry Potter drank Merlin's Blessing without any fuss. There were no fireworks, no hallelujahs, and when the headmaster rose to his feet, it was merely to depart the hall, and not, Hermione hoped, to investigate the huge movement in magic that had taken place. Yet Babbling continued to stare thoughtfully at Hermione.

.

~~~ Preparing For The Worst ~~~

Dread of what awaited Hermione seemed to have accelerated all the clocks at Hogwarts. The first lesson of the morning, History of Magic, had never rushed by so quickly, for she skated over every word of Binns' monotonous lecture. Now she had fulfilled the quest that she had set herself on the train home last summer, Hermione had become entirely focused on the terrifying challenge which awaited her after lunch.

Apprehension was diverting her thinking into curious and ridiculous avenues, and she found herself clutching at every straw of an idea the moment it wafted across her mind: _Why not use the Time-turner to put off the first task for a few hours?_ or _Perhaps if I Confund myself it won't hurt so much..._ and _Ah, well, it'll soon be all over, one way or another._ This latter thought did not cheer her up as she had hoped, though she conceded it was one of the more sane notions that were rushing through her mind.

Somewhere out there was Harry's voice offering advice and support about his Firebolt as they headed downstairs for lunch:

"Remember, keep calm, treat her gently and she'll fly smoothly for you." — "No need to take any chances, edge around looking for an opening but don't take it unless it's totally risk-free." — "It must surely be a perfectly legal strategy to wait for the dragon to fall asleep."

The Great Hall appeared to approach and swallow her, which was more than she could do with her lunch. She pecked at it slowly while the dark hour seemed to be hastening ever faster towards her.

"You should eat something, Hermione," fretted Harry.

She stopped staring at her plate to take a good look at him. He looked even worse than when she had first awoken. She understood fully now why they were such wonderful friends, and why he was family more than ever to her. Briefly, she put her hand on his.

"Have a wonderful life, Harry."

The crease of his frown deepened. "Hermione? Wh—?"

"Miss Granger, the champions have to come down into the grounds now ... you have to get ready for your first task," said Professor McGonagall, softly.

Hermione did not look at Harry again, but rose up and followed McGonagall without speaking. Behind her, she heard his fork drop onto his plate with a clatter.

McGonagall wasn't herself, either. As they walked out into the cold November afternoon, she put a hand on Hermione's shoulder.

"Now, don't panic," she said, "just keep a cool head ... we've got wizards on hand to control the situation if it gets out of hand ... the main thing is just to do your best, and nobody will think any the worse of you ... are you alright?"

"Yes," Hermione distantly heard herself say. "Yes, I'm fine."

.

~~~ Hermione's Fate ~~~

"They've put Krum last, so Hermione must be next," said Neville, pointing at the Tournament scoreboard which showed Fleur Delacour way ahead of Diggory. "I reckon the French girl knew something, don't you?"

Harry didn't answer. His throat was too dry nor did he give a damn about anyone else in the competition.

"I hope Hermione will be alright," said Luna, from Harry's other side. "She must have drawn the worst dragon of them all. Those look like Hungarian Horntail eggs — they can kill you with one blow of their tail you know, their mother I mean."

Ginny, from beyond Neville, leaned around him to look at Harry's expression, but she too said nothing when she saw how distraught he looked.

A tall iron gate crashed opened at the opposite end of the arena and a thunderous cry went up from the crowd as mighty chains rattled and groaned, drawing the creature inwards. The moment she saw her eggs, the dragon released a formidable roar and ambled to them, eventually settling down in a vast curl of scaly flesh about the rough gravel nest.

Ludo Bagman, the announcer, was shouting something through an old megaphone but Harry's senses were dulled to all but the lone figure that had appeared below him in the deep amphitheatre. Hermione did not look up, and Harry, wanting to reach out to her, felt an uneasy sense of loss.

The crowd had become quieter now. There was no jeering. Some of the offensive badges were turned off. All they could see was a young schoolgirl alone in a pit with an intimidating beast that even adult experts would not willingly face alone. The tension was much greater than with the first two much older competitors.

Hermione's outstretched arm told Harry she had summoned his Firebolt and he looked up to see it sailing over the wall and down to her waiting grasp.

_Remember, be gentle with her, Hermione, and she'll respond._

The dragon stirred restlessly, the great mass of its head turning slowly from side to side, sniffing the air, but she could not directly see Hermione.

Harry heard Ginny call down to her friend, "Just stay there!" for Hermione had taken refuge behind the nearest tall rock. She appeared to be examining her wristwatch but Harry could tell she was also assessing the distance to the next boulder, trying to time that first sprint.

He started making his own estimates then. The left side of the arena from his viewpoint looked to have the most cover. She could advance in reasonable safety and appear to be seriously trying, but delay until her time ran out. He tried to shout some encouragement but only a croak escaped his lips.

A glance at the organisers' stand on the far right revealed Dumbledore leaning forward, eagerly keeping a concerned eye on proceedings. Harry was reassured to see the Headmaster was alert and with his wand already in his hand in case of emergencies. Other members of the staff were spaced around, ready to help or control the crowd if necessary.

Hermione's first dash, when it came, took Harry by surprise. Her wand moved — which he thought afterwards must be her casting his fire shield spell — then she pushed the Firebolt into a clumsy but rapid sprawl along the ground and was soon safely behind the next rock. Apparently the dragon had not even noticed.

Far, far away from Harry it seemed, the crowd roared their approval, but his Quidditch instincts were shouting much more loudly at him. _The Firebolt's all wrong! Something's not right with my Firebolt._

He looked above her along that western wall to see if anyone had cast a curse. It would not have surprised him to see Malfoy grinning there — but that edge was marked by the trees fringing the Forest and there was no seating along its middle section. His attention went back down to the girl who was, once more, checking the time. The crowd were now chanting, "ON! ON! ON!"

_That's it, Hermione, ignore them. Work it out. Eight seconds I reckon to the next one. It's further out into the middle so curve right first to get behind it then forward and you can be safe in seven..._

"She's clever, isn't she?" Luna shouted in his ear above the noise. "I wish she was in Ravenclaw."

Harry was on his feet. Hermione had made her dash without drawing the dragon's attention but had taken too long. Even allowing for her awkward control, the Firebolt seemed...

"Sluggish! The broomstick's been hexed!"

Luna was looking at him strangely. "How can you tell?"

"The way Hermione leaned — her posture — the angle. I know my broom; it should have moved faster than that. I have to tell the headmaster!"

"Perhaps it's only the—!"

But Harry was gone. He was sprinting up to the parapet walkway behind the top row of seats where he began quickly edging along while keeping his eyes on Hermione far below.

The Horntail's roar was louder than the first two dragons had been. It raised its head to challenge the intruder it had glimpsed between the piles of rock. Hermione was safe again for the moment, carefully checking Lily's wristwatch.

"Where do you think you're going, Potter?" Professor Snape was blocking Harry's way.

"I have to warn Dumbledore. Something's wrong with—"

"The Headmaster has everything under control. Take your seat or I shall have to evict you from the stadium."

"But..."

"Potter...! Now!"

Harry saw neither his glare nor his arm pointing the way back to his seat. Hermione was still waiting to get to the last rock, closer to the Forest side, it was significantly farther than her previous flights. Harry looked at the Horntail, it seemed restless...

"DON'T, HERMIONE!" he yelled.

He felt a hand grip his shoulder. "POTT..._ER!_"

The world seemed to slow. Harry felt Snape's fingers lose their hold as he tugged himself away down between the rows of seats, down, down towards the deep enclosure. Hermione was only halfway when the dragon thundered its anger, raised its mighty wings, and opened its jaws...

Had Hermione heard Harry's warning shout? For one moment her pale face looked up at him, then Harry's eyes bulged wide in horror as the brute's flames engulfed her.

She almost made it to the boulder... two... three... four... seconds in which he could see the fire shield protecting her... he leaping down from the stands into the pit to distract the dragon's wrath — then both girl and broomstick were one fireball skidding along the ground almost behind the rock where the Headmaster's spell could not fully reach her. With a swift wave of his wand, Dumbledore silenced the dragon then launched himself into the air, riding the wind in white silvery light. By the time he had reached the blazing corpse, Harry was already sprinting across to him.

Dumbledore doused the flaming body but huge arms engulfed Harry, holding him back. "LET GO OF ME! LET GO!"

"Nuthin' yeh can do fer her, Harry. Don' ye look on it..."

A grotesque, smouldering, black-ribbed carcass, that was all Harry glimpsed before Hagrid dragged him away, kicking and screaming and struggling to pull out his wand. He badly wanted to curse someone — anyone — everyone, for what they had done... for the suffering they had heaped upon the greatest friend he had ever had.

From across the stadium, the now-silent spectators watched Dumbledore, crouched, inspecting the remains with McGonagall behind him, hand to mouth and weeping openly. The Headmaster shook his lowered head in grief. Magic could not help the girl anymore.

For Harry, long minutes stretched into melancholic hours, then into tortured days. All that time, he kept to himself, growling and moaning his pain. Why hadn't he done more! Why had he not forcibly stopped her from participating? He himself had donated the broomstick, practically encouraging her to go too far!

The funeral, he did not attend. He could not accept the cold finality of the event nor face her parents who, he felt, he had badly let down. Perhaps he had disappointed everyone. But most of all, Harry Potter knew he had failed his best friend: Hermione Granger.  
>.<p>

.

End of Part 1

.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Notes<strong>

_This was a very hard chapter to write because it is so central to the various twists and turns that are to follow coupled with the difficulty of conveying Harry and Hermione's confused feelings. Perhaps it is clumsy in parts but I believe I have included all the necessary elements to set the stage for the next three parts. And what of Hermione? You'll have to wait and see..._

_In fact, in the original books the dragons weren't tethered but I used a little licence here because I couldn't think of any clearer marker than chains to indicate the position of the dragon. The eggs themselves would provent the dragons from flying unless extremely provoked._

_What did Hermione see that caused her such concern? Well, there are tenuous clues but otherwise, you'll have to wait for that mystery to be explained in a later chapter. And what was that about the Titanic for heaven's sake! Erm... well there is a passing reference to the voyage in Chapter 4 (search for Galfrid) but I confess I edited it in later because at the time I forgot this particular twist in the story..._

_Many thanks for all comments and reviews. These are most welcome and very encouraging. Let me know of any weaknesses or faults — I'm always trying to improve my writing so feedback is really useful._ :)

**- Hippothestrowl**

.


	8. Past Imperfections: Trial by Fire

.

_So far... Hermione discovered from James's notes back in 1981 that the true Merlin's Blessing was a potion that must be drunk from a special chalice, Merlin's Cup, which she tricked Harry into drinking. Using a Time-turner, she foresaw her own death in the dragon task of the Triwizard Tournament but felt compelled to fulfil that destiny rather than risk tearing the fabric of Time. Now read on... _

.

**Part 2: Past Imperfections**

.

**Chapter 08**

**Trial by Fire**

* * *

><p>.<p>

~~~ A Time for Reflection ~~~

Nothing. No knowledge. No identity. No power. Only pain and, above all, confusion. Immersed in the dragon flames of hell, not knowing who she was or why or where, the girl could only suffer.

As memories crawled back to her recollection, with them came her name — Hermione Granger — and demons too — a multitude of them, all engaged in a ferocious battle. Yet within this chaos of fire, she perceived a dark shadowy figure approaching her.

"What happened here?" A satanic voice, cold and pitiless.

The demons, their attention now drawn towards the girl, ceased their fighting with each other and turned their malice in her direction.

Hermione struggled to comprehend whose voice that was in the whirling fires. _Professor..._ Another name came to her... _Snape..._

She tried to shake her head to clear it but was hit with more discomfort between the eyes so severe that she closed them again. Her hand was stinging painfully too. Now she couldn't even see the blaze, only a confused mist...

"Which of you is paired with Granger?"

"Who'd pair with that filth?" someone sniggered softly on her right.

"Nobody, Professor. Nobody ever pairs with Granger. They don't wish to be contaminated."

_Was that Draco's voice?_

She eased her eyes open again a tiny gap. Through the fiery mist, she could see vague pale features framed by long, greasy dark hair — Snape was examining her expression very closely.

"This girl has been Confunded — and done very badly!" sneered Professor Snape. "Who did this! The way this spell has been performed was both reckless and... wrong — Potter! Was this you?"

"Not me, Professor, I was behind Group Two all the time."

"Weasley then. What do you mean by this?"

A faint memory came to Hermione's thoughts and the word formed on her lips. "F- Finn... gan," she heard herself mutter.

"FINNEGAN!" bellowed Snape. "Detention! And twenty-five points from Gryffindor!"

"Hem, hem!" It was a girlish voice, fluttery and high-pitched from somewhere behind Hermione.

"I'm sure I must have misunderstood you, Professor Snape," she simpered. "So silly of me. But it sounded for a teensy moment as though you were suggesting a single detention would be sufficient for this unauthorised attack on another student?"

"It is likely Granger provoked it. She is a... troublemaker, as you well know."

"I see. But then does this not support my recommendations that the Defence class ought to be conducted in a safer, wand-free environment, would you agree?"

Hermione never heard Snape's response. She felt herself swaying in a cloud of disordered perceptions, and the pain in her head was throbbing ferociously.

"Crabbe! Take Granger to the hospital wing before she falls over and messes up my floor with her drool."

She felt a meaty hand grab her arm and drag her away through the cloud. Her head whipped back by the sudden jolt and her headache swung back in full force. The whirling foam of hate-filled faces merged into one except for Seamus whose features swelled out from the background glare, mouthing at her as she went by, "I'll get you for this!"

The hand let go of her in the corridor and commenced shoving her from behind. "Get going, Granger," said Crabbe. "I ain't gonna miss lunch because of you!" Another thrust in the back. She hit the edge of a doorframe and heard Crabbe sniggering behind her.

Hustled up steps she could barely see, Hermione blinked in the Entrance Hall. _Christmas decorations at the end of November? Had she been in a coma for the last few weeks?_

Another push, very strong and focused this time in the middle of her back; it felt like a punch. She staggered on. More steps. Now she could smell his breath at her side and a leg came out without warning to trip her. Down she went and hit the stairs hard.

"Oops!" Crabbe giggled like an eight-year-old.

The lunch bell sounded. Crabbe grabbed her arm again and pulled her to her feet. He strode ahead dragging her along behind at breakneck speed, up the steps and along corridors until her mind was whirling and her arm felt as if it was being pulled out of its socket.

Abruptly, they came to a halt. She heard him quickly mumble at someone Hermione could not see through her fuzzy senses — "She's been Confunded" — then he was gone with a door slam and a heavy tattoo of running feet fading into the distance.

Hermione heard a sigh.

"Sit down over here." It was Madam Pomfrey's voice.

_Where? Does she mean me?_

There was another sigh and a new hand guided her — rather roughly, Hermione thought — to sit in a chair. A face swooped in and out of the flaming mist, and she heard a distinct swish.

Abruptly the cloud and the headache were both gone and the hospital ward swam into view along with a clearing of her thoughts. Madam Pomfrey's wand lowered to Hermione's hand where it quickly drew away a filthy bandage and redressed it.

"Drink this." An icy goblet was pushed into her other hand. It tasted stale and sharp and Hermione gagged a little as it oozed slowly down her throat: a thick, cold, bitter slime. Her eyes watered.

"Am I badly burnt?"

"Of course not! Wait there fifteen minutes, then you can go."

If Hermione was able to reflect on the matter she would have observed and been puzzled by Pomfrey's coolness but she was being swamped by a surge of early, forgotten memories. A different hospital when she was only six. Her father's terminal illness. Her mother's nervous breakdown — ever bitter, remote, and empty after his death. In a way, her mother's sensible, outgoing personality had died with him — and something had died in Hermione too.

She stared now at the dull grey-painted wall, remembering the dark and desperate isolation of her early youth, the savage wandless attacks on any Muggle classmate who let slip a careless word, the grey year in the remand centre... _Of course! that fool, Dumbledore, tricked me out of there into this infernal perdition he calls Hogwarts!_

Yes, her journey to the school had been the start of an even more severe decline in the quality of her life. Hermione had begun making tentative acquaintances on the train and they appreciated the way she had first helped Longbottom and then exploded that ridiculous toad in his face. It was especially sweet, she recalled, when he left the carriage in tears. _Pathetic crybaby,_ she sniggered to herself. But the memories turned sour when those with whom she had allied herself eventually learned the harsh facts of her Muggle parentage.

Hermione leapt to her feet, then sank back down, still slightly dizzy with conflicting recollections and attitudes, shocked by some of her own feelings. She stood up again, swaying.

"I said FIFTEEN minutes!" shouted Pomfrey, but Hermione was not listening; she was staring down at her robes and fighting within herself to comprehend inconsistent beliefs. She was comfortable with the fact that she had imploded her mother's television during a seventh birthday tantrum — it served her right for not buying Hermione the _Necromancy For Beginners_ that she really wanted. What troubled her was the memory of another seventh birthday in which she had been embraced by both her father and mother's love and presented with an enormous book of inexplicable, supernatural events and thus introduced to the possibility of magic, and thereby, an explanation for her own strange childhood experiences. What a delight! What a relief! She lowered herself down onto the seat again.

Miserably she sat there for several minutes, working through each birthday memory and, finding two of each, both perfectly valid and real, she came to the conclusion that either there were two people sharing her body, or else she was completely mad.

But no! She knew she had had but one twelfth birthday — just a few weeks ago. But even as she thought about it, there was doubt. Surely she was fifteen? Hermione squealed her confusion and ran to the ward's bathroom door, ignoring the matron's angry cries. Her body just did not feel right, as if she were overweight; had she been cursed with a fattening hex? Bracing against a wash basin, she stared into the chamber's wall mirror ... and paled.

Slytherin robes she had already expected; her strange memories told her that. Tearing open the buttons revealed Hogwarts regulation-green underwear too, and she was not so unprepared as to be astonished by it. What did shock her was the face and figure revealed: they were not hers surely! The body was too full with over-rounded, swelling curves and an excessively plump stomach. Had someone cursed the flesh in order to humiliate her? Quickly she masked again her billows and bulges beneath the flowing robes.

But there was no possibility of hiding her features. The face seemed older and lined with cruelty, the teeth now protruding more than ever. Her hair had no vitality; it was coarse, stringy, and wild. She had let herself go beyond recovery.

"Such arrogance! Hurry it up, girl!" cried the mirror, "else I'll crack for sure!"

What had happened to her? Had someone Obliviated her? Manipulated her mind and body? The moment she began to focus on the lost years then more memories began to return to her recollection — yet two of each year! In her third year last Christmas she had remained with Ron at Hogwarts to keep Harry company — yet she also remembered fleeing the hate-filled surroundings of the school to return, unwanted, to her stony-faced mother's home. _Or was that the year before?_ she asked herself.

Who was she really? Was anything the same? She stared at her reflection. The faulty Time-turner was still hung around her neck. Lily's watch fit her now-pudgy wrist just as perfectly and her beaded bag remained anchored to her enlarged waistband, but otherwise all she had was conflicting memories and a different body.

Was this hell? Was she condemned to relive her short life over and over as a penance for... had her commitment to continuing with the fated first task of the Tournament been a kind of suicide? Was that her sin?

Ignoring the mirror's protestations, she struggled harder to remember. She had become fifteen years old two months ago and the first task had been at the end of November — had she forgotten or been unconscious for the two or three weeks after that? That would explain the decorations in the hall but why was she wearing Slytherin garments and why was Snape now teaching the Defence class instead of—? "Where is Professor Moody?" she asked herself aloud.

"Murdered!" shrieked the mirror, "by Harry Potter!"

Hermione fled screaming.

.

~~~ The Darkest Night ~~~

Running through the hospital wing howling in panic turned out to be of help to Hermione. The matron insisted on keeping her in for the rest of the day and overnight for observation. This not only provided Hermione with an evasion of the remainder of the day's lessons that she had felt ill-prepared to face, it also gave her time to consider her previous life instead of focusing only on this new one. _Tomorrow will begin the Christmas holidays and everyone will be distracted by the Yule Ball preparations,_ she mused, _I'll have several days of freedom to work out what's happened to me over the last three weeks._

Well beyond the hour of curfew, from somewhere beyond the castle, perhaps through an opened window, drifted faint traces of _Silent Night_ sweetly sung by youthful voices. No accompaniment could be heard — just the well-known chorus to tug at her heartstrings. It affected Hermione, as if a glimpse of heavenly light had percolated briefly down through a temporary opening in a black cloud, down to where she dwelt in a very dark place.

She still lay awake far past the faint tolling of twelve in the distant village, with only the hospital ward's night lantern for company. Back to her came thoughts of her quest for Merlin's Blessing. Had she not found it and given it to Harry? She remembered doing so, but which memories were real and which ones false? Professor Babbling's warning was remembered then. Had Merlin protected his dark spell with a curse which conjured up this current torment if misused? Yet she had felt so sure of the ingredients! Anyway, it had been Harry who had consumed the draught. Was it necessary that she be cursed so he be blessed?

But her intentions had been honourable, she told herself. Surely trying to help Harry Potter did not deserve this fate? And where was he now? Azkaban for killing a teacher? Had her meddling changed his destiny? No, wait, had she not heard his voice in the Defence class? It hadn't sounded much like him. Perhaps she had misheard Snape? _Botter? Bottom? Had he said 'Longbottom' not 'wrong — Potter?'_ Thus her mind raced on and on.

The gentle melody of the carol singers had long since faded leaving only an empty hush...

Sniffling noises drew her out of her pondering. A nervous Hufflepuff first-year girl a couple of beds further along was the only other occupant of the ward. Her jaw was bound up with tape and she sounded thoroughly miserable. Hermione soon discovered the cause of her nerves.

"Can't you sleep?" Hermione whispered sympathetically.

The girl looked frightened and Hermione remembered her own reputation as a villain and a bully. She groaned inwardly, trying to think how to allay the girl's fears.

"Going home tomorrow?" asked Hermione.

There was no answer.

"Can't you talk?"

The girl's eyes bulged whitely. She whimpered something like, "...bit."

"Then just tilt or turn your head or point," said Hermione. "Okay?"

A tiny nod indicated agreement.

"So, are you going home for Christmas?"

The Hufflepuff turned her head.

"Too bad," said Hermione. "Still, at least you'll have your parents come to see you. My parents might as well be..."

The girl turned her head.

"No? What do you mean? They're not coming?"

"Nuh." It was a soft grunt.

Hermione stared, thinking of Harry. "Orphan?"

"Nuh."

"Muggles, then?"

Hermione could immediately see the evasive hesitation, the fear in those eyes shining in the darkness.

Hermione quickly tried to reassure her. "Well, I'm Muggle-born, myself, but one's dead and one hates me." Hermione was surprised how emotionless she had been when she said it. Perhaps part of her didn't believe any of this actually existed. Her 'true' parents were still very real to her, as if they existed on some other plane. "How about you?"

"Mmm."

"Both of them? They're both Muggles?"

"Mmm."

A sudden thought occurred to Hermione. "Do they know what to do? I mean to come and see you?" Hermione sighed. "Not everyone reads the Hogwarts Students Guide. You really should. I've read it four times. Muggles have to have a special pass or they can't even see the castle. Matron might not know you're Muggle-born. Do your parents even know you're... Are you sick or...?"

The girl moved an arm through the air then dropped it rapidly.

"You fell?"

"Mmm."

The girl swept some imaginary crumbs off her bed with her hand. It was noticeable that she lay quite still and never moved her other arm.

"Brush? Broomstick! You fell off your broomstick?"

"Mmm."

"I'm dreadful on a broomstick too. Always was. Harry... uuh... well, when you're better you really ought to practise very low and slow, almost touching the ground, so your feet and the bristles almost drag. That makes it very stable and will give you confidence. Someone taught me that."

There was silence for a while. Not even an owl hooted in the crisp, snow-laden air outside.

"I don't suppose you know what happened to Harry Potter do you? Where he is? I hurt my head," she added hastily, corkscrewing her finger towards her temple and lolling out her tongue to convey why she didn't know herself.

"Mmm." The girl pointed up at an angle.

For a brief moment, Hermione feared that Harry must have died in Azkaban for his crime and gone up to heaven. Had it then been Longbottom in Snape's class? She thought about the direction the girl was pointing for a while. "The Gryffindor Tower? He's still here? Still attending school?"

"Mmm."

Hermione rolled over onto her side to face the girl better. "So it's just a story that he killed Professor Moody?"

"Mmm." There was a doubtful tone to modify the confirmation.

"Some people think he did but they can't actually prove it?"

"Mmm."

"What do _you_ think?"

"Uh-er."

"You don't know? Any idea what happened?"

The girl's head turned slightly to look at Hermione. Her mouth formed some vowels, "uh... oh... oo..."

Hermione repeated these over and over in her head. "You-know-who! You're joking!"

"Nuh."

Hermione's face had lit up with excitement. "So, You-know-who, Moody, and Harry were together somewhere?"

"Og... ee..." She pointed.

Hermione couldn't understand this."It's a place? You're pointing to a place?"

"Mmm."

"In Hogwarts?"

"Nuh."

"Far away?"

"Nuh." She pointed again. "Og... ee..."

"Hogsmeade! Is that it?" Hermione quickly lowered her voice again to a soft whisper. "They were in Hogsmeade..."

"Mmm."

"So Moody died? What about You-know-who? Who said he was there? Did Harry say he was there?"

"Mmm."

"But nobody believed him?"

"Nuh."

"Figures."

"Mmm."

"Well, thank you," Hermione said politely. "Listen. I don't want to pry but would you like me to ask Madam Pomfrey for you? You know, to get a pass for your parents? So they can come, maybe stay over Christmas? They have to let them because it's a rule if someone's ill."

The young girl's eyes filled with tears and she rubbed away in turn at both eyes with the one hand.

Hermione glanced over her shoulder, slipped quickly out of bed then stopped abruptly. "May I come over?"

"Mmm."

Hermione sat on the bed beside the girl with one arm gently around her shoulder and holding the child's good hand with her other. That's when she noticed the lower part of the bedclothes were hovering an inch higher than the bed. Hermione lifted the coverlet slightly. There was heavy dressing on the girl's side and legs. Hermione guessed the charm was to keep the pressure off the injuries.

"Pain?"

"Meh."

"Not too bad?"

"Nuh." The girl pointed vaguely towards the bedside table. Hermione recognised two standard pain-frees and a big bottle of Skele-gro.

"Still missing your mum and dad?"

"Mmm."

"The first few weeks away from home is the hardest but almost all first-years go home that Christmas. It must be extra difficult for you. But I promise you, the hurting does fade in time, and there are always people who care even if you can't see them."

Hermione talked for a time until she felt sleepy. The young child, she then noticed, already had her eyes closed and there was a tiny smile on her lips. Perhaps it was being with a kindred spirit — two isolated children drawn together — but Hermione kissed her lightly on the forehead and whispered. "First thing in the morning I'll speak to Matron for you on my way out, I promise."

.

~~~ Heartbreak Fast ~~~

Sitting at the Slytherin table in the Great Hall for breakfast was a curious experience for Hermione. It was not difficult to find a place apart from the others. Hermione had the impression she was close to where she normally sat anyway — two spaces away from the nearest edge of the main pack.

Opposite, she watched the Gryffindor table as if observing them from a high orbit. None of them looked her way; Hermione Granger was nothing to them. Perhaps Seamus glared once but the tops of the heads that were probably Harry's and Ron's and Neville's did not tilt in her direction at all. It was a grim disinterest that hurt her deeply. To be virtually unknown to her friends was painful. Dumbledore was making announcements about how some of the students would be departing in an orderly manner for the station during the morning. She had never once considered returning home. It could never be her _real_ mother who would greet her.

There was a hush, and Hermione tried to pay more attention to what the Headmaster was saying...

"...is a very sad loss felt even more keenly because of the time of year, and she died overnight due to unforeseen complications, all alone here in our hospital wing. Our thoughts are with her family. Like most of her house, Mary was a hard worker and dedicated to bettering herself and those she loved. I ask that you keep her in your thoughts while we observe a minute's silence..."

Hermione's mind froze — or as if it had been ripped out wholesale, and all that was left behind was a cold, empty space. Heads were bowed and never was the Great Hall quieter. She did not think upon what the Headmaster had said; for the whole of that minute she was unable to think at all. She became aware of huge hot tears rolling down her cheeks and the remembered sensation of a little hand in hers — and herself forgetting her promise to inform Madam Pomfrey to invite the girl's parents for Christmas. She became sure then, after those moments of agony, that Merlin's Blessing was, indeed, a most evil curse, and this place could be nowhere else but Hades beyond all hope. If not, then only one person in all the world could help her now...

.

~~~ A Stone's Throw ~~~

"Merry Christmas morning to you, Harry."

Harry Potter took a step back and blinked to see who it was. "Oh, hello, Luna. Yeah, Merry Christmas."

"Going out for a walk?"

The front doors of the Entrance Hall stood wide open before them and both wore their thickest travel cloaks but Harry suppressed his sarcasm; he knew Luna always meant well. "Er... yeah."

"That's a pity, only... I brought you gifts." She patted the side of her bag. Luna looked around at the excited students milling to and fro in groups of chatter and laughter. She leaned forward conspiratorially. "I didn't think you'd like it to be too public."

Harry stared at her. He really didn't want to go back to his common room; there were memories of Christmases past he did not wish to revive. And then there might be Ron and his brothers... "Erm... okay, come on then..."

They walked down over the white-covered lawns, avoided the snowball fights, then slowed as they moved around the icy lake. As the shouts and cries behind them were softened by distance, the delicate squeaky-crunching of their boots in the thick snow became more prominent.

"It's beautiful, isn't it?" she said.

"Sorry? What?"

"You're very sad, aren't you?"

"Yeah, well..."

"I'm truly sorry about Ginny."

It was as if she had slapped him in the face. He stopped walking and stared hard into her eyes, the surface of his mind as frozen as the lake's. Then the stiffness in his shoulders eased a little and they resumed their walk.

"Thanks."

"You don't need to talk if you don't want to."

_Straight to the point as usual_ he thought.

"What will you do when the pain dies away?" she said, simply. "In the future, I mean? Who will you help?"

Another slap in the face. He stopped again and looked at her. "Help?" he said weakly. "It's me that needs—"

"We all need help, Harry, but we all need to _give_ help too." She slipped her arm through his and encouraged him to walk on. "But sometimes it hurts too much so we have to wait. Meanwhile, perhaps these might help a little..."

She held out what at first he thought were a pair of her grubby radish earrings. His palm had come up automatically and she dropped them onto it.

"What are they?"

His other hand, the arm that Luna held, was trapped in his pocket. He did not remove it, did not probe what he held, but simply stared. They appeared to be a couple of old, dried, hard chunks of exotic vegetable, cut into two rings and magically interlinked in a pitifully obvious clichéd attempt to denote...

"They're for friendship — the very closest of friendships," she added.

"Erm... yeah, brilliant, Luna." He pretended to show interest in them for what he felt was a decent amount of time before thrusting them in his pocket and making a mental note to dump them in the lake sometime soon.

"Time is a wonderful changer of things, don't you think, Harry?" Her smile was carried in her voice. "Look, we're almost halfway. I'm sure the second half will be quite different."

He looked across the ice to the Forest. There was a beauty there he had not noticed earlier.

Luna said, "She's in hell, you know."

He flinched but did not stop walking. He had given up trying to second-guess Luna Lovegood. "Who?"

"The evil one, of course. Your deadliest enemy." She said it in a lighthearted way, as if it were not really true, Harry noticed.

"Oh, _her._" He scowled, but Luna, at his side, could not see it, or if she did, she gave no indication.

"Do you mind if I throw that stone?" she said suddenly, pointing at the ground.

"What? ... Why? Erm... sure, go ahead."

Luna bent down and took up a flattened rock about the size of a tablespoon portion. "It's quite a weight. You can hold it if you like." Her hand was held out and Harry took the stone without feeling manipulated. She looked up closely into his face. "Imagine having to carry that around all day."

"Yeah, just imagine." He said it cynically, but somehow it was soothing being led along by this girl in a fairyland-no-consequences kind of way. He wondered vaguely whether it wouldn't hurt to keep the stupid rings as a daft souvenir of a drab, empty Christmas.

"It's not important," she said, after a time. "You can throw it away if you really want to."

"Sure, I don't suppose it matters." He looked across the ice for a direction to aim at.

"Oh, _throwing_ it matters a lot," she said.

"It does?"

"Oh yes, getting rid of something that weighs you down but you don't really need; I think that matters, don't you?"

He examined her expression; the large eyes bright, breath steaming gently from an innocent smile. Harry hefted the stone up and down in his hand, as boys do, to gauge the weight.

There were extra blossoms of steaming breath as she opened her mouth to speak again, "Don't hold anything back, Harry. See where it leads you."

They had begun to turn around the far side of the lake. He threw the small rock with a force that had been coiled up tightly over the last year, threw it back as hard as he could towards the hated castle where he had felt imprisoned in misery. The pebble skimmed, without bouncing, across the surface of the ice, until it disappeared from their perception.

"I do that a lot," she said. "I broke one of the panes in a greenhouse once."

Harry laughed then. "Thanks for the Christmas present, Luna."

"Oh, that wasn't the main present. I got you something nice."

She opened up her bag and delved inside. Harry hoped it wasn't anything that blithered. A hairbrush came out followed by something that resembled a large onion, and then by a large flat, brightly-coloured plastic carrier bag with _Cuddles4U_ on the side. "Perhaps you could slide it out?"

He looked tentatively at the oniony-thing tucked under the arm of her cloak then at the hairbrush balanced halfway up her sleeve. "I collect Muggle carrier bags you see."

He wondered if she really collected bags or if she was trying to spare him the embarrassment of bearing its message back into the school. Perhaps both were true, he mused.

"Oh, right." He reached in and pulled out a ripped cellophane packet containing a cheap-looking, creased-up tee-shirt with what looked like _Fiends!_ on the chest while between that curious message and the waist, danced an assortment of little imps — they appeared to be angrily brandishing tridents at him. Harry wanted to sling it after the stone but he knew Luna's family weren't rich, and she meant well.

"Erm... yeah, it's really great, Luna. Thanks."

"Look on the back." She put her onion and brush away and closed her bag then looked up to see Harry's reaction.

He made a smile. "It's erm... a lightning bolt... right in the back. Good one."

"The tee-shirt is brand new but Daddy printed it up for me." She gazed dreamily towards the Forest for a second or two before continuing, "I drew it magically and he printed it on — you know, with a printing machine." — Harry nodded that he understood — "It seemed appropriate," she continued lightly. "It's probably too narrow around the chest but its extra long so it balances out, I suppose."

"Er..." He turned it back over, pretending to examine it more closely. He suddenly saw the little demons were really jolly little children with impish grins and wearing various amusing Halloween guises. Some of them waved at him. He smoothed out the creases. Now unfolded, the message actually said _Friends!_

A tidal wave of emotion swept through Harry then and he released a long breath of mist that hung for a few moments in the still air.

"It's clever isn't it?" she said. "I got the idea out of a story. So when you wear it, you put the past behind you and enjoy what's right in front of you. Oh look! There's Neville!"

She waved but Harry kept his shining eyes averted towards his new shirt. He could hear footsteps trudging towards them but he did not look up.

"Oh, you look different," said Luna.

There was no answer. Harry did lift his head then. it was Neville sure enough, but with him was Hermione.

"YOU!" he snarled. "What do _you_ want, Granger! Trying to spoil everyone's Christmas, are you? I was having a great time until now!"

He saw her eyes flick briefly to Luna's gift and he found himself turning it over to hide the silly message, then he remembered what was on the back and obscured the lightning bolt too with his hand. Luna said nothing and Harry felt ashamed and angry and miserable all at the same time.

"What'd you want to bring HER for, Neville?"

"Said she wants to talk with you, kind of break the ice a bit."

"Yeah? Well, I don't want to talk to her. Tell her to walk out onto the lake and jump up and down until the thaw then we'll both get what we want."

"Harry..." said Luna.

"WHAT!" he snapped.

"The lake. Look at it."

Harry blinked then turned to look where she was pointing. Lying on the ice beside Hermione was a large flat stone.

"IT WAS YOU THAT SET THIS WHOLE THING UP!" he thundered at Luna. He flung the packeted shirt down at her feet. He fumbled for the pocket in which he had stashed the rings but his hands were too cold to find them.

"Don't have a go at Luna!" cried Neville, in his angriest voice, advancing on Harry to glare right into his face. "She knew nothing about it! Couldn't have, could she? Granger's only just asked me!"

"You threw the stone, Harry, not I," said Luna. "It led you here."

"Oh, great!" snapped Harry, crossing his eyes and wiggling his arms madly. "Let's all go around throwing stupid stones and pretending it means something just because Loony—"

Neville's lunging fist dislodged a tooth and caught Harry off-balance. Down he went. He spat out the bloody molar into the snow beside him where he lay sprawled.

"Here's your Christmas present, Harry!" roared Neville.

Something hit Harry on the top of the head. There was the sound of footsteps crunching away. Harry wiped his mouth with the back of his hand and looked up. Only Hermione Granger remained. She had still not spoken.

Harry shook his head. "Don't you get it yet? How despised you are?" He hauled himself to his feet.

"Please give me a chance to explain."

He stomped off towards the castle. "Yeah, like you gave Ginny."

She gathered Neville's and Luna's gifts and scurried along trying to keep up. "I'm truly sorry about Ginny."

He stopped and rounded on her. "WHAT! How dare you! She left Hogwarts because of you! You know she nearly tried to kill herself, I suppose?"

"Please let me talk to you, Harry; I want to explain — and I need your help."

"Do NOT call me 'Harry' like we're friends; we'll never be friends." He stared at the packages she clutched to her chest. "Give me those! What the hell do you think you're doing with my stuff!"

He snatched them from her and strode off.

"But if you'd just let me talk!"

"Yeah? More lies? Everyone knows the intricate deceptions you set up; the clever trickery — what is it this time? Lead me into an ambush?"

"You can meet me anytime, anywhere — a place of your own choosing!" She ran slightly ahead and stopped to block and face him. "I'm begging... P- Potter."

He stared at her for a few seconds but then his baffled expression was replaced by something more sinister. "Fine! You want to talk with me? Anywhere I choose? Any time?"

"Yes."

"Okay then. Gryffindor common room. Right now." A grim smile gave his face an evil look.

Hermione blanched. "But..." Her mind filled with an image of the chamber packed with hostile students who would have all stayed for the Yule Ball. The image seemed suddenly out of kilter to her but she could not think why.

"What's up? Won't your trap work in the camp of the enemy? Or is it that you're scared what they'll do to you?"

He watched the fear in her expression deepen as she thought about the consequences and he smirked.

Her voice trembled when she spoke. "W- well... alright th- then."

Harry blinked rapidly and she could see the gap between his teeth as his jaw fell open in astonishment. He could not speak for a few seconds. "You're not... serious, surely?"

She nodded. The steamy breath from her lips was coming more rapidly.

"I can't... I _won't_ protect you, you know?" he said.

"No. I understand."

He pushed past her and strode off again. "You're mad!"

She hurried after him.

"Go away!"

"You said I could!"

"Lavender will scratch your eyes out!"

"I don't care!"

"Ron will..." He stopped again and turned. "Ron may actually kill you, you know that?" His eyes flicked inwardly for a moment. "He might even kill me for bringing you. And you'll be bloody lucky if Fred and George aren't there as well."

"I'll do what I can to shield you," she said.

A deep, incredulous frown almost closed Harry's eyes. "You'll ... do ... WHAT?"

Off he went again. He ignored her breathless entreaties all the way in through the Entrance Hall and up the main staircase. By the time they had reached the Fat Lady portrait, she could barely gasp let alone speak.

"Goodbye!" He shouted, as he entered.

She pushed in after him.

"Wha...?" He turned to glare. "Get out. You're not with me."

"We have to talk. It's REALLY important!"

"Oh, it's 'really' important, is it? Well in that case... welcome to hell..."

.

~~~ The Lion's Den ~~~

For Hermione Granger, the Gryffindor common room was now like walking into a lion's den. Merry students in party hats and clutching gaudy packages froze their laughter to a cheerless silence as they stared back at her, frowning at the intrusion. A leaning and a turning flowed as a sullen wave through the throng in Hermione's direction. There were nowhere near as many students as she had expected to be staying for the ball on Christmas Day, nevertheless, the surge was getting over its initial astonishment and gathering in weight and hostility ready to break on Hermione's shore...

"Over here!" cried Neville, still in his outdoor cloak. Luna was with him. She followed as he walked quickly over to the corner seating behind a stout pillar.

Lavender Brown struggled up from her armchair onto crutches to see better. Her face was livid. Hermione anxiously rushed to join Neville and Luna. There were two short cushioned benches on either side of a table. Luna stood aside to let Hermione in to the far corner against the walls then sat beside her on the outside seat. Neville sat opposite Luna on the other side of the small table to block the spare seat. Hermione could tell they were trying to protect her.

Harry, watching the proceeding from where he had paused mid-stride, growled to himself, "Fine! See if I care!" He flounced off to the cosy hearth, flung his travel cloak over a table choked with wrapping paper, and dropped onto the arm of a chair before the fire.

"He'll come round," said Luna.

Hermione turned her attention from the back of Harry's head to the couple with her and made a wry smile. "So... you two... erm... going together now?"

Luna examined Hermione's face, unsure whether she was making fun. "We've been together all term."

"Oh, no, I meant... to the ball. Going to the ball, I meant."

Neville stare was now as intent as Luna's. He said, "Which?"

Luna said calmly, "You are very mixed up, aren't you, Hermione?"

"Which ball?" repeated Neville with a puzzled frown, wondering if he had forgotten it.

"She means last year, Neville," said Luna, astutely. "Her mind's all fuzzed up, you can tell."

She looked past Neville's head then took out her wand. She was just in time to cast a shield as Lavender came howling and staggering towards them like a crippled banshee.

"I KNOOOOW IT WAS YOU!"

Her hex was blocked by Luna's rapidly-cast defensive spray of bright colours and loud crackling sounds — Lavender shrieked her frustration but was held back.

Hermione cringed down into her seat. She remembered then how she had jinxed the staircase in Gryffindor Tower a few days ago to trigger on Christmas eve.

"You're right. It was me. I'm sorry, Lavender."

Lavender's eyes flicked around wildly and her mouth seemed to be trying to form a hundred questions all at once.

Katie called, "Come and sit down, Lavender, she's not worth it."

Once Lavender was being guided away, sobbing, Luna said, "She's a bit upset."

"Well yeah, the multiple fractures would do that," said Neville sourly, "She was almost as badly injured as that Hufflepuff girl who died the other day. Mind you, Ernie said _she_ was always sickly and there was an infection. Madam Pomfrey only let Lavender out because it's Christmas day."

"Poor Mary," said Luna mournfully. "I wish she'd not been alone."

Hermione felt a tug of emotion and looked away. She watched Lavender being helped painfully down into her chair again. "Seamus... Where's Seamus? I saw him in Defence class the other day."

Neville said, "He's gone home for Christmas."

"What! Just because Lavender can't dance? That's dreadful." Her gaze flicked to Harry who was still near the hearth but standing after watching the deflected attack.

"That was last year that Seamus and Lavender went to the Yule Ball together," said Luna, softly. "You're still getting your years muddled up, I can tell."

Hermione turned to look at her. "Luna, what did you just—?"

"It's nineteen-ninety-five," said Luna, before Hermione could finish. She was looking with curiosity at the slender chain around Hermione's neck then her eyes flicked up suddenly. "Oh, here comes Harry! Act normal. Neville, let him by you then he can't escape too quickly if he changes his mind."

Hermione wondered then why she remembered that Seamus had asked Lavender to the ball last week when she, herself, had died in the first task of the Tournament a month ago. Or had she? Every other memory was so confusing. How had she even known there would be a ball? She shook her head to try to clear it.

"Move over a bit, please, Neville," said Harry, but Neville pointed that he wanted to sit opposite Luna. He stood away leaving Harry to slide reluctantly along the bench to the empty place opposite Hermione's corner where he slumped down miserably, looking as if he regretted coming.

"Don't think I'm the slightest bit interested in what _you've_ got to say, Granger! I only came over because of these two. Sorry, Luna. Sorry, Neville. I've behaved like a prat." He held up the tee-shirt which he had extracted from its packet. "I do like it, Luna, honestly. It was just that it's a bit..."

"Different? It's the colour isn't it? Yes, I wasn't sure about that either."

Harry tried to understand that for a moment. "But it's white..."

"Yes, I know what you're thinking — in some ways white is no better than a bright grey, isn't it? They had them in pink but I knew you'd have thought it silly in pink."

"Yeah," said Harry. He lifted up a smart wooden box with brass trim and folded back the lid. "Thanks for the self-inking quill set, Neville. Oh yeah, and the lesson in manners." He grimaced and rubbed the bruise on his jaw.

"No problem. The quills fold up into pocket quills, look. And did you see the penknife?" He pointed at the base of the quill stand. "There's a little thing that flips up..."

"Oh yeah, neat." Harry pulled it out and examined its attachments.

"It's for sharpening any quill pens, not just these," said Luna.

"Er, yes, I got that." Harry smiled. "What's this one?"

"Horse's hooves, getting stones out of," said Neville earnestly, "and that one's a corkscrew, that's a camping flint and striker, that one's erm... not sure..."

"Muggle bottle opener," said Hermione.

"You still here?" growled Harry, snapping shut the penknife and thrusting it angrily into the pocket of his jeans in case she tried to point out what the other tools on it were.

"May I speak to you alone?" she said. "Please? I really do need your help."

"No."

Hermione looked at Luna and Neville, then made a decision.

"This is in strict confidence then. Promise me nobody will tell anyone else."

"No," said Harry, flatly. "Why should I?"

"I promise," said Luna.

Neville hesitated then nodded his head.

"I'm not the Hermione Granger you know."

Harry snorted.

"I'm from another world."

Harry rolled his eyes. He was about to make a rude gesture suggesting lunacy but then remembered Neville's punch.

Hermione glanced worriedly at his expression then pressed on, "I... erm... you... uuh... I mean, _someone_ drank a... potion," she said hesitantly.

"Not rehearsed this very well, have you?" sneered Harry.

"Look, I'm truly sorry about what happened, even though..." She decided not to add, _it wasn't me._

"Even though you had a good laugh?" said Harry. "So who'd you Polyjuice to play my part? Draco?"

"Draco loathes me. No, it was..." Her eyes widened as she recalled. "Crabbe."

"Eugh, you snogged Crabbe all those times?" Neville smirked at Hermione. "How determined is that!"

"Yeah," said Harry, "it must have made him vomit, you repulsive, buck-toothed, shaggy-haired, sallow, wrinkled-up bitch-witch! How'd you get him to do it, Granger? Money?"

"No, I..." Hermione's face paled in horror then flushed a deep crimson. "Oh, my God, Oh, my God, Omigod! Omigod!"

The other three stared at her.

"You let him grope you, didn't you?" sneered Harry. "I knew it was worse than kissing. Ginny was broken-hearted by what she saw, could hardly speak. She never regarded me in the same way ever again."

When Hermione looked up to nod, tears could be seen sparkling in her eyes.

"Daddy told me only trash do that," said Luna, firmly.

"Lu — _na_..." growled Neville, flushing slightly.

"Oh, what _we_ do is not groping, Neville," she said serenely, "that's our special cuddling — and we don't cheat on each other which is a zillion times worse!"

Neville's blush now matched Hermione's.

"So, you deliberately let Ginny see that..." said Harry. His face was grim and he rubbed his bruised jaw as if remembering a much older painful blow. "So it seemed it was me fumbling you?"

She nodded and lowered her head.

"You foul bitch," he muttered. "And you come here expecting—"

"Harry, we need to keep calm and polite and..." began Neville.

"What do you get out of all these things that you do, Granger?" said Harry, contemptuously.

"Nothing. Just... temporary, perverse, sick, shallow satisfaction, then" — she appeared to be drawing on many old memories — "weeks of misery until the next episode."

Harry scrutinised her expression; his own was of bafflement.

"You must be very, very unhappy," said Luna.

With the back of her hands, Hermione began hastily wiping away the tears that were now silently flowing.

"Good," said Harry. He gave a long, mock sigh. "What a pity it's all pretence."

"Oh, you're being hateful, Harry," said Luna.

"Look, she might take you in, but this is what she does." He rounded on Hermione again, and fired another broadside, "How long have you been preparing this performance, Granger? A month? Two? Setting me up for another humiliation? It's not going to work you know."

Hermione shook her head. "You're not at all like this in my world."

"There is no other world."

"You, Ron, Neville, Dean, and Seamus, share the same dorm."

"Oh, well done! There are only about, what... sixteen or seventeen fifth year Gryffindor boys and you know we five... well, we used to be more together... at mealtimes, I mean. Naturally that's because they put us together in one of the fifth-year dorms. Most everybody becomes buddies with their dorm mates."

"Neville's bed is in the far corner with that mumbling plant thing on the west window ledge. You can see down to the lawns on that side where that big beech tree is."

"You used a bloody broomstick to spy through the windows?" cried Harry.

"Ron's bed is — or was — next to yours. He's got that little cupboard on the other side with the squeaky door. He sometimes put Scabbers on top of that in first and second years but he stopped in the following year when Crookshanks chased—."

"When _who_?" laughed Harry, clearly enjoying what he saw as a previously-planned performance.

"Crookshanks is... was my cat."

"So what's that got to do with Ron?"

"You were a Gryffindor weren't you?" said Luna suddenly.

Hermione nodded. "I still am."

Harry snorted so hard he had to take out his handkerchief. "That'll be the day."

Hermione said, "The Sorting Hat wanted to put you in Slytherin, _Harr..._ Potter."

Harry flared up. "Ron? You actually spoke to Ron?"

"No! It was me you told," said Hermione.

"Had to be Ron," Harry muttered to himself darkly, "I never told anyone else." He looked up quickly as though he had realised something. "He's been talking about me! I knew it! Ron's been spreading the dirt!"

Hermione sighed. "I've never spoken to Ron in this world."

"Of course you bloody haven't! Didn't need to! It's all over the school now is it? What else has he said about me?"

"The Dursleys kept you locked up in a cupboard under the stairs." Instantly, Hermione regretted saying it.

Neville and Luna stared at Harry in shock; his eyes were bulging with fierce emotion. "I'll kill Ron."

"It wasn't Ron! YOU were the one who informed _me_, Harry!"

"Don't call me that! I told you!" He half rose from his seat. Neville flinched instinctively as if he were about to let Harry pass but Luna reached across the table to steady him. Harry had already sat down again. "There's nothing you can say that you couldn't have learnt some other way."

Hermione sniffed back a sense of hopelessness and tried to think.

"Here it comes," sneered Harry. "Here's the biggy! The big, hard-to-disprove proof that Hermione Granger is really an angel who has come down to earth to save us all."

Hermione looked up. "There is one thing." She glanced at Luna and Neville. "But it's private."

Harry pulled a face. "Of course it is. So you want me to go somewhere secretly where your friends are waiting? Is that the plan?"

"I HAVEN'T GOT ANY F- FRIENDS YOU P- PRAT!" she cried, choking back a sob. She had resolved to be strong; she knew she had to be if she was to survive this hell.

"And whose fault's that?"

"Mine! It's my fault, alright!"

"Yes, it is!" exulted Harry, but there was a tinge of surprise in his attitude. "Come on, tell everyone. If you think you know it all."

"I can't, I promised you."

"Ha!" scoffed Harry.

"You wouldn't want everyone to know," said Hermione.

"I've got nothing to he ashamed of I wouldn't want my friends to hear! "You're the one who needs to be ashamed!"

Hermione took a deep breath. "It's about something you burned on a bonfire when you were nine years old."

Harry's brows furrowed in puzzlement. "I burnt lots of stuff! I do lots of... things in the garden."

"This was special, Harry. A special kind of..."

Harry started to sneer then he frowned. Hermione could see he was apprehensive.

"Write it down," said Luna.

"What?" said Harry.

"Hermione, write down Harry's secret so only he can see it."

Hermione tore off some loose gift wrapping paper then looked at Neville's present to Harry. "Would you mind... Harry?"

Harry glared but didn't prevent her taking one of his use-anywhere quills from Neville's gift. He watched while she wrote something, carefully covering the writing with the other hand.

He did sneer then. "I'm only going to show these two after so we can all have a laugh."

"Ten Galleons says you won't."

Harry didn't answer but took the paper and made a big show of furtively leaning into the corner so nobody could see. When he turned back, his face was drained of all colour.

"How?"

"You told me, Harry," she said quietly. "While we were picking blackberries in the Weasleys' garden.

He shook his head. "Me and Ginny picked blackberries, not you. And I never told her. I would never tell anyone. I never have told anyone." He shook his head again and read the message again and again as if he couldn't believe it.

"How have you done this?" he said finally.

"We shared our darkest secrets that day, Harry. We were best friends. I thought we were the best friends in all the world."

He was still shaking his head and muttering. "I've never told a living soul. Never. Ever... There's no one I would tell this to..."

He looked quickly around the chamber. "Is... is this all over the school now? Oh God, no..."

"Nobody knows. I've never told a single person. I swore to you then and I swear now," said Hermione frantically, "I will never tell anyone — ever!"

He looked up. "You got Snape to use Legilimency on me! You cow! That's the only way you could possibly know!"

"Snape hates me, Harry!"

"Don't call me that" snarled Harry with increased fury, "don't you dare! Don't you understand? Let me spell it out. I AM NOT YOUR FRIEND! I DO NOT WISH TO BE YOUR FRIEND. I WILL NEVER, EVER BE YOUR FRIEND, GRANGER! GET IT NOW? YOU THICK, FRIZZY-HEADED HALF-WITCH?"

"Well then it's impossible to convince you because anything I say, you will find some other way I might have done it!" Hermione was in tears again.

"Well good," leered Harry. He took out his wand and vanished the message into non-being. "And if anyone — and I mean absolutely anyone — gets to hear of this, then I'll do the same to you, I promise you that. It works both ways, Granger."

He rose up to try to get by Neville.

A pinpoint of bright hope seemed to light up within Hermione's mind.

"What did you just say?" she said weakly.

"You heard." He nudged with his knees against Neville and Neville started to inch along.

"You called me a half-witch. Why did you call me that?"

"Because you're a Muggle-born of course!"

"And how would you know?"

Harry gave a dry laugh. "D'uh!"

"The whole school knows, Hermione," said Neville. He paused his wriggling along the bench for a moment then resumed. "Draco spread it around in our first year because he thought it was something shameful."

But Hermione was not listening. "Not important. There's this... how can you do the same, _Harr_... uuh... Potter?"

"What?"

"You said, if I tell anyone your secret then you'd do the same to me."

"You know damn well what I meant. ... Move it, Neville!"

Again, Neville paused in his inching along the bench. Harry impatiently nudged him again with his knee. "Move, Neville. I want out!"

"But tell me anyway... Harry," said Hermione.

Harry scowled, irritated by Hermione and frustrated that he couldn't easily get by Neville. He felt trapped and blurted out as he tried to force his way past Neville, "Your secret, of course. Don't think because I'm a Gryffindor I won't do it either."

"I've never told you my secret in this world, Harry."

He turned then. After a few moments he slowly sank back down onto the bench. "You must have."

"When? When could I ever had had the opportunity? We hardly ever have any contact except through verbal abuse! Why would I give you my darkest secret?"

"That's right, Harry," said Luna. "Why would she?"

His head turned to look blankly at the blonde girl's innocent expression.

"You remember now... don't you, Harry?" said Hermione.

"If this is a trick..."

"It's not a trick, Harry. I swear."

Clearly there was something that could not be reconciled in Harry's thinking. "It's impossible."

"No, Harry. Flying on a broomstick is impossible — but it happens anyway."

"The button off your cardigan..." he said finally. "How could someone like you be upset about that? Things you've done?"

"You remember my feelings about it as well?" she said, astonished.

"Worse thing you ever did... that really was the worst thing you've ever done..."

Luna and Neville were watching Harry closely. He seemed to be gazing off into some unseen realm, baffled by what he was seeing.

"It's not possible," he kept muttering. "A demonic Granger... then this..." He looked at Hermione.

"Is it a dream memory? A false memory?" he murmured, half to himself.

"How could it be? I just told you your own secret and you remembered mine — how could that be a dream?"

He nodded, still lost in thought. "There... are some other memories..."

"Yes?" she said. Her voice was very weak.

"You and me..." He focused on her now. "We actually were... really close. How can that be?"

There was a long, quiet, whimpering squeal from Hermione's throat. She longed to hug him but instead reached for her hankie and buried her face in it, shaking with emotion.

"How can that be?" he repeated. An urge to comfort her arose within him and he fought it angrily away. "How can we have been close friends? It's not possible."

There was a commotion in the common room beyond them.

"It's lunchtime," said Neville standing up with Luna and moving out from the table. "We can't miss the Christmas feast."

"So will you help me then? pleaded Hermione, gazing imploringly at Harry.

He scooped up his gifts, slid out from the bench, then followed Neville, shaking his head as he did so. Hermione slumped back in her seat. She couldn't face Christmas dinner the way she felt right now.

Harry hesitated halfway to the portrait hole then hurried a few steps back to utter in a loud stage-whisper, "Meet me at three this afternoon in the seventh floor corridor near the troll tapestry. And don't let anyone see you with me!"

He left her to find her own way out. He rushed upstairs and opened his trunk. He put in the quill box then threw the tee-shirt on top. He was about to turn aside when he remembered the two interlinked veggy rings in his pocket. He pulled them out and slung them in, slammed the chest lid then raced downstairs to lose himself in the indulgence of a great turkey dinner. He wanted to forget all about Hermione Bloody Granger.

.

—oOo—

.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Notes<strong>

_My favourite section is Harry and Luna by the lake which just came out on its own like that. And I just love it later in the common room when Luna says "Act normal." LOL. I think that rivals her "Don't worry. You're just as sane as I am," in the original. Yeah, Luna is still a Ravenclaw but she's Neville's guest here._

_I'm not sure if the Christmas feast was in the evening in the original books but most everyone I know in the UK has a traditional Turkey Christmas dinner and Christmas pudding in the middle of the day._

_Now, why is Umbridge there if Snape is Defence professor? (Slughorn is Potions professor one book earlier in this fic because I especially needed a real Defence practical lesson of duelling practice. Well, Fudge still needed to get Umbridge into the school so, because there was no Defence vacancy, he made her High Inquisitor immediately. Honestly, he really did._

_So, what has actually happened? Why is Hermione now in Slytherin? Blame Merlin. The path to 'true love' is often not an easy one. You'll have to wait and see how the whole story unfolds..._ ;)

_Many thanks for all comments and reviews. These are most welcome and very encouraging. Let me know of any weaknesses or faults — I'm always trying to improve my writing so feedback is really useful._ :)

**- Hippothestrowl**

.


	9. Past Imperfections: Unexpected Help

.

_So far... 4th Year. Harry drank Merlin's Blessing but when Hermione accepted her fate in the Tri-wizard Tournament, it was she who found the world had changed and she now has a new history as an older, cruel, bullying Slytherin with mixed memories and hated by all, including Harry. But she finally persuaded him to consider helping her unravel the mess by telling him his darkest secret which then began to unlock some of his original memories too. Now read on... _

.

**Chapter 09**

**Unexpected Help**

* * *

><p>.<p>

~~~ Finding Harry ~~~

"Blindfold? You want to blindfold me?" said Hermione. "Don't you trust me?"

"Not much. It works both ways, Granger — don't you trust _me?_" sneered Harry.

She yielded then, glancing first up and down the seventh floor passageway before allowing him to tie his scarf around her eyes. After listening to him pace up and down a few times she grew nervous. _What was he up to?_ Just as she was about to pull off the scarf she felt him drag her through a doorway.

Her hair was flung into disarray as he roughly tugged away the blindfold. Hermione blinked but barely had time to glance at the small room in which she found herself before Harry was demanding she tell him everything.

It all came out over the next hour: his mother's wristwatch, his father's notebook, her quest for Merlin's Blessing — everything but Peverell Retreat to which she made only vague inferences; now was not the time to inform him of the mountain home he might one day be bequeathed by his great-grandmother. _After all,_ she realised with a shock, _in THIS world it might have been dispersed with the other Peverell estates, or perhaps not even exist!_

Hermione looked around the tiny stone chamber while Harry tried to digest the facts she had related to him. There was no window and a single lantern swung from a low wooden beam to illuminate the writing table at which they sat against the wall. Even the door by which they had entered was gone. She rose, took only a few steps to reach the opposite wall, then smoothed a hand over the stonework, puzzling it out.

Harry also seemed to be lost in thought, toying with one of Neville's quills. Each time he stroked it, the soft barbs folded up tight or sprang open, ready to write. Finally, he put it with the penknife in his pocket and returned the other quills to their wooden case. "There's one missing..."

"Mmm...?" she said, waving her arms about in a wide gesture. "None of this is real, is it? The room, I mean. It's magic isn't it? Well that's how this entire world is to me. ... I think."

He looked closely at her frown. She had not returned his quill. It was tucked behind her ear but it had attempted to close itself up and its barbs had trapped and tangled in her thick bushy hair. He wondered if she had slept at all since yesterday. The girl looked dreadful and her eyes were tired. Somehow it made her seem more... human and vulnerable, and even...

"So you see, Harry," said Hermione, stepping back to the table and sitting down again. "I must have made a complete mess of Merlin's Blessing and I need to somehow undo it all to get back to my world."

Harry sighed. "It takes some getting used to..."

"But you do believe me now I've explained it all?"

He hesitated. "I don't yet ... reject it, Granger."

"Please don't call me that," she said in a small, pleading voice. "Please..."

"Well how am I supposed to treat you after all the misery you've caused!" he snapped.

"It wasn't me was it!"

"If you say so."

There was a sullen silence for a while.

"What is this place?" she said.

"Room of Requirement. And I'm not telling you how to get in on your own until I'm more sure of you — maybe never." He glared scathingly as if he expected her to argue or start asking questions. "It's the most private room I know. I'll kill you if you tell Umbridge. Not that you could show her how to get in anyway."

"Who?" Now she had relieved herself of the burden of her knowledge, Hermione's mind started to worry about her appearance again. She began trying to feel the texture of the skin on her face with her fingers and her protruding teeth. Plain and coarse looking, yes, but did Harry really see her as wrinkled-up and shaggy and frizzy?

Harry gaped at her. "The woman from the Ministry, of course! He saw Hermione's blank look. "The High Inquisitor for heaven's sake!"

Hermione began checking the tips of her fingers. "Oh, no, no, no... I bite my nails?"

"You've only just noticed? You said you've been here days! Haven't you even washed? Showered?"

"Of course I... at least I think, I..."

"You don't even know?" He looked more closely. Her eyes were filled with anxieties and pain he could scarcely imagine. He hadn't realised until then, but she looked drained of strength and hope and... meaning. There was a faraway look she had, as if she was only half-seeing this world. But right now, she was trying to examine her hands more carefully.

"Yes, they're clean. I must be on auto-pilot — going through the motions absent-mindedly."

He glanced at her still-bandaged hand. "She's the woman who gave you those marks!"

Hermione looked where he was pointing. She had not given any thought to changing the dressing but must have bathed over it. Now she frantically unravelled the linen strips with an anxious wave of her wand.

Hermione uttered a brief but piercing shriek. The back of her hand was red and raw. Deep scratches were cut into earlier scars. Recollected pain returned to her and she groaned. "Oh no, no, no... Is there some way of getting this off?"

Harry shook his head and grinned at her distress. "Never. It's a cursed quill and you've had nearly four months of writing with it a few times every week. You've had detentions every week. Scarred for life and you deserved it. You're lucky; I got mine for telling the truth."

She looked with dismay at the hand he held out. He too had words brutally carved into his flesh — there was even a severe wound from a dog bite for good measure. What kind of animal was this Umbridge!

He read it for her, "_I must not tell lies._ What does yours say?"

She recited it dully from a memory that was surfacing, "_Inferiority is irreconcilable with improvement_" She was literally branded a failure for life.

"Harry, you must help me!"

He misunderstood her. "It can't be removed. Well, you might have tried Dumbledore" — he sniggered — "if you hadn't have done that interview with Rita last year."

"Rita? Rita Skeeter, the reporter?" She closed her eyes as more came back to her recollections. A low moan escaped her lips.

"How did you find out all that stuff about the Headmaster's sister?"

"Months of digging..." she said, gloomily.

"How come you can't remember everything straight away?"

"What? I... I don't know... How is it you don't either? How come you only remember partial memories from earlier years and only up to your third year so far?"

He shrugged.

"You're trying to suppress it aren't you!" she cried. "It's painful isn't it! The truth hurts!"

He flushed and looked away. "Why me? Why do I remember anything? I've never been to your world."

She dare not look him in the eye. "Because it was you, not I, that drank the Blessing."

"WHAT! Why would I do that?"

"You didn't know. I tricked you with a Confundus charm."

He jumped up so quickly the lantern flickered and swayed, dancing its light across his angry expression until he finally sank back down and glared at her.

"It's not fair!" he suddenly snapped. "I mean, it's all your fault, isn't it!"

She bit her lip.

"I've got enough problems! I never asked for any of this!" Harry jumped to his feet again, skewing the table forward a few inches in the process to press Hermione further back. "You're just as arrogant in your own world!"

"You know that's not true!" said Hermione, sounding rather weepy.

"You went to enormous trouble to track down an ancient artifact and perform a forgotten ritual then tested it on me first! You think you're better than everybody else!"

"I didn't! I don't! It had been tested safely — all but the cup, and it wasn't for me, anyway. It's not like how you think!"

She paused as she thought how it must seem to him, then she sank into herself to mumble, "I don't blame you for hating me — how I've behaved in this world — I'm dreadful. I'd feel the same." She began sniffling into her handkerchief.

He stood staring at her for a while then sat down again, afraid she was about to collapse if he upset her too much. The silence went on and on with only Hermione's sobs and the tiny lantern flickering faintly now and again to break it. There was a question forming in Harry's head and he didn't want to ask it.

"Who then? Who'd you do all that for, Granger, if it wasn't for you?"

Hermione's voice trembled softly, unsure of what his response might be. But she screwed up enough courage to look him squarely in the face.

"I wasn't _testing_ it on you, Harry. It was _intended_ for you. I did it for you. You've been plagued by the worst unhappiness all your life. I wanted good things to come your way instead."

He knew it. Harry knew the answer long before his legs weakened under him and he sagged in his chair, feeling rather chastened. Faint memories were being reinforced now and more were flooding in. "Hermione... you're... Hermione..."

He stared at the tabletop, unsure what to say. Finally, he muttered aloud to himself what he was seeing so clearly in his own mind as if for the first time, "We were.. we _are_ the best of friends..."

Hermione was on her feet, around the table, and hugging him rather awkwardly at an angle in his chair and he remembered then her spontaneous affection, her fairness, and her sensible companionship. He wanted to hug her back but he couldn't — and she thought she knew why: bitterness had coarsened her features even more in this world. His instinctive words came back to haunt her. _You repulsive, buck-toothed, shaggy-haired, sallow, wrinkled-up bitch-witch!_ She pulled away self-consciously.

"How can I—" His voice choked off embarrassingly. He cleared his throat quickly. "How can I help then?"

At those words, she stood up and though her eyes were sparkling with bright emotion, she was smiling. Her truest, most reliable, most considerate friend was showing through to her — slowly, uncertainly, it was true, but now and again she was beginning to glimpse in those vivid green eyes, the real Harry Potter — wherever _he_ was.

.

~~~ Working Together Again ~~~

The rest of Christmas day Harry and Hermione spent discussing where she had gone wrong. She was confident the ritual had been correct. The potion too, had been prepared most carefully. They went over the ingredients many times and it was decided that the most likely cause had been the quantity of Asphodel. Such a tiny amount might have been significantly affected by the dampness of her scoop which perhaps had held back a small coating.

"But where does it get me?" she said gloomily. "It's a one-way potion."

"You're ignoring retraction tables. It's the incantation and ritual that might be difficult."

"What are retraction tables?"

Harry commenced to laugh loudly. "Old Slughorn's face! I thought he was going to explode!"

"Who? What?"

Harry wiped his eyes and stared at her. "You really don't remember?"

Hermione thought for a moment then said despondently, "I don't remember this year at all. I don't even remember my sixteenth birthday yet. I still feel fifteen." She shook her head. "Actually, that's not true. Sometimes I feel about thirty with all the different memories added up, then the next moment I feel twelve."

"How on earth are you going to do lessons after the holidays, then!" said Harry, thinking aloud.

"After Christmas! I don't want to wait till then! The real Harry might be... Sorry, the _other_ Harry might need my help!"

"Fine! Thanks very much! What about me?" said Harry. He frowned suddenly. "Yes, what about me? Am I just a fake? What happens to me if you go back to your 'real' Harry?"

"I'm sorry... I don't know."

"So you'd be gone. The Hermione remaining here would be... the other Granger, I mean? The one I hate?"

She nodded. "I think so."

Harry didn't look too happy about that, she thought. Now she had two Harrys to worry over.

"So... retraction tables...?" she prompted him.

"Oh, yeah, the lesson after, when you said to Slughorn, cool as a cucumber, 'What are retraction tables?' and he nearly laid an egg! Funniest thing. I almost laughed even though it was you — I mean Granger, of course."

"No, but seriously, what are they?"

He looked at her. "This is so weird." He paused for a moment as if there were still some trace of doubt that she was sincere, then he continued, "Retraction tables are the inverse ingredient equivalents for Group D potions of course. All the Group D's have their opposites — you must have done that in year four, surely?"

"I've not finished year four, have I? Only up to September. No wait, that's _this world_" She shook her head. "It's very confusing. The memories are still sorting themselves out. I thought it was Christmas but..."

"It _is_ Christmas!" said Harry.

"No, I mean, in _my_ world. Yet — Oh, no... I think I'm losing my real memories! Oh, please God, don't let me lose my real memories!" She got up and went to stand facing the wall, trying to focus. "Perhaps it was September... no, November..."

Harry felt a growing sympathy for his old enemy. He was beginning to appreciate her confusion as he remembered more and more of the other world and she had it increasingly obscured by new memories.

"We have to just press on and worry about that later," he said.

"Yes, yes, you're right," said Hermione. She came back to the table.

"Once you get back then all the memories will sort themselves out." He tried to sound reassuring but they both knew he had no more idea than she had.

"And if I don't? If I lose all my original memories? Will I become... the evil Granger?" She screwed up her eyes in torment. "I can't think of a worse hell than to be lost in such bitter hatred."

Harry failed to think of anything to say that might comfort her. All he could do was to draw her attention once more to the job in hand.

For the next twenty minutes they discussed the Blessing's group D ingredients while Hermione went over in her mind exactly how she had prepared the potion. Harry made some notes. It seemed a most curious situation to Hermione, that Harry was advising her on schoolwork — but he was a year ahead of her in his studies, after all, she reminded herself.

"Okay, assuming we're right about the Asphodel, then the potion can be reversed," he said.

"It's in the right group?"

"Of course it is! You've done groups since Year One, surely?"

"Yes but, Professor Snape never really explained what they were for, so..."

"Ah... yeah. He's a total git. Is he a git in your world as well then?"

Hermione nodded.

"I bet if there's millions of worlds, he's a git in every one of them," he mused out loud.

"Anyway," Harry continued, "the real problem is you can't reverse an incantation. I mean, it's an incantation; saying it backwards would be meaningless."

"We don't need to. Potion incantations are irreversible."

"That's what I said."

"No you didn't. I mean, they don't need reversing; I can use it in the normal direction again. Potion incantations enhance the potion preparation exactly the same. They make it potent no matter what. However, the runes will need reversing."

"Runes?"

"On the cauldron. Not just reversing the rune characters but reversing their meaning. I can do that."

Harry sighed. "It all sounds rather risky to me."

"I've no choice. I can't stay here. I'll go perfectly mad. And I need to hurry. If my own memories fade completely then I don't want to..."

"Live here?" he finished for her.

She nodded glumly. "Not really."

He pondered what she meant by that. Finally, he said, "So... where do we start?"

"Ingredients, we need to gather the ingredients."

"Where'd you get them before?"

"Uuh... I'd rather not go there unless it's a matter of life and death."

"Why not?"

"There is a real chance that it does not exist in this world. The only access is by Portkey. Portkeying into non-being might be worse than fatal." She shuddered.

"Then where and when?"

"The Potions storeroom, early tomorrow morning. We'll need your invisibility cloak and the Marauder's Map."

Harry's jaw dropped. "How'd you know—? Oh, yeah ... right."

She began writing out a list. He noticed she was using his quill. He didn't say anything.

"Here," she said, handing over the parchment. "Make sure you only get pre-steeped silverweed strands — oh, they might be called goosewort on the label."

"Me? What are you going to do?"

"I'll join you tomorrow morning at seven-thirty. I have to get a Venomous Tentacula leaf from the greenhouses first, and I can't go tonight. They are incredibly expensive and Slughorn doesn't stock them — I know, I tried to steal one last year."

"Sprout's greenhouses? How will you get in?"

Hermione smiled a crooked smile and tapped her nose meaningfully. "I'm evil Granger too, remember? I pretty much know how to get in everywhere."

.

~~~ Causing a Stink ~~~

Ron glared bleary-eyed at him when Harry stumbled noisily into his travel chest as he rose early on Boxing Day morning. Ron rolled over, pulling his sheets high over his head, spitting out as he did so, "You stink, you know that?"

Harry sighed and sat on his bed. Dean and Neville were already awake, talking at the other side of the chamber. Dean nodded briefly at Harry and Neville looked across then. Everything seemed so normal despite the monumental decision that Harry knew he was about to make.

He visualised himself cramped close together with Granger in the store cupboard in less than hour's time. For some reason, Ron's words began to bug him. He grabbed fresh underwear from the top of his trunk and went out to the bathroom to take a quick shower. It was only after he had dried himself, and while he was pulling on his clothes afterwards that he saw it was Luna's ridiculous tee-shirt that he had brought with him from the top of his travel chest. Harry's long, low groan echoed around the tiled walls but there was nothing for it, he threw a big bath towel around his bare shoulders, and went back to his dorm to find a replacement.

Ron had already upped and left. Dean was at the window looking out at the snowy weather. Neville gave him a strange look as Harry scrabbled through his trunk, pulling out used and smelly tee-shirts and slinging them on his bed to delve further.

"What's wrong with the one in your hand?"

"Er... too small."

"You've tried it on?"

"Yeah, sure..." he lied.

"Have you tried the Engorgement charm?"

Harry sighed. "That's as likely to make it the size of Hagrid's coat." He had reached the bottom of his trunk. "You couldn't lend me one of yours until—"

Neville stared back at him. "She wanted a top for herself from the secondhand shop," he said sullenly.

"What?"

"Luna. She got you that new instead. Said you needed reminding you'd got friends more than she needed a top."

Harry flushed. "Fine!"

He slung the towel down and pulled on the shirt, unsurprised to find that it was too long and too tight.

"See!" he said triumphantly.

Dean, who had turned to watch, sniggered then shut up when he saw Neville's expression.

"Maybe it'll stretch if you wear it a while."

Harry snorted. "If it's new and..." He stopped himself saying it was cheap-looking. "More likely it'll shrink in its first wash."

"Borrow Seamus's Sizemormeter," said Dean, "that's how we did my stepfather's boots."

"His what?" frowned Harry, impatient to get away.

"Boots. He was too big for them."

"No, Seamus's what?"

"Sizemormeter." Dean went over to the chest of drawers beside Seamus's bed and rummaged in the top one. "Here, he won't mind. I'll tell him I said you could borrow it."

He held out his hand. Between his thumb and finger was pinched what appeared to Harry like nothing more than a garment label with a tiny image of a barometer and the number thirteen in it.

"Careful, it's bewitched — just stick it on," said Dean.

"But how...?" spluttered Harry, taking it from him and examining it more closely. The soft cloth back did not feel at all tacky but when he touched it to the side of his belt, the label stuck. He plucked it off and squinted at it once more. It now showed the number 29. "What, it tells you what size your clothes are?"

"Better than that. It _makes_ them your size while you sleep! It sizes more or less until the meter shows your ideal size while you sleep on it. Makes hats, coats, anything fit comfortably. My dad had to wear each boot in bed two nights running before they were big enough — first his left then his right because we'd only got this one Sizemormeter. You should have heard my mum cursing!"

"You're joking!"

"I never joke about my stepfather's boots," said Dean, quite seriously as he instinctively rubbed his backside. "Leastways, not when he's wearing them," he added with a grin.

Harry sighed. "This is all irrelevant anyway. Have you seen what's on the back?"

He turned to show him the back of his tee-shirt.

Dean laughed loudly at the lightning bolt motif and even Neville could not suppress a smile. Dean said, "Looks like you're just inviting the gods to strike you down. I wouldn't like to be in your sh... in your _shirt_ if the gods get angry!" This time Neville joined in with Dean's giggles, though he looked a little sheepish about being unfaithful to Luna's vision.

Harry couldn't see what was so funny about being hit by lightning. He irritably stuffed the Sizemormeter in the back pocket of his jeans, grabbed his map and invisibility cloak then stomped off down the stairs, leaving the laughter and the mess of clothes around his trunk behind him.

.

~~~ Cupboard Confrontation ~~~

"Pssst, Harry, let me in."

The door to Professor Slughorn's storeroom opened from inside a crack. "Hermione?"

Hermione pushed on in. "Who else? Did you find everything?"

"I'll only be a few minutes. I'm just measuring out the powdered bat veins then that's it."

"They're the de-blooded ones? Just the empty veins pounded to dust?"

"Yeah."

"Good, I'll start scratching the runes on one of these little cauldrons. Don't suppose you've got your penknife on you? The one Neville bought you?"

"Erm... yeah, I have actually." He dug it out of his jeans pocket.

Hermione snorted. "Nice tee-shirt. Is that the one Luna bought you?"

Harry felt his cheeks growing hot. "It was the only one I had clean."

They worked without speaking for a while, listening to the sound of the soft scrape of Harry's scoop in the bat veins trough and the harsh grating of the knife on the cauldron.

She sniffed as he leaned over her to pour base water into the cauldron. "What's that smell? It's supposed to be pure distilled."

"Uuh... that's me — my shower gel."

"Oh, right..."

He slammed the water bottle back on its shelf.

They carried on in silence for a few seconds.

"What's up, Harry?"

"Nothing."

He stopped scooping. She stopped scratching on the cauldron.

"It's just not fair," he said finally.

She thought about that. "I'm sorry but I've got to go, Harry."

"It's for _him_ isn't it? That other stupid Potter. I'll be stuck with... the evil Granger."

Hermione bit her lip, thinking, murmuring half to herself. "She's still me though ... she's how I'd be if Dad had died and Mum had her breakdown..." She realised the notion was true. _Is this entire world a reflection of how things might have been? Has the Blessing not failed? Is it showing this to me for a reason? Why? It was not I but Harry that drank the potion! Was the guardian spell playing its part again to conflict with the Blessing?_

"Hermione?"

"Mmm... what?"

"Nothing. Did you get the Tentacula lea—?"

The door was flung open with a crash before he could finish.

"Well, well, well... explain yourselves." It was Professor Snape.

Harry said, "Professor Slughorn said we could—"

"Lies! I've just asked Professor Slughorn if I could borrow some of his headache remedy. He never said anything about you two."

"We were just um..." said Harry, backing away deeper into the storeroom while he tried to think of a believable excuse.

"Homework," said Hermione confidently, switching in her evil Granger attitude. "We thought we'd do extra research."

"Lies. You and Potter together? I don't think so. Let's see, what have we here..."

He began inspecting the ingredients that Harry had accumulated on the empty shelf they were using to work on. His face took on a puzzled expression. When his eyes fell upon the cauldron with its freshly-scratched runes, he let out a gasp. "Whatever this is, it must be dark magic indeed. You'll be expelled for what you've done, Granger. After all these years you've finally been caught with—"

"I was just doodling. It says, "Slughorn is a slimy... slug with... erm... a horn."

"More Lies." With a swirl of his wand a bluish-silver creature flew out through the open doorway. "I passed Professor Babbling in the Entrance Hall. Let's see what she has to say about these ancient runes."

"NO! Not Babb—!" Hermione clapped one hand over her mouth.

"No...?" He frowned at her curiously. "What are you hiding?"

There was silence for a while.

"I'm... waiting..." growled Snape.

"It was all my idea," said Harry. "I tricked her into helping me."

Hermione looked at him with a curious expression on her face.

Snape growled again, more irritably. "Do you take me for a fool, Potter? You're in this together and will both suffer the full penalty of—"

"Penalty? Since I am head of Gryffindor House, I shall be the one to decide how to deal with Potter."

Professor Babbling was already at the door and Hermione gasped. "But McGonagall is head of Gryff—"

"HOW DARE YOU!" Babbling exchanged glances with Snape before continuing, "Professor McGonagall had to retire two years ago after your Transfiguration 'accident', as you well know!"

Hermione staggered back into Harry, blinking back tears. "I'd... I'd... forgotten."

Snape frowned, looking at her with much curiosity.

"Severus, you said there was a cauldron with..." began Babbling.

Snape turned his attention back to the runes. "Yes, what do you make of them, Bathsheda?"

For a full minute Professor Babbling stared blankly at the scratchings before she finally turned herself on Harry and said quietly, "How did you do this, Potter?"

"It was I that wrote them, Professor," said Hermione. "It was just a silly prank."

"You? No-hope Granger who will likely set a Hogwarts record for her OWLS this year of Troll across all subjects? I don't think so. This is advanced work — and reversed too, if I'm not mistaken."

Snape looked as if he was about to say something but Babbling's gaze had now fallen on the potion ingredients that Harry had collected together. Her eyes widened in astonishment. She scrutinised Harry, frowned at his tee-shirt, then rounded on Hermione.

"Your bag. Give it here."

"You have no right to—!" protested Hermione as Babbling forcibly wrenched the bag from her.

Snape said, and he sounded exultant, "There are serious grounds for suspecting that dark arts are being invoked here. Professor Babbling has every right to search students' property."

But Babbling had already retrieved the Venomous Tentacula leaf and was digging deeper. "Stolen, no doubt! And... Severus... this is worse than I thought..."

She stopped abruptly, drew the bag shut, and said, "I'm confiscating this, the cauldron, and all these ingredients as evidence. Potter, gather them up and come with me." The woman had a strange look in her eye as she turned to Snape. "Severus, I need to question these two further before reporting this."

Snape scowled. "Take Potter by all means but as Head of Slytherin, I shall deal with Granger, myself. I've waited a long time for this."

"Very well, but let me question them both first, then we can deal with them together. There is something extremely sinister going on here. We'll need a full explanation to give the Headmaster. Expulsion might not be enough," she added when she sensed Snape's resistance.

He wavered, both doubt and greed present on his face in equal measure.

"Professor Snape! You're right!" cried Hermione. "It should be you not her who—"

It had been the wrong thing to say and Hermione knew it immediately by the ugly smile that swept across Snape's face like dragon pox on a hot day. "In the circumstances, Bathsheda, yes, perhaps you had better investigate this further. I for one should be very interested to hear what you discover."

He watched them depart with a mixture of satisfaction and puzzlement in his eyes, and Hermione could not help but think he was planning something...

.

~~~ End of a Long Journey ~~~

Babbling wasted no time once they arrived in the Runes Study classroom. "Stack them on that bench, Potter."

She dropped down Hermione's bag beside the pile of measuring jugs and packets and immediately began digging through its contents, tipping them out as she did so. Hermione had no doubt she had already espied what she was really looking for because she very quickly seized the little chalice from the bottom of the bag.

Babbling's face was flushed with joy and her eyes shone with a look of awe and reverence while gazing at the cup she held aloft. Her voice was no more than a whispered prayer. "Long have I sought thee, thou Grail!"

"It is NOT the Holy Grail and you have no right to it — it belongs to Harry," cried Hermione.

Both Harry and Babbling stared as if mesmerised at Hermione's words.

"Mine?" said Harry.

Babbling came out of her reveries. "I know full well what it is young lady — better than you, I dare say. I have chased through twenty years and almost as many countries in my quest for Merlin's Cup — and now I have it!"

Hermione eyed the ingredients stacked beside her bag. She still had her wand and Babbling could not yet know the precise quantities that Harry had measured out ready. She inched her fingers towards her pocket...

Babbling saw the direction of Hermione's gaze but did not perceive her intention. "I never fully knew all of the ingredients nor their proportions, but I knew enough to recognise what you were up to. But it was the runes on the cauldron that confirmed it. That is almost unique to this Blessing and this chalice." Her shining eyes were drawn back again to the vessel she was holding.

Harry looked at the little cup being stroked and idolised in the professor's hands. "You can't expel us without Dumbledore and we'll tell him exactly what it is. He won't let you keep it. You won't be able to use it."

Babbling blinked rapidly at him. "Keep it? Use it? Only a madman would use it! I intend to destroy it!"

Hermione gaped at the teacher. "You... you can't mean that, surely?"

"I certainly do." She put the cup down next to the ingredients then carefully cast a shield charm around them all. "Have you any idea of the misery that might befall you if you ever drank from this? Many tales of woe have I uncovered over the years. For most people, Merlin's Blessing can only be attained after much suffering — it can even cause death to the most selfish of us!"

Harry and Hermione exchanged glances. "What do you mean?" said Hermione.

"We are all born with natural resistances to our own perfect contentment. Selfishness, greed, hate, envy — all the classic sins are a hindrance to our happiness. The Blessing is attained only by breaking down those resistances to make clear that which was hidden from us. Such a path is too painful for all but the most determined because none of us is perfect." She frowned directly at Hermione. "Someone as unprincipled as yourself might die within days after drinking from this cup."

"Harry already did," said Hermione weakly.

Babbling's features paled as her eyes swerved towards Harry. "Oh, my dear... then I do pity you."

Her gaze returned to Hermione. "You stole this cup from him?"

"No! ... Yes... no, that is... no... I borrowed it to—"

"Without his consent? That would be stealing, Miss Granger."

"He asked me to... investigate certain things for him and that research led to my finding the cup which I then planned to use to help him but he refused so I... I Confunded him."

"By Merlin, Miss Granger, then it's likely that you've killed him — you have killed Harry Potter!"

.

~~~ A New Blessing ~~~

If only I had known, even suspected, what you were pursuing, I would have warned you," said Professor Babbling, wringing her hands with concern.

"You did warn me," said Hermione. "I didn't believe you. I thought you wanted the cup for yourself."

"I did — but only to destroy the cursed thing. But I don't recall giving you any advice on the matter."

"The other Professor Babbling, I mean — oh, Professor, you need to understand that I'm not the Hermione Granger you have known for the past four and a half years! Can't you tell?"

The teacher observed Hermione silently for a full half-minute then she said, "Now what you need to realise is that there can only be one Hermione Granger, she's always right here where you are, and you need to recognise her."

"What about me?" said Harry glumly. "Am I going to not exist when only the real Harry Potter is left? I'm not even sure who or what I am anymore."

Babbling sighed. "You _are_ the real Harry Potter; there is only one, no matter how things appear to be."

"We can still reverse all this, Harry," Hermione said eagerly, "then you'll be the real Harry again... I think." She looked to the teacher.

"Reverse the Blessing?" said Babbling. "So that's what you were trying to do?" She examined the runes once more. "Ingenious. And the ingredients? You intended to retract the Group D's and leave the passives? Amazing."

"So you think it will work if I drink the retracted Potion?" said Harry, hopefully.

"Absolutely... NOT! You must not retract the Blessing but continue with it — that is your only hope. The mystery is..." — she swerved around to face Hermione — "what are YOU doing here! Did you drink the Blessing too?"

Hermione shook her head. "There was only enough for one."

"Then Harry's ideal path must be inextricably intertwined with... Ah!" Babbling smiled. Then her smile developed into a cascade of laughter. "Harry Potter and Hermione Granger! Who'd have thought it!"

"No, it's not like that!" cried Harry. "We're — just friends!" both he and Hermione finished together.

"Right!" laughed Babbling. "Must be the greatest friendship in history I should think!" and she succumbed to further peals of laughter.

Harry and Hermione shrugged their shoulders resignedly at each other.

Hermione said, "I don't see how it can be the Blessing that brought me here. In fact, nothing actually happened when Harry drank the Blessing."

"The effects of the magic might not be apparent until circumstances permit. In your case..." The teacher put her head on one side, thinking, then a broad grin spread across her face. "Do you two hate each other?"

"Of course not!" Harry and Hermione had spoken almost in unison. They stared at each other, startled.

"Yet only a week ago Professor Flitwick had to break up an unpleasant interaction between you, did he not?"

"Granger bit me just because I vanished her homework!" said Harry.

"I did?"

He nodded, holding up the bitten hand which Umbridge had also forced him to carve with the Blood Quill.

"Me? I thought a deranged animal must have done that!" cried Hermione.

"The Blessing is showing you the worst of yourselves."

"But why?" said Hermione.

"For better for worse," smiled Babbling. "You've now seen the worst of each other yet here you are together again, working harmoniously together. If you resist the lesson it is teaching you then perhaps Merlin's spell will need to show you better aspects of each other before you—"

"But it's got it all wrong!" persisted Hermione. "We were never... involved... uuh... not in that kind of a relationship — never have been nor—"

"nor ever will be!" Harry finished with her.

The Professor beamed. "So you are in complete agreement!"

"Yes!" Harry and Hermione said together.

Babbling laughed again.

"The question is, what do we do?" said Hermione. "I can't stay here. For one thing I've barely started my fourth year and the new term will start in a few days — with fifth year classes!"

Babbling looked thoughtful. "The Blessing cannot be stopped for Harry. His path should have included you, Hermione, but there is conflict because he did not drink the potion willingly. There is no record of anyone giving away the Blessing to someone else before, let alone forcing it upon them. We are in uncharted waters. I am not sure he can survive without further action. Yet strangely, that event may come about because of your Blessing him anyway."

"It will?" said Hermione, a trace of hope lightening her expression. "What then must be done?"

"Why, isn't it obvious? It is Harry's drinking the potion that has drawn you here to bless him, but you, yourself, are not blessed! Much as I dislike the idea, _you_ must drink from the cup too, Granger. Then we can destroy it."

"But..."

Babbling waved a hand over the ingredients. "These quantities are not yet retracted?"

"Harry shook his head. "No, we were just about to."

"Then leave them as they are. The runes are easily restored to the normal order." She swished her wand over the cauldron and Hermione's scratches grudgingly scraped themselves about to take up new positions. "If you would like to go ahead and prepare the potion exactly as you did the first time then you might eventually find your way to truly knowing yourselves as you are. It won't be easy though."

Hermione's doubt showed in her expression but while she considered, she might as well get on with the task. Besides, she had another motive...

"I'll need my notes then," said Hermione, slyly eyeing her bag, which Babbling handed over.

With Harry's and Babbling's assistance the potion preparation went much more quickly than the first time and soon she was pouring the final elixir into the enchanted cup.

"Are you sure my drinking this will fix things?" asked Hermione as she lifted the resulting rich blue spirit to the light. The varied metals of the little chalice glittered and swirled curiously.

"Well, are _you_ confident that you have prepared it correctly?" said Babbling. "The way I heard it, you came last in Potions every year — last in everything actually." Then she added in a low murmur to herself, "deliberately, some of the staff suspected,"

"Well, it looks precisely the same viscosity and shade of ultramarine as the first time I did it." She sniffed at the simmering liquid then nodded.

"What about us, you and I?" Harry asked the professor. "Do we stop living when Hermione goes back to her own world?"

"Hermione has only one world — the one she is in right now, as do you and I. It's the same world from a different viewpoint and there is only one of each of us no matter how it seems. Drinking the potion cannot annihilate a world but only reveal it in a different light so that—"

"Relashio!" Snape's revulsion jinx knocked Merlin's Cup from Hermione's grasp causing her to cry out and stagger. Harry's Seeker instincts made him lunge forward instinctively to snatch the glittering object out of mid-air but its contents were sprayed to the floor where they began to fizzle and steam on the stone slabs.

Professor Babbling cried out a warning and rushed to distance herself behind her desk at the front of the classroom. Beyond the teacher was the open doorway to her own quarters which she eyed eagerly. "Take care!"

But Snape took a step into the room to see better. "I knew there was more to this than met the eye, Bathsheda!" he crowed triumphantly from the doorway to the corridor at the back of the chamber. "You'll all face Azkaban for practising such sorcery!"

When Harry twisted around from grabbing the chalice he saw Hermione crouched on the floor rubbing her painful hand and looking rather dazed. The thick grey fumes from the potion was expanding outwards and upwards rapidly, immersing and making her cough.

Harry dived down to help her up, thrusting the chalice safely out of harm's way into her hip bag as he did so, but Babbling was looking aghast at the expanding cloud of enchantment. "OUT! OUT! EVERYONE EXCEPT GRANGER!"

Snape, suspecting a trick, hesitated, but the threat of his wand did not deter Babbling who rushed into her own quarters and, after looking back briefly at Harry and Hermione, shook her head resignedly and slammed the door. Hermione had collapsed, overcome by the enchanted fog that was spreading outwards so rapidly it had almost filled the chamber, and Snape needed no further persuasion. When Harry's head turned, the Defence teacher was stepping hurriedly backwards out through the classroom doorway, keeping well clear of the encroaching gases.

These vapours were thickening, swirling, and picking up speed. Hermione had been pulled from Harry's grasp and was becoming obscured only a few paces from him. He surged forward. "Hermione!" but the grey fumes had begun to twist and rotate viciously and she was swept further around out of his reach. His own feet were pulled from under him and his tumble knocked all the breath from his body.

When he had scrambled to his feet, little remained visible. Hermione was no more than a floating shadow moving away into the mist, but her arms were flailing, indicating she was conscious to some degree.

"Hermione! Oh, God, no! Don't leave me!"

He was trying to run to her but the stone slabs beneath his feet were being ripped apart, fragmenting upwards until very soon there was nothing on which his own feet could gain purchase and he was swept along after his friend by the increasingly powerful magical current of Merlin's Blessing, chasing the tortured sound of his own name now screamed from Hermione's lips, "Haaaarrreeee...!"  
>.<p>

.

End of Part 2

.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Notes<strong>

_You see now why I stopped calling these story sections 'books' and called them 'parts' instead - they are too short. Well, Part 2 was 17,000 words which is a decent size for a short novelette but not a novel. Part 3 is about 23,000 words at the moment but is not yet quite finished. Part 4, the final part, is currently only about 11,000 and might be nearer 15,000 or even 20,000 when completed. So, total length will be anywhere between 90,000 to 110,000 is my guess._

_I hope you liked the Sizemormeter. I love the outrageous names that JKR puts into the books, like Sneakoscope and Pensieve, so Sizemormeter seems appropriate._

_Many thanks for all comments and reviews. These are most welcome and very encouraging. Let me know of any weaknesses or faults — I'm always trying to improve my writing so feedback is really useful._ :)

**- Hippothestrowl**

.


	10. Present Progress: Goldilocks

.

_So far... Harry drank the Merlin's Blessing potion resulting in an experience which included Hermione as a Slytherin — both of them with conflicting memories and personalities. Professor Babbling warned they had to see each other differently before the Blessing can unfold so Hermione must drink it too. Snape tried to stop her but she breathed in the fumes. She and Harry were then both drawn up into an enchanted storm. Now read on... _

.

**Part 3: Present Progress**

.

**Chapter 10**

**Goldilocks**

* * *

><p>.<p>

~~~ The Tempest ~~~

The storm that raged about Harry and Hermione was raw power. They had been swept away so violently into what had become a howling, clouded skydive, that one of Hermione's shoes had been left behind in Babbling's classroom and both she and Harry were struggling against the pressure to pull out their wands safely.

"Reach out to me, Hermione!"

"I'm trying! I'm trying!"

Although Harry's hand kept sweeping desperately to grasp Hermione's, the frightened couple were never carried near enough by the racing fogs of enchantment to make contact. She watched helplessly as the last lunge he had made pulled him into a spin so rapid that his spectacles were flung away and his vomit joined the hundreds of sharp stone fragments from the classroom floor that were now hissing and hailing by them, stinging, and scratching and tearing at their skin.

As they hurtled across the centre of the howling tempest, the air pressure and temperature abruptly reversed and all the warmth and breath and courage were sucked out of Hermione. No longer could she tell up from down, or left from right. The raging far side hit her again, this time with ice spikes and hail and freezing sleet to add to her misery. She panicked, feeling she was being pulled apart, so violent were the forces upon her. The flesh on her arms and legs and face was being pulled and twisted and pummelled, but it was her loose school robes which, as vulnerable as unfurled sails in a gale, whip-cracked savagely, ripping and splitting into black tentacles that lashed mercilessly around her eyes and ears.

Amidst this terrifying, roaring vortex came a savage cry. A demonic creature with a body the size of a man, raw-skinned and claw-crouched, howled by her on leathery wings. Harry, arms outstretched to slow his rotation, finally had his wand out and was pointing it shakily at the creature's ugly, hook-beaked head. His blurred vision compelled him to hesitate until the demon cleared Hermione and that cost him dear. As he continued the relentless turning, his back was exposed. The fiend saw its chance, raking at him with wicked talons and Harry's scream of pain followed his wand as it fell from his grip only to be snatched triumphantly out of the air by the harpy-like demon swooping below him.

_That's downwards? Harry is below me!_ Hermione now held her own wand and, aware once more of which way was up, she cast a hover charm upon herself to slow her fall and steady her aim. She dare not use a blasting spell because the beast had seized Harry and was craning past his fending arms to strike at his face...

Snape's revulsion jinx was still vividly in her memory; dare she use it on Harry? There could be no further hesitating. "_Relashio!_"

The sound of her near-breathless squeal was lost on the raging wind, though the powerful separating spell had its intended effect: the demon was forced apart from Harry in a flurry of scales and raw tissue. But as she aimed to slow Harry's fall, the creature's fury was now turned to her, its wicked eyes focused on the wand hand. The beast soared up rapidly, lurching out one arm as it passed, clawing the weapon from her grip and breaking her forefinger as it did so.

Hermione could now only scream helplessly as, beyond Harry, an immense grey-dirt floor hurtled up through the hurricane's debris clouds to break him upon its back. The heaving wracks and splinters and icy gale all slackened to an astonishing hush as if in witness to this unthinkable event ... a moment of shocked fixedness ... then the monstrous landscape rushed to swallow Hermione too, and, despite her descent being slowed by the hover charm, the rock floor leapt up to hammer the helpless girl into oblivion.

In and out of consciousness she crawled, wandless, helpless, bleeding, towards that fallen shape with its arm twisted horribly out at an unnatural angle and its face downturned in a pool so bloody that...

Harry Potter was dead, cold and dead. The wind had ceased to breath too, and, in the resulting silence, the boy's frost-covered corpse had a friend grieving beside it. But Harry had died with the storm and there was no escaping the loss.

.

~~~ Kiss of Life ~~~

"Harry... Oh, Harry..."

Professor Babbling's warning hung heavily upon Hermione, and the words of her accusation whispered inside the young girl's head, '_You have killed Harry Potter!'_

The world had become very quiet — as if mortified by the tragedy. Harry lay almost face down, his side and back flecked with icy rime. There were two rips, several inches long, angling down across the lightning bolt image on the back of his tee-shirt where the creature had hacked him. She reached out and straightened the broken, twisted arm. Her own hot blood dripped onto him and the surface frost around it began to melt.

_Think, Hermione, think!"_

With little idea how, she rolled him more fully around onto his side, found his face and chest smothered in dark ash, saw his lifeless, grey-caked lips, and breathed her breath into him. For almost a minute she felt his lungs inflate and deflate with her efforts. _Should he be lying on his back?_ She stifled a sob, wishing she had studied Muggle resuscitation instead of merely admiring it on television. _Do I thump his chest?_ She put her fingers to his neck and imagined a pulse there — but there was none.

She sagged back into a sitting position again, dry-sobbing and keening her anguish. She slapped herself and leaned down to turn him fully onto his back then began kissing him again, squeezing his nose shut this time as she blew into his mouth, pressing with her other hand on his chest to help the deflation of his lungs.

_Blow... press out... blow... press out... I'm doing this all wrong, I'm sure I am..._

For a few seconds, the girl pulled upright, staring at what had been deep cuts on her hands and arms. They were all _lessening_... healing — the broken finger was aligned once more, even the Blood Quill scars on the back of her hand were fading, and the fingernails were no longer bitten to the quick. She became aware of how much warmer it had become...

Hermione looked wildly around her, but there was no friendly wizard casting spells. All was desolation, the image of hell: steaming, black jagged rocks clawing up between patches of part-glowing lava ahead, the same horror to left and right; beneath her was ashy dust upon which Harry's arm appeared to flicker out briefly.

Hermione cried with emotion. Had she imagined it? His eyelids, though dark and sticky with gore, were no longer ripped. She turned him onto his side again. The wounds striping his back were not so severe as she had, perhaps, imagined. She rolled him back face up, wondering what more she could do.

The air was completely still and warm. Black clouds of smoke above were being pierced by a harsh sun. It lit up Harry's face and, miraculously, his lips were now parting of themselves, seeking... searching...

Without warning he coughed ash into her face.

"Harry! Harry, I have to find water for you!"

She looked up again, pushed away despair, then squirmed about to look over her shoulder. In that direction too, the colourless dirt extended for some way, yet was relieved by paler material further on where a distant faint line suggested at least one feature different to the hellish lava plains. But how could she leave Harry to investigate?

Though not fully conscious, his pain was evident. What she would give to find him just a few drops of water to ease his throat.

She kissed him again then, giving him all that she had to offer from her own mouth. He seemed to respond instinctively. His eyeballs moved below his eyelids, then he sank further into unconsciousness again. But what curative effect was taking place and how? What was this world? Might his sight return to him? Would he ever be able to see again?

.

~~~ Sightless ~~~

"Aaaaah!" cried Hermione.

Thoughts of Harry's vision returning made her aware of her own semi-nakedness and, sitting up, she pulled back from him, covering herself with her arms. Only now had she realised her loose clothing — skirt and robes — had been ragged away in the gale. Her school shirt had been almost as badly shredded and barely clung to her. Both shoes and one sock were gone. At least her underwear was intact, she observed.

Hermione frowned and tried to blink away the grime from her eyes. Whether it was the filthy ash she didn't know, but her underthings were no longer the hated Slytherin green and neither were they the Gryffindor cream with gold trim; instead they were a neutral pale grey — what was it Luna had described off-white as? _Bright grey_. And she herself seemed... _changed_ yet again... even older...? _Fuller...?_ Yet less portly about the waist and arms? Lily's watch was slightly scratched but intact, and had shrunk to fit her once-again-slender wrist. _Why is this happening?_

What was this place to have such an effect, she began wondering. Was her destiny and her destination in the balance? Harry had fared little better. The legs of his jeans had been savagely shredded. The front of Luna's gifted shirt was near-black with grimy ash, but at least it was reasonably intact, apart from the two slashes on the back where the beast had attacked him.

Grubby though it was, she coveted that shirt and was instantly mortified by the offensiveness of the temptation. Yet the air was mild and... yes, pleasant. He would not have missed it from his corpse... If he had died she could have taken—

_SHUT UP! SHUT UP!_

She sat back miserably huddling her arms about her semi-nakedness, rocking back and forth, trying to stifle the remnants of a little Slytherin voice in her head expressing a desire that he might remain blind.

_SHUT UP! SHUT UP! It doesn't matter what I look like!_ she sniffled miserably to herself.

Hermione knew she had to try to find water while he remained unconscious, but she knew for what else she hoped: something to cover her embarrassment. _Who knows what is out there?_

She stood up, gazing towards the dark line near the horizon. Perhaps trees...? Bark strips? Palm leaves? She raised a hand above her eyes to shield them from the glare and squinted. The haze had cleared a little but it still was not clear what it was she glimpsed so far away: mirage or refuge? A row of Slytherins, laughing and mocking? A city full of them to walk through! Anything seemed possible in this surreal experience.

_Oh, for heaven's sake, Hermione! What it does it matter about my stupid pants showing and my dumb stringy shirt! Harry might still be dying! Get a grip on yourself!_

Yet something told her he would not die from his injuries. She felt her own face. The lacerations were gone as far as she could tell.

Without warning, Harry let out a little gasp then choked and coughed. She dropped to her knees at his side.

"Harry?"

His mouth shaped to croak weakly, "Hermione? ... Okay?"

Her face hurt as she smiled. "Yes."

Harry's eyes blinked open. Hermione steeled herself not to flinch but faced with his staring eyes she could not resist covering herself again with her arms.

"Where ... we?" he grunted.

"Could be anywhere," she said. "Just volcanic rocks and dirt as far as the horizon. Too warm for Iceland in winter I should think, but really I've no idea where this kind of terrain—"

"We're outside?"

She looked more closely at his eyes. "You can't see at all?"

A grimace of resignation crossed his face. "I was hoping we were in a pitch-black cellar."

Hermione shook her head uselessly, choking back emotion, utterly disgusted with herself and the relief she had so undeniably felt to learn he could not see.

He winced as he tried to move his arm. His tongue visibly worked around inside his cheek and he put a hand to his jaw. "Strange ... I think the tooth that Neville knocked out has ... grown back ... how?" She watched him feel it with the tip of his finger. "What was that... thing that attacked us?"

"Don't move your other arm, Harry, it's... keep it still for a while." She felt hopeful that the limb was healing too or he would have been in much worse pain than he appeared to be.

"Harry, we're dehydrated. I have to find water; that's priority."

"Give me a few minutes, then," he said. "I think I might try to stand when I get my wind back."

"No, Harry! You don't realise..." She did not want to tell him how badly he had been injured. "Take it easy for a while. There's something... I can see something towards the horizon. I'm going to take a look and come back to you. You'll be safe here till then."

He looked fearful, vulnerable for a moment, but he said, "Right... yes, of course."

She stood up.

"No, wait," he said. "Do that again."

"What?"

"I thought I saw shadow movement. I've just noticed there's a very faint light in that direction."

"You're looking where the sun is. That was me stepping in front of it."

"That's something at least."

"Harry, there's... I don't understand what's happening here."

"What do you mean?"

"It might be the atmosphere or some magical effect but... there is healing taking place." She hesitated. "Frankly, you were a right mess..."

She sank down beside him again, wanting to hug him. "I thought I'd lost you, Harry," she snuffled a little, but kept control.

He waited a few seconds. "And you? Were you hurt bad?"

Hermione shook her head, not wishing to worry him, then remembered he couldn't see her. "Just scratches."

She clambered to her feet once more. "I'd better go. The longer I leave it then the more risk we won't find water in... the longer we have to wait, I mean."

"Right." He directed his face sightlessly up to her. "Hermione, which way is it? The direction in which you're going?"

She pointed then shrugged. "Erm... if you can feel the warmth of the sun then assuming that's roughly southeast-ish, then I'll be heading west... ish."

"Can you turn me to it? Help me sit up? I won't feel quite so helpless then."

"Okay, but tell me if it hurts."

"Yes, Doctor." Neither of them smiled.

.

~~~ Search For Water ~~~

As she strode away, she glanced at her watch then called back, "I'll walk for no more than twenty minutes then return so I won't be more than..." She stopped, then resumed walking. "You'll have to guess when forty minutes has elapsed."

In less than a minute's walking she could tell the dull mark near the skyline was the beginning of a long depression — a dip in the landscape. Anything different to the rest of the hellish terrain was a good sign, she told herself. Maybe there was hope after all.

She felt her face and examined her body and limbs and clothing as she walked along. It was evident she had aged yet another year or so. Would she keep losing years of her life until becoming old and grey within a few weeks? _Damn Merlin's Blessing!_

Her bag still clung to her waistband, but it was almost empty, Professor Babbling having tipped out most of the contents when she — _but Merlin's cup is here! How?_ She recalled Harry snatching it out of the air as she fell. He must have shoved it back in her bag. Not of any use at all without the potion and anyway, she would much rather have a few useful items in its stead — a bottle of water, a book on survival, a... a wand! If only she had her wand she could cast water! She could repair her clothes!

She looked herself over once again, relieved that only the faintest trace of her cuts remained. However, the collar had mostly separated from her shirt which now clung like string around her neck. That was all that held the ragged fabric upon her shoulders The remainder was little more than a pathetic web of strips and patches.

She kept trying to prop up the slivers of her top with her fingers as she walked. When that last supporting strand parted she tore the remaining shreds away and threw them behind her in disgust. Her one ripped sock she flung after it.

Feeling utterly silly she pranced onwards, barefoot upon the warm ashy sand, pretending that a lack of attire didn't matter out here — a stroll on the beach — and trying hard not to imagine she was about to walk into a busy town just over the horizon. Her tummy growled and she told it to shut it. So distracted was she that she almost tripped over one of the many small, spiteful rocks that littered the grey dirt underfoot. There were cracks and potholes for the unwary too, small and large, in which to twist an ankle. Hermione resolved to be more careful.

The large dull furrow along the ground resolved itself into the beginnings of a gully as she approached, and its dark appearance she soon discovered was caused by deep green mosses and lichens. They were scattered and sporadic at her end, but the trench extended far into the distance and it was very clear that the moss was thicker further along. This was encouraging to the girl — vegetation needs water, she told herself — and she descended into the ravine at a good pace and with improved expectations.

She wondered how much moisture there was in moss and whether sucking on it would ease her hot throat. It would be nice to have some of her spit back right now, she thought, and wondered if Harry had been conscious of it and appreciated her contribution. "Tuh!" Hermione hated silly thoughts like those. Distracted, she skidded against another rock underfoot but she didn't curse this time, she simply gasped; the spongy lichen under her bare soles was damp and cold and slippery!

It was tantalising but she wasn't yet desperate enough to lie down and lick moss so she pressed on. There was a bend in the gully just ahead.

Water! The ravine was noticeably deeper around this first curve and here and there, down its side, dribbled free water. She could even hear it dripping close by. There was not enough to more than wet her fingers and have a taste but there was sufficient that pale-barked dwarf trees, thick green shrubs and tangles of weeds had sprouted further along, relegating the moss to mere background covering. The tallest of these trees were barely up to her shoulder, and, bending one over, she found she could twist it easily from its shallow roots leaving a straightish pole of about five feet in length. As she snapped off its stubby branches, the pale bark flaked away in sheets exposing the firm, greying timber below. In this way, she easily fashioned herself a staff which she hoped might aid the sightless Harry on her return.

It was not long before she found one of the heavier trickles and, placing her open hands against the side of the chasm, she welcomed the moisture flowing over her fingers. Several times she filled the palms of her hands and drank camel-deeply beyond satisfaction — then she stopped abruptly; there was no means of carrying any back to Harry! Lily's watch showed sixteen minutes had elapsed since she had left him.

Now there was desperation as she jogged carefully forward looking for anything that might hold water. The leaves of the little trees were too fragile. Some of the shrubs had small, rubbery leaves — nowhere near big enough to hold sufficient water to quench Harry's thirst. Eighteen minutes! She had to go back in the next few minutes, yet how could she return without water?

After a flash of inspiration she pulled out Merlin's Cup from her bag — then blinked at it in dismay. Much smaller than a goblet, Its capacity was little more than that of an eggcup even brimful, and that level would not survive a hurried return over the rough terrain.

The tiny chalice was hastily stuffed back. Hermione briefly examined the bag itself. Its loose weave and beaded decoration wouldn't hold liquid more than a few moments and anyway, its lining was filthy with inky fluff and goodness know what else had been spilled in there from time to time. She drew it shut and looked around. There must be something!

_Think, Hermione! Think!_

She was suppressing an unacceptable idea, denying an absurd inspiration as so often she did when working out a plan. The young girl knew she was, but it was unthinkable and unthinkably silly. Hermione bit her lip. She scowled and frowned and whimpered and cursed then cursed again — but there was nothing for it; it had to be done.

Nervously looking around, Hermione reached behind her back, unclipped and removed her brassiere then examined both its volume and herself too, groaning with mixed feelings at how much she had enlarged since being caught up in the whirlwind — magic could be a real embarrassment sometimes. The garment had transformed and grown with her yet again, just as it did when she had become a 5th-year Slytherin. Was she now a 6th-year? A 7th-year? Perhaps she was twenty! Thirty!

She tried to visualise how much water the brassiere might hold. It seemed unlikely it would retain anything for long. Still, it was all she had so she resigned herself to try, and with one hand beneath each cup she thrust them under the nearest flow of water. The cool liquid seeped away through the material and between her clutching fingers — not as rapidly as she had feared but it was doubtful that any useful content would survive beyond the exit from the gully.

Hermione bit her lip, fighting emotion and willing the bra to be more watertight. Come on, Merlin! You're supposed to be blessing me! One cup she half-twisted inside the other to get more thickness and was pleased to find the arrangement also gave the improvised container more structure. This time she supported the single space with both hands more tightly enfolding it. Her experiment, she quickly discovered, was an improvement and, although not holding as much water as the two separate cups, it leaked away more slowly.

Lifted by hope, she looked around. Perhaps she might line the bottom of the cup with the small rubbery leaves? Better yet, she trapped as many as she could between the two, then she filled the vessel with water until it overflowed. The bra dripped but it seemed to be holding its contents reasonably well — extremely well actually. So long as she didn't slop it out, the leaves should contain the water easily long enough for the journey back. The staff she wanted to leave behind but she was so keen to encourage Harry that she trapped the pole under one arm and set out to get back to him as soon as possible, the butt of the pole scraping a trail along the ground behind her.

As she hurried back up the gully she topped up her bra at every trickle she passed until there was no more flowing water available then strode more carefully towards the end of the gully as fast as she could without spilling any of the precious drink. Hermione cringed for a second at the edge, fearful that Harry, fully recovered, might come bounding along to greet her. She shook off the thought and pushed on out of the channel.

Without reducing her fast pace, she stared through the sunny haze, straining to see his distant figure. It was some minutes until a remote speck resolved into her friend, sitting just where she had left him, facing in her direction. Was he grinning? She raised her forearms and held the water high in front of her. The liquid was still almost up to the rim of her makeshift bowl which felt wonderfully cool between her fingers. She lengthened her stride.

The staff slipped down a little and its end dragged even more annoyingly behind her in the dust, waggling left and right as she proceeded, bouncing over rocks and in and out of the little potholes. It was gradually working loose from under her arm and she had to keep adjusting, stopping and easing her body back to push the pole higher — more forward below her armpit.

The closer she approached Harry, the more she felt sure he could see her. Certainly he was staring in her direction. Annoyed, she, focused on the water's surface, partly to make sure not one drop was spilled unnecessarily and partly because she didn't want to look at Harry who, she felt, must surely be laughing at her ridiculous appearance.

And so it was that she did not immediately notice the leather-winged terror that had dropped silently out of the black clouds to torment her helpless friend. It was Harry's cry that made her look up. The devil had come through to hell with them!

Without hesitating, without time to even think, Hermione lowered the irreplaceable drink down into a pothole to wedge amongst the small rocks then, the stout wooden staff before her like a blunt spear, ran forward hollering and shouting to drive the creature away from her friend.

Now upon the ground, the brute seemed even more clumsily vulture-like, and, just like that despised bird, it was cautiously attempting to lunge and peck at Harry, trying to find a weakness. He was whirling his good arm feebly around to keep it at bay and, upon hearing Hermione's cries, he rallied and the creature hesitated.

Hermione saw it now for the timid opportunist that it was. In the air, the fiend had boasted its advantage; against a blind and injured boy it saw possible victory too; but Hermione: mobile, armed, and charging aggressively, was an unknown. The beast sensed her power, her determination and her outrage. Perhaps it also appreciated that what she held ahead of her was a weapon of undetermined risk. The harpy-monster sullenly took flight, flapping its leathery wings, away up to the dark clouds, and did not return.

"That you, Hermione?" croaked Harry.

"Yes, yes, take this." She grabbed his hand, and placed it upon the staff. "I've got a little water, hold on while I fetch it."

She sprinted back to find the water, only then remembering her nakedness, and glanced back over her shoulder, but Harry was gazing in a different direction, his hands blindly exploring the length and weight of the staff with his good hand.

When she returned with the water held firmly and protectively in front of her once more, she was staring hard at Harry's eyes. They were open and looked normal. He looked in her direction as she approached.

"That you?" He still sounded nervous.

"Yes. Still can't see?"

"No."

Relief followed by guilt made her grimace. "Here — it's not a lot but there's more where this came from."

Hermione knelt down and placed the rim of her brassiere to his lips. His good hand went up instinctively to steady hers. He sipped slowly at first and she watched him, wondering what he was thinking. There was that slight angling of his eyebrows that signified puzzlement.

_Don't ask. Just don't ask._

"Hermione...?" he began.

_Don't think! Drink! Don't you dare think, damn you, Harry Potter!_ She squashed her forearms ever more firmly against herself, blushing furiously.

But he said nothing, and continued to sip, slowly and carefully. There was a tiny smut on the side of his nose she noticed. And another speck just above the left side of his top lip. Fine beads of dried blood were all that remained of a scratch disappearing around one ear. The line of his jaw and throat moved gently as he swallowed, while in between, the breath from his nose brushed lightly over her fingers. Her examination clearly showed that his features were no longer those of a boy but of a young man in his late teens. She resisted an urge to brush the dust from his hair. When he had almost finished, his hand flicked briefly to her forearm as if to balance himself then back again to her hand.

She helped him drain the remains, squeezing the fabric of the last few drops between his lips then stroked his brow with her wet fingers. "Better?"

"Thanks, Hermione, yeah, much."

"How are your injuries?"

"Much improved. Still tender, and there's a bit of an ache around one elbow but... not too bad."

"Think you can hang on to my arm with that hand?"

She helped him to his feet and he braced himself with the staff using his free arm. Immediately she cursed herself; she should have put her bra back on first.

"Erm, hang on..." She needed an excuse quickly but couldn't think of one.

"What?

"Er, nothing... Harry, there are lots of little rocks but the ground is fairly level," she said, encouragingly. "We'll walk slowly and I'll look out for big stones for you and guide you around them. Can you see anything at all?"

"I can see a vague shape where you are but no, you could be that demon for all I know, apart from the stench that is — the demon's I mean." He attempted a dry laugh.

"Humour — pathetically normal. Your sight's getting better though, that's good."

He couldn't help noticing she had sounded nervy when she said it.

"Yeah. Wish I hadn't lost my glasses though."

They walked on in silence. Hermione felt more and more idiotic walking along topless with Harry at her side and her wet bra dangling from her other hand and dripping down her leg. What if his sight returned suddenly? It might do. His face had healed rapidly and so had her own wounds.

There was no doubt in Harry's mind that she was tense, and he suspected he knew why. "I've been thinking," he said. "It's getting slightly warmer. Is the sun higher in the sky than when you got here, you reckon?"

"It's ten in the morning, Harry."

"Yeah, by your watch. It could be seven in the evening in this place for all we know."

"The sun's higher since we got here, I'm sure. It looks like ten in the morning to me, anyway," she said, twisting around to look at the position of the sun over her shoulder. As she had turned, her bare side had pressed against the back of his hand where it gripped her arm and he slowed his pace almost to a stop.

"What happened to your shirt, Hermione?"

Hermione blushed. "Nothing!" she snapped, then lied miserably, "Just got badly ripped."

_Don't start thinking, Harry Potter! Don't you dare start thinking what I look like!_

He stopped walking and laid the staff on the ground.

_Damn you, Harry. Please don't do anything. Please don't say anything._

"Hell is just a bit too warm for me — if the sun's still climbing higher then it can only get hotter." Gingerly, he pulled his grubby tee-shirt over his head, leaving his sore arm till last. He pretended to look around as if he were going to throw the shirt away. "Here, you might as well have this — if yours is a bit ripped."

She stared at him in his Robinson Crusoe jeans, taller and broader than he had been in Slughorn's cupboard, bare-chested — and no shoes either, she now noticed — blind, wandless, effectively penniless, and here he was, giving her the shirt off his back.

"Thanks." She choked up a little as she took it.

Hermione laid it over her forearm while she struggled back into her damp bra then pulled the tee-shirt on top, grateful that It was long enough to reach well down over her knickers. She took glorious comfort in being covered again even if it was by something that resembled a thin and filthy mini dress. She tried to rub some of the dirt off the front but the ash had blackened the fabric. Only one of Luna's dusty little children managed to peep woefully out through the grime to see what was happening.

When she looked up, Harry was gazing the opposite way, moving a hand in front of his face and pretending to judge the light from the sky, but really she knew he was trying to reassure her that he still lacked any sensible vision. His bare back remained ugly-scarred where the talons had raked but otherwise, there was no indication that he had been so close to death not long ago.

_You prat, Harry Potter. You totally lovely prat._

"Alright?" he asked without turning, sensing from her stillness that she was ready.

"Yes, thanks," she mumbled. "My robes were in rags and wouldn't have lasted much longer. They were too hot anyway. This is much better."

"Yeah, it is warm isn't it?"

.

~~~ Leading The Blind ~~~

"Take my arm again," she said, pulling him gently by the wrist towards her. "There's a downward slope here."

As she led him down into the gully, the sound of their footsteps was softened by the vegetation. He sniffed the air and skidded a foot sideways to feel what was underfoot.

"Moss," she explained. "Won't be long now."

He heard water trickling before she did and sniffed the air again. They both drank until glutted then continued their exploration along the chasm.

Harry finally uttered the so-far-unvoiced question to which he already suspected the answer, "How long do you think before we find a village?"

"A long, long while... Harry, we might not find one at all. I've not seen a single shred of humanity apart from ourselves. Apart from this rift, we could be on Mars for all I know."

Harry blinked and did not answer for a few moments. "You think we're on another planet?"

She shook her head then remembered to say it. "Not really. The sun seems fairly normal and so is the gravity, but there's no planet anything like this in the solar system — not even Earth. I've never seen vegetation like the ones here."

"Tell me what you see, Hermione."

"Well, there's this curious mixture of rock, gravel, sand, moss. I don't know geology but it seems a strange combination since we've only just walked from a lava field. Then there are a few really short, straight, kind of stubby trees — your staff is made from one. There are lots of shrubs too, and they've mostly got small evergreen leaves which makes no sense."

"Why not?"

"Well, evergreens don't shed all their leaves in autumn, but they do die off individually and new ones grow throughout the year."

"And?"

"Harry, there's nothing dead here at all — no fallen leaves, no withered plants, no animal carcases, not even bugs. And there's something else..."

"What?"

"I see no immature plants either, no buds, no sprigs, no shoots, or saplings."

Harry did not answer, trying to digest the significance of what Hermione had said.

She took a deep breath then continued, "Water is seeping into the gully — but from where?"

"Any of the plants look edible?"

"Not here, but there are some a little further along look different. We just have to keep going and try things and... hope."

.

~~~ Too Good To Be True ~~~

Wrinkling her nose, Hermione spat out a chewed up leaf. "Tastes like a plastic bag."

"I smell something nice though," said Harry, pointing ahead. "A bit like fruit yet savoury ... potatoes ... or freshly-baked bread. Try where I'm pointing."

Hermione laughed. "Can't be all of those smells at once." She sniffed the air but shook her head. "I'm not sure if I can smell anything special."

He nodded his head vigorously. "It's really faint. Close your eyes for a minute or two..."

Soon after, the couple rejoiced to find small fruiting shrubs clustered around puddles of clear water in the moss. These bushes were ground-hugging and far-spread. The dark red plums clinging thickly upon them had a buttery texture and a pleasant flavour of creamed mashed potatoes with a suggestion of sweet chestnut. Their skins were thick yet soft and had a taste reminiscent of pears — Harry ate those separately.

"The roots look like small round parsnips," observed Hermione as she handed one to Harry. He crunched into it raw then nodded. "Sweet. Not bad at all. I wonder if they'll boil up?"

But Hermione's attention was mostly on the under-leaves of the butter-plum bushes. They were larger than the rubbery leaves she had previously discovered and she wondered if she might twine some together to make herself a fuller skirt...

"Too fragile," she said, half to herself, as one split the moment she twisted it and the leaf broke down into tendrils of pale fluff.

"What is?"

"Oh, well, the leaves. I thought I might make erm... a sunhat, but they're too thin and weak. Anyway, nothing to hold them together."

"The sun's not that strong, Hermione — it's pleasant."

Disappointed, she blew the fuzzy leaf material away and looked at Harry's expression. His head had turned back the way they came and then forward again.

"Hermione, I think I see the way the gully lies," he said, pointing back and forth. "The sky is definitely lighter on our left, so if it really is still morning then we're heading... south, right? And... I see your movements a bit!"

Hermione flinched and her arms half-twitched again.

"Just a grey vertical shadow but that's something! I hated not seeing you at all."

Over the next hour, as the moved along the chasm, Harry's sight did improve to the point where he could pick the butter-plums himself, mostly by feel, but Hermione had to keep a close eye on him so he didn't trip up or...

"Don't eat those ones!" she shouted at him. Hermione grabbed Harry's arm and examined more closely the fruits he was gripping. "I think they're soapberries."

"Poisonous?"

"I don't know. I don't think they're safe to eat. In some parts of the world they pulp them up for cleaning things..."

Harry crushed them up then crouched down to one of the small pools. "Feels slippery..."

"Foams up nicely..." added Hermione, thoughtfully. She watched as he rinsed the suds away.

"Yes, look! Your fingernails are so clean now, compared to mine." She plucked a few of the berries for herself and began to wash her hands. She looked up at him.

"Harry, what's going on?"

"What do you mean?"

"I mean, within a few hours we've found good water, substantial food, small trees with thin woody trunks we can handle and strip without even a stone axe between us, and now an effective soap."

"Not complaining are you?" he grinned.

She shook her head.

"I saw that!" he laughed.

"I can't help thinking we're being led up—"

"Up the garden path?"

"Well, you have to admit that what's here is very unlikely. And yet..."

"What?"

"You can't conjure food — it's one of Gamp's Laws. Still... look how... squeaky-clean everything is."

"My sights not _that_ good, Hermione."

"Sorry. But there are no moulds on the leaves, none at all, no dirt, no slime, no... Harry, there are no creepy bugs! So far I think I've only seen a few really lovely butterflies and occasionally ladybirds and dragonflies — only the pretty insects! But no aphids so what do the ladybirds eat? No dragonfly lava in the pools. How can there be an eco-system without more varied types of insects? And no predators like spiders or scorpions or snakes, so only dragonflies to keep the others in check, and somehow I suspect they don't need to."

"You're saying it's all... artificial?"

"I'm saying it's not natural."

"Er... yeah, that would be artificial then."

"Not necessarily... I think they're real but uuh, not... wild nature — it's more like a garden."

Harry gazed around, feeling slightly anxious again.

"Hermione! Let me look at your face!"

"What?"

"Close up, I mean. I can see a bit more detail, now."

Tentatively, she moved closer in front of him, aware that her cheeks were feeling hot suddenly.

"Mmm..." He sounded disappointed. "I vaguely see where your eyes and mouth are but not much of your nose..."

"Harry, you'll never see much more than that anyway without glasses and despite the unlikely abundance here, I don't expect we'll find a spectacle tree."

He sighed. "Yeah, guess you're right." He wandered off down the trail, looking dejected. "Come on, if it's a garden path we're being led up, maybe there's a nice little rose-covered cottage at the end. Actually, I'd settle for almost anything; I don't fancy spending a night in the open without a shirt if it turns cold. But somehow I don't think we will find shelter."

They did find rosebushes though — tiny miniatures, each bush with a single exquisite blossom.

"The mythic Dawn Rose," said Hermione in a hushed voice. "I read about these in the Quibbler but I didn't believe the article. It said that when the first light of the sun falls upon them each morning they are so overjoyed they open another flower. Remind me never to doubt Luna again."

Harry was right about not finding any shelter before nightfall. However, they scooped away depressions in the soft, warm sand higher up the dry sides of the gully in which to sleep not too far from each other. He need not have worried; the night was almost as mild as the day. Two moons, one creamy-yellow, the other a slightly smaller silver disc had risen to confirm what they already suspected: this was not their normal world. But twilight lasted so long that Hermione wondered if it might eventually merge with the dawn.

"Goldilocks," Hermione called softly across to Harry. She wriggled down into her shallow pit and closed her eyes. "Just enough light and warmth for convenience and to make us feel comfortably safe, yet not too hot or bright as to keep us awake. How likely is that?"

But Harry was already asleep.

.

~~~ A New Perspective ~~~

When Hermione was awakened by the first rays of the sun creeping over the edge of their gully, Harry was already up and about. She gazed, bleary-eyed, down her slope towards him. He was examining something in his hands. Perhaps she disturbed some loose sand for he looked up then — and he was smiling.

"Hermione... I can see."

"That's great, Harry," she said sleepily.

"No, you don't understand." He trotted up the small slope and handed her a tiny flower from a little bunch in his hand. "I can see _normally!_ Better than normal! Maybe it's because I'm not used to it but everything looks so sharp, and crisp, and... neat. The details on these petals is amazing!"

Hermione heard his voice change strangely as he looked up and she felt sure he was watching for her reaction. _Why should he think he needs my approval?_ She came fully awake then and lounged up on one elbow, blinking with the full golden sun in her eyes. "Impossible."

She could see only his hazy silhouette — quite still — and from what she could tell of his features, he was staring — at her.

"Hermione! Your face..." His gaze dropped for one moment then he gasped, turned quickly away and went back down the slope.

Blushing furiously she pulled down the shirt which had ridden up over her belly in the night and stood up, brushing off the sand as she did so. She could see a soapberry bush near a pool far in the opposite direction from him and she stomped off towards it to perform her morning toilet as best anyone could without brush and comb and toothbrush or even a decent reflection.

_He can see now! Twenty-bloody-ten super vision without his glasses and me — nowhere to hide!_ She knew she ought to be delighted for him but she could not help herself resenting his intrusion into her private space. _I mean, you don't just walk into a girl's bedroom do you, even if it is only a ruddy dip in the sand!_

A terrible roar from beyond the edge of their channel sent her sprinting protectively back to him with a rock in her hand. He was already on his feet, staff thrust out ahead of him, looking back towards her.

"That strange demon must still be around, Hermione!" he called to her as she approached.

Back to back they stood, keeping watch for the next half hour but they heard nothing further and began to relax.

"Do you think it might have found..." began Hermione.

"Something else to eat?" He nodded. "Come on, I think we should move on as far away from here as possible."

They trudged further along the great trench and discovered tiny streams accumulating. These dribbled along in the same direction they were travelling, but many soaked away into steamy fissures in the ground as they progressed. They came to the conclusion they were walking an old river bed dried out by volcanic activity.

As their anxieties faded, Harry kept pointing out tiny details in the terrain ahead, delighting in the sharpness of his eyes.

"Hermione..." He stopped and turned so abruptly she almost walked into him. She folded her arms across her chest but he was staring closely at her face.

"What!" she snapped. She was beginning to hate the flimsiness of the shirt she had been forced to wear. Hermione knew this place had caused her figure to swell to a fullness with which she was neither accustomed nor comfortable, and must appear even more ridiculous by the rough-fitting cotton and the ashy, half-hidden message across her chest.

"What happened to your teeth?"

"WHAT! There's nothing wrong with my teeth! Now if you don't mind..." She pushed past him and flounced off along the gully.

"Sorry, Hermione," he said when he caught her up.

"Forget it."

"I didn't mean your teeth were dreadful before... only it's hard not to notice now you're hair's neater as well."

Hermione growled loudly with annoyance. "I've not fixed my hair! How can I?" she added miserably. But as they approached a pool she jogged forward to squint at her reflection.

"I can never see in these pools properly," she complained mournfully as she studied her cheeks and jaw. "My face is mostly in shadow when I look down."

She did not say anything further, but when she continued on their way, Harry felt she was in a lighter frame of mind, her step more jaunty.

They walked on in an amicable calm, punctuated only occasionally by their excited chatter as they noticed something new.

"Do you hear something?" she said.

They paused to listen.

"Like soft musical whistling?" said Harry.

Hermione nodded. "I think it's coming from those bamboo-like stalks growing along the edges."

They examined them together and found they were hollow leathery tubes wafted by a gentle breeze. "Hey, I could make a flute out of one of these," said Harry.

"But there isn't any wind..." murmured Hermione in a puzzled tone.

She pushed aside a few of the flute-stalks and discovered what appeared to be rabbit holes in the side of the channel just before a sharp bend.

Harry stepped forward. "It's blowing very warm out of these." He held up a hand in front of one of the apertures.

"Harry..."

"Hot air!" he laughed. "Maybe this is why the climate is so mild?"

"Harry..."

He went to join Hermione who was looking around the next corner of the gully. "Now do you believe me?" she said, waving her arm ahead of her.

Harry viewed the scene with interest. Much of the ground was covered with leafy vegetation strewn with what appeared to be fat, round bowling balls of different sizes and colours. "What are they?"

"Pompots. They're a kind of sweet gourd. Loads of them."

"So... they're tasty?" He bent down to examine an orange and yellow one more closely. It felt like it was made of smooth, shiny leather.

"You know they are." She looked closely at his expression.

He frowned for a while but then slowly nodded.

"Yet you'd never heard of them till now, had you?" Harry stared at her but she continued, "Neither had I. That's because there is no such thing as a Pompot."

"Then how did you know what they're called?"

"How did you?"

His frown deepened. "I vaguely recall..."

"If I'd have asked you half an hour ago then you wouldn't have remembered, would you? Don't you see? The memories surface as they are needed."

"So all this..." He turned and swept his arms over the entire gully, "...isn't real? It's all in our heads?"

"I don't know, Harry; I think it's real _and_ it's in our heads. Look, most gourds are not pleasant to eat, but we are starting to remember that these are very tasty. And what is more, I'm almost sure the different colours have different flavours! It's ridiculous! Look, there's a minty one! And there — chocolate! I just know it is!"

Harry's frown disappeared. He took out Neville's penknife and, with an effort, cut off the top of the one that Hermione was pointing to. "Mmm... Smells delicious!" He dipped into the soft, dark brown cream then licked his fingers. "It's brilliant!"

He dived at a darker gourd next to it, frowned, then tapped it. "Hard as wood!" The stalk appeared light and flimsy compared to the solidity of the fruit. He tugged, and the gourd came away from the plant. It was light and felt empty. Harry shook it and something like seeds rattled inside. It took longer to gouge out a hole in the top, but when he did, he let out a whoop of joy.

"It's really strong! We can make bowls and water containers and perhaps even cooking pots!" His eyes moved over the profusion of plants. "Perhaps we can make sandals from the fresh skins!"

He gazed quickly around as if it had suddenly occurred to him that he had accidentally Flooed into a sweetshop. "Look, pitcher plants! They're full of milk, I know it! And we can use them as jugs!"

He looked back to share his excitement with Hermione but she was standing there, hands on hips, glaring at him.

"Harry, you're not really listening. It's not natural. Look about you. We've got volcanic rock, even surface magma not far from here. Ash and stones, then within walking distance, sand, water, perfect fruits, nothing stunted or corrupt or immature, yet immaculate dwarf trees standing around like fence poles waiting to be plucked with ease, and now versatile containers. I wouldn't be surprised to find a bicycle bush round the next bend! And look at US!"

"What about us?"

"Oh, Harry, you must have noticed! We're mature too —we're both fully-developed seventeen or eighteen-year-olds now — look at the muscles in your arms and legs and chest! Your abdomen is wonderfully... your hands are so... and..." — Hermione turned a little pink at this point and waved Harry's attention towards the foliage around her — "anyway, this world abhors both immaturity and decay; everything, including ourselves, is at its physical peak. Damage and injuries are quickly driven away and there is no disease. Harry, nothing is born and nothing ages and dies here. I have a feeling that _we_ won't get any older than this either."

"We're immortal?" Harry shook his head wonderingly.

She walked along further. The gourds practically covered a quarter of one side of the trench as far as the eye could see. The moss had been overtaken by sweet green turf, and bright flowers decorated every place not occupied by fruiting shrubs, crystal pools, and pleasant leafery.

"Pitcher plants shouldn't yield milk! They normally digest insects that fall down inside so how do these thrive with so few bugs? Should these things even be growing together in the same soil? Is this geology sensible? It's clean sand near parts of the top of the gully, rock like granite elsewhere, vulcanism over there. No disease or dirt and we've both healed from terrible injuries, and—"

"You said you were only scratched!"

"Yes, well... I did have one or ... several really bad lacerations actually..." She looked at his expression of doubt mixed with concern. "Oh, Harry! Why d'you think my robes were so badly shredded? You know how bad that hurricane was. We both nearly... you did..." She couldn't say the word, couldn't voice his death in case it broke the spell they might now be living under.

"By now, my wounds could have been infected yet they're completely healed and my..." She moved her fingers over her mouth then said rather guiltily, "I think my teeth do seem a bit different." She looked at him. "And your shortsightedness has been impossibly cured when really you should be—! Harry, show me your worst injuries again!"

Puzzled, he turned slowly around and felt her hands moving softly over his back.

"Nothing. Nothing at all now. Not a mark, not even a scar..." she said quietly. "Nothing... nothing but smooth skin..."

He waited. The contact felt cool and pleasant. His breathing had become faster, softly panting out of his nose, and he tried to suppress the sound but couldn't — nor could he ever move, no, not if he stood there a thousand years... yet it was only another half-minute before she took her fingers away. She was chewing worriedly on her lower lip.

"Harry, we have to... figure this out. I don't like what's happening to us — between us, I mean."

"What are you saying!" he snapped, whirling around. "I didn't... I mean..."

"Harry, we're friends! We both know that."

"I know we are! Just because..."

"Just because what?" She spoke seriously but her expression was softer than Harry's and she seemed to be hiding a smile.

"Nothing!" he barked, using anger to hide his confusion. He went over to examine the stupid Pompots again.

.

~~~ Heavenly Paradise ~~~

Over the next few days, Harry and Hermione progressed further along the gully, always finding ample supplies of all they might need yet carrying more and more 'just in case'. Harry was all for setting up a permanent camp.

"Just a little further," encouraged Hermione. "You never know..."

"One always thinks the grass will be greener over the next hill, Hermione," grumbled Harry, massaging his bare, aching feet with a few soothing oily leaves they had found earlier that day.

Even Hermione had to concede they would be unlikely to find a location better than the one they discovered later that same day...

"It's paradise!" gasped Harry.

The gully had split into several channels and widened considerably before them to give way to an extensive crystal-clear pool surrounded by everything they could wish for. Beyond it were soapberries and pools for washing together with ample numbers of the hot air fumaroles they named 'air-dryers'. Pompots, butter-plums, and all their favourite food plants were handily available. Decorative flowers were prolific too, especially the Dawn Rose bushes.

"These all have five blooms!" cried Hermione, joyfully. "And look at all the colours!"

"So it's true? They produce a new flower at sunrise each day?" said Harry. "We've been here about five days?"

Hermione nodded her head vigorously. "And look!"

Halfway up the bank at one side was a sturdy plateau of compacted soil large enough to build a small cabin upon should they wish it.

"We can drive in these poles and lash more crosswise for strength," said Harry, working it out in his mind.

"Yes, it would be nice to have a real home. But do we really need shelter?" pondered Hermione, "the climate is so mild here — I love sleeping out on the sand under the twilight stars."

"Me too, but I was thinking of protection if we need it."

"You think the demon might come this far down the gully?" she said.

He nodded. "Maybe. Don't know really but best be prepared. Anyway, it's nice to have a project to keep our minds busy for an hour now and again."

"Only an hour?" she grinned. "So you plan to laze away the rest of the days? Swimming in the pool and taking pleasant walks between meals?"

"Sounds good to me. Why not? We deserve this Hermione, don't you think? We've both had some miserable experiences in our lives, full of worry and fear. Now's our chance to holiday for a while."

"For how long, though?" she said lazily as she sank down to examine a small area of gravel where a long flattened stone broke the surface.

Harry replied, "Uuh... until we get bored, I guess, then we can move further along. Let's relax a bit and—"

"A fire! I just thought of an idea for making fire!" cried Hermione.

"You have?"

"Have you forgotten? The penknife Neville gave you has a camping flint! And we can use..." She got up and glanced around before taking a few steps and crouching down once more.

"These butter-plum under-leaves, remember? Look, twist them up in your hand and see how they fluff up? They'll make perfect tinder! Let's gather some wood. I can't wait to see a jolly camp fire — not for the heat but, well, you know... adds a bit of life and normality."

"Yeah, me too!"

Sparked by Hermione's enthusiasm, they soon had a few sticks of wood blazing away on the gravel bed stone and built it up until it was large enough to cook on. One of the harder empty gourds filled with water was slung from a post over it and they watched eagerly until the water came to a boil.

"It's holding," said Harry. "The gourd's not burning."

"It must be the water keeping it too cool to ignite," observed Hermione. "This opens up all sorts of possibilities: boiled roots, soups, stews — it wouldn't surprise me if we found a substitute for tea."

"Oh, I'm just gagging for a decent cup of tea. That's the one thing left that would make this place heaven," drooled Harry.

Hermione gazed thoughtfully at his rapturous expression, rejoicing in his innocent happiness. "That's what it is, isn't it? Heaven. Do you suppose Merlin's Blessing intended to bring us to this all along? That what we went through was the only way to bring us here?"

"Could be," nodded Harry. He thought for a while longer. "And another, thing, don't you see? It brought us closer together. I think it's trying to tell us that true friendship is where happiness really lies. It would be horrible to be here on one's own, wouldn't it?"

Hermione nodded.

"So, we can stay?"

She smiled at his instinctive wish for her consent — no, for _their unity_. "Till you get bored."

"Fat chance! This place is everything I could wish for and never had. No responsibilities. No worries. Freedom. Plenty. IT'S BRILLIANT!"

.

—oOo—

.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Notes<strong>

_Some readers were confused by the direction this story took in the last couple of chapters. Slughorn said in HBP that no magic can make anyone really fall in love, so if Merlin's Blessing is to bring Harry and Hermione together it has to make them see each other in a new light. This takes time and they have to go through various experiences before they can appreciate that the bond they share is something special._

_Now, how could Harry come back from death? My view is that since we know this was possible with the magic of Lily's sacrifice (presumably only effective against Voldemort) then surely Merlin's powerful magic could achieve the same here? In any event, recovery from near-deaths often occur in real life even without magic (especially at very low temperatures as Harry was here) so in a healing environment such as in this story I find it believable._

_Many thanks for all comments and reviews. These are most welcome and very encouraging. Let me know of any weaknesses or faults — I'm always trying to improve my writing so feedback is really useful._ :)

**- Hippothestrowl**

.


	11. Present Progress: Breaking Barriers

.

_So far... After a hellish experience in which Hermione had a history as a cruel Slytherin, Merlin's Blessing has now taken her with Harry to a heavenly paradise where all their needs and comforts are met but they are under pressure to see each other in a new way. Now read on... _

.

**Chapter 11**

**Breaking Barriers**

* * *

><p>.<p>

~~~ Turned To Stone ~~~

Harry had been right about their newfound home. The colourful profusion of blossoms on the rose bushes indicated that a week had passed in their idyllic bliss and each day had been as delightful as the previous one. The natural setting was soothing away the memories of their former burdens and they found plenty of interesting and enjoyable activities to replace those worries.

With Hermione's help, Harry had built his platform — no more than a crossed-log floor — and together they had contrived on top of it a one-room store-cabin for shelter and protection, and Harry said he would get back to develop it into a 'proper house one day'.

"There's no pressure on us here," he sighed happily, "and all the time in the world."

Hermione had found Harry's self-inking pocket quill still trapped in her hair and plenty of pale leaves to write upon brief story fragments or short essays on different subjects, all of which she related to Harry around the campfire each night, evoking much agreeable discussion.

Harry cut himself a short length from one of the narrower flute-stalks but within hours of trying to carve out holes along its length, the leathery material hardened until it was almost as tough as iron and near-impossible for Neville's penknife to make any further impression upon it. Nevertheless, he persevered on other days, cutting a fresh length and working faster, though he never quite had enough time to tune in the instrument — to Hermione's amusement — before it became too dense to carve further.

Each morning, they would trek — almost always together — along one of the side channels to explore for fun, and mostly come back with interesting new finds and varieties of food. They chatted endlessly about nothing in particular, made up games to play, even songs to sing. They were a family at last, as strong as anyone's, with no need for a future when the 'now' was one long wonderful holiday.

In this atmosphere, Harry set off at the start of the second week with his staff well-sharpened and his hopes high to explore an additional side gulch whose entrance was marked by an especially tall rock they called 'Sentry'. The journey promised more water plants if nothing else, for much of the main stream diverted that way. Hermione had chosen to remain behind to 'have a big clean up'.

Harry was glad to leave her to it. Disposing of their discarded leavings, rinds, and gourd shells was one of the few necessary chores they shared usually, casting them out of the gully onto the lava wasteland beyond, where they would, in time, be consumed by the smouldering rocks.

Nor were the endeavours on his own little journey fruitless. Large flowing pools revealed a new bounty: fish! Here was a plump species that made little attempt to dash away from his improvised spear as he splashed about in the shallows, developing his technique.

He took his time and soon separated out three fine specimens from his catch with which to impress and delight Hermione then, after a short, lazy rest, he set off back home. And 'home' was how he now thought of their nature paradise. His heart was centred there and he knew full well that Hermione's was too.

As he rounded the Sentry stone he stopped quite still. His mouth fell open. For a few seconds he lost the power to move — then self-disgust dragged him backwards and he slunk rapidly away along the trail he had come.

After fifty paces or so he dropped down to sit against the embankment trying hard to get the image of Hermione's naked back out of his mind. It was entirely his fault, he thought to himself; he had returned early and unannounced. He should have considered she was a young woman now and needed her own privacy. His intrusion into her aloneness — though it had lasted mere seconds — was inexcusable, profane. He wanted to undo it, make it so it had not happened. Nothing could compensate for his transgression because something precious had been despoiled: her right to sanctuary.

He tried to think what to do without being distracted by the visions in his head, but it was impossible. She must have risen moments before from the soap hole and had been gliding off face down under the clear water of the large pool to rinse. Incapable of movement, Harry had gaped helplessly as she began to rotate lazily back to the surface — then, horrified by the waves of desire that had been controlling him, he had fled like a scared rabbit.

But sitting with his miserable head in his hands, the image of her 'turning-but-not-quite' continued to possess and taunt him. How was he to drive it away?

Denouncing the monstrous pleasure that had swooped through his bowels, he jumped up and strode back and forth, wringing his hands in a form of agony new to him. Turning-but-not-quite, turning-but-not-quite; each time he swerved around in his pacing, the vision of her emerging loveliness tortured him anew. What was he to do? How could he ever deserve to be with her again? _Think of something else._

But the vivid picture of her Slytherin underwear and the dripping tee-shirt all hanging before the warm blowhole would not fade — she must have washed them only minutes before he arrived. Imagination portrayed that scene in his mind as bright as any cinema screen: soap foaming away the grey from the white cotton cloth lumped and squeezed between her fingers while she sat there completely—

_No! Think! Think! Think of anything but that..._ The hot air should dry the clothing in ten or twenty minutes, he told himself. If he waited another half hour then surely she'd be finished and decent again? _I'll look at the sky! Isn't it beautiful? Oh, look, there's a peach rose the same shade as— aaagh... ah, what a wonderful rock! That's the best rock, I've ever seen! It's erm... grey and uuh... rocky and..._

He watched that dumb ugly stone and others, and the sky, and the dirt, and his fish, for most of an hour to be sure, then walked slowly towards the corner whistling tunelessly on his improvised flute, and tapping his staff loudly on every rock he passed. As he rounded the bend, he kept his eyes averted towards his catch but out of the corner of his eye he was relieved to glimpse she was dressed again.

"You sound chirpy!" she called brightly, but there was a note to her voice as odd as his flute's. "Find anything?"

He wanted her to hate him — he deserved to be hated — but instead he heard himself answering with dishonest fervour, "Did I ever!"

He drove his pointed staff down into the ground where he always liked to keep it handy, then, with no sense of pride at all, he held up the three fish, checking her reaction as she came forward. It was fortunate her attention was on the fish else she might have seen his eyes bulge at the sight of her attire. He struggled to compose himself, determined not to draw her attention to how Luna's cheap tee-shirt — now as spotlessly clean and white as when new — was even shorter and had shrunk upon her so intimately _he_ could scarcely breath, let alone her. Luna's message: '_Friends!_ — no longer obscured by ash — was stretched so tightly across her front that Harry was horrified the threads must surely burst apart, while below, sitting upon the now-protruding hemline of her pants as if on a low wall, were the little printed children, swinging their toes, hands-over-mouths, eyes-wide, giggling and wagging their fingers reprovingly at Harry.

He knew he ought not to look at her this way — Hermione was his best friend after all, almost family — but it was a monumental effort to drag his attention back to the fish with which she, fortunately, seemed enraptured.

"They look wonderful don't they! Really sweet! — the fish!" she added in a strange tone. "We can boil them or fry them in the butter-plum oil."

Harry croaked some kind of response but his retinas were still too dazzled to perceive anything so mundane as fish.

She seemed unusually excited, perhaps the promise of more delicious variety in their diet, added to the chaste freshness of her garments that she was now enjoying, had greatly lifted her outlook — or perhaps there was another reason she was behaving this way.

"Plenty more where they came from," he murmured, his spirits roused by her praise and beginning to feel quite the hunter-warrior despite himself. "Let's eat, I'm famished!" But another part of his mind was trying to suppress the disgrace that constrained his heart.

As he placed the fish in the shallow gourd they used for cleaning, he caught a fleeting edgewise impression of Hermione plucking out and trying in vain to stretch the fabric of the shirt. It was only a glimpse but it told him the exaggerated exuberance was to mask her own self-consciousness. She had known all along it had shrunk. Of course she had! How could she not notice! He resolved never to look at her for more than a glance, to take no undue notice that might make her uncomfortable. He diverted all of his concentration on preparing their lunch.

He was aware of her watching him closely as he skilfully cleaned and gutted the catch. There was a glow in his stomach he had never enjoyed when Aunt Petunia had scrutinised his food preparation. If Hermione was squeamish, she hid it well. Perhaps her attention wasn't wholly on the filleting. He glowed a little more, yet he didn't deserve her being blind to his sin, and he continued to feel guilty about his trespass. Something had to be done.

.

~~~ Body Awareness ~~~

In the days that followed, Harry struggled hard to not look at Hermione more than necessary while at the same trying to never make it obvious. It was evident her movements were very stiff and controlled if he was anywhere near. She never bent or stretched or twisted naturally anymore but kept an upright posture as far as possible and was forever burdened by branches of large fruiting shrubbery hugged to herself, or tall stacks of the largest empty gourds, or else bundles of poles to and fro from the cabin where she frequently lingered out of sight, and Harry swore the identical collections were making the same journeys on several occasions.

He felt badly for her, knowing that he was the cause of her discomfort. A faint groan escaped him. How he wanted back the original, more compact, almost-tomboyish, sisterly Hermione, the one he'd known for years and who was as comfortable to be with as was wearing one of Mrs Weasley's baggy old hand-knitted sweaters!

_What I would give for her to be wearing one of those big floppy pullovers right now!_ Harry thought morosely. He dared another glance at Hermione who was sitting oh-so-squarely on an uncomfortable stone block counting the roses on a tall potted bush on her lap instead of sprawling uninhibitedly in the sand as she used to.

He shuddered, closed his eyes, and attempted to visualise her wearing a gigantic Weasley woolly jumper with a hemline dragged across the ground and a collar up over her chin. Instead, all his imagination showed him was the back of a glistening, soapy body slipping into a crystal pool and emerging at the far end as a dripping wet Aphrodite, then turning... but not quite.

He fidgeted his position on the sloping sand. Never had he missed his wand so much as now. He would use the Engorgement charm in a trice to baggify Luna's shirt as floppy as an end-of-season circus tent. His hand twitched instinctively to his back wand pocket, and, of course, came away empty. But not quite empty...

There was something caught between his fingers and for a few seconds, Harry could not make out what it was. A shred off the legs of his ripped jeans? A detached label? A swatch for patching holes? He turned it over. The number 29 stared back at him from a tiny picture of a barometer. A forgotten memory from another world clicked into place...

.

~~~ A Declaration of Love ~~~

That night, Hermione lay miserably in her sand bed gazing through the soft gloom to the other side of the gully where Harry was sleeping. Even from this distance she could trace out the broad curving outline of the young man's bare shoulder lit by the pale moonlight. Was he warm enough without a shirt? The nights were always mild but she reached out an imaginary hand to feel if his skin was chilled... _Aaagh — gross! What am I thinking!_ She sighed and rolled over to face the sand slope, trying to push such thoughts out of her mind and get to sleep.

Could it be because Harry's frame was now filled out to look so grownup that made him more fanciable? He never had before. Oh, interesting yes, stalwart yes, and noble ... and recklessly brave ... yet very tender and affectionate at times ... and... _NO!_ She hugged her arms around herself and stared at the sand grains sparkling in the moonlight.

_It's the Blessing, I know it is! Merlin was not infallible. Probably as stupid as everyone at Hogwarts! Just because Harry and I are close friends does not mean..._ She frowned into the darkness, examining her own feelings for the umpteenth time. Hermione always strived to be ruthlessly honest with herself. Yet she always came to the same conclusion. _Yes, Harry might be rather nice-looking in some ways. And yes, attractive in a way he had never been before as were lots of other guys._ But she knew that although she loved him as a friend she could never be romantically _in_ love with him, The forgotten thought had surfaced to add to her worries. _It makes no difference! I could never have been in love with him anyway, no matter who his ancestor was!_ She loved him as her kin and _that_ was all she wanted. _I'm going to beat this!_

Most of an hour passed while one of the moons slipped beyond the shadow of the gully edge, and still she found no rest from her troubled thoughts. The fact was, Hermione missed her old Harry — the boy who had befriended her for herself — brothered her in an easy-to-live-with way. Oh, they had their ups and downs but there was a balance, an evenness; they both knew the waves raised by any temporary storm would always even out again into a peaceful calm. Now their stupid bodies were intruding between them, forcing them apart. Merlin's Blessing had got it all wrong if it was trying to...

She stifled a gasp. Something dreadful was creeping through the moon-silvered ravine. Soft footsteps could be heard moving stealthily in her direction! Night terrors clutched at Hermione, tightening her stomach in fear. _Keep calm! Think!_ Common sense told her it could only be Harry, but had he misunderstood her scanty clothing as some kind of invitation? Did he not realise she would not have shrunk the tee-shirt on purpose?

She forced long, steady, deep breathing, feigning sleep; perhaps he would not then approach. Certainly his footsteps could no longer be heard. Was he standing in the middle of the gully hungering to hold her, kiss her, to carry her off and ravish her with adoration— _STOP! STOP! STOP! What nonsense! Of course he's not!_ Hot and flustered, she concentrated on slowing her breathing which for some reason had increased. _Breath in. Release... Breath in..._ Still no sound from Harry. Had he returned to his own bed, chastened by his impetuousness? Or was he moving so slowly he made no noise at all as he drew ever nearer? _Breath in. Release... Breath in..._

There could be no doubt he was very close, for now she could faintly hear _his_ breathing — intermittent nervous panting then holding it, listening, then breathing again. Did he really suppose...? Hermione readied herself to give him a really good slap. He needed to be taught a lesson once and for all!

Warmth was radiating over her back — _his_ warmth — and she stiffened, almost forgetting to keep steadily, evenly breathing. Harry's own exhalations were now so chaotic she feared he would suffocate himself, lower and lower upon her she sensed him examining her closely until his breath was gently caressing her bare arm...

At his touch, a terrible thrill cascaded up from her stomach and flowed throughout her body — his fingers were stroking her hair — no, lifting it, turning it aside to expose the nape of her neck. Hermione awaited the touch of his lips she felt certain would be planted there. What could she do while her tummy churned with passion inside her? The tip of his finger slipped inside the back of her tee-shirt and softly hooked down the edge...

Then he was gone. Something was different but Harry had slipped silently and swiftly away. She dare not turn yet. A faint scuff of sand indicated he was back on his own bed. Had he lost his nerve? Had he come so far only to touch her neck? She could still feel the light touch of his fingertip — but it was not only that delicate sensation that remained. What was it? A leaf? A message? A lover's declaration! How romantic! _Ridiculous! It couldn't be! It MUSTN'T be!_

Long, long minutes passed — endless unendurable minutes — ten... twenty... The second moon slid silently below the horizon leaving only that peculiar, ongoing soft twilight-dawn that blessed all the nights of this world, and still she had not dared to move.

Eventually, she rolled quietly over, hearing the tiny crunch of every sand grain beneath her. As far as she could tell from the faint sounds of his slow, rhythmic exhalations, Harry really was fast asleep. She sat up. It was a matter of moments until, with an effort, she peeled off the clinging tee-shirt and, through the gloom of heaven's dusk, strained to see the inside of her collar. She blinked in astonishment; he had only affixed a size label! Had it previously come off when they first descended into hell? Why on Earth reattach it so furtively in the darkness? Was he trying to tell her something? What was he thinking, sneaking across to her bed in the night and scaring her half to death! How dare he!

She humphed the tee-shirt back over her head, struggled irritably to pull it down over her stupid, ridiculously-swelling bosom, then flung herself down onto the sand again, fuming. She'd give him what-for in the morning, alright!

But as she lay there, waiting for sleep to finally take her, Hermione could not help thinking about that lost kiss.

.

~~~ The Good Omen ~~~

Both Hermione and Harry overslept the next morning. The sound of splashing and humming from the cabin told Harry that Hermione was already up, washing and grooming herself, so he stirred at last, yawning lazily. He swung his legs down the sand slope and stood up, stretching before the sun's morning glory. Then he remembered...

He wandered cautiously along towards the kitchen area, noting their kettle-gourd was already bubbling away over a little fire, just as Hermione emerged from the hut. They looked at one another awkwardly, eye-contact skipping back and forth. The long baggy smock she now wore was only recognisable by the children merrily dancing in and out of its loose folds and the amiable message above them was reassuring to Harry: _Friends!_

She smiled. "Sleep well?"

"Yeah, you?"

Hermione nodded.

The events of the previous night were left unspoken but they both recognised that the other knew a magical enchantment had taken place during their repose — her freedom of movement could hardly go unnoticed, after all — and the entire atmosphere was lighter, more relaxed, because of it. As they sipped tea, Hermione exclaimed, "Look, Harry — a bluebird!"

Perched atop Harry's staff where he had thrust it into the ground the night before was the first bird they had seen in their 'Garden of Eden' as Hermione sometimes called it. Its sweet song gave them renewed heart that their completeness was not too far off.

"Bluebirds... bluebirds, they symbolise... let me think..." said Hermione, putting her head on one side. "Happiness, of course; transformation, and uuh... modesty."

She had the grace to hide her pink cheeks behind her teacup as she rose to watch the bird stretching and flapping its wings, preparing to search for its breakfast. Harry came and stood comfortably beside Hermione as, together, they watched the bluebird's flight across the sunrise.

"Brilliant, everything's just brilliant," said Harry, and Hermione had to agree with him; despite a subtle change, they each had their comfortable friend back again.

.

~~~ The Celestial Saviour ~~~

"What are you making?" Harry switched his gaze from the stars above him and turned to watch Hermione's nimble movements as, with a sharpened fish bone, she forced a lengthy weed strand through a pale leaf. The late evening campfire illuminated her dancing hands with golds and yellows to contrast the little creviced shadows between her slender fingers.

"Stitching some leaves together."

"Ah, right, I had wondered if one day you might want to make yourself a frock or something."

"What on earth would I want more clothes for? These never wear out and nothing more is needed in this climate." _That's right,_ she observed, frowning to recall a lost memory, _why would I?_

Aloud, she said, "No, it'll be a book one day. The one thing I miss." She smiled. "Remember when Professor Moody Imperiused me to write? I've thought about that on and off since. I've read so many books but until he told me to, I'd never thought about _writing_ one — not counting school essays and so on."

"What will it be about?"

"Well, it's to be a story in diary form. You know, recounting our adventures at Hogwarts leading up to here. I'll embellish it of course, after all, it will be not so much literal history as fun and observations, viewpoints, impressions and so on." She laughed and the sound bewitched the air between them for long, long pleasant moments. "I don't want to sound as dry as Binns, do I?" she added.

"You've changed, Hermione," said Harry softly.

"Really?" she lifted her eyebrows with a smirk. "Perhaps not. Perhaps this is the real me coming out."

He studied her face intently for a while until she, distracted by the knowledge that he was watching her, pricked a finger. "Ow!"

"Sorry," said Harry lowering his attention to her hands once more. "Tell me some more about your book. What will you put in your story?"

"Oh, everything. From Neville's lost toad right up to when we arrived here and how we wonderfully survived our fall into paradise."

Harry became still and the conversation lapsed into an odd silence for a few moments.

"I saw my parents that day."

Hermione's eyes flicked up from her task. His expression was lost in shadow. "Harry?"

"When I died." He covered his face with his hands. "I did die, didn't I?"

She nodded then said it aloud. "Yes... no... I felt sure you had at first; there was no pulse, no breathing but... it's what they call near-death... Somehow you came back."

"It was all so confusing and horrible for a while then... this wonderful peace... no pain... just whiteness..."

"Perhaps it was, you know, imagined afterwards?"

"No, Hermione, it was as real as real. I know it doesn't make sense but from this light formed... well, it was my mum and dad."

Hermione suppressed an urge to tell him it was just an aberration; a lack of oxygen to the brain creating a delusion. Instead, she said, "What did they... Did they speak to you?"

He nodded and a joyful expression lit up his face. "More than words; I felt what they were saying in a new way. They were so, so proud of me." Without warning, Harry broke down, barely managing to control a sob. Hermione dropped her work, swept forward quickly and put an arm around his shoulder.

"Harry? What is it?"

"T- told m- me th- they loved me... no... they DO l- love me, Hermione. I felt it as real as... no, more like... I could touch their love as if it were... present... more solid than shapes and forms — can't explain in words. I almost didn't want to come back."

She rubbed his back gently, giving him time to recover. To inform him that Muggle surgeons were used to patients reporting these experiences when they were clinically dead — that would have hurt him.

"Something evil came out of me."

"What!" She repeated her question more softly, "What was it, Harry?"

He shook his head. "Mum explained it but it made no sense to me. It was... Voldemort's soul, one face of it at least that had somehow attached itself when he tried to kill me as a baby." Seeing the concern in her eyes, he added hastily, "It died, Hermione. It couldn't come back like I did. My parents were right."

"In what way?"

"They said they would always be... w- with m- me" — he took a deep gulp of air then continued — "that everything would work out, that everything would be alright — but that didn't mean I wouldn't go through hardship first," he added hastily.

_Why deny him? Why tell him it was a figment of his imagination? It was natural for the dying brain to dredge up the very strongest, most-enduring, loving emotions; the last few firing neurons..._ "It's beautiful, Harry. What did you say? Could you speak?"

"I asked them about... about you, Hermione, if you would be safe too..."

Hermione's eyes widened and she held her breath, instinctively holding onto him more tightly.

"But the whiteness was already reforming itself before they could answer," he said glumly. "My attention had redirected itself, you see. If only I had turned it back to them I could have—"

"I don't understand. Your attention? Turned to what?"

"To you, Hermione — when I asked them about you. If I had realised at the time I could have focused my thoughts back on them but... but anyway..." He stared down blankly at the pale sand he was clutching and releasing repeatedly to fall in differently-shaped heaps close to them. Hermione still had her arm about him.

A sigh of resignation escaped his lips before he resumed. "So this magnificent... graceful... marvellous white light remained — which was wonderful in itself. It took me up higher again and it was..."

Hermione waited.

"The whiteness was..." He hesitated, glancing at her expression briefly. "Now, don't laugh but... it was... the whiteness was... holding me... kissing me — the whole of the illumination was something important, I know it was. You had to have experienced it to appreciate what I mean."

He looked more closely to see if she was rolling her eyes but her face was pale and sad and serious. So, encouraged, he continued more eagerly, "It was an angel, don't you see? I know it sounds daft but that's who she must have been, I'm sure of it, but too pure for me to see properly. It wasn't my mum; it was an angel's kiss pouring love into me, pouring... pouring... pouring... It was so intense... everything else just... went away. All I cared about was to let her draw me wherever she wished just so long as that love kept pouring through."

For a few moments, Harry came out of his trance and rubbed away the last sand pile he had let slip, but his reverie still coloured his efforts to sound more sensible. "She gave me a chance of life again. That's why I'm alive now. That's why I'm so overwhelmed with gratitude towards her; why I must play my part in life to the best of my ability. A second chance to do better."

Hermione knew for sure he had been lifeless during the time when their lips had touched — without a pulse for several minutes. She hoped then he would not look up before she had time to wipe her eyes. She did not want to see his disappointment if he guessed the truth about his so-called 'angel.' Yet with all his senses dead, how could he have experienced her mouth to mouth resuscitation? She searched his face but he was in a kind of rapture, far away, thinking of his celestial saviour. Hermione Granger wasn't going to spoil that for him.

.

~~~ Second Thoughts ~~~

In time, other colourful birds were spotted by the contented couple, including several robins. And on one of their hunts they came back with a plump duck and Hermione swore she'd heard the poignant cry of a peacock in the distance. The abundance of Dawn Roses indicated that months had slipped happily away, yet the two friends had not tired of the tranquil harmony of their surroundings. Even Hermione scarcely brought to mind anything else before this life. She and Harry were pleased with their one-room cabin — though it was rarely used except to neatly stack away their collection of pots and pans, or to provide a haven of modesty when either took in a bowl of soapwater to complete their toilet in private. They were content to remain sleeping on the sides of the gully — never too far from each other — a brother-sister family each in their own little depression in the warm soft sand under the friendly twilit sky.

It was a pleasant season during which, filled with the curious peace that their paradise evoked within them, all else suffused into a fading history that no longer concerned them. Harry, in particular, had few fond memories to draw his attention — the Dursleys, Dementors, Basilisks, Voldemort, such as those had dominated his former life and were gladly forsaken in his contemplations. However, memories did occasionally stir Hermione to wonder if she might be needed elsewhere.

"Thinking about your mum and dad again?" asked Harry, after she had been quiet for an unusually long time gazing at the nearest rosebush.

She nodded. "Harry, have ever considered if what we're doing is right?"

"Right?" He was lying lazily back on the sand with his hands behind his head gazing up at the blue sky. The only effort he made was to frown — he'd almost forgotten how, and the light tension across his brow felt curiously foreign.

Hermione continued, "I've been counting the flowers on this bush. It won't be too long before your sixteenth birthday but we're both at least seventeen, more likely eighteen. Will we still be here on your hundredth but still look eighteen? What I'm wondering is, perhaps true contentment is not simply being comfortable with family, with all one's needs supplied, and free of troubles."

"What else is there?"

"The satisfaction of doing something worthwhile in the world; helping others."

Dark memories surfaced in Harry's mind. "You mean like supporting Pansy, Katie, Angelina, Seamus?"

"No, I mean true friends like Sirius, Remus, Ginny, Neville, Luna, and perhaps even Ron when he's not confused and upset."

"They're fine without us."

"How'd you know they're not all dead? Or in slavery to Voldemort?"

Harry jerked up onto one elbow then to stare quizzically at Hermione. "You're not serious?"

"I've thought about them recently. Oh, I don't know, this world is bliss but... well, I can't help wondering if we're not really intended to stay here."

"What! But..."

"Suppose we were meant to continue down the main ravine to the end?"

"To what? What could be nicer than this?"

"I don't know, Harry. I just thought perhaps..."

"Look, this place has everything and it's sort of... brought us closer together — as kin, like the family I never..." he tailed off lamely, knowing he probably sounded foolish.

"Yes, but only because—" Hermione stopped abruptly.

"Because what?"

"Nothing." She hesitated for several seconds. "Look, Harry, there's something I've never told you..."

Without warning, the ground shook heavily and a ferocious roar sounded from far up the canyon and high above it. They both leapt to their feet and backed nervously towards their cabin, looking up to discover the source of the threat.

"Get inside, Hermione! Throw me out one of the spears!"

"There!" cried Hermione, pointing northeast of the gully's edge.

A distant, heavy column of dark smoke ascending into the sky now marked the direction from which they had first entered this strange world. Out of those fumes, and flapping along parallel to their gully but so high they could barely make out its shape, was the demon, glinting red and gold in the late afternoon sun. The earth shuddered once more and the dense black smoke was illuminated briefly but fiercely from below before its spread engulfed even that daunting conflagration.

"Eruption!" cried Hermione, looking anxiously at the sky. "We need cover! — there may be hot stones showering down!"

They backed into the cabin doorway and while Harry kept his eye on the beast, Hermione took up a couple of spears they had fashioned, a stockpile of which had been accumulated in preparation.

There they stood and watched the beast's progress. A smell of sulphur assailed their nostrils, but the chasm floor, although receiving a spatter of smouldering particles and ash, had stopped its vibrations and the smoke had settled into a steady column — though the demon continued in its flight to safety. Harry nervously pressed the flat of his hand against the stout wall of the dwelling he had helped build as if to reassure himself that, if necessary, they could bar the door against the monster and defend their position in relative safety. Hermione had already pushed her spear through one of the narrow slits she had insisted they incorporate into the walls to enable them to thrust out their weapons to keep any enemy at bay.

But there was no need to barricade themselves in or even close the door. The demon continued its flight high offside the length of the gully and they sighted it descending much further beyond their position. Nevertheless, they waited anxiously until the sun was almost ready to set before they finally ventured forth and stared first back to the narrowing, but still steady, smoke column, then forward in the direction where the creature had lowered itself below the horizon.

"Still think we should continue down there?" challenged Harry. "What if it's waiting to ambush us?"

"You don't suppose...?"

"What?"

"Well, it's odd don't you think that after all this time we were only just talking about going further along?"

"You don't seriously think that demon can hear us from miles away? Understand us? Oh, Hermione, it was just fleeing from that volcano!" He pointed towards the distant smoke.

"I... I don't know, Harry. I just don't know."

.

~~~ The Balance ~~~

In time, the smoke column narrowed to a thin tendril and within a week or two even that faded from the sky and from their concerns. Anxiety over, Harry spent a few hours travelling back up the canyon to scout out the situation. On his return he reported it had been no more than a minor outburst that was cooling, had solidified and sealed itself.

"There are more of them; you can see where the terrain has swollen up like small hillocks — boils ready to burst."

"So they're just local lava discharges?" said Hermione, doubtfully. "We needn't worry about them?"

"I think they're just safety valves." Harry said, trying to reassure her, and helped himself to a cup of tea rather too nonchalantly. "That one looked worse than it was from a distance."

The threat passed, their daily routine continued as if nothing had happened: foraging for food and timber, and anything else of interest on the way. It was an uncomplicated but satisfying life that soothed away broken memories and held them comfortably in the present. Even chores were fun.

"One day maybe we'll invent the wheel," puffed Hermione a few days later as, together, she and Harry dragged a sled-load of firewood back into their haven.

"Well, I like the simple routines," said Harry.

She stood back gasping and watched with admiration as, without pausing to catch his breath, he began breaking the branches into shorter sections and throwing them onto their stockpile. This stronger Harry was certainly handy to have around, _and less moody without the world's problems weighing him down much of the time,_ said a voice in her head.

"Yes, but it would be nicer to have a better proportion of work and play, responsibilities and freedom," she murmured to herself.

"What was that, Hermione?" called Harry as he added the last few logs and parked the sled in its corner.

"There's a time for sowing and a time for reaping. Don't you ever want some real challenges? Useful objectives to satisfy the deepest ambitions of your soul so you can then relax periodically with a clear conscience?"

"Conscience? Why should I feel guilty about holidaying every single day? You're the one who made me drink Merlin's Blessing — not that I'm ungrateful."

"Harry, I didn't mean you don't deserve it... I just..."

"This is still about travelling further down the gully, isn't it?"

Harry left the challenge hanging while he started a fire with his flint. Hermione filled the kettle from the nearest outflow and joined him as he added some of the sticks they had gathered to the flames.

"Well..." She was still not convinced she dare tell him yet about the threat against her parents. Presumably the Death Eater would have forgotten about them by now, but would the Unbreakable Vow still be operative? Surely it was not possible for her to cause them to betray their attacker now there could be no repercussions?

"Hermione?"

She said, "Don't you ever wish you could repay Voldemort and his minions for what they have done to your mother and father and yourself?"

"I don't really think about it anymore."

"Maybe you should, Harry."

Harry sighed. "Don't spoil it, Hermione. Here we've got the perfect balance of—"

"No, we haven't, Harry! Whatever else we've got, we do not have a balanced life; this is too biased entirely towards the pleasure and comfort side of things."

"Yeah, well, I like this side of life — the more the merrier, say I."

He took the water gourd from her and quickly hung it over the now fiercely crackling campfire — too quickly, because a few drops slopped onto the flames causing them to spit and snarl. Before the open pan's swing settled down, and while his back was turned, he caught a momentary, shadowed reflection of Hermione's scowl of exasperation on the surface of the water.

But the young woman kept quiet and, seizing the large round pebble they used as a pestle, she began aggressively pummelling and grinding up a few leaves and beans. Hermione knew she would need to give more thought to finding something to attract him onwards, if not, then perhaps something to drive him away from here! _A stick instead of a carrot?_ she pondered, _but what?_

An outrageous solution suddenly illuminated her thoughts like a spotlight. _Of course! He likes the sense of freedom here. What if I make him feel ensnared, restricted by..._ She took notice of how domesticated they had become together: Harry adjusting their improvised kettle over the campfire; she instinctively helping by preparing their tea substitute. Perhaps she did not need to lure him away from this arrangement but to rub his nose in it, make him see it as a trap! Her idea was daring, and would need carefully wording to shock him, to make him want to depart — to get him to really see how he might become imprisoned! Yes... it might just work... if she had the nerve.

.

—oOo—

.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Notes<strong>

_I hope it's clear that this chapter is not about Harry and Hermione falling in love romantically but about the Blessing experience breaking down the barriers of their instinctive aversion to being physically attracted to the one they see and prefer as a sibling-friend. Do they ever fall in love? That's for you to decide at the end of the story (which draws ever nearer!)_

_The next chapter might be a few days late because, although I've written a lot of stuff ahead, there is a difficult gap to fill in. After that is probably the final chapter which is mostly drafted but still needs quite a bit of work._

_Oh, yeah, and if you were wondering about the Sizemormeter, it really does resize to suit the situation, not merely to fit precisely! Honestly. _

_Many thanks for all comments and reviews. These are most welcome and very encouraging. Let me know of any weaknesses or faults — I'm always trying to improve my writing so feedback is really useful._ :)

**- Hippothestrowl**

.


	12. Present Progress: The Final Barrier

.

_So far... After drinking the potion known as Merlin's Blessing, Harry and Hermione are compelled to reassess their relationship, first in a hellish experience and then in a state of near-paradise. Although not in love, their sibling-like bond of friendship is so powerful it conflicts with their conventional views of romance and their growing physical attraction to each other. Now read on... _

.

**Chapter 12**

**The Final Barrier**

* * *

><p>.<p>

~~~ The Vision ~~~

Hermione had a real plan now — an idea that might help motivate Harry to proceed further along the gully with her in an attempt to discover a way out of 'paradise' and back to 'normality' as she now thought of it. But as the days passed, no good opportunity arose for her to introduce her idea, or if there was, possibly she lost her nerve at that key moment.

In addition, Harry had become preoccupied with some project of his own and regularly isolated himself in the cabin for an hour or more at a time. She had seen him carry in a large black gourd full of leafy butter-plum plants, but though he had stored away plums and roots and leaf tinder and thrown away stalks and other remnants, the gourd itself had never re-emerged. Nor could she see it when she peeked inside — likely it was squirrelled away at the back of one their shelves or behind a pile of timbers;

Hermione did not want to be too nosy, but she could not help wonder if he really _was_ trying to invent the wheel, perhaps to fabricate a wheelbarrow. They'd mostly done things together so far; this separation did not encourage her estimate of his receptivity to what she hoped to propose.

Harry's sixteenth birthday came and went, and, ever-willing for an excuse to put off her presentation a few more weeks, the occasion prompted her to delay until her own birthday when she might use a relaxed, receptive moment during the all-important, coming-of-age seventeenth to put across the outrageous plan she had conceived.

So it was, the day dawned and, as ever, glorious sunlight peeped over the eastern edge of the gully to shine upon them both as they ate. They were both soon in fine humour after their favourite breakfast of crispy toasted sweetcake and butter-plums, all doused with warm pitcher milk followed by Harry serenading Hermione with _Happy Birthday_ on his flute and almost on key. She could not think of a more promising moment to begin her appeal — that is, until soon after finishing their meal, Harry disappeared inside the little cabin again before she even had a chance to begin her delivery.

"Harry, what are you up to?" Hermione stared at her brother — for more than ever, that is how she now saw him — as he came slowly out from their hut carrying what appeared to be a very shallow, almost flat, black dish.

"This is for you," he said, holding it up. "Happy Birthday, Hermione!"

"Erm... it's uuh...?"

"I picked the biggest, darkest gourd I could find. I've been polishing the inside flat for weeks when you weren't looking."

"It's er... lovely, Harry," she said weakly. The large, burnished plate appeared to be slightly wet inside and no axle was visible. It looked nothing like a wheel and was more elliptical than truly circular.

"Wait..." He carried it over to the east side of the gully where he clambered up until his head emerged from the early shadows into low blazing sunshine. There he carefully propped the bowl on its side high on a sand ledge, adjusting its slant carefully before gesturing her over.

"You always said you've never been able to see your reflection properly in the pools down in the middle of the gully because of the angle of the light and you were in your own shadow when you bent over."

She came forward slowly, stepping up to his side until the sun's golden radiance illuminated her face and shoulders, transforming her features to a lovely delicate glow. It was a vision that she had not clearly perceived until now — now that she could see herself in Harry's birthday gift.

Harry blinked, dazzled by the intensity of what he beheld. "It's n-not w-water," he quickly explained, "it's a very thin sheen of butter-plum oil so it won't trickle down like water would have." He studied her face, trying to gauge her expression. "Of course, it'll need re-oiling probably every few days..."

Still she continued to stare silently at her bright, near-flawless reflection.

He squirmed a little. "Not perfect of course, but—"

"It's wonderful, Harry!" said Hermione, filled with emotion as she threw her arms around him in a big squeeze that made his eyes pop, "Just wonderful!"

"Yeah, well... yeah, it's not bad, is it?" His spirits revived, Harry looked at his own reflection grinning out happily from her thick, warm bushy hair. "Not bad at all..."

.

~~~ The Proposition ~~~

Harry's gift and his cheerful mode could only make Hermione's goal even more difficult, she realised as they finished breakfast and washed the dishes together. It was only as he moved towards their spears to carry out their normal hunting routine, that she felt impelled to act quickly.

"Harry, since it's my birthday today, let's not go out foraging this morning. Let's just sit down and relax, enjoy each other's company."

She kept one anxious eye on his expression as she wriggled herself down into a comfortably lounging position on the sand beside the pool, but he seemed content to follow her lead.

"Sure, I'm easy. We've enough supplies for now — and it _is_ your birthday."

He flopped down opposite her with his back to one of the cabin platform support posts and cushioned his head with his hands behind him. The morning sun was full upon his face. He closed his eyes. "Maybe we can make you one of those big chocolate cakes later, like we did on my birthday; we've plenty of bean flour and plum butter, maybe fake some candles too," he murmured lazily. "Seventeen, eh? It'll be fun..."

He prattled on good-naturedly for a while, joking that she could now legally use her non-existent wand without a Ministry Auror turning up to arrest her. "Who needs magic anyway?" he concluded, "this place itself is enchanted."

Hermione frowned. Now the stage was set, she was uncertain how to begin Act One. She took out her journal and pretended to read while she thought. In this manner several minutes passed peacefully. A robin alighted on the roof of the hut and cocked his head on one side, eyeing hopefully some juicy breakfast leftovers.

"Harry, I've been thinking..." began Hermione. _That's always good. Pretend it just casually crossed my mind._ She knew him so well, knew exactly how he would react — but she had to play this just right...

"Mmm...?" said Harry lazily.

She looked at him carefully as he opened his eyes and gazed up at the few fluffy white clouds that sailed the blue sea overhead. It was clear he was deeply into the pathways of his own thoughts and not really paying attention.

"Now, promise me you won't get agitated, Harry; this is important."

He frowned, squinting sideways before he answered, as the robin's natural caution finally yielded and it fluttered down to begin pecking at a discarded butter-plum rind.

"Don't tell me this is about travelling further along the gully again, Hermione?"

"No, I promise you it isn't; just the opposite in fact. I agree with you now — we should stay here."

He glanced over at her, suspicion in his eyes, but she looked very serious. He wriggled his back up the side of the pole until he wasn't slouched quite so shallowly, though he was sliding off to one side and had to adjust. He closed his eyes again and a sigh came from his lips. "Right... anything but the end-of-gully quest thing, and I promise I won't get mad. You must know I'm used to your bright ideas by now. Let's have it."

Was there a trace of a grin on his face? Or was that twist at the corner of his mouth merely a mild irritation that he had lost stability and would have to make an effort to sit fully upright?

She took a deep breath. "I think you're right about the Blessing and this being a kind of paradise, but haven't you wondered why it brought us here together and uuh... sort of softened our old, unpleasant memories?"

"Uuh... well, it's a blessing so it's provided everything — supplies, comfort, company — and removed all problems; it's heaven."

"Yes, exactly, plus, I think, it's showing us what we've been blinded to because of our friendship, showing us so that we can accept it — accept what we'd never have dreamt of otherwise."

"Mmm...?"

"There are signs that the Blessing intended us to be partners in this, 'partners in life' kind of thing." She had said it as off-handedly as she could and while trying not to look at him directly. Her eyes was focused on the robin which was now pecking eagerly at the rind with its beak. "It's obvious with hindsight: I think we've been brought here to reveal that we can live together in harmony — that we were made for each other to put it another way — and are meant to remain married here forever, sharing a life free of material concerns. Yes, that's it."

She nodded to herself as if she had merely been attempting to understand an insignificant passage in a book. The words had been carefully chosen. If he blew his top she could pretend he had misunderstood.

Now Hermione was seized by a sudden doubt: would Harry see through her ruse for the absurdity it was and tease her mercilessly about her attempt to trick him into moving on? Or would he, as she hoped, be alarmed enough to resist and motivated to regard the far end of this chasm as an escape from this entrapment?

There was the tiny angling inward of Harry's eyebrows. She knew he had only been half-listening to her proposal and was trying to make sense of what she had said. It was to be expected. She counted in her head, _One... two... three..._

His hand shot out to grip sand to prevent himself falling over sideways with astonishment as her words sunk in.

"A-a-ah..." she admonished, her finger waggling at him to remind him of his promise not to get annoyed. "I mean, if we're remaining here then it's the sensible thing to do." The seed of a hint now sown, she watched him, trying to read his expression.

Harry had pushed his legs out straight, pulled his back fully upright against the pole and his hand were firmly on the sand on either side of him. His eyes were as big as saucers in shock. Hermione braced herself. _Here it comes._

"I just cannot believe you said that!" he cried, snappily enough that the robin abandoned its meal and sped away. "How on earth did you...?"

"Harry..."

There was a funny look in his eye which Hermione took as a warning that she was in for it now.

Harry continued, "You're a mind reader! Exactly what I was thinking myself. Brilliant idea" He folded his arms and his lips were set in such a firm line that it reminded Hermione of McGonagall on a bad day.

She sighed at his mockery. This was going to be more difficult than she had thought. She would have to spell it out, panic him somehow. "Harry, no need for you to be like that. This is important. The Blessing brought us here and it's a kind of paradise. I truly think it aimed for us to wed. It will mean commitments of course, loss of freedoms, and..."

"Yes... yes..."

His eyes had turned inward; she knew he was thinking deeply. But that didn't fit. He was supposed to throw out a little more biting sarcasm before finally blowing his top.

"It solves everything..." he mused, still deep within his own thoughts. "It really does..."

That was the moment when realisation hit her like a sledgehammer. _Oh, my God, he's not joking!_

"Harry, you know I'm not in love with you, don't you!"

"Yes, yes, of course..." He looked directly at her then as if he had finally consolidated his pondering. "Nor I with you. That's why it's so perfect. I'd never have thought up such an idea — I wouldn't have had the nerve to suggest it anyway. You are so totally right! Now it all fits, doesn't it!"

Now Hermione was bemused. "What does?"

The growing delight on Harry's face changed to mild puzzlement. "Us, of course! Look, I know exactly what you were thinking. Most people fall madly in love with someone who's not ideal, right? A few years later half of them regret it, don't they?"

Hermione found herself nodding in agreement and stopped herself in mid-nod. She was _not_ going to be swept along by this.

"But we get along great even though we're not... you know, interested in each other in that way." He didn't even look to see if she agreed but continued as if he were speaking new feelings aloud as they came to him, "We trust each other, understand each other, care about each other... It's sensible. It's practical. It makes perfect sense of our friendship."

"But where's the romance, Harry?"

His attention jerked back towards her. "Who cares?" He saw her expression cloud over and quickly added, "No, no, I don't mean it will be a cold relationship, Hermione! Oh, we have our differences but there's erm... something between us, isn't there? You feel it too, don't you? Not many people have friendships this dependable."

"Well, yes..."

"So, what's romance anyway?" Again, he caught the doubt in her face and misunderstood her. "Oh, no, you'd be free! I wouldn't... I mean, I'd never... Look, if later — if we ever get out of this — if you fell head over heels in love with someone then that'd be great! I'd release you and our arrangement would be over."

"WHAT!" she cried, "Is that all it would mean to you, an _arrangement?_"

"It would mean your happiness, Hermione, that's what it would mean to me." Harry shocked himself by what he had said. He knew only then that it was true: he enjoyed seeing her happy.

She blinked at him then softened her demeanour slightly. "And I'm supposed to let you go if you fancy some floozy that—"

"No, I would stick with you no matter what because you're perfect for me; I don't want or need anyone else." There was a growing enthusiasm in his eyes. "It would be the best thing we could ever do." He folded his arms loosely then let them fall again. "Hermione, have you ever wondered about the future? I mean, back in Hogwarts when we were all friends and — I mean in your world of course; it feels more and more like that's the only world I ever knew — did you ever wonder what we'd do when we left school?"

"Of course! I hadn't made up my mind about a career yet but I was thinking about law, about bringing to justice some of—"

"Not careers! I mean, did you ever wonder what it would be like never to see your schoolfriends again after living with them every day for years?"

She didn't answer.

"_I_ did," he said, lowering his head; his tone had become melancholy. "I — the other Harry who is me, I mean — I... he... thought about it a lot while you were petrified in second year." He looked up. "No, there is no other 'he' — he IS me! I missed you, Hermione. Not just for help with homework or... It was your company, Hermione, that's what I missed, and the emptiness scared me. I started thinking crazy stuff like, is this what it will feel like when we leave school and go our separate ways?"

She stared at him in bewilderment. "Then why would you want me to fall in love with someone else and perhaps never see you again?"

"I don't," he said, "of course, I don't. Not for me at any rate. It would be horrible if I couldn't at least see you sometimes, or write. But I'd know you were happy. Come on, you know what I mean. You care about me, I know you do. You'd be happy for me if it were me, wouldn't you? If I fell in love with someone and lived happily ever after?"

She was still staring at him. "I can't believe you're saying this, Harry."

His expression darkened suddenly and she saw doubt flickering in his eyes.

"I meant," she added hastily, "I'm amazed you worked all this out, yourself."

His eyes lit up again. "So you agree, it makes good sense? You and me? I mean, you brought it up so I thought..."

"Well, I..."

Now his expression was puzzled. "Else why did you suggest we get married?"

"Erm... yes, but erm... yes... only... I was just astonished... I thought you'd... I expected you to say it was stupid and—"

"It's your best idea, ever, Hermione!" he beamed.

She shook her head, struggling to bring back common sense into the bizarre situation. "But, Harry, surely you want to marry someone you really... you know, someone you... fancy?"

Harry's mouth gaped and his eyes practically popped out of his head. "Well, uuh... yeah, you mean...? yeah, snogging and erm... that... would be awkward to erm... get used to..." He struggled to sit more upright but Hermione knew he was giving himself time to think. "So, how would we do it?" he finished lamely.

"Do what?" She glared at him and the colour in her cheeks deepened.

"The actual wedding thing. You must have read something?" She stared at him blankly so he persisted, "Oh, come on, Hermione, you raised the idea. You must know a way we could do it without a minister and witnesses?"

"Erm..." She thought desperately. There was a mix of hope and fear in his eyes. How on earth could she let him down gently? "Yes, of course, you remember Neville and Ron and I talking about the magical vow that time? Jaskew and Bathsheda?" _Why did I remind him of that!_

He nodded and there was eagerness shining out of his eyes, encouraging her to tell him even more. She would have to not raise his hopes too high so she could let him down gradually later...

"Well, the couple could for instance, share in erm... a basic magical vow of betrothal. A magical agreement can be anything the parties agree upon, so one might... for instance a... a... erm... six months' engagement might be sensible." Hermione sensed she was on a very slippery slope, struggling to find a way to delay the fall. "Or... er... a year."

"A year!"

"Well, okay, six months... three? it needs a lot of thought."

"And you know how to do these vows?"

"Well, I think so, yes, but... yes, I... Harry, we need to talk about this a lot more before we even commit to an engagement."

"Definitely. We can't rush into things." He nodded his head vigorously. "We must keep discussing all the various issues over the next couple of days at least before we make a decision." He had a far away look in his eyes.

"Couple of days! I was thinking more like a couple of months!"

He nodded as if not listening properly. "It'll be brilliant, Hermione! We'll be man and wife — an actual family!" He tailed off and she could see his thoughts moving onwards.

He turned and studied the hut behind him. She knew immediately what he was thinking for she spotted a flush creeping over the edge of his cheek before he turned his head further away and mumbled, "Have to improve the hut arrangements..."

His head whirled back to face her and he looked excited again. "It's so wonderfully perfect! You and me! We'd be committed to be together, a real family. I can't believe now we didn't talk about this before! I feel a huge relief! We were always meant to be a family!" He looked closely at her then and saw she was less enthusiastic. His face fell. "Don't you feel that too? It's your idea...?"

"Oh, yes, it's not that," she forced a laugh. "You know me, always trying to be practical and cautious and think up problems that probably don't exist."

His eyes lit up again. "That's why we're so great together! — whereas Ron and I, we've fallen out — in both worlds — I mean, seriously fallen out, but you and I... any disagreements never had any lasting depth, did they? Never."

"Well, no..."

"I mean, that Firebolt..." He looked perplexed for a moment. "Sirius did get me a Firebolt, didn't he? Yes... My real memories are still... sliding about, and I get hazy... Yes, and you told McGonagall, right? Scared the broom was cursed! Yes, I was really cut up about that."

Hermione didn't say anything.

"But," he continued, "you did it because you were worried about me! Like a mum fussing over her kid! That's what I mean, Hermione! Even when we disagree it's over something good!"

His boyish enthusiasm affected her then and she smiled. He had made a good point. She said, "I agree it would be sensible..."

"There you are then! You need someone to bring a bit of excitement into your life — to fly you up to the clouds; I need someone to keep my feet on the ground." He suddenly wanted to hold her hands but wasn't sure how she might react. "You do... erm, you enjoy my company, don't you, Hermione? Well, I know you do but, I mean..." He tailed off, suddenly unsure of what he meant himself.

"Yes, of course, Harry."

He brightened up. "So that's two. We like being together and it's practical and sensible. What more can anyone hope for if they're married?"

Hermione had the horrible feeling that Harry was the one making perfect sense and she was struggling to find any logical argument against it. The problem wasn't that she was trapped by her own ruse — she knew she could put her foot down and end this discussion with only temporary conflict — no, the trap was that marriage really might be an ideal state for them so why was she trying to find a way out of it?

The excited feeling she had had since she thought of her plan was still there and she recognised it now for what it was. It was the excitement of being married to Harry Potter, of having Harry as her husband. _No, no, stop, stop! I laid a trap for Harry. Am I now falling into it myself?_

Was this then Merlin's Blessing? Had this been the intention of the spell all along? To bring an ideal couple together that otherwise would not recognise the possibility because they weren't in love? She would have kept searching for some unreachable 'soul-mate' while Harry would have married impetuously or for some noble reason like... Harry was watching her think and she knew it. She bit her lip.

"Hermione... you don't have to erm..." He paused and his cheeks flushed more deeply. "Look, there's no need... I mean, er... if you didn't want to... sort of... do... you know, physical... erm... if that's what bothering you. I'd still like us to be together is what I mean." His expression flickered through several emotions. "If you didn't want to... If that's what would put you off. It would be a friendship marriage anyway — a joining us together as a family. That's everything."

She stared at him, hardly comprehending what he was offering, then shook her head in disbelief. "Don't _you_ want to try?"

"Well, yes, but only if... only if it's what you want too."

Hermione thought for a few minutes. Harry had changed enormously since they had been thrown together here; he would never have spoken this way a year ago — not _her_ Harry.

"A friendship marriage, you called it?"

"It would be that anyway, no matter what."

"Yes, it would," she croaked, choking up slightly at his vision.

"Isn't that what marriage is about? A special, deep, lasting friendship? Caring for each other? Being together? Sharing your life kind of stuff?"

She nodded, wondering why his clumsy declarations often sounded romantic even though they were the opposite.

"So, er... think about it for a few erm... well, months, if that's what you want, Hermione, then I'll ask you properly. Then we do the six month vow thing — a year, ten years, whatever feels right to you."

She watched him stand up and instinctively grab his spear-staff as if wondering whether to walk away for a while, still emotionally-boyish in some ways, but physically a young man-hunter-warrior. Harry's bare back, shoulders, and arms were now healthily tanned, the muscles hardened and his fitness perfected by the Blessing enchantment. The half-jeans, though, were no more worn than when they had cut them down, how long ago?

Hermione smiled as he moved around, play-acting with the weapon as if he were stalking a buffalo. But she knew he was giving her space to think.

Could it really work? she began to wonder, could she ever see him as anything but a sibling? As family? An almost forgotten memory shocked her then. _My God, what am I doing!_

"Erm... Harry!" she called across to him, "there is one awkward problem..." How was she to tell him?

Laughing, he whirled back around so quickly that his spear hissed in a sword-like arc through the air then plunged point first into the sand to emphasise his cry. "I know exactly what you're going to say! I'm only sixteen. But we were in Scotland where one can marry at sixteen!"

"But this isn't Scot—"

"Not Scotland, I know," pulling up his spear again and swishing it around while running in a circle, "but there are no local laws here except what we set ourselves, so Scottish law should be good enough for us, right?"

"Uuh... it's not just that..."

"What then?"

"Harry, we are... that is, I think... er... might be... we might be... perhaps... uuh... distantly — _very_ distantly... ahem..." She mumbled something inaudibly.

"Distantly what?" He stopped his jogging about then stood listening, head craning forward to try to catch what she was saying.

"uuh... _related,_" she said in a very tiny voice.

Harry eyes bulged and his trusty spear fell from his grasp. "Say, again?"

"We're related, Harry — er... distantly... sort of..."

Again she mumbled but this time Harry had heard enough. He thumped a fist into the palm of his other hand. "I KNEW it!" he beamed. "I always KNEW it! I always felt we were family, didn't you? This is bloody even more brilliant!"

"But Harry..."

She didn't finish because Harry could not resist running up and giving her a huge hug, swinging her off her feet. "You and me, Hermione! We're family! I've FELT it for a long time without thinking it — now I know why!"

He released her then and laughed at the sky. "I never thought I could be this happy! _WE'RE FAMILY!_" he shouted as loudly as he could.

"Harry... have you thought what this means for our... for us to be married?"

"In what way? You did say 'distantly' related, didn't you? And why should it matter — here?"

"Mmm... uuh... children?"

Harry rolled his eyes in his best imitation of Hermione and gave a long silly sigh. "Take a good luck around you, bookworm! Notice anything? Nothing is born here and nothing grows old! Maybe this is why the Blessing brought us here! Perhaps this is the only place in the universe we can be free together."

She wanted to shake her head but Harry's jubilant mood prevented her. An unspoken terrible secret burned even more intensely within her: the memory of what she had seen on that day of the dragon when she had returned from the future using the faulty Time-turner. She stared at her hands, shuddering as she remembered how they had looked. How could she now confess that one day Hermione Granger would be — already was — Harry Potter's great-grandmother?

.

~~~ The Proposal ~~~

The rights and wrongs of a friendship marriage were quibbled over several times during the next few days, but Harry had also taken to secluding himself in the cabin again an hour or two daily and she could not help wondering if he was planning to modify their home in expectation that they would share it together. He came out one morning looking rather frustrated. Clearly his efforts were not going well.

"Nothing's decided yet, Harry."

"Uuh... erm... no, but best to be prepared, right?" He wondered off along the gully, searching amongst the foliage and flute-stalks. "It's not easy when all I've got is a penknife and a few stone tools," he muttered.

Hermione decided to leave him to it and was soon pondering her own situation. The aspirations that arose within her contemplations were opposed: Obligations or Utopia?

Obligation demanded they should at some point investigate the continuation of the main channel to determine if it provided a means to exit this experience. Surely only by accepting one's duty could anyone feel truly worthwhile? The ghosts of Peverell Retreat had referred to the spectre as 'Lady Potter' which had to be James's grandmother. But Hermione's discoveries within the Peverell library as well as after using the Time-turner had convinced her of the dreadful truth: that she herself must have travelled back in time to marry James's grandfather and thus became the Mistress of the House of Peverell who eventually appeared as the hideous dwarf spectre. It was the only explanation for what she had witnessed. The consequences of not fulfilling that duty were very upsetting — not least of which was that Harry would not even be born.

Yet Utopia with Harry as her husband might still be possible. The Blessing had broken the old pattern of her life. What if it was not necessary for her to become Harry's great-grandmother? Suppose this experience was somehow 'out of time' and Harry did not need ancestors? It was a very curious concept to consider, but if Harry was included in her Blessing, perhaps Merlin's magic had somehow changed the alternate Time-stream's events? So, if she did not return, and so did not marry Galfrid Potter — Harry's great-grandfather — Harry might still exist here in this paradise. Perhaps the paradox stream only flowed up to the moment of time-travel and not through it? — an isolated side-channel?

Harry came wandering back, swishing a newly-cut flute-stalk and several smoothing stones, and soon disappeared within their cabin. What was he up to? Was he merely attempting yet again to cut an in-tune flute? Had he already accepted their marriage as a fact?

The answer came two days later. Harry had once again gathered new materials nearby but this time spent an entire morning and afternoon in the cabin, barely coming out to eat.

Hermione's curiosity finally ran out, yet it seemed fair to warn him that she was entering.

"Harry," she called as she approached the door of the hut. "Thought I'd go and catch a couple of fish for supper."

"Uuh... right," came the muffled reply from within.

There was a scrambling sound but by the time she had entered, Harry was standing there facing her and trying to look innocent while blocking the contents of the table behind him with his body.

"What _are_ you up to?" smiled Hermione, trying to make light of her interest. She pretended to inspect the sharpness of one of the tridents from the stock.

"Er... nothing. Just trying something."

He couldn't help but notice her eyes revolved all around the walls of the cabin, but, seeing no obvious changes, she merely said, "Well, I won't be long," and went out through the door again without prying further.

On her return an hour later, Harry was still silently working in the cabin, so Hermione commenced preparing the evening meal. Only the delicious smell of baked trout and fried butter-plum roots resulted in a clatter from within.

"Nearly ready!" called Hermione, hopefully.

"Right — just clearing up."

When eventually Harry did emerge to wash his dirty hands ready for their evening meal he displayed a nervous smile together with an impression that he had accomplished whatever he had set out to do.

His agitation was put on hold while he tucked in hungrily to Hermione's trout salad. "How was your day?"

"Not bad," munched Hermione. "I thought I saw a salmon leap in that big stream beyond the trout pools. It's a bit further than we normally go up that branch but I thought we might try for it another day... together, make a day of it."

"Sure, I've finished my erm..." he broke off to wolf down the last of his slice of buttered bread then dipped his fingers in a water bowl and wiped his hands on the bundles of leaves provided, gathering his thoughts. His jitteriness was resurfacing, Hermione noticed.

"And what's that, Harry?" smiled Hermione. "What have you been doing with yourself the last couple of days?"

"Uuh..." He waited thoughtfully while she finished mopping up the juices from her plate with a chunk of bread, then she poured them both a cup of fruit juice.

"These." He grimaced as he inspected the two little objects he had pulled out of his jeans pocket. "They don't look much now, I guess." He laid down two rings upon the table.

"I got the idea from Luna. She gave me two entwined friendship rings that looked very similar to..." He paused. "Very similar actually," he finally said, gazing dreamily at his handiwork but with his imagination far away by the lakeside with Luna.

Hermione tentatively held up the more delicate of the two rings. It shone like golden amber. "It's almost... translucent!" she said in astonishment, "and..."

"Glows inside, yeah, they went like that. I had to work really fast at smoothing them because they set almost like metal in only a few hours, then it's near impossible to do anything but smooth and polish, polish, polish — that's what I've been doing mostly. And they glow more when you rub them up. I never got round to polishing Luna's..." he mumbled.

She looked at him with an unreadable but soft expression. "They're lovely, Harry. If we—"

"Hermione, I really, really want to marry you now. I've thought about it lots — nearly all the time actually. You will keep thinking about it won't you? Don't agree just because... I mean, you _must_ make the right decision for _you_. I've already chosen you. I don't ever want anyone else and I hope one day you'll marry me."

Hermione couldn't speak. Her eyes grew larger, shining with the reflected gold that she held in her hand. She held it next to her finger; they saw immediately that it would be too loose.

"Sleep on it, Hermione," murmured Harry, as he turned away to clean the dishes. "It needs time. Give it plenty of thought."

Hermione's puzzlement showed in a frown for a few moments and then all became clear. _The enchanted shirt label, of course._

"I will, Harry, I will."

.

~~~ Uncertainty ~~~

_Did she mean, 'I will marry you, Harry' or did she mean 'I will sleep on it; I will give it plenty of thought'? Did she understand he meant her to use the Sizemormeter label on the ring while she slept?_

Harry's face twisted about in consternation. _I won't pester her. She needs space to think._

The more he thought about the more certain he became he had made the right decision. A peaceful clarity spread through him. They had lived together at Hogwarts as their home for the last few years and he wanted them to continue living together in this new home as a family. _We're more than friends!_

.

~~~ The Acceptance ~~~

"The ring fits perfectly now, Harry," smiled Hermione early the next morning, holding up her hand for inspection.

Harry blinked away his sleepiness and stared. "Does this mean...?"

"It means," she said, sliding off the ring and slipping it into her bag, "that I accept your proposal of marriage subject to a six month conditional betrothal vow" — Harry opened his mouth questioningly so Hermione continued — "which is not binding but gives us time to give more thought to the decision" — again Harry's lips began to form a "wh—?" but Hermione answered before he spoke — "remembering that a magical oath is not limited to a set formula but can be whatever we want."

"Uuh... right," said Harry, half-delighted, half-unsure. "Well, nothing will change my mind." He held up his own hand to indicate his ring was staying firmly on his finger. "Fully committed," he grinned. "As far as I'm concerned, we're already married."

"Don't take me for granted, Harry," said Hermione, firmly.

"It's meant to be, I feel it. It's what Merlin's Blessing was always about. Everything has led up to this."

"Let Time decide," she said. "Take my hand."

"What?"

"My hand, Harry. We need to swear the vow on our magic."

"And we don't need wands?"

"No, don't you remember Ron saying that, when we were discussing Borgin and Babbling?"

Harry nodded and they clasped hands, kneeling before each other in the soft sands of paradise. A bluebird alighted atop their crossed spears where they stood upright nearby, and Harry and Hermione took that as a good sign. Summoning their deepest feelings for each other to evoke their shared, spontaneous magic, they both solemnly swore their declaration to be married unless they had good reason to change their minds during the next six months, then faced each other awkwardly as their hands fell apart and reality set in.

"Er... do we...?" said Harry, tentatively reaching out again.

Hermione frowned slightly, knowing what he was asking. "Yes, I think we should."

They held each other rather stiffly, shuffling off-balance on their knees. Their closed lips bumped clumsily together, then they hurriedly turned away, hoping to divert themselves with breakfast, but each wondering how they might in the future avoid or at least limit those messy, uncomfortable, physical aspects of the agreement.

They clattered around loudly with pots and dishes, unspeaking for a while.

"Well, why shouldn't friends get married if they want to!" Hermione huffed, half to herself.

"What? Yes, exactly! What right has anyone to criticise?" said Harry.

"It's our choice!" Hermione irritably kicked a small stone aside as she carried their kettle to the fire.

"That's right!"

Harry stopped what he was doing. Hermione had put down the kettle and was crying.

"Hermione? What is it?" He put his arm round her shoulder and she turned to hold him.

"Oh, Harry, have we got it right? I can't help wondering. Are we doing the right thing?"

Harry hesitated, contemplating how to answer. "I'm not sure if we're doing it properly, but I'm certain it's the right thing. Aren't you?"

She nodded uncertainly. Her bushy hair tickled against his nostrils and he gave a little snort-laugh.

"What?" said Hermione, smiling up at him, but eyes still shining.

"It's definitely the right thing, Hermione. Definitely — yes?"

Her smile deepened and they hugged. "Yes, Harry — definitely."

.

~~~ A Chance of Magic ~~~

In the days that followed their betrothal vows, Harry felt increasingly guilty about that first kiss. After all, he was the man so surely it was his fault he had ruined the occasion for Hermione. It should have been a proper kiss and not the disastrous collision he had made of it. He sighed. Kissing someone as close-friends as he and Hermione were was just so... difficult! He looked across at her as she quietly rose to clear away the luncheon dishes. He wished he had known how to make the start of their betrothal special for her. _But It's not a romance, she knows that!_ Harry frowned. _Even so, girls have feelings..._

"Hermione..."

"Mmm..." She replied, casually flicking away the last crumbs from their tabletop with a handful of leaves.

"Erm... should we try again? You know...?" He winced, painfully unable to quite say the right words and finished up mumbling, "If you want to that is...?" He made a supreme effort and murmured almost inaudibly, "Kiss, I mean?"

The smile forming on Hermione's lips faded into a frown. "Harry... we..." She placed down the last dish in her hand and squared her shoulders. "We ought not. Harry, I've... been wanting to tell you... about... you know we're related? Oh, Harry, we must never, ever... the physical side of marriage I mean — oh, Harry, I've misled you dreadfully by not telling you about how we are related. You see" — she steadied herself to finally say the words — "I'm your great—"

Without warning, a thunderous explosion shook the ground so violently that Hermione fell to her knees, and Harry stumbled to support her while gesturing over her shoulder. "More eruptions! Two! No, three!"

As he was helping Hermione back onto her feet, an ear-splitting crack caused her to scream, staring shock-eyed beyond Harry. Harry twisted to look behind himself, far down the gully. The great Sentry stone that marked the sloping corner of one of the larger branchings of their canyon had split in two and was slowly toppling into that side-channel. As it leaned over, a huge, gaping hole was being exposed in the sandy bank where it had stood guard. When the monolith finally crashed onto its side, the ground shook heavily and a distant but powerful roar echoed from its direction.

"It's the demon! I know that sound!" cried Hermione.

They collected their spears from where they stood close by and pondered what to do as they stalked cautiously along towards the fallen column.

Harry frowned as they approached. "The monster's down there, you think? It's been living in that pit? It must be deep."

"Perhaps this is only one entrance to its lair," said Hermione. "We need to get away from here, Harry."

"But where? We daren't risk going back the way we first came into the gully, not if the eruptions are increasing up there."

Hermione said softly, "Not backwards, no. Perhaps this is intended to drive us forwards."

"You remember it took our wands? If that's its den then maybe they're still there."

"You cannot mean to go in there!"

Harry shook his spear-staff irritably. "We know it's a coward on the ground! You drove it off with this staff when it attacked me! It's movements will be restricted underground. Perhaps we can destroy it finally."

"But Harry, animals with their backs to the wall — in their own den — that's when they are at their most dangerous! They've nothing left to lose. A cornered rat, remember."

"I don't care! I'm getting our wands, if I can! This place will be even more perfect with magic. We can conjure cloth and clothing and tools, transform our gourd pots into metal, summon fish into our cookpots, help build a real home, maybe even make a flying house so we can explore this whole world!"

"Please don't, Harry! We have all we need right here! We have each other!"

"I want more for you, Hermione! I want to know you'll be safe — safe far away from these volcanic eruptions and a demon lurking in the background of our lives all the time."

"Then I'm coming with you."

"No!"

"To stay here alone would be a living death," she said firmly. "I'll follow you in alone if I have to, but I'm not staying here without you — YOU wouldn't if it were me."

Harry paused then sighed. "Alright, but stay behind me — and RUN if we're in danger."

"I'll run only if you run," Hermione said stiffly.

.

~~~ The Lair of the Whorlech ~~~

Harry and Hermione peered into the dark aperture behind the fallen stump of the Sentry stone. No detail was visible other than the tunnel floor sloping down into shadow but the muffled, hollow, ambient sounds echoing from within indicated the cavity had depth and volume further on.

The air drifting out was uncomfortably warm — like a larger version of one of their air-dryers. Hermione sniffed. "Sulphur and... something... organic."

"That's putting it politely," muttered Harry, trying to sound lighthearted.

He took a few steps in, wishing for more light. "Can't see anything."

"Hold on, I kept a candle stub in my bag from my seventeenth birthday cake, one of your little root tapers."

"You kept one of my candles?" The rising note of surprise was carried down the tunnel.

"Ssh... just... sentimental value," she whispered. "Where are you? Have you got your flint?"

Harry nodded invisibly, already lost in the darkness ahead. She saw the sparks from his striker and moved tentatively towards them.

"Here..."

He felt for her hand in the blackness, found it trembling with fear, held it for a few moments longer than needed to take the candle and light it.

"Where would I be without you, Hermione?" he said, as he held up the little flame to inspect the tunnel.

"Um... in the dark?" she quipped, but her voice was still shaking as she said it.

"Take my arm, Hermione, keep in touch."

Leading the way by a half-step, Harry proceeded cautiously onward and very quickly the tunnel opened out into an underground cavern, perhaps fifty paces across and whose floor angled down further to another opening outlined by a reddish glow. The ground was very stony, crunching underfoot like coarse uneven gravel, and mixed with something else as well.

"Harry..."

"I know — bones."

The floor was littered with what were presumably the remains of meals, accumulating in a deep drift in the far left corner, close to the continuation of the tunnel. Most of the debris were small animal bones, broken and crushed over a long period of time, but some of the remnants looked suspiciously human. Amongst these was an occasional rag or shoe buckle confirming their misgivings. Within this litter, the tip of one short dark rod stood out clearly even in the flickering gloom.

"That's a wizard's wand, Hermione! I'm sure it is!" cried Harry, running forward.

They examined it carefully, finding only splits and crookedness.

"Not mine," said Harry, half-disappointed, half-relieved, "nor yours, I think?"

Hermione shook her head and whispered, "Try it, Harry, try a summoning spell."

There was doubt in his eyes; he handed it over. "You're best at charms, Hermione."

But her best efforts were not rewarded immediately; the wand did spark slightly, though nothing flew to them.

"Together," she breathed. "Put everything into it, Harry."

They clasped hands together over the broken wand and, focusing on each other, cried — perhaps too loudly, "Accio wands!"

There was a dreadful roar of rage from further down the tunnel, almost smothering the rustling and clicking from the back of the midden pile. Something below the stack was trying to struggle out.

"There!"

But even as Harry ran to where a dark finger of wood began to wriggle from the bone pile, a blast of heat thrust him over to collide with Hermione and the two of them tumbled painfully across the coarse rocks. Again, another roar and a disabling curse separated them, each rolling helplessly far apart, lit by a new danger from down the cavern.

A creature stood half-silhouetted, half-illuminated, in the ruddy gloom of the lower tunnel aperture. It carried a long spiked torch whose flames glittered in its wicked eyes and picked out the coarse red scales of its demonic skin. Despite the coarseness of its features, Harry, half-stunned, sensed something familiar in the lines of its brutal jaw and cheekbone, as though it were a cousin of his own reflection. He struggled to his feet to confront it, but sank weakly down again immediately.

The demon, almost manlike now, yet a massive shoulder higher than Harry, flapped its scaly wings and crouched forward, ape-curious, towards the cringing Hermione. Her feeble efforts to wriggle towards the protruding wand resulted in gravel and bone combed backwards through her clawing fingers. The gap to salvation was closing — but too slowly.

The brute's full stench struck Harry then, and the flickering illumination picked out scabs and boils upon its sweaty hide which was dripping with lice and greasy scum. As it approached Hermione the demon raised the torch high. Greedy eyes widened, searching her shape, then claimed her with a thunderous growl.

Hermione whimpered as she recognised the nature of the threat. Courage drained away to hysterical baby-terror and her arms flailed helplessly. "Incubus!"

The torch spike, the monster speared heavily into the cracked ground, causing the flame to gutter and rocks to vibrate heavily. As the light steadied, the fiend reached out its broad lumpy hands to fumble away her garments as if they were tissue. The red eyes bulged, the jaws slathered, and a dreadful forked tongue lolled hungrily out from that gaping, drooling maw. Oozing sweat and filth slithered down to creep and crawl upon her flesh; Hermione's eyes rolled and her head swayed from side to side on the giddy edge of fainting. The frantic convulsions of her torso and limbs merely served to dislodge a cascade of bony clutter to rattle away down the slope and bury their last hope: the wand. The despair in her eyes met Harry's and silently she mouthed, "Go! Leave!"

"_Only now dost thou behold her true yearning for thine felicity, wizard — yet mine shalt I make that passion be!_" The demonic creature cast a yielding curse upon the stricken girl and her resistance was instantly sapped — the allure of the incubus was too powerful.

The wand now hidden, Harry's eyes were twisting and turning frantically, hunting for anything that might serve as a weapon. With an effort, he rolled onto his right side and pushed himself along with that one foot. His fingers stretched across the bone scree that Hermione had dislodged. But as he seized a large femur, the macabre pile cascaded further over his arm and shoulder.

The noise briefly jolted Hermione from her entrancement and terror voiced itself against her resolve, "Don't let it take me, Harry!" she shrieked deliriously. "Not for all time!"

He knew what that meant. The unthinkable distress of her being in the hands of such a brute in this place where nothing aged forever, gave him strength. With an effort he rolled to see her but more bones slid away until the side of the pile collapsed, avalanching down to half-bury him. The demon's rough grip was upon Hermione's ankle. She was being raked away like a dead branch to be endlessly consumed in the smouldering heat of its passion — down the tunnel into the darkness that smothered all faith and hope and reason. Pinned down by the weight of bones, Harry could only watch helplessly as they began to disappear into shadow until...

"Relashio! Relashio!"

Heavy as it was, the beast was staggered apart from its capture and looked back in astonishment at the exploding bone heap. Harry was stumbling out, his own wand — exposed by the last collapse of the pile — grasped firmly in his hand and still angled steadfastly towards the creature's heart.

"Back off or I'll cut you apart, I swear it!"

He placed himself protectively between the incubus and the naked girl. "Go back below! I said, GO! ... I'll kill you if I must!"

Quickly over its surprise, the monster evoked a shield upon its hide and rose then to its full height.

"_Jaldabaoth canst not be slain by wizard magic!_" The low harsh voice spat at Harry like a firestorm, hot and sharp. The gloating beast took a cautious pace forward.

"I mean it!" cried Harry. "You won't have her!" He raised his shaking wand directly towards its throat.

Hermione's eyes widened as she recognised the shimmering red flecks in the flowing blue. "No, Harry! It has a Backlash shield! Even if you break through, you'll die yourself!"

He hesitated. Jaldabaoth advanced another step...

"How do I finish it, Hermione! How?"

"You can't! — not without it rebounding, Harry!" she wailed. "Your curse will split back at you!"

The incubus was now almost upon him, yellow needle-teeth grinning, eyes gloating with unfettered malice.

This time, Harry did not hesitate. "Then so be it!"

His slashing curse ripped open the massive chest and gut; the expression on the face of Jaldabaoth turned to shocked disbelief. The demon clutched at its innards then shuddered down to kneel in its own spillage.

"Harry! Harry!"

Harry fell bleeding heavily by Hermione's side. With his last breathless incantations, he faintly trying to restore her strength, but to no avail; his wounds were mortal.

"Let me, Harry." Her arm snaked out slowly and took the wand from his failing grip.

"Vulnera Sanentur!"

There was no visible effect and she repeated the spell several times, then slowly, painfully slowly, she could see his wounds were closing. For several minutes they rested side by side while he recovered enough energy to sit up. Then he could cleanse her of the beast's crawling filth at last, but his efforts to restore Hermione's strength failed; she seemed utterly drained.

A scraping, gurgling sound alerted them that they were not yet out of danger, and though he tried, Harry could not regain his feet.

All this time Jaldabaoth had been crawling forward. Its arm now stretched forth almost to Hermione's legs but Harry successfully dragged her clear, inching them both along the ground as best he could. The beast struggled to sit up. "_Jaldabaoth shalt soon restore his mighty strength, but enfeebled art thou in my world,_" it croaked. There was a triumphant note to its harsh claim.

The beast was reshaping as its old form shrivelled in death. The lines of its body softened and rounded; its features became finer, less masculine. What it could not achieve with physical dominance, it might with guile. Harry blocked out the vision but Hermione would not deny to herself what she now finally understood — perhaps what she had long suspected.

"Oh, Harry! I'm so sorry..."

"What... is... that?" he gasped. His anxiety was obvious but for now the creature seemed too weak to draw any closer.

She closed her eyes then, hoping everything would go away.

"Hermione?"

"It's a Whorlech; it takes shape as whatever serves its purpose. It's all myself, don't you see? The hellish lava, the paradise chasm, the eruptions, and the demon is the worst of me... my worst thoughts... my nightmares... my terrors made real. It was always me."

"Can't... be... that... all that can't be in you..."

"Harry, don't you remember how awful I was in your world? There aren't different Hermiones — that Granger _was_ me, what I could be."

"No. I won't believe it. Those memories aren't real. There's only you, Hermione, and I'm not what I was. I'm your Harry now. I always was."

"Harry, it happened. You must not deny it..."

"I shall! I'll finish it now!"

"No, Harry! Keep away from that fiend! Don't look at it whatever you do!"

He struggled to his feet and staggered to the creature that still seemed to gloat up at him through its pain. It had now taken on all of Hermione's appearance, yet pale-green-skinned and more voluptuous than any earthly female could physically be. Each squirm and twist of its pained flesh increased its femininity and began to draw Harry against his will.

"Succubus!" screamed Hermione. "Don't, Harry! It will consume you! Don't look at it!"

"_Thou alone canst now find the path..._" — the Whorlech began to choke up bile but forced itself to continue — "_to return to thine rightful place, wizard. Leave her for me._"

"YOU LIE!" Harry pointed his wand.

"No, Harry!"

"_She too canst now fully see thou doth desire her salacious nature, Harry Potter..._" Its eyes, its full lips, all the creature's ravishing features had become entirely Hermione but immoderate and excessive: the belly curved more roundly, the thighs parted invitingly, the swollen flesh begging. Yet despite its steadily increasing allurement, the woman-like being's voice grated on Harry's ears. He willed himself to look away and found he could not; his gaze was fixed, entranced by its searing, terrible beauty.

"Hermione, help me! Tell me what to do!"

"Harry, the way out... everything... this world is all bound to that creature's life. If it dies then there is nothing left... no escape..."

Harry lowered his wand. "Then we'll leave it and I'll carry you out! We'll find our way together, Hermione." Yet, even as he spoke, he could not will his feet to move nor his head to turn away...

Though too weak to stand, the succubus, on its back now, began to slither, belly-forward, nearer to Harry. Its feet felt soft and delicate as they touched his, toes parted, pushed, curled around his ankles. "_Thine harlot hast now no means of sacrifice!_"

"What is it saying, Hermione!"

A trace of willpower remained to back away yet he still felt locked in place. A few more moments and he would have no will of his own at all. The creature's figure seemed to distend beyond the physical, it flowed and rippled as molten femininity. The whorlech's skin turned to soft white ivory — more than a mortal Hermione could ever be. A ferocious lust took hold of Harry's flesh; before him was complete fulfilment of all desire, behind him, an impassable restriction of suffering — _Obligations_. The last of his own volition drained away and he dropped to his knees in an irresistible rapture.

"Harry, don't listen to it! You must trust me!"

"But..."

"Harry," — Hermione's voice was pleading and desperate — "you're my dearest, dearest friend — my husband-to-be. Look at me. If you care for me, if you ever cared about me, then I beg you to look at me."

Only then could Harry feel his gaze drawn — like an aching limb sucked from quicksand — from the bewitchment.

"Harry, the only way to save me is to go on — to find the exit from this world before the Whorlech dies and we with it!"

"I can't leave you, Hermione. I can't leave you..." groaned Harry. He was able then to come to her. Crouching, he took her hand in his, the beast's dark sorcery diminished by the reality of the Hermione Granger before him.

"Harry, listen to me. Find my wand. Help me away from the demon and I'll explain. Quickly! Time is precious!"

He did as she asked, summoning the wand from the bone pile. He located the ripped tee-shirt too, and she held it to herself as he lifted her up in his arms and turned to leave. But the creature continued to call to him as he ascended towards the mouth of the tunnel and daylight; even there its voice could be faintly heard shrieking its last effort, "_The harlot lies! She lies! I will come for her! I will come soon!_"

When they finally escaped the pit, they were alarmed to see that, far upstream, the earlier eruptions were closer than they had feared. Molten rock was now slowly advancing — smouldering and glowing menacingly — to the very edge of the gully, where, for the time being, it was partly solidifying and holding back the fierce torrent behind it. He laid Hermione on the first sand patch at the cave entrance.

"There's no time to waste, Harry. You must go on."

Harry stared in horror down the gully. "That's... no longer possible." He pointed. More lava was already spilling over into the chasm, blocking the way onward.

"Then take this main fork to the side; see? — where the shattered Sentry now points! You must go on! You can come back for me. Remember what the Whorlech said? '_Only you alone can now find the path?_' It means uuh... I can't find it, but you can. It means you have to be alone to find the way out. Yes, that's it. Then erm... you can come back for me once you know the way."

Harry hesitated, unsure. "But..."

"Minutes count, Harry. Run! Go now! It won't be far, I'm sure of it! The exit was meant to be found. This whole world was only ever a passage."

"To where?"

She did not answer.

Harry carried Hermione to the nearest waterhole. He sat the girl down with her back and head raised against a soft sandbank so he might help her drink from his cupped hands, all the while averting his eyes from her nakedness. Harry made sure her wand was close at hand, fussed around anxiously for half a minute, then stood and looked wildly up and down the chasm — anywhere but at her.

"How? How can I leave you like this?"

The uncaring scenery stared back at him. He strived not to, but after one unintended glimpse of her vulnerability, he struggled with his tears and his fears and his having failed her in so many ways — yearning desperately, desperately to clothe her.

"Harry..."

Manically he scooped at the deep green litter underfoot, shovelling, eyes turned aside, a mix of soft tiny leaves and warm sand grains over her legs and thighs and as high up her belly as he could.

"Harry, my dark side... it's dying. Nothing else can hurt me now. I'll be safe until you return." Still he did not move. "Please, Harry... for me."

He turned away then, eyes brimming, chest heaving with emotion. Slowly at first, glancing back at her face almost every step, he proceeded down the gully, until, quite abruptly, he broke free and sped away from Hermione Granger forever. He never looked back again.

She stared after him until he disappeared around the next curve beyond the rock they had named Sentry, broken, yet even now showing the way forward. Only then, certain of her own fate but uncertain of Harry's, did she permit herself to cry — for Hermione knew the creature had been right: she had lied.

As Harry advanced, passing the long pools where once they had laughed and splashed and fished together, the increase in the breadth and frequency of the streams, hissing and steaming fiercely, became very evident, until finally a permanent rivulet had formed down the centre of the gully. In far less than an hour, he was splashing along knee deep. But ahead, at a turning, the cooling lava had piled extremely high on the left bank and its structure looked ominously unstable.

He increased his pace, muttering to convince himself endlessly between his gasps of exertion, "I'll be back for you, Hermione; I'll be back," until he had passed the threat and only then did he slow a little, clutching at a painful spasm in his side caused by the over-exertion. Nevertheless, he trudged through the deepening, misting water, defying the stitch, and wondering, always wondering, how Hermione was feeling this very second, and that next moment, and this moment too, and how pleased she would be to see him on his return with good news. How they would rejoice once freed! Never would he let her out of his sight again!

It was during this first smile of hope that a heavy crack resounded behind him and he turned. A huge column of steam spouted upwards from the swelling bank. More magma had burst out and as he watched, the bank gave way, a wall of water and steam thrust through, and Harry fled for his life.

The force of the torrent hit him only at thigh height but it pushed his legs from under him. Every part of his back seemed to hit rock after rock as he was carried forward, helplessly flailing. He was grateful when the flow deepened and, lifted from the worst of the collisions, he could turn sufficiently to grasp at the rocks, shrubbery, and tree trunks that were gradually being submerged. By this means he occasionally interrupted the frantic dash while clinging to an obstruction. But the water seemed to have a mind of its own. It sensed his reluctance, renewed its vigour, roused its flow, and took him on at a still greater lather.

Ahead of him, he could hear an increasing thunderous booming sound. He knew what it threatened. His despair did not last long. As Harry Potter shot the rapids and fell to the boiling, seething pool below, all feeling and hope departed. Freezing darkness stole _her_ name from his lips and he knew no more.  
>.<p>

.

End of Part 3

.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Notes<strong>

_Now available on Blu-ray DVD in 3D at all good stores — you wish! Bloody hell! Good job there's still Part 4 to come! Twenty points to Gryffindor if you noticed that Part 1 ended in fire, Part 2 ended in air, this part ended in water, so... but you'll have to wait and see._

_After writing this I detected the possible unconscious influence of The Forbidden Planet movie — the monster from the id, you remember? I'm not sure if my story makes it clear that the previous hellish experience came forth from Harry's consciousness after drinking the Blessing potion, but it necessarily included Hermione within it because she is essential to his blessing. Similarly, this paradise experience and the demon came from Hermione's mind. Yet that doesn't mean they were not real (in a similar way but not identical to Harry's King's Cross experience in DH.)_

_Now, I've thought often over the months since I first drafted this chapter, whether to rate the story M. The hard-hitting experience was essential to break their sibling-like view of each other and force Harry and Hermione to accept and appreciate one another physically. I wavered a lot but eventually decided it is more suggestive than explicit so should not upset any average thirteen year old — which means T (minor suggestive adult themes.) If anyone knows better, I'll consider changing it to M._

_Many thanks for all comments and reviews. These are most welcome and very encouraging. Let me know of any weaknesses or faults — I'm always trying to improve my writing so feedback is really useful._ :)

**- Hippothestrowl**

.


	13. Future Perfection: A World Without Love

.

_So far... Although they do not see themselves as romantically 'in love', Harry and Hermione are now so close they have agreed to be married, and, self-consciously, swore a six-month magical vow. A final confrontation with the demon-creature broke through one last inhibition and forced them to accept that their physical attraction for each other should not be denied. Despite this, only Harry was able to continue out of the paradise experience and was carried off by rapids over a roaring cataract at the end of the gully... Now read on... _

.

**Part 4: Future Perfection**

.

**Chapter 13**

**A World Without Love**

* * *

><p>.<p>

~~~ Reluctantly Rescued ~~~

"What's he say, Dean?"

"I think it was — the voice fell to a whisper — _her_ name — you know. He's not quite with it yet, Ron."

"Neville, can you help me get him out the water? He's freezing."

"Harry! Harry! Wake up!"

"He's swallowed lots of water. Use an air charm — and a drying charm too. Seamus, fetch some blankets! Ginny! Ginny! Look after his wand! Fay, where's his glasses? Can you see his glasses anywhere?"

"Here, Ron! Here they are!"

"Professor McGonagall! Professor McGonagall!"

"Has he said anything else, Ron?"

"What's going on here ... goodness, is that Mr Potter?"

"We reckon he jumped in after Hermione, Professor."

"Miss Granger? You mean, he believes she's...?"

"Yes, Professor."

"Dunbar, help Weasley get him to the Hospital Wing. Well done everyone."

The limp body shook itself at that moment, and Harry Potter struggled weakly against his helpers. "NO! I have to go back in!"

He succeeded in getting one arm into the water but was dragged back.

"You! ... d-don't! ...understand!" he choked, coughing up the last of the water he had swallowed. "Hermione's still in there!"

He struck out wildly and accidentally clipped Ron on the side of the face.

"Mr Potter, you must control yourself or I shall have to—!"

"NO! LOOK! THERE SHE IS! LOOK!" He pointed along the shoreline, then, gaining strength from his vision, and helped by their distraction, he shrugged off the blankets and stumbled along the muddy bank. A young woman, dripping-wet and semi-naked, was being assisted from the water's edge. She seemed quite hysterical, fighting tooth and nail to return to the lapping waves.

"No! No! I can't leave...! I must go back in!" she was begging her helpers. "Please let me go back!"

"It's alright, Hermione!" shouted Harry, running towards her. "I'm here!"

The girl stared blankly at Harry. "Gabrielle! Gabrielle! Is she alive? She is not 'urt?"

Harry halted as abruptly as if he had been hit with a wet sack. He let out a long groan as he sank to his knees, emptied mentally and physically. It was not Hermione — it was Fleur Delacour. He crawled in the shallows, splashing weakly with what little strength remained in his hands and wailing bitter distress, "Hermione... Hermione..."

.

~~~ Hollow Recovery ~~~

Harry awoke with a jerk, tangled by strange wrappings. There was a fleeting impression of the gloom of near-daybreak but nothing else seemed to fit. _Window? Blankets? What happened to my nice warm sand bed?_

"Harry?"

"Hermione? You're alright!"

"No, it's me, Ginny." She cast a faint glimmer light with her wand and wafted it above his eyeline so he could see her better.

"Ginny? Oh my God, Ginny! Ginny! Are you a sight for sore eyes! It's been so long!" — he gabbled on, ignoring her puzzled expression — "Oh, Ginny! Oh, Ginny! Oh, Ginny! Where is this?"

He recognised his surroundings before she spoke.

"Hospital wing. We've been taking it in turns, Ron and I mostly, to sit with you."

"Ron? Why? You mean you know what happened?" He struggled to a sitting position. "Did Hermione tell you then?" His eyes lit up and his excitement showed.

Ginny looked at him rather sadly. "Harry... you... we think someone must have Confunded you and you... you fell in the water."

"The water?" Speaking the word was like a cold splash in his face. He threw back the bedcover and swung his legs out onto the floor. "Hermione! Did they get her out!"

Ginny sighed.

A warm flood of light spilled out from an opening door further along the ward. A silhouette appeared in the doorway.

"Hermione?" said Harry, hopefully, but Ginny didn't seem to hear him.

"Madam Pomfrey will explain," she said. "She told me you just need rest."

"Ah, Mr Potter..." Matron spoke very softly, glancing anxiously up and down the ward as she did so; Harry had the impression there were others asleep in the room. "How are you feeling?"

"I'm fine but what about Hermione?" He stood up and looked around at the empty beds. There was one lightly-snoring first-year boy across from him but otherwise, he, himself, was the only patient.

"Yes, you will be alright but you must relax. Here, drink this." Matron handed him a small goblet.

"What is it?"

"It will help you to think more clearly."

He took a sip then gulped it down; there wasn't much. "Ah..."

"Beginning to understand now?"

"Ah, yes! I was thinking she had to come through after me but she's already here, of course — like I was, in my world! This is _her_ world, isn't it! This is _your_ world!" He laughed with relief then stopped abruptly. "There's only one Harry Potter here, isn't there?"

"What?" Madam Pomfrey and Ginny exchanged worried glances.

"Sorry, I meant... erm... you're _whirled_... to a stop, erm... you're not whirling now, I mean. I must have been dizzy, seeing double." He began to giggle continuously with hysterical relief.

Madam Pomfrey frowned.

"I stood up a bit too quickly, I think," explained Harry hurriedly when he saw her expression. "I'll just... rest for a bit, then... Seriously, everything's becoming clearer now, everything's fine."

He sank back onto his bed and swung up his legs. Pomfrey pulled his blankets over him. She still didn't look too convinced. "I'll check on you later." She pointed to the bedside cabinet. "Miss Dunbar retrieved your spectacles. One side was badly cracked but I used a repair spell so they should be fine."

"Who?" Harry frowned. He vaguely knew the name but could not remember what she looked like.

"Fay," said Ginny. "You remember Fay, surely, Harry? Ron's girlfriend? Here, put your glasses on, perhaps they'll help you focus on what's happened more clearly."

"But..." Only then had he realised that he could still see perfectly. He decided to keep quiet and examined the glasses. The lenses looked like plain glass. He put the spectacles on and blinked around happily.

More daylight was creeping in and Harry watched Pomfrey returning to her office. All the while he could feel Ginny's eyes upon him.

"Ginny... look, I'm really sorry... so, so sorry..."

"About what?"

"You and me." He paused when he saw her puzzled expression. "No, wait, that's not right... You and me, we never... we didn't fall out, right?"

"Of course not. What about?"

"So, you and me... we were never...?"

"Never what?"

"And Ron? Is he... He's not mad at me, is he?"

"Why would he be? What have you done?"

"Nothing. Just a crazy dream I had." He looked at the empty goblet on his bedside table. "It was that potion she just gave me. It's clearing my thoughts but still not finished driving away my confusion."

"Rrr-right," she said, doubtfully. "Look, me and Ron, we've been up most of the night... Neville, perhaps Fay, and probably Luna will be along to sit with you later." She stood up.

"What about..." he tailed off. Something in her eyes had made him hesitate.

"Who?" she said, suspiciously.

"Well, erm... Hermione, of course."

She sank back down onto her chair. "Oh, Harry." Ginny leaned forward and brushed his hair back affectionately. "We told you, she was never in the lake. Only, Gabrielle, Cho, and Leanne were in the Second Task."

"Task? I thought... wasn't that last year?" Harry struggled to make sense of what she was saying. "So... Hermione wasn't drowned? She wasn't drowned, right?"

"Nnn- no..." She was looking more and more anxious.

Harry relaxed back onto his pillows and smiled. "So... when can I see her?"

Ginny was crying now.

"Oh, H- Harry..." She struggled to speak. "Don't y- you know anymore? Hermione d- died in the F- First Task last November. The dragon, remember? She was b-burned..." Ginny couldn't finish.

Harry's mouth gaped at her, thunderstruck and confused. "But, she can't be... Why wouldn't I remember?"

"It was h- horrible," she sobbed. "And even th- then, th- they couldn't stop the damned T- Tournament; the others are b- bound by magical contract so they still have to continue with these other tasks."

"But I... I never knew! Why wasn't I told! Why didn't I remember!" stormed Harry as the true memory began to return to him.

The boy across the way stopped snoring. Ginny took deep breaths.

"Harry, you two were so much in love you... you never got over it. Sometimes, there is no happy ending."

"I'm not _IN_ love with Hermione!" raged Harry. "We're best friends! Is that so impossible to believe! And she's NOT dead! I know she's not. I HAVE to see her! I have to see my WIFE!" His storm tailed away as he showed her his ring finger — but it was bare.

Ginny had put her hand over her mouth and was gawking at him. She could hear Madam Pomfrey coming up behind her; felt the wind as Matron's wand swished. Harry sank back into unconsciousness as Madam Pomfrey's voice faded to nothing:

"He's still suffering delusions and denial. It's as I feared — the loss did unhinge his mind. _We may have to send him to St. Mungo's after all..._"

.

~~~ Dumbledore's List ~~~

Having spent most of every day in Hermione's company for so many months, he now missed her so badly that his body physically ached. Even the company of the 'evil Granger' would be better than no Hermione at all, he thought to himself. _For better, for worse_ — Professor Babbling's words — and her warning — came back to haunt him. Yes, even the worst side of Hermione would be preferable to this emptiness within.

He was excused lessons for the rest of the week and spent some of the time going through his books and his travel chest and the pockets of his clothing, muttering and mumbling to himself, searching, ever searching. He took to wandering the corridors and the grounds outside. Now and again he could be seen throwing a stone by the lake then stumbling after it, weeping.

Ron and Neville spoke to him only nervously. They seemed to be giving him space and Harry might have been grateful for that except his mind was now so distant that he didn't really care. He felt safer alone and found walking the Hogwarts' passageways while the others were in class was quiet and restful. He could pretend _she_ was in her Runes or Arithmancy class nearby.

"YOU!" Harry was not quick enough. Professor Moody's wand came out only a fraction of a second after Harry reached for his own and the lightest of chants weakened Harry to his knees.

"I'll let this go, Potter, just the once, but you try that again and, Harry Potter or not, you might not survive," growled Moody.

"You're not...? You're not... _Barty Crouch_?"

"Listen, Potter." Moody softened his tone but he did not lower his wand. "The Goblet of Fire knows nothing of written names — it simply selects the best entrants then returns the papers they put in. For all it knew, Crouch's name really was Granger because, to the Goblet, _he_ was the one who had entered. It was Crouch that lost his magic when Granger died in an attempt to trick her way out of the Tournament because _he_ was the one who entered the name so _his_ was the magical contract."

"Hermione would never cheat!"

"Potter, we know she must have been cheating because her death would not break the magical agreement. Dumbledore found what appeared to be a melted Time-turner around Granger's neck. We think she wanted to disappear and pretend she had been burned to ash by the dragon flame — but either she wasn't quick enough to use it or the Time-turner failed. All those devices are accounted for at the Ministry, especially the one returned after she used it in her third year, so she must have made a copy. You need to understand that copies of magical artifacts rarely work consistently."

Moody's magical eye remained fixed on Harry while he let that sink in before continuing:

"Crouch's magic and his Polyjuice failed the moment Miss Granger tried to use the Time-turner. He was exposed, magically impotent, and helplessly trapped in Hogwarts — a sitting duck, as Muggles say."

"But..."

"Take yourself to the Headmaster. Explain yourself to him."

Moody tapped his wand on Harry's shoulder to release him. His magical eye swivelled about curiously. "Go along now, lad."

Harry did not need to proceed all the way to Dumbledore's office; he found the Headmaster standing just inside McGonagall's open office doorway as he passed. Their eyes met.

"You wished to see me, Harry?"

"I... it's about Professor Moody, sir."

"May we?" Dumbledore said to someone out of sight.

"Come in, Harry," said the Headmaster.

"Tea?" It was Professor McGonagall making the offer as Dumbledore gestured to him to take a seat.

Harry nodded. "Thank you, Professor."

Dumbledore remained standing. He waited until Harry had taken his first sip.

"Sir, I was confused. I'm still not sure... Barty Crouch, Junior, what happened to him?"

McGonagall looked at Dumbledore but he did not return her gaze. He said, "He was taken away by the Aurors, Harry. He confessed everything to the Wizengamot under the influence of Veritaserum, then he received the Dementor's kiss."

"I remember he was disguised as Professor Moody, but..." Harry frowned, two different memories fighting for supremacy: one in which he had carried out the tasks and Cedric had died, another in which for some reason it was Hermione who had participated.

"He put your name into the Goblet of Fire, Harry. For some reason that even Barty Crouch was unable to explain, it became changed to Miss Granger's name, so, instead, he planned to abduct her and use her as hostage to lure you to his master. He cast an Imperious spell on Ron Weasley to make sure he led her to a specific secluded corner on their date in Swiggen-Browse but Miss Brown used a love potion on Mr Weasley so, in his hurry, Crouch seized the wrong girl."

"I bet Voldemort isn't very happy about that," muttered Harry.

"Harry, Lord Voldemort is dead. I duelled with him myself last December. He is utterly destroyed — him and all his dark enchantments that would have made him immortal too. It is not possible for him to return."

Harry put his cup down. It rattled loudly in its saucer as he did so but he could not let go of it.

"Minerva," said Dumbledore — he was still standing — "Could I, perhaps, speak to Harry alone for a while?"

McGonagall nodded. "Of course, Headmaster."

Only when the door had closed after her, did Dumbledore speak. "Harry, what happened to you at Christmas?"

"Christmas, sir?"

"You said you stopped having those dreams..."

Harry's empty teacup crashed to the floor. "IT WASN'T A DREAM!"

His eyes glazed over. "Was it?" He spoke as if in a trance, pulling back old memories, "I... I... I died, didn't I? I saw m— my m— mum and dad... and... all the rest... I imagined it all? What about the...?"

"Yes, Harry?"

"Something evil came out of me."

Dumbledore waited.

"Dad told me it was a side of Voldemort's soul, part of it, at least. Does that make sense?" Harry looked to Dumbledore to gauge his reaction.

"It makes perfect sense, Harry."

"So, it's all over?"

"Not quite, Harry, not quite." He delved into one of the pockets of his robe and retrieved a sheet of folded parchment which he laid on McGonagall's desk. "There are still many of his supporters active, enough to cause much distress over the coming years. Oh, we know most of them, they walk freely among us." He inclined his head towards the parchment.

"Can they not then be arrested and sent to Azkaban too?"

"If only it were that simple. Evidence, Harry... proof to present before the Wizengamot."

"But, Veritaserum..."

"May only be used to verify the evidence of which there is none."

"But... are you sure then that they are guilty?"

"Oh, quite certain. There are steadfast, reliable witches and wizards whose testimony nevertheless and for whatever reason, is regarded by the Wizengamot as... insufficient, but who I personally know to be completely reliable."

"But, surely others..."

"Alas, once the main threat — Voldemort — was destroyed, the Order of the Phoenix naturally became somewhat reduced. All volunteers of course, and all with other grave responsibilities, one could not expect every one of them to devote the same hours to the cause. It would take a great deal of motivation, hard work, daring, and, I might add, someone exceptionally smart and skillful, to bring them all to justice."

A respectful smile cross Harry's face. "You've done enough, sir."

"I was not speaking of myself, Harry; my path lies in other directions."

The look he gave Harry evoked astonishment in the youth. "You mean I could become an Auror someday, don't you? There's nothing I'd like better than to find evidence to put those dark wizards where they belong, but I don't have the brains or the patience to do what the law ought to have already done."

"To pursue the truth, it seems, is sometimes outside of the law's capability." Again, his eyes pierced through Harry. "Oh, we convicted many of them — Peter Pettigrew, for instance, was vulnerable and lost without anyone to support him and—"

"That's right! Wormtail's in a rat-proof cell in Azkaban, isn't he! And Sirius was pardoned!" cried Harry.

"You remember now?" The Headmaster frowned thoughtfully for a few seconds before continuing,

"These confused memories you have suffered, Harry... is there anything... anything at all you would like to tell me?"

Harry stared at the old man for a few moments, then shook his head. His experience with Hermione — even if it were all a delusion — was sacred to him, and would remain his secret.

Dumbledore sighed and sat down in McGonagall's chair at the desk, opposite Harry. "After Miss Granger brought me Miss Weasley's diary I—"

Harry gasped. "She...?" His eyes turned inwardly for a moment. "Yes, she did, didn't she..." He frowned, still sorting out which was true of different memories.

Dumbledore sensed he needed to give Harry more. "That act of kindness certainly changed the direction of Miss Weasley's life; she appears very content this year for instance with her... _close_ friend, Mr Longbottom. I first noticed them together at the Yule Ball." He studied Harry's expression to see how he would react.

"Neville and Ginny! Yes, now I remember! She's happy! She's happy!" Harry's face seemed to light up somewhat. "She wasn't hurt! Ginny's happy!"

"Very happy, so I understand," smiled Dumbledore. "It's astonishing what you can be told by this castle if you are patient enough to keep your ear to its stones for a while... and there is another reason I shall ever be grateful to Miss Granger for persuading Miss Weasley to part with Riddle's diary: I learned a great deal from that book."

He looked intently at Harry. "What I am about to tell you should not be imparted to anyone else, do you understand?"

"Yes, sir."

"That which came out of you... there were others. They are all now destroyed."

"How? Who?"

"It was I that destroyed them, Harry. You see, I've been very busy over the last two years — but one, just one of those 'evil' things as you called it, remained to frustrate me as to how it might be destroyed. Frankly, the prospect terrified me."

"The one inside me?"

Dumbledore inclined his head. "Yes, Harry. However that was done, or whoever brought it to pass, they can never get the full recognition that they deserve." He did not mention Harry by name but his belief was clear.

"It wasn't me that did it, sir," said Harry. "It was Hermione. She did it all. She is just marvellous. She... well, she sacrificed herself for me, really."

Dumbledore nodded. "_Is_, Harry?"

"Sir?"

"You said, 'she _is_ marvellous', not ' she _was_ marvellous'."

Harry's face fell. He leaned down, picked up his cup, vaguely surprised it wasn't broken, stared at it vacantly for a few seconds, then used two hands to place it as steadily as he could back on its saucer.

"I have to let her go, don't I, sir?"

When Dumbledore didn't answer right away, Harry looked up.

"No, Harry," Dumbledore continued, "never let her go. She's still alive in your heart, is she not? Never leaves you?"

Harry's face screwed up tight with grief. His chest shook with rapid, silent sobs. He nodded but could not speak.

"Very well then," said Dumbledore, very softly, "that's where you will find her. That's where you will find your peace, Harry: look to your heart."

Dumbledore stood up and only when the Headmaster quietly left the room did Harry realise the conversation was over.

"Sir!" he croaked, almost inaudibly, but the door had closed behind Dumbledore.

Harry stared hard at the names on the parchment he had left behind. Over the next few minutes, sorrow was not lessened but it did become smothered and obscured by a growing hatred and anger — but he needed help, he needed to speak with his godfather.

.

~~~ Doubts ~~~

"Yes, Madam Pomfrey agrees, Potter," said McGonagall, getting up from her desk an hour later. "She think it might be of benefit for you to take a break from Hogwarts and its memories for a few days. I'll speak to Mrs Black straight away then you can Floo from the Headmaster's office."

"But..."

Professor McGonagall had already cast the powder and was speaking into the green flames. After a minute or so, her head re-emerged.

"The location is magically protected, Potter. Go up to Professor Dumbledore and he'll give you the address and permission. I'll send your travel chest on to you afterwards."

"That's alright, I already know how to get there. Might I use your Floo instead?"

"Potter, you cannot already know the address. Just... uuh... imagining you have — it will not work that way. You must see the Headmaster."

"And Mrs Black... she... doesn't mind?"

"...is waiting for you." cut in McGonagall.

Harry took a few steps towards the fireplace. "Let me try..."

"Potter, I've told you, the house is protected by a charm. The address is secret."

The thought of the spiteful, vindictive portrait lying in wait like a vicious guard dog made Harry nervous as he stepped into the flames.

"Twelve, Grimmauld Place."

He heard McGonagall's gasp of astonishment, then he was whisked away. He was in for a shock when he stepped out into the kitchen of his destination.

"So pleased to meet you at last, Mr Potter!" A young witch with dark hair greeted him. "My husband should be down any moment — I've told him you're coming."

She looked vaguely familiar but Harry couldn't remember from where or when. "You're...?"

"Hestia, that's right. It all happened so fast, and you were... well, you've not been well these past few months since..." The brightness in her face dimmed and her voiced dropped almost to a whisper. "We did so want you at the wedding, but Sirius said you needed time alone, time to grieve — you weren't yourself..." Her voice trailed off, fearful that she had expressed herself badly. Harry had the feeling she was wondering if he was a madman.

"HARRY!"

Harry swung around and was grabbed in a big hug. "Sirius! you're... married?"

Sirius took a half-step back to study Harry's expression. "You don't remember?"

"I..."

"It's alright. Come and sit down by the fire. We'll have a cup of tea."

Harry sensed he was gesturing to Hestia with the arm that wasn't still around his own shoulder.

"Dumbledore said you'd been... confused. I, myself, was the same for most of the first year I escaped from Azkaban — kept forgetting things and... remembering things that never happened. It helped a lot when they finally captured Pettigrew and I was exonerated and able to walk free again — that and my dear Hestia..." He turned to gaze at the lady beside him.

"How...? When...? Where did you...?" blustered Harry.

Hestia Black sipped her tea and smiled. "We're both members of—" She was stopped by Sirius's cautionary expression. "That is... we belong to the same organisation that—"

"Keep this under your hat, Harry," Sirius said furtively, as he took over the explanation, "but there are those of us who secretly resisted Voldemort and his dark supporters — still do, in fact and often met here at Grimmauld Place."

Harry leaned forward rather theatrically and said in a hoarse stage whisper, "It's alright, Professor Dumbledore told me about the Order of the Phoenix meeting here."

"He did?" Sirius frowned. "He said you weren't ready to know yet."

"Well it was last year when I was older — last week, I mean," he added hurriedly when I was... erm... when he decided I was older... uuh... old enough to know. Oh, of course! That's where I've seen you before Mrs Black — at one of the meetings — and you were one of the bodyguards that first brought... me... here... from..."

Harry tailed off before their astonished stares. "I meant, of course, that's what I imagined you would have done if er... necessary."

It was Sirius who eventually broke the ensuing silence. "Hestia offered to help manage the place after my house-elf died and we—"

"Kreacher's dead?" Harry frowned over the rim of his steaming cup, the firelight glinting off his spectacle lenses.

Sirius blinked. Several times.

"Erm... Professor Dumbledore must have mentioned the name," said Harry, as casually as he could.

"Ah, I see," said Sirius. "Kreacher was tasked to destroy a cursed object by my brother Regulus which he was unable to accomplish on his own. Dumbledore provided the means — a portion of Basilisk venom — but the destruction also killed the elf, though not before he knew he had fulfilled his master's wishes, so he appeared to die happy."

"It was to do with Voldemort, wasn't it?" said Harry. "Dumbledore mentioned he had destroyed some dark objects."

"Yes. He wouldn't say what it was exactly but he assured me that it helped significantly in Voldemort's downfall. We all do our bit."

"And the remaining Death Eaters?"

Hestia sighed. "They're hard to winkle out but we do what we can from time to time. Some of them strut blatantly about in the open but we cannot gain a conviction in a court of law."

Harry's faced hardened. "I want to help."

Both Sirius and Hestia studied his expression doubtfully.

Harry explained. "It was a Death Eater that indirectly caused Hermione's death! I know he paid the price but I can't rest until they are all... brought to justice."

"Harry, you're what — fourteen? You won't be able to join us until you are of age."

Harry's wand swished rapidly across the table. The teapot lifted itself and began to pour them all a fresh cup while the milk jug trotted along with the sugar bowl to offer its services.

Sirius grinned. "Impressive, but it's your defensive spells that need honing."

"Listen," said Harry, "hear anything? No Ministry officials investigating the use of underage magic? No warning howler?"

Hestia said, "that's because we're here, Harry. The trace detects the presence of adult magical folk and assumes you are being supervised."

"Oh," said Harry. "Well then." He stood up and walked to the door. "Go to the front room and watch me from the window."

"Harry, sit down," said Sirius, firmly. "What's this all about? It's not possible to deceive the underage trace. You cannot practice magic without supervision until you are of age."

"BUT MAGICALLY I _AM_ OF—!" cried Harry. He clapped the back of a fist over his mouth and turned away.

"What?" said Sirius.

"Nothing."

Hestia said, "Harry, you can trust Sirius, you know that. You need to share your feelings with someone. If you'd like me to leave the room, I will."

Harry, still standing, hesitated, frowning and shaking his head. "Sirius, I'm not mad—"

"Nobody said you are."

"You have to understand I have mixed memories that... well, some of them have faded, some are the same and have merged, but others are distinct — I've lived them! I don't want to lose them! You know I'm in my fourth year at Hogwarts but I have memories from my fifth year! All of these together, they add up — the magic of them — add up. I'm of age, I know I am."

There was a long pause.

"Harry," said Sirius, "you want us to give serious consideration to what you are saying, don't you?" — Harry nodded, and Sirius continued — "Well then you must be ready to do the same. If I can prove to you that you are not of age, will you concede that these memories are" — Harry was shaking his head but Sirius raised his voice — "AT LEAST consider the POSSIBILITY that these memories _might_ be false? Can you do that? And I will do the same for you. I will try to accept the possibility you are right. Is that fair?"

Harry nodded sullenly.

"Then come with us."

The three of them went upstairs to the drawing room overlooking Grimmauld Square.

"You see that broken bench on the other side — near the edge of the grass? It's always been an eyesore and probably downright dangerous — I want you to vanish it."

"What?"

"Sirius...!" said Hestia.

"Go out and vanish it," persisted Sirius. "You remember the vanishing spell don't you? You should do — it's fifth year."

"Sirius, that spell is notoriously difficult for youngsters..." said Hestia softly.

Harry said, "I remember, but I was never very good at it and I've hardly used magic for months — we had no... wands..." His voice tailed off at the memory of those free, exhilarating days with Hermione in paradise.

"Harry," said Sirius, "you cannot perform a spell merely from a false memory. If you truly learned it, then prove it."

Harry glared at Sirius and strode from the room.

"Sirius! What are you thinking? He'll be in such trouble!" said Hestia.

"He won't be able to cast it. You don't break the underage trace simply by trying — you have to actually do it. You said it yourself, that spell is really tough. Some say it should be sixth year. There is no way he can do it."

"But—"

"He has to face the truth sooner or later, Hestia."

They watched as Harry trudged across the square. The cherry tree that stood beside the bench boasted bright spring blossom but the morning was overcast by a grey sky that matched all their moods.

Hestia shook her head. "It's lose, lose. If he's taught himself that spell he'll be in serious trouble. If not — failure may destroy him. Perhaps you ought not to have pushed him, Sirius."

They watched Harry glance up and down Grimmauld Place; nobody was about, or at least, not close enough to notice. The wand swished — then again. Then again with a posture indicating Harry's anger. Sirius sighed and turned away from the view. Nothing had happened.

"Merlin!" cried Hestia. "Sirius! Look! The tree!"

Sirius returned to the window to look. The cherry blossom had turned from pink to blue. Harry was hurling spells at it furiously. Yellow. Cream. Red — back to pink. He spun around and flung a charm at the grass which turned orange then back to green.

"Bloody fool! He'll—"

"But don't you see! He's using Colovaria!" cried Hestia. "That's O.W.L. level!"

As she spoke, Harry cast with renewed confidence at the damaged bench which then disappeared before their eyes. While Sirius was still gaping, Harry conjured the bench back — then he repaired it.

Sirius turned away once more, in shock. "What's he doing now?"

"Sitting on the bench with a big grin on his face." There was a smile in Hestia's tone.

"Cheeky beggar," said Sirius, softly.

"Not at us. His eyes are closed. He's happy," Hestia said. "You know, I think he must have been tormented by doubts himself. Now he's not."

Once more, Sirius returned to the window.

"And you know what?" added Hestia. "There's no sign yet of any Ministry officials."

They waited. Minutes passed while Harry remained sitting there looking very content.

"This is impossible, you know that," said Sirius. "There is no known magic that— you don't suppose... ancient magic? D'you think he's come across some old, forgotten magic? I wish he'd tell us everything."

"I think it's too painful and too personal, Sirius," said Hestia. "He's still lost her, remember. He's still lost his Hermione."

.

~~~ Learning To Live Again ~~~

"I'm sorry, Harry — sorry I ever doubted you."

Sirius had given Harry a big hug of apology on his return and they returned to the kitchen where Hestia had lit the oven, popped in some potatoes, and was preparing lunch. A ham sat patiently on a large platter awaiting the garden salad that was washing and cleaning itself in the sink. She cast a charm to speed up the cooking then began buttering slabs of fresh bread with a spell that involved many knives...

Harry stared with fascination at the flashing blades, then turned to Sirius. "So, I can help the Order?"

Sirius hesitated. "We need to keep this secret — _you_ need to keep it secret. If it were made public that an underage student could perform magic undetected... And that's not the half of it; there are dark forces who would be eager to kill to learn what you know."

"There must be something..."

"The organisation won't accept you yet, Harry. For now, you need to complete your schooling and ready yourself."

"I'm not... I'm not staying at Hogwarts."

"Harry!"

"There are too many memories there. You don't know what it's like — someone else sitting in her favourite chair in the common room, or Flitwick asks a tough question and nobody raises their hand, or I'm doing some difficult homework with Ron and I say without thinking, 'Oh, let's ask Hermione — she'll know.' There's a blank space everywhere she used to be, Sirius. I have to get away, far away where she's never been, where there's nothing to remind me. Maybe I can handle the memories, even enjoy them — times gone by and all that — but it's when I see her missing from the here and now that it hurts most."

Sirius nodded. "I do understand, Harry. At least I never got to visit James and Lily's cottage after that first time but the rest of us, we all lost friends in the first war and... look, give it more thought, and I'll support you, whatever you decide. You can always stay here if you wanted."

Harry shook his head. "I don't know where I'll go but I want to be on my own for a while. Perhaps I'll get some books and study by myself — that's what Hermione would do."

The aroma of potatoes baking made him suddenly hungry and they both went to wait at the table. Tureens of steaming sweetcorn and peas whisked over from Hestia's wand, following by the butter dish scampering after. She turned her attention to the oven to boost the cooking while the tea brewed.

Harry smiled at the homely atmosphere. "Tell me about them, Sirius — my mum and dad. Tell me some happy memories. And other happy stuff — you and Hestia — I've been completely out of touch."

Over the next hour they reminisced together. How Sirius and Hestia had met and worked together in the Order of the Phoenix. How James and Lily had also been in the Order during the first war. Even how Sirius's own brother had been redeemed after working for Voldemort.

"The only one of the family to see sense in the end," mused Sirius.

"Well don't forget yourself, Sirius," put in Hestia. "You turned out all right."

"Yes, the only recent Black who wasn't in Slytherin."

"Which all goes to prove that it's not the House nor the family — it's the character," smiled Hestia.

"Very true," laughed Sirius "not even the Potters were all squeaky-clean, either! James's granny joined with Grindelwald long before James was even born — the Potters disowned her."

"What happened to her?" asked Harry.

"Died in Azkaban ages ago for the murder of the Robinsons — Muggles, of course. Wicked bitch by all accounts. Never a true Potter. Her family came over from Europe when she was in her teens."

"Oh, do let's keep the conversation cheerful," cried Hestia. "One of the victims' sons survived — ironically, his granddaughter Mary is a witch and starts at Hogwarts this September, I think. Life goes on."

"True," said Sirius. "Did I tell you about the time your dad and I first started there?"

And so they continued their friendly chatter over the next few days, and Harry felt much better for it. But on his return to Hogwarts, this happy break only confirmed what he had already decided — being away from Hogwarts was less painful than facing those 'blank spaces'.

He hung on until near the end of the summer term, morosely sitting through fourth year classes for the second time, finishing that old homework easily and rapidly, and spending most of his spare time in the Magical History section of the library, searching through for anything that might help him get his revenge on those dark wizards who still evaded justice. There were no law books, of course, but much recent history accounts were either political or criminal and included information about court proceedings, prosecutions, Auror methods, and the like. He resolved to visit Flourish and Blotts at the first opportunity; any information that might give him an edge would be valuable.

But first things first; he would not be able to face living with the Dursleys for more than a few days and although he had enjoyed the company of Sirius and his wife, he wanted time to adjust, a home of his own, and most of all, time to think out his life without... love.

.

—oOo—

.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Notes<strong>

_Have you figured it all out yet? No? Better not miss the next and final chapter then! Up very soon. And if you're upset about Hermione, then re-read the prologue in the first chapter. wink, wink! ;) _

_If you feel that some of the memories are confusing, keep in mind that there may be two or three strands and some are forgotten while others are not yet remembered. So, the 'hell-experience-Harry' can remember taking part himself in the Goblet of Fire the previous year (which might be the same or similar to the original books leading to Voldemort's resurrection in the graveyard, and then to Fudge's disbelief, and then to Umbridge at the school in his 5th year) but now Harry has to adjust to the different memory where Hermione was in the Tournament, not him. There are also changes brought about by the Blessing so Ron was paired with Hermione originally, then with nobody in the 'hell-experience', but now he's with Fay Dunbar. Just go with it!_

_I anticipate the question: why didn't Crouch's magic end the moment that Hermione took his place in the Tournament? Answer: I confess I never thought of this until later so we'll have to accept that the Goblet regarded her as his proxy representing him in the task. Alternatively: maybe his magic did fail as soon as she entered the arena but nobody noticed until after the distraction of the event. After that they assumed it was her cheating that did it. It doesn't affect the story._

_Now, how could Harry have access to Grimmauld Place in his fourth year? Well, the 'hell-experience' was real even though only a possible alternate reality. In that experience, he was told the secret address, and that magic stands._

_Many thanks for all comments and reviews. These are most welcome and very encouraging. Let me know of any weaknesses or faults — I'm always trying to improve my writing so feedback is really useful._ :)

**- Hippothestrowl**

.


	14. Future Perfection:The Blessing Fulfilled

.

_So far... After the Paradise-gully experience, Harry is back at Hogwarts, trying to adjust to a life without Hermione.. Now read on... _

.

**Chapter 14**

**The Blessing Fulfilled**

* * *

><p>.<p>

~~~ Heart ~~~

On the last day of term, Harry quit breakfast early, hoping to get away by himself and avoid too many goodbyes. He trudged to the Gryffindor common room one last time and from there up to his dormitory. For now, he would take only sufficient to get by — his trunk could be sent on later when he had found somewhere to stay. The despondent youth retrieved his small travel bag, stuffed in some underwear, a couple of shirts, and his invisibility cloak he thrust on top. But some things he'd forgotten had been accidentally dragged out and tumbled onto the floor: a penknife and a crumpled tee-shirt with _'Friends'_ showing upon it. One of Luna's veggy friendship rings also lay there. He picked it up; It had hardened like iron since last he had handled it but its interlinked twin must have split off or rotted away which only added to his depression.

He examined the one good ring more carefully and played with it between his fingers. It was astonishingly like _his_ ring, he suddenly realised, the one he himself had cut from the tube gourd. How was that conceivable? Luna had given this one to him by the lake. _Impossible!_ he said to himself. _'That' Luna had been Neville's girlfriend and didn't even exist in this world._ Yet, he reminded himself, there could only be _one_ Luna, and anyway, surely the ring he, himself, had cut from the gourd was no more real either... was it? He rubbed it hard against his sleeve then slipped it onto his finger. It fitted perfectly and... it glowed.

Harry took one last look around the empty dormitory wishing he did not have to leave, then collapsed down onto his bed, clutching his bag, wondering how he could ever lead a normal life again: the endless lessons that now seemed to lack any purpose or meaning, the Quidditch matches which could never truly make his heart soar unless _she_ was watching, the endless homework and mountains of books to study... so tedious without _her_ patient guidance.

One particular book did come to his remembrance then. He had passed over it several times recently because it was so tiny — his dad's book full of runic potion notes. He took it out once more from his travel chest and brushed his fingers over it affectionately. _She_ had held it in her own hands. On the front cover was the embossed heart — he'd forgotten about that. Harry stiffened and held his breath. He could hear Dumbledore's words in his head. _No, Harry, never let her go. She's still alive in your heart, is she not? ... then that's where you will find her..._

Something else had the heart emblem too, he recalled. His mother's watch had also had a heart-shaped winder. Hurriedly, he shovelled through his chest again... until he remembered — he had _loaned_ his mother's watch to Hermione _to wear forever_. It would have been incinerated when the dragon...

He stood up from his bed, struggling to push away the dreadful image; the blackened corpse he had insisted he help carry in its temporary box with the others to the school — the memory was coming back and with it his feelings at the time: why had it seemed so wrong? What was it about Hermione's remains that did not ring true?

Without warning, an idea flashed through Harry's mind that had never occurred to the 'other' Harry at the time — Hermione's wrist had been bare! He lowered himself back down onto the bed. She had always appeared so proud to wear his mother's watch and... she _never_ took it off! Not in all the time since he had said to her, "It's okay to wear it, Hermione," not once had he seen her without it... except that one time she massaged his hand with Murtlap Essence.

Had she removed it to participate in the Tournament? Unlikely. She always took great care about being punctual for everything. Had fear made her forget to put it on that day? That didn't fit her nature either. Wait, wait, wait! She had checked the watch that day to cleverly time her dashes from rock to rock! — he had observed her doing it! Why then was it not on her body? Her clothing, shoes, even her Time-turner, had all burnt onto the corpse. What was going on?

He cast around for the book and found he was sitting on it. Rumpled, a page had come loose - yet not a page, it was one of Hermione's countless notes. It was creased over and his fingers shook as he unfolded it.

_open, 3 & 9, travelling, Merlin's Cup or Blessing. Might help Harry and Ginny come together?_

His vision blurred with shining tears. He had been there when first she wrote those words, long, long ago in that Charms class... Had she thought then that he and Ginny might be more than friends? Had she wished it for him? Was that why she had sought Merlin's Blessing? Not for herself but because she thought that he would be happy with Ginny?

The noise of other students from breakfast could be heard downstairs. Ron would be up here any moment...

He wiped his eyes with his sleeve then read the note over and over. Hermione was dead yet here she was, talking to him. But what was she saying? What did it mean? _Open_ was obvious enough; he opened the book. _3 & 9?_ They had to be page numbers...

A quick examination of the runes on both those pages conveyed nothing to him. He lifted the pages between so he could see both three and nine side by side. Was there anything common to both?

Ron's footsteps sounded, ascending the stone steps. Harry sighed and with his thumbs smoothed down the two pages she must have felt were important, then stood up. Yet his stomach seemed to remain where he had sat. It took a long time to catch up with him in the darkness that had suddenly engulfed him. A demonic, fragmented, heavy child-like shape flashed through the gloom, stared at him for a moment, then was gone leaving only regret. He had felt drawn to it, for like that dread succubus, it had reminded him of _her_ — but then, everything reminded him of his bonded sister — no... his wife, his true family.

The book slid from his fingers along with his bag as he stumbled onto what felt like carpet. His wand he drew immediately from his pocket and cast up a glowing light. Where on earth was he? All he could see was a long bookshelf...

.

~~~ A Small Space ~~~

Harry gazed around the tiny space in which he found himself for several seconds. Apart from the bookshelves, a table and one chair, it was virtually empty. Had Hermione also found this secret chamber before she returned the book to him? Was it below the castle? Or beyond it? The Portkey journey had seemed short but that was subjective in a zone where time seems to stop. The little book... Why such an intricate Portkey that needed the user to touch two pages at the same moment? Extra security? Harry nodded to himself; his dad was smart - his mum too.

Sirius had given him that book. Harry struggled to recollect his message. Yes, there had been something about bookshelves and... a warning about a spectre! Was that the demonic child or dwarf he had witnessed just before he arrived? He took out his wand again.

He looked at the long rows of books and picked out one or two. Perhaps Hermione might have found them absorbing but he certainly did not. No, he thought, it seemed most unlikely that his parents would devise a secret Portkey merely to come here to read books; there had to be more...

His eyes searched the walls for a lever, a pressure switch, a hidden button. Magical stories and even Dudley's video games always had a cleverly-placed coat hook, he knew, or a... His gaze fell upon a book sticking out on the bottom shelf. He laughed to himself. _That old ploy!_ They really ought to have charmed it to be unnoticeable, he thought to himself. He gripped his wand tightly then pushed back the book — hard.

Yet, despite everything, he was not prepared for the dark-haloed dwarf hag which glared eye to eye, right in his face before him. Her howl sent shudders down his spine. The apparation appeared as a Frankensteinian monster of parts, breaking, splitting, distorting like an old television with poor reception. Yet it was not black and white; red was its dominant colouring — raw red — and it appeared to be very real and substantial indeed.

Defensively, Harry raised the wand he still held. He need not have, for the demon fled wailing across the hall and disappeared through a doorway. The shock hit him then and he realised his wand was trembling. He was reluctant to put it away.

"I beg your pardon, my Lord," said a voice behind Harry. The voice was thin, and a cold drenching told him it must be a ghost even before he turned to look.

"I did not realise you were here, sir. Do forgive me," said the figure.

Something about the way the apparition was staring at Harry, troubled him and his over-familiar attitude was disturbing too. Was Harry supposed to know him? Or was he being led to believe that?

Harry, still nervous from the encounter with the spectre, frowned. "And you are?"

"Lord Cautius Peverell, at your service, my Lord. Only a former lord of this domain, I do confess; it is the Mistress of Peverell Retreat who manages the house now."

"The... M- Mistress?" Harry didn't like the sound of this. His head turned rapidly from side to side. "Was that...?" He pointed in the direction of the spectre's departure and gripped his wand more tightly.

Cautius nodded. "She awaits you in her study." With a sweep of his arm, the ghost indicated the closed door.

"Awaits m- me? Right this m- moment?" stammered Harry.

"Why certainly sir, The mistress is always very punctual."

.

~~~ A Meeting with Nobility ~~~

The ghost of Lord Cautius Peverell led Harry into the modest Victorian study illuminated by the short reach of numerous candles from walls, mantel, and ceiling, yet which left many shadowy areas to worry the eye and give the chamber an air of sinister mystery. To add to Harry's unease, the ghost backed swiftly out of the room and it clicked shut with an air of finality. _Has he locked me in? How can a ghost do that?_

With two hands, Harry held his wand high before him again. If that creature reappeared then he needed to be ready. His eyes flashed back and forth, searching the darkest corners. The hearth added its own warm, ruddy glow but its flickering light also revealed something that made Harry jump: there was definitely something alive already in the chamber.

Before the fire, off to one side, a high-backed leather armchair supported but obscured a dark figure wearing a long navy gown, laced boots and white cuffs peeping from a buttoned sleeve — he could see nothing more. For one heart-surging moment, he thought it might be _her_, but this figure was slighter and smaller. He shuddered, then crept slowly around to get a better view...

Without warning, Harry's senses lurched dizzily. Even through the gloom, there was something inexpressible in the person's features that warned him not to let down his guard. Frantically probing his wand even further ahead of him, he side-stepped and backed away both to get a better view and to secure a safer distance.

In that moment, he knew for sure: the spectre and demon, incubus and succubus — the shape-changing Whorlech, all were one and the same. His heart leapt with fear and he flourished his wand — yet all the power of desire overwhelmed him once more and he was lost, unable to chant a curse or even to tear himself away. The arch of the limbs, the line of the cheek, the eyes perfectly matching _her_ eyes with a new intensity, a vividness and precision that broke his heart.

"Hello, Harry. I knew you'd come."

To say that Harry was astonished would not do justice to the high orbit of his emotions. To claim he was shocked would mislead one into the negative when all the universe was now wholly good. To suggest he was bowled over might be close because the figure launched itself at him in a fearsome hug which was oh, so familiar...

"HERMIONE? By all that's... It can't be... I didn't recognise you with..."

"With so many clothes on?" she smirked, releasing him from her embrace.

Harry looked her up and down, still not comprehending, still not believing this was other than a vision, a new form of the demon, more refined, more perfected, more... perfect — yet younger.

"How? How is it possible?"

"Oh, I took them from one of the wardrobes." She watched him intently, enjoying herself immensely.

Harry blinked rapidly, trying to make sense of what she was saying. "No, not your clothes! How did you... Why aren't you... erm... dead?" His eyes flickered over her then as if checking for any trace that she might have ghostly features. "And so young-looking!"

"So are you, Harry — or have you lacked the spirit to consider yourself in the mirror? This is nineteen-ninety-five, and I'm not quite sixteen yet." She sighed. "Take a seat, Harry and I'll explain — and apologise."

The astonished youth started obediently towards the guest armchair which she indicated with an outstretched arm, but then he stopped and stepped back to her. He placed his hands on her upper arms, pressing inwards as if he were uncertain of her solidity. His hands slid down to her fingers and he lifted them. She wore his mother's watch on her left wrist. Luna's other friendship ring was on her finger — no, _his_ ring that he had given her in the gully.

He could not ever let go of her hands.

"You're real... you're really real..."

She could see in the contortions of his face that he was still struggling with powerful emotion.

He glanced over his shoulder at the seat she had offered him.

"No," he said.

"No?" There was a humorous challenge in her smile.

He drew her down to sit with him on the great shaggy rug before the flickering fire. "Never did need any chairs, did we?" said he, kicking off his shoes.

His arms drew her close and they held one another tight for a long time without speaking. An exquisite sensation of presence bound them in unutterable joy. Harry could not help but wonder why he had not been able to do this before, what could possibly have hindered them? Hermione basked in their new rush of affection for each other.

"How are you, Harry? How have you been?"

"Miserable." He drew back only enough to study her face. "I wished you'd contacted me, told me you were alive." There was no condemnation in his voice, just an air of confusion, amazement, and acceptance of whatever this was, real or unreal, he wanted it to go on and on...

"I was weak; for several days I was frail," said Hermione. There was no easy way. And what would happen if Hogwarts received an owl from the deceased Hermione Granger?"

Harry nodded encouragingly and rubbed her back in comforting circles. The last thing he wanted was for her to ever feel guilty about anything.

"But those were not the real reasons," she added.

He waited, still locking her to him with his arms, afraid to let go.

"I have known for some time the hour you would come, the exact minute in fact. I dare not break that event for it had already happened."

"It had?"

"Harry, did you see anything... strange when you arrived?"

He let out a long breath. "That spectre that Sirius warned us about. It's real! I saw it twice. It was hideous. But I suspect it's really that demon — the Whorlech!"

"They are all me."

"They are? Oh. ... Well, when I said 'hideous' I meant—"

"You remember this?" She hooked one thumb around the chain at her throat.

"The Time-turner? But it's..."

"Just a copy, yes, I know. I was impetuous and used it. Big mistake. Oh, it works reasonably well, but it leaves fragmented images of me through time, all slowly trying to catch up. And for quite a while after arriving, I appear, sort of... distorted, twisted apart."

"Does it hurt?"

"Not at all. I feel normal and mobile. After a few minutes the imagery catches up but it scared me a lot in the beginning."

"I bet it did. Scared the hell out of me too!" He snuggled in even closer. She responded. He wondered if it might be possible to hug forever and separate only occasionally instead of the other way round.

"Sorry about that!" She laughed. "It was unintentional. I had to often move through time, you see, particularly to learn more about Merlin's Blessing — over a decade into the past. I could not then sit around for the years to roll forward to return here. Harry! The Time-turners DO work forward when unrestricted! You only have to be careful not to change anything you know for certain has already happened or must happen in the future."

He scarcely comprehended, being too focused on the little movements of her body against him as she spoke, the expansion of her torso when she drew life into her lungs, that same breath on his cheek as her words flowed over him, the scent of white lilies, the detailed sensation of her dress material under his fingers. "Mmm... Yes, I see..." he said vaguely, and not seeing at all, "Time-turner..."

"Once I knew that, I made a vow to myself that after using the Blessing I would put a big message indicating its success or failure in the hall saying simply, _Yes, No,_ or nothing at all if I didn't think I ought to know."

Each tiny emphasis was a delicious little nudge. This warm yielding fitted them together much more nicely than elbows and clenched-away fists under the invisibility cloak, Harry observed.

"Then I used the Time-turner to go forward but there was nothing there. That's when I heard it." Her body stiffened briefly against him.

"Heard what?" He twisted back just a little to see her expression again, then quickly hugged in again.

"Someone was trying to get in. Even though it's impossible for anyone to enter who's not wanted, the Peverells still made it so they could hear if an intruder had reached the bookcase. That's why they made it awkward to get past it."

"It wasn't that difficult," smirked Harry.

"It wasn't?" Hermione stared blankly into the fire. "Of course!" She muttered something to herself.

"Well it wasn't!" said Harry. "Any video gamer would soon spot the book trigger and push it in."

"There weren't any video games when the Peverells designed the security for this place, Harry."

"I guess not."

"So, it was... obvious? The book, I mean?"

Harry nodded. She could feel his grin against her cheek.

"I ought to have charmed it again..." muttered Hermione.

"What are you talking about, Hermione?"

"There was a Notice-me-not charm on that book when I first arrived. I removed it but never thought to charm it again. Yes, it all makes sense now. I wondered how you got in so quickly."

"But what about the intruder? Who was it?"

Harry felt her body tremble with laughter that buzzed into his ear. Fingers were combing affectionately through his hair.

She said, "I'd just come forward to the future to see if I had left a message. I heard someone stumbling about and cursing beyond the wall. I tried to think what to do before the prowler figured it out — I knew I ought not to interact with anyone not of my own time, you see — but I was taken by surprise because he got in so quickly!"

"So who was it?"

"Why, you of course! I screamed and ran in here. I soon realised I daren't stay, so I used the Time-turner to go back to my own time."

"Then you must have seen the spectre, Hermione! It was..." He tailed off as he recalled what she had said earlier.

She stroked the side of his face and smiled. "The spectre was me, remember?"

A darkness clouded his features. "Does this mean... Hermione, is this how you... Oh, no..." He pulled back from her, almost releasing her for the first time since arriving.

"What is it, Harry?"

"Have you come from the past to tell me all this? Have you yet to... go back and die in the Tournament? That's where it all must end? How long have you got?" He suddenly became very agitated. "Don't go back, Hermione! Don't go! I don't care if the universe is ripped apart! I don't give a—!"

"Harry, Harry! Calm down." She cupped her hands around his face and looked at him. "You cannot cheat fate like that. That's what Merlin's Blessing is for."

"But, then how...?"

"You remember when you taught me to fly low and safely on a broomstick — just before the first task?"

He paused only briefly then nodded.

"And when we went up to the stadium I shouted at you to go away?"

"I came back," he said.

"You did?" The flames in the fire crackled and spat sparks and for a few moments a yellowish flare highlighted Hermione's surprised expression.

"I came back, Hermione. I knew what you were doing. You knew you were likely to get killed. You didn't want me to get too attached to you, did you? Bit late for that! Anyway, when I returned you had gone. Where did you go to, Hermione?"

"Not where but when. I travelled forward in time."

"To now? You still have to go back?"

She smile-kissed him on the forehead to ease his anxiety.

"No, Harry, I only went forward a few hours. I couldn't tell much from the empty stadium. I wanted to get a better idea of the layout, where the dragon might move..."

"I can't believe..."

"I saw where I died, Harry. I knew I would die and there was nothing I could do about it because I had already seen it had happened and you can never change what is true without extreme risk."

Harry gulped and his voice grew fainter and fainter. "Then how did... How could... How do you cope with something like that?"

"It was really difficult to handle. Then I remembered Buckbeak."

"Buckbeak?" said Harry, weakly.

"Remember, we never really saw the Hippogriff die in our third year, did we, Harry?"

"Nnn... not directly, but we heard the thud of the axe."

"Yes, but if we had seen... If we'd seen his head... Well, there'd be no way to change that."

"But we all saw _you_ die, Hermione! Hundreds of us! I saw your face! We all saw your body afterwards. It was the most dreadful thing I've ever seen in my life and I've seen a lot!"

"It wasn't me, Harry," said Hermione, quietly.

"Who then? I saw your face on the approach. It was you, I know it was!"

"It was Kayley Stevens. At least, it was her after the dragon fire hit me."

"Who?" croaked Harry. His voice had now all but faded away.

"Kayley Stevens. She was a Muggle, a runaway from Social Services."

"Can't be. You couldn't have switched with... That's too ghastly!"

"What do you take me for! She had already asphyxiated and partly burnt in an abandoned house. Smoke fumes got her."

"But why were you there?"

"Same as her. I ran away, Harry. It was that Hogsmeade weekend I ran away. It wasn't only about Ron and Lavender — I intended never to return."

"What!"

"I was scared!" she said defensively, pulling back from him a little and shifting her position on the rug but he still clung to one of her hands as if afraid she might suddenly try to leave him. She continued, "You can't imagine how scared I was before the Tournament. I ran away from Hogwarts. I was prepared to lose my magic in the end, I was so badly frightened."

He squeezed her hand gently. "I _can_ imagine, Hermione. I can."

"Anyway, when I saw that poor girl... well, I wanted to know what had led her there. I confess I read her diary. She had suffered so much, I felt ashamed. In the end I returned the same day, as you know."

Harry stared at her. There was a ringing silence for a while. When she could see he was starting to think, trying to work it out, she continued.

"After you showed me to the arena, after I saw where I was supposed to die in the future, I used the Time-turner again. I went back to that Hogsmeade weekend and went out again — that time Filch saw me, remember? I concealed her body with a charm and brought it to Hogwarts.

Harry looked horrified. "Why didn't you go back earlier and warn her about the explosion!"

"Harry, you can't do that. She was stone-cold dead. I saw her body! You can't change what has actually happened or you might create a rift in time. The consequences could be disastrous!"

Harry didn't answer. He let go of her hand and went to stir the fire with the brass poker that stood in the hearth. It didn't need it.

Hermione read his expression lit by the flames. "Well, what if that rift destroyed an entire town? Or Hogwarts? Or the world itself? Oh, sorry, I wanted to save this one person! Harry Potter says so!"

"Alright! Alright! I get it!"

"No, you don't, Harry! It's real! It's really real what the Time-turner does. It's power is frightening. It makes disarming a fusion bomb in Trafalgar Square seem trivial by comparison. That's why I was so terrified when you had your wand raised pointing at what you thought was the spectre! If you had killed me then, it would have been dreadful — and I don't mean only for me! I had not then yet used the Blessing. I hadn't done anything yet! It would all have unwound and you with it!"

She was standing now, staring at him, even as he stared into the fire. She took a deep breath. "Don't you realise? You would never have had that near-death experience. Voldemort's soul would still be inside you right now! I've been researching that. It meant he could have come back! He might have enslaved the world for many terrible years. Billions would have suffered and died horribly. Of course, I do not know that specifically but I know the scale of the potential horror."

His expression did not convince her that he fully appreciated the magnitude of what she was saying but at least he had lost the sense of criticism that had stung her before.

"So, what did you do with poor Kayley's body," he said sullenly. "How on earth did you bring her back to Hogwarts?"

"I dressed the body up in some of my own school robes — there was a ripped one where I had needed to tear away that damned _GRANGER'S NAME IS MUD—_ badge — the curse made it impossible to repair. She was very near my size but at least she was not stiff with rigor mortis"

Harry winced. "That must have been a fun session," he growled. "I can just see you two on the bus. Didn't Stan Shunpike notice anything odd, like, erm... she was dead?"

Hermione rolled her eyes in a way so characteristic of her that Harry struggled to suppress a smile despite a wish to remain annoyed.

"I couldn't take her on the bus, could I, Harry! No, I... uuh... borrowed your Firebolt."

"You what!"

"Don't you remember Filch told Fudge I snuck out with a broomstick just after nine? I had no choice. I used a concealment charm on myself and the broom and flew all the way to Inverness and back. Terrified me to death but it was hours of extra practice for the tournament actually."

"Hang on, how could you get back into Hogwarts later in the day? Everyone, including Filch, knew we were under arrest."

"You're forgetting the Time-turner. When I got back not too far down the road from the Hogwarts gates I went back to about nine-fifteen, kept the body concealed with the charm and used the Mobilicorpus spell to hover it above my head as I walked through the gates. It's not surprising that Filch, being a Squib, cannot test for flying invisible dead bodies, and the underage trace could only relate to the earlier Hermione whose—"

"Whose wand had not been used!"

"Precisely. So, once inside Hogwarts' grounds I hovered Kayley over to—"

Harry sighed. "Poor girl, lugged around like a sack of—"

"I didn't like it, Harry! But according to the newspapers she was friendless and had no relatives to care what happened to her after she had run away. I treated her body with respect and dignity as best I could and she was decently buried by my parents in my name. It was as if we had taken her into our family. She will always be honoured as a Granger who saved not only my life but—"

"Your parents! What about your parents, Hermione?" He took a step back towards her.

"I fully informed them what I was doing, obviously. Like you, they were concerned, but delighted I had found a way out of that dreadful Tournament in a way that no Death Eater would have any reason to threaten them again — there'd be no point... frankly, they were glad I was out of Hogwarts too."

"They were threatened?"

"Yes, and tortured to force them to make an Unbreakable Vow! I've not been able to track that foul coward down yet but I know he had straw-coloured hair and pale skin. One day I swear I'll—"

"Barty Crouch, Junior," said Harry, solemnly.

"Who? How do you know?"

"He had been disguised as Mad-eye Moody all along — even that time he Imperiused us in class, remember?"

Hermione put a hand to her mouth in astonishment. It all seemed so long ago but she remembered it vividly. Her eyes narrowed viciously. "Where is he? How do I find him? I'm resolved to rid the world of Death Eater scum like him!"

"No need, Hermione. Moody himself told me that after you found a way out of the Tournament that it was Crouch's magic that failed not yours, because he was the actual one who entered the name. He was arrested and eventually received the Dementor's Kiss."

"Oh. ... So that's why...!" Hermione tried to digest the information — that it was her own action that had eventually sealed Crouch's fate.

Harry saw the mixed emotions crossing her face and cut quickly into her thoughts, "That Tournament — how on earth did you get the girl's body into the arena without anyone noticing? Not even Dumbledore?"

"I took her forward in time and placed her in the stadium behind the rock — just ahead of where I was supposed to die at the edge. Then I copied the Time-turner copy again."

"You what!"

"It was really risky. The fragmentation effect was even worse after that. The spectre became more... disfigured... distorted."

"But did it matter, on the body, I mean?"

"I put the first copy on Kayley, and I kept the second copy for myself."

"Why? Why didn't you—!"

"Harry, I was rushing and scared out of my wits. I don't know why, I just did. Maybe I felt I owed it to her not to risk sending her to... Who knows what? I didn't have any idea what might happen with double-copied magic."

"Like more dreadful than dragon fire? And what about yourself? Something awful might have happened to you."

Hermione bit her lip. "I suppose I could have worked it out better... Anyway, it actually helped because the first copy of the Time-turner only went wrong for... well, seconds — far less than a minute anyway, but using this second copy, I fragment for longer depending on how far in time I move. It would have been obvious to everybody in the stadium if the body was splitting and distorting and glowing red for several minutes! I didn't know that at the time, of course. Just dumb luck..."

Harry sighed and came back to her, taking her hands in his once more. "You did great. I'm just being horrible and grumpy. It takes some adjusting to all this. You only left some of your appearance behind — I think I've left my brain behind somewhere! I still can't believe you're alive! Anything you do is fine by me!" His eyes were moving constantly and delightedly over her features, her eyes, her lips, her hairline.

Hermione's face brightened a little and she carried on excitedly. "I put the Time-turner on her and sent her back to within the time of my task. I couldn't be more precise than that because I couldn't be certain of all my exact moves and the Time-turner itself was inexact, proportional to how far I travelled.

Harry drew in a quick gasp but quickly said, "What then?"

"It seemed odd to be sending her at that time — _my_ time I mean, but I knew that meant she would appear at the right moment. Later... I mean earlier, of course... when I was doing the actual task."

Harry grimaced and his brow twisted in puzzlement, trying to follow what she was saying.

Hermione continued, "I mean, when I was doing the actual task, I advanced slowly, drawing out the time as long as I could until I saw her body appear behind the rock, then I made my move. I dashed across the gap between the rocks expecting to get to safety then hover her body back into position but the Firebolt seemed sluggish compared to when we practised and when I flew to Inverness. Do broomsticks wear out if you—?"

"MALFOY! I'll kill him! I saw him heading away from the locker rooms after you... well, you know... told me to clear off, basically."

"Sorry," said Hermione, woefully.

"Anyway, I bet he jinxed the Firebolt!"

Hermione shook her head slowly in disbelief. "Then he's another one I'd like to have put in prison — I mean, he nearly killed me! Those few seconds delay made all the difference. The dragon saw me and it was so fast for such a big beast! It breathed flames in my direction almost instantly! Only your fire shield spell bought me enough time. I summoned Kayley's body to me in the blaze and used your mother's Portkey an instant later."

"My mother had her own Portkey?"

"The watch, remember?" She lifted her wrist to show him. "The Portkey is inside the back cover. I had it open and ready in my pocket. There's no other way out of Hogwarts without permission. Apparition doesn't work. You can't even Portkey _into_ Hogwarts unless it's a return journey. But the castle doesn't care who Portkeys outwards; it's penetration that it guards against.

"No, I guess not." He stared at her. "You worked all this out without telling anyone? Without asking anyone?"

She frowned. I didn't think anyone would let me go ahead — especially you. I suppose I ought to have told—"

"It's genius, that's what it is!" said Harry, exuberantly, taking her into a hug again. "It's... inspired! It's bloody brilliant! Your best ever!"

Hermione had the grace to blush. "Well... yes, it wasn't bad, was it?" She smiled, pleased with herself at last, accepting his approval with gratitude.

"So, I got out of Hogwarts," she said breathlessly. "I escaped that foul Tournament. And, amazingly, I didn't lose my magic! I half-expected to but I was so miserable I was determined to go anyway." She lapsed into murmuring to herself, "So, it was Crouch that put your name in... it was he that lost his magic instead..."

Harry frowned, and sat them down on the rug again, holding hands like little children. "No, _your_ name, you mean. That's what makes no sense."

Hermione shook her neat head of hair. "He did put _your_ name in, Harry but I had already cast a guardian spell on your dad's book to protect you. With myself as the guardian, that charm put me into the Tournament instead of you.

Harry blinked rapidly, utterly bewildered. "I can't keep up with all of this. You did all that for me?"

Hermione remained silent, giving him time to consider what had been said.

"Hermione, there's something I want to do," said Harry, finally.

"Yes, of course."

"I want to kiss you properly. I mean, I was a total loser back there in the gully and ruined it for you. It's bothered me ever since."

"No, it was my fault."

"I know we're not in love or anything but we can do this, Hermione, I know we can! I mean, do it properly. May I try again?"

Hermione stared at Harry, biting her lip. Eventually her eyes began to shine with tears."We can't Harry. I'm so sorry."

"Wh...?" Harry could not speak.

"I tried to tell you before. It wouldn't be right. We're related."

"But..."

"No, listen to me, Harry. Lady Potter lives upstairs. I worked it out. She couldn't be Lily, nor James's mother — she has to be his grandmother."

Harry was thunderstruck. "M-my ... g-great ... grand—?"

"Yes, Harry."

"You've s-seen her?"

Hermione nodded. "She's the spectre."

Harry blinked. "But I thought you said _you're_ the spectre?"

Hermione was still nodding and said very solemnly, "Exactly. There can only be one explanation. I must have travelled back in time to marry James's grandfather — still have to in a few years' time when I'm the right age."

For a long time Harry stared at Hermione with a completely baffled expression on his face, then his eyes widened in astonishment followed by the trace of a smile touching his lips. Finally, he progressed to laughing — so vigorously he had to let go of her to clutch his ribs. He twisted from side to side where they sat on the carpet as if Hermione had said something incredibly funny.

"I'm not joking, Harry!" snapped Hermione. "It means we can never marry, never have children, and we ought never to kiss — not in that sense anyway."

Harry laughed even harder.

"STOP IT! STOP IT, HARRY! Aren't you even listening?"

That restored his self-control sufficient to merely grin as he said, "Hermione Granger, the smartest witch of our year!" He started to laugh again but stopped himself immediately when Hermione scowled.

"Look," he said, "you've overlooked one thing..."

"What!" said Hermione, huffily.

"We already _are_ married. You already _are_ Lady Potter. That first spectre you saw _was_ Lady Potter, but not from years ago!"

"Impossible!"

"Hermione, the enchanted vow we took was not to _get_ married after six months but to _be_ married!"

"But—"

"And magically, months have passed — we are both over seventeen. I can use my wand, Hermione! I've cast spells in the street without the underage trace detecting me — so you definitely can too!"

Hermione looked rather faint. "We have to be sure, Harry..."

"Hermione, my great-grandmother died in Azkaban years ago — Sirius told me. There's nobody upstairs."

"But she gave me permission to use this study and the library. I'd never have kept visiting here without that."

"_You_ gave yourself permission, Hermione. Obviously, you've yet to do that, using the Time-turner."

He went to the door, frowning when he confirmed they were locked in, found the key on the inside, turned it, then called out for the ghost. "Erm... excuse me, Lord Cautius, who is upstairs?"

"Why, no one, my Lord."

"Then where is Lady Potter?"

The apparation looked puzzled, "Why, Lady Potter is right there with you, my Lord," he said, open-handedly gesturing towards Hermione.

"Is there another Lady Potter?"

"Not for many years, sir."

"And who am I?"

The ghost blinked in astonishment. "Why, my Lord, you're... Lord Potter, of course."

"Thank you." Harry returned and sat down on the rug again with Hermione. He heard the lock turn in the door again and frowned.

"So, I'm...?" murmured Hermione.

"You're my wife, Hermione, and I'm your husband," he said softly.

"We're married?"

He nodded.

"You and I?"

Again, he nodded, examining her expression closely.

She smiled at that, bright-eyed, and they were drawn closer together, his hands on her shoulders, looking at each other's expression, searching the other's eyes for a mutual understanding and reassurance of their intentions. Then all hesitation was dismissed, pushed aside by their determination and fuelled by the pain of separation they had suffered.

Harry's eyes closed instinctively as he touched his mouth to hers. It felt smaller than he had anticipated... very soft... and quite still as if she was not yet sure how to respond. Like gentle fingertips, his lips blindly searched across hers and she reacted — chasing his little kisses around with her own, and stirring herself in his arms. This was _her_ dearest friend who held her at last, young and scrawny again perhaps, but stalwart and reliable and forever true. There was a sweetness in their explorations until her smile opened for him and Harry felt himself slipping into her sudden passion. A fierceness had taken over their embrace with that yielding, locking them into a strange but exhilarating freedom together.

Long moments of tender lovemaking confirmed and satisfied their highest hopes, and the happy couple lay side by side, breathing heavily, and gazing into each other's eyes.

"I do love you, Harry, you know that, don't you?" she said. "Even if it's not the greatest romance of the century."

Harry's throat growled in happy assent, "Mmm... me too. I've never felt this close to anyone, Hermione. I'm not really bothered about that romance stuff anymore. You?"

"No. This is lovely."

"So... happy?"

"Mmm..."

"Me too. Very."

"If they could see us now in the Great Hall..." murmured Hermione.

"You could go back? To Hogwarts?" said Harry.

"Only if _you_ want me to, Harry." Her expression hardened. "I still have a few scores to settle with..." She trailed off into a mumble for a few seconds, gazing far away then abruptly shook herself of the reverie. "I'm not sure I can face everyone at Hogwarts, not after letting them all think I'm dead."

"To hell with them — they all abused you something rotten while you were there." He looked into her eyes. "They don't deserve you, Hermione. You are, without a doubt, the best of them."

She looked back at him and glowed invitingly. He kissed her again.

"These kisses are quite good now, aren't they?" she said, mischievously.

"Brilliant," said Harry, pulling up for a moment to look at her face. "You're just so... I'm unbelievably happy that you..." His face grew serious all of a sudden. "But how did you escape from...?"

"...from Paradise?"

He nodded. "I thought I'd lost you for sure. I wanted to get back to you, honestly, I did. There was a river. I was swept along..."

She nodded.

"You knew, didn't you?" he said, propping himself up on one elbow, his eyes ever on hers.

"I didn't know the details but I knew from what the succubus said that you earned the right to pass through because of your sacrifice to save me. You attacked it even though you expected to die from its rebound shield. I don't know why it was like that, but it was."

"But... you thought that you could never escape? I didn't see it at the time but since, well, it was obvious with hindsight that you lied to me, didn't you?"

"Sorry, Harry," she said, meekly.

"No need to apologise! You told me I could come back for you but now I reckon you knew I would not be able to."

She nodded. "Yes, there was no way for me to ever sacrifice myself for you after you'd gone so I could never escape that place. If I'd have told you that, then you wouldn't have gone."

"You're right, I wouldn't," said Harry firmly. "Yet you did escape, and now I know how you did it."

Hermione frowned. Had she overlooked something? She had puzzled it over many times.

"You sacrificed yourself when you lied to me," said Harry. "Oh, not to die, but to endure a living death in that place all alone for eternity. Never ageing, but never truly living either — a half-life, Hermione, a meaningless existence."

"Ooh, don't remind me... It was almost paradise with... when we were..."

"...together?" he finished for her, "but hell on your own. I'd have stayed, Hermione. If I'd have known you were stuck there, I would never have left you, no matter what."

"I know you would have, Harry, I know it."

"And yet..." said Harry, becoming serious again, "how actually did you find the way out in time? There were those eruptions. I barely escaped myself!"

"When the lava finally started to spill into the gully, I decided to try this." She held up the wristwatch. "The Portkey to this house."

Harry's eyes almost popped out of his head. "You could have escaped anytime!"

"And leave you there alone? The emblem is too small for two. Anyway, we were in another... life... another dimension... another... reality? Who knows where a Portkey would have taken me? Did the Peverell Retreat even exist in that world?" She gestured to the room around them. "This place is magically carved into solid granite within a mountain. A Portkey only travels through space, not between alternate life possibilities. I had no idea if it would work or if I'd be squashed flat. And I also wanted to work out what the Blessing intended us to do."

He nodded his understanding. "You mean, you no longer cared about the risk once all that lava was pouring towards you!"

"Exactly. It _was_ rather motivating!"

"It was your sacrifice that made the Portkey bring you here," said Harry, "to bring you back... to me. I absolutely love you, Hermione — never doubt that."

They lay smiling at each other again for a while, sharing giggles now and again at the silly, wondrous easiness of it all.

"So... who are you going to save next?" he said after a while.

"Never, never again. Merlin's Blessing is more like Merlin's Curse. I mean, all that we suffered."

Puzzlement frowned across Harry's face. "I'd have thought it was worth it."

"Well, yes — for _us_. That's different. But imagine inflicting it on anyone else."

"Well, think, why did you use Merlin's Blessing in the first place?"

"Well, it's supposed to bring the fullest happiness possible, given the circumstances. It seemed like a good idea at the time."

"But you did it for me, didn't you."

"For you — yes, of course. I told you, I think you've had enough misery what with the Dursleys and Voldemort."

"So, it worked. Voldemort's soul was destroyed in me, he's dead as well, and..."

"...and what, Harry?" but she knew what he was going to say.

"It made us realise how close is our friendship, even if it's not true romantic love. It brought us together, Hermione. There's no way we'd have done the practical, sensible thing — not for marriage. No, we'd have waited and waited for the noble, righteous thing, hoping to fall in love with the perfect soul-mate! But then, statistically, most likely those blissful partnerships would all have fallen apart sooner or later. Oh, we might have stayed married to someone else for the sake of the kids, or for security or convenience or some noble reason but we'd never have the happiness and the trust, and the companionship with someone else that we have in each other."

"I can't really imagine anyone else," she said, misty-eyed.

They enjoyed looking at one another for a while. They kissed a lot and reminisced. Occasionally, Hermione blushed at their shared memories and he grinned and she would say, "Don't you dare start thinking about that!" and, "I'm never letting you within a mile of a Pensieve!"

.

~~~ A Bright Future ~~~

Late the next morning, Hermione stretched an arm sleepily across the sheets but Harry was already up and dressed, sitting at the foot of the bed watching her.

"So, sleepyhead, what have you been doing here by yourself all these months?" he said.

"Oh, studying..." She yawned and stretched. Her eyes widened as the cool air touched her skin and she instinctively tugged the bedclothes up to her chin. Her nightgown lay sprawled across the floor. She rolled over to bury her blushes in the pillow.

Harry came and sat beside her, stroking her back to soothe away her shyness. "Catching up on your missed schoolwork, you mean?"

"Only partly," came her muffled reply. "There's a wonderful library here - and a lovely ghost teacher called Candria Peverell. I'd been researching how I might revenge myself on the Death Eaters for what happened to Mum and Dad. What about you?"

She rolled over then and seized his playful hands. "Anything special happened at Hogwarts since I've been gone? Anything good?"

"Erm... Oh, yeah, Ginny and Neville are totally together since the Christmas Ball. Looks very serious if their snogging is anything to go by."

"Ginny and Neville? That's wonderful!"

"All thanks to you, really, now I come to think about it."

"Me! What did I do?"

Harry gazed blankly at her then reached forward and caressed her hair away from her eyes so he could kiss them. "Don't be silly. You know... when you helped Ginny find her true love."

Hermione blinked. Harry grinned. "Merlin's Blessing could not have made me _completely_ happy if Ginny had been hurt, could it? She forgot all about her first-year crush on me, that's for sure. I'm grateful to you for that."

A puzzled look crossed Hermione's face. "I thought Neville was with Luna..."

Harry's frown deepened. "No, that was in _my_ other world, wasn't it? Luna's got an owl-buddy in Scandinavia somewhere. Remember? Your memories are still adjusting. You erm... you do remember last night, don't you, Mrs Potter?" He bit his lip in mock horror.

She bashed him with the pillow. "Of course I do! Turn your back, I want to get dressed."

He laughed and threw her the nightgown as he turned away to the sun-lit window. "The view over the glen is glorious in the morning. Come and look when you're ready."

He could hear her fumbling into old Victorian undergarments behind him. He almost turned... but not quite.

"That's... yes, of course... Luna was... So... Ginny and Neville — right. These different memories are bewildering."

"Yeah, tell me about it — but at least the others are not so strong for me now. Think back to her first year. Ginny was so content with Neville to chat with as her best friend, she didn't write in her diary again, did she? When she gave it to you, and you handed it in to Dumbledore, then he deceived Riddle into telling him all he wanted to know. You do remember that, surely?"

Hermione shook her head. "No."

He heard the bedsprings creak as she sat down and began lacing her boots. Harry came back to her then.

"Hermione! You must remember! You realised right away that the diary was evil. You handed it in to Dumbledore, didn't you, yeah?"

"That's right..." said Hermione, hesitantly. "I'm starting to recollect that... It seems each time a thread of _this_ memory comes back, the other memories fade a little more." Her eyes lit up. "I'll start a log book and write down absolutely everything. You do it too, Harry, so we don't ever forget! I'll get you one of those homework reminders. You know they—"

Harry sighed. "Now I know it's you for sure! For a minute there, I was beginning to think you were another Hermione from another world who hates books and where none of this ever happened!"

"It's Christmas that is especially hazy..." She looked puzzled for a while, thinking it out. "That's right... I was Confunded by Seamus in Snape's Defence class! I spent the night in—"

Her abrupt silence made him take hold of her by the shoulders. She stood up to be enfolded once more by his arms. He said, "What's wrong?"

"I spent the night in the hospital wing. There was a little girl, Mary — a first-year Muggle-born. She died and I didn't realise until..."

Harry nodded. "That's right — Dumbledore announced it at breakfast, didn't he — but... that's fifth year! Hermione, that's fifth year!"

"What of it?"

"I mean, it's not happened yet! Perhaps..." He broke off. "My God, Hestia mentioned a girl called Mary Robinson starting in September. I wonder if it could be her? She's Muggle-born."

"Than I must save her!" cried Hermione.

Harry frowned. "But can you? You mustn't change what has happened or what must happen — you said it yourself."

"But Harry, this hasn't happened at all yet! The Blessing only showed us one possibility! I can save her! I can save her, Harry!"

She dashed off downstairs with Harry in pursuit. "Where are you going! It's months till Christmas!"

"Duty book!" — she puffed — "In — Study — So — don't forget!"

He leaned over her shoulder to watch her write. He loved watching her do stuff. "These other entries..."

"All investigations and information-gathering I'd been planning." She whirled around to face him. "Harry! It'll be easier now you're here! We can— you are staying here, aren't you?"

Harry blinked. A lot. "I'm staying wherever you are, Hermione."

Her face lit up. "And you have your invisibility cloak?"

He nodded. "I also have this." He pulled out Dumbledore's list from his pocket and showed it to her. "Dumbledore erm... kind of gave it to me. They're all known Death Eaters who have escaped justice. I was wondering myself how I might—"

"Together! You and I, Harry!" cried Hermione. She stared at the names. "But this is amazing! Some of these are already in my book too, and I know where two of them are staying. Listen, I've been studying the legal uses of Veritaserum — you'd be surprised at what is possible. We can make this work, Harry! We'll find the evidence we need! We can do something worthwhile and be useful in the world again!"

He smiled at her eagerness. Once breakfast was over they made love again. A bright future was certain for Harry and Hermione Potter.

.

~~~ Epilogue ~~~

"But what happened to Auntie Luna's friendship rings, Daddy? Why were they separated and not on your remembrance wall?"

"They're linked by marriage as well as friendship now, Rosalie. They're our wedding rings." He held out his hand for her to see. "Your mum's wearing the other. He twisted his arm back around to peer at his watch. "She'll be home soon, then you'll see the ring magic glow when we touch." He winked.

"Did Mummy really have no clothes on? Or was it a dream?"

"Both. It was part of the Blessing experience needed to bring your mother and I uuh... together."

There was a giggle.

"Is that why you fell in love?"

"Rosalie... your mother and I _do_ love one another, but we're not _in_ love, sweetheart — we're just really, really, really close friends."

Rosalie shook her head and grinned cheekily.

As she ran towards the clamour and squeals of the rest of the family arriving in the hallway, she called back over her shoulder, "What's the difference!

"Jamie! Lunabeth! Wotcha get me!"

"Hold your horses, Rosie — let me get poor little Lu's mittens off first. ... Lu — run to Daddy's office and ask him to rub your hands warm and give him this smoochy kiss from me. There! ... Jamie, can you start hovering the groceries away for me?"

"Aw, Mum..."

Hermione's voice raised a couple of decibels above her son's grumbles. "Harry! Did you send Nev and Ginny's cards yet? Ron and Fay said they can bring them through their Floo after all so that'll save us owling."

"What about the Scamanders? Will Luna be back in the country in time?" he called.

"Thestral sledge. They're flying straight here for breakfast on the morning, as soon as the twins have opened their presents. I told her they can land in the meadow; the snow's really deep there."

"Wow! Must see that! Be a full house then when your mum and dad arrive!"

"I love loads of excited kids running about! Did you get my kiss yet?" she shouted.

"I got several wet giggle-kisses — where they all yours? Hang on. I'm sending Lu back with my own..."

It was going to be a wonderful Christmas for the Potters. All was well.

.

The End

.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Notes<strong>

_And there you have it. Simple really! Haha! But are Harry and Hermione really romantically in love or not? YOU decide._

_I wasn't sure what to call the kids. I could find nothing about the origin of 'Rose Weasley's' name in the original so I assume Hermione liked it but I wanted this fic to be a bit different because it's a different pairing, so I chose 'Rosalie' — she's eleven in the new year. Same with 'Jamie' which I wanted to be a bit different to 'James' and hint at a Scottish location — he's twelve. Since Sirius, Snape, and Dumbledore did not die in this fic I didn't feel the same emotional pressure for Harry to name his kids after them but I did want to honour Luna's name somehow with little Lunabeth, who is only about three._

_Finally, after all that Harry and Hermione had been through, I just had to round it off with JKR's own words: 'All was well.'_

_Oh, yes, and the fire, air, water, earth endings to each of the four parts of the story? Well, the Retreat is 3/4ths underground right?_

_Many thanks for all comments and reviews. These are most welcome and very encouraging. Let me know of any weaknesses or faults — I'm always trying to improve my writing so feedback is really useful._ :)

**- Hippothestrowl**

.


End file.
